Le 11ème chevalier
by Johnny B
Summary: Notes : Cette fic évoque l'histoire de Kentaro, l'un des 100 fils de Mitsumasa Kido, personnage né de mon imagination et dont j'ai fait le onzième orphelin à être devenu chevalier sacré.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Les déboires d'un orphelin**

"Je veux un cheval!"

Ce cri prononcé entre les quatre murs électrifiés de la fondation Graad, fondation créee à l'initiative du magnat japonais Mitsumasa Kido, créa une terreur généralisée chez les cent jeunes orphelins qui y vivaient depuis leur enfance. Ils savaient pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire; l'un d'entre eux allait devoir se soumettre aux caprices de Saori, petite-fille du magnat, dont le caractère irascible était craint des cent orphelins. Chaque fois que mademoiselle Saori voulait jouer, un orphelin, désigné par elle au hasard, devenait son partenaire de jeu, ou plutôt son souffre-douleur. Car Saori, bien que n'étant âgée que de sept ans, usait et abusait de sa position pour faire souffrir le malheureux qu'elle avait désigné. Et s'il refusait, c'était le fouet qui l'attendait. Le fouet qu'elle détenait entre ses mains. Dans un cas comme l'autre, c'était une situation insupportable.

Ainsi donc, cent têtes regardaient avec crainte le regard de la petite fille, qui scrutait attentivement chaque visage, chaque paire d'yeux, afin de désigner celui qui allait devoir lui servir de monture. Et leurs pensées n'étaient franchement pas réjouissantes:

"Oh non! Pas le cheval, pas ça!"

"J'en ai marre, j'ai déjà joué à ça il y a trois jours, les deux jours qui ont suivi, je ne pouvais plus sortir de mon lit! Ras-le-bol!"

"Si nous ne devions pas d'être là grâce au grand-père de Mademoiselle, il y a bien longtemps que je me serais rebiffé!"

Outre les humeurs colériques de Saori, il y avait aussi un autre facteur qui poussait les orphelins à se soumettre au caractère de cette petite peste. Tous avaient vécu dans des orphelinats, jusqu'à ce que Mitsumasa Kido ne décidât de les prendre en charge et de les amener dans la fondation Graad, où ils vivaient une existence un peu plus favorable. Et Saori en profitait pour exercer sur leurs esprits une sorte de chantage, leur disant qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des esclaves, ce qui les rabaissait un peu plus dans leur amour-propre.

Cela faisait donc trente secondes que Saori regardait attentivement la foule d'orphelins, qui étaient tous surveillés par Tatsumi Tokumaru, homme de confiance de Kido et serviteur dévoué de sa petite-fille.Cet homme avait une carrure imposante et était 3ème dan de kendo, ce qui pouvait dissuader les plus téméraires de se retourner contre lui. Finalement, au bout d'une minute, Saori fit son choix et désigna sa victime d'un index menaçant:

"Eh, toi, là-bas! Viens ici!"

"Quoi!"

Celui que Saori avait désigné pour faire le cheval se nommait Kentaro. Il était né de parents japonais, sa mère était morte quand il n'avait qu'un an, et il n'avait jamais connu son père. C'était le plus jeune des orphelins vivant entre les murs de la fondation Graad, il avait six ans. Il était de nature timide et réservée, il n'avait guère d'amis, pour ne pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas du tout. Son affection pour la solitude et sa tendance à l'isolement faisaient qu'il n'était pas vraiment apprécié par certains orphelins, notamment par les plus âgés, qui avaient entre neuf et onze ans. Et ils avaient quelquefois tendance à lui jouer des tours pendables, contre lesquels il ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Bien sûr, Tatsumi, qui jouait pour l'occasion les surveillants en chef, se chargeait de les réprimander ou de les punir, mais ses punitions avaient autant d'effet qu'un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Il fallait dire ce qui était; la fougue de leur jeunesse se moquait bien de la carrure du serviteur dévoué des Kido. Et aujourd'hui, Kentaro se trouvait face au pire cauchemar de n'importe quel orphelin vivant dans la fondation Graad: être le souffre-douleur de Saori. Il se mit à trembler sur ses deux jambes, ce qui n'échappa pas à Saori:

"Alors, Kentaro, tu vas te décider à venir? As-tu oublié qui je suis?"

Le petit garçon tremblait tout le long de son corps, tant il était angoissé à l'idée de servir de monture pour une fillette capricieuse et égoïste. L'un de ses compagnons d'infortune, qui s'appelait Nachi et qui avait deux ans de plus que lui, lui rétorqua:

"Allez, Kentaro, dépêche-toi! Faut pas faire attendre Mademoiselle, elle déteste ça!"

"Je...Je ne veux pas! balbutia Kentaro. Je...J'ai pas envie de faire le cheval!"

"Ecoute, Kentaro, discute pas et obéis! lui dit un gamin du même âge que Nachi et répondant au nom d'Ichi. Sinon, Mademoiselle va se fâcher et on sera tous punis par ta faute!"

Kentaro n'en fut pas intimidé pour autant:

"Je...J'irai pas! dit-il avec le plus grand mal. Je veux pas venir, je veux pas!..."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses protestations. En effet, une main venait de le saisir par le col de sa chemise et le suspendait deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Puis, ce fut une voix qui dit à Kentaro:

"Alors, tu n'as donc pas entendu ce qu'a dit Mademoiselle? Tu es sourd ou quoi? Apparemment, oui! Je vais donc te conduire auprès d'elle!"

Et Tatsumi d'amener Kentaro vers Saori, toujours en le maintenant fermement par le col de sa chemise, sous les yeux terrifiés des autres orphelins, qui étaient effrayés en pensant au sort futur de l'infortuné Kentaro, mais en même temps, ils étaient extrêmement soulagés d'avoir évité le pire.

Lorsque Tatsumi fut à trois pas de sa très jeune maîtresse, il laissa tomber Kentaro brutalement devant elle, puis s'éclipsa discrètement, la laissant à ses jeux. Kentaro, après être resté deux secondes à terre, leva les yeux au ciel, et tomba nez à nez avec Saori, qui tapait sa cravache dans la paume de sa main gauche, afin d'indiquer à Kentaro que le jeu du cheval allait bientôt commencer. Elle lui dit alors:

"Allez, Kentaro, mets-toi à quatre pattes et fais le cheval!"

Le sang du petit garçon ne fit qu'un tour. Il poussa aussitôt un cri particulièrement aigu qui fit vriller les tympans de Saori, qui se boucha alors les oreilles, tant elle trouvait ce cri insupportable. Se rendant rapidement compte du désarroi de la peste qui les tourmentait, lui et ses 99 camarades, Kentaro se releva, tourna le dos à Saori et entreprit une course effrénée. Malheureusement pour lui, la fillette avait rapidement repris ses esprits et s'était rendue compte de la fuite de son futur souffre-douleur. Elle poussa à son tour un cri aigu pendant cinq secondes, montrant son attitude capricieuse, puis s'adressa aux autres orphelins en ces termes:

"Kentaro m'a désobéi! Il faut le retrouver, c'est lui qui doit faire le cheval pour moi!"

Saori s'avança alors vers deux jeunes garçons, dont la carrure témoignait soit qu'ils avaient plus d'appétit que les autres, soit qu'ils étaient plus sportifs que les autres. Ils avaient tous les deux neuf ans et s'appelaient Geki et Ban. Elle leur dit à eux en particulier:

"Vous deux, venez vers moi!"

N'osant pas désobéir à la petite-fille de Kido, Geki et Ban s'avancèrent vers elle, qui poursuivit:

"Rattrapez Kentaro et ramenez-le moi! C'est lui qui fera le cheval! Et si vous ne m'obéissez pas, je le dirai à mon grand-père et il vous punira!"

Cette simple menace suffit à effrayer les deux orphelins, qui craignaient le vieil homme, bien qu'ils ne l'eussent vu que rarement depuis leur arrivée à la fondation Graad. Ils se mirent alors à courir en espérant rattraper Kentaro. Quant aux autres orphelins, ils étaient tellement paralysés par la peur, qu'ils ne virent pas une ombre furtive se détacher de leur masse et se mettre à courir à son tour.

Kentaro se trouvait collé derrière un mur; il n'avait couru que durant une vingtaine de secondes, le temps de se mettre hors de portée de Saori, cette fillette qu'il ne portait pas dans son coeur, et c'était un euphémisme de dire une telle chose. Dos au mur, il pensait:

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi le sort m'a désigné pour être le souffre-douleur de cette sale peste? Ce n'est pas parce que cette gosse de riches est la petite-fille du propriétaire de la fondation Graad que je dois me plier à ses quatre volontés!...Malheureusement, je n'ai pas la force de lui tenir tête, je suis trop petit! Et...Et puis, pourquoi on m'a envoyé dans cette prison? Je préférais mille fois l'ophelinat dans lequel je me trouvais avant, au moins, cette péronnelle n'y était pas!"

Kentaro respira un bon coup puis, cinq secondes plus tard, il se décida à se cacher ailleurs, dans un endroit où il serait sûr que Saori ou Tatsumi ne l'y trouveraient pas. Il avança alors discrètement de quelques pas...mais fit dans la foulée un grand bond en arrière, tout en poussant un cri de stupéfaction:

"Ah!"

Il venait en effet de se retrouver face à deux gamins dont la carrure trapue suffisait à l'intimider, et qui n'étaient autres que Ban et Geki. Le premier dit à Kentaro:

"Allez, Kentaro, tu vas être gentil, tu vas nous suivre, y'a Mademoiselle qui t'attend!"

Geki et Ban n'éprouvaient guère de sympathie pour Saori, eux non plus. Mais la menace que la fillette leur avait adressée avait suffi à les faire obéir. De plus, comme ils savaient que Kentaro était le plus jeune des cent orphelins vivant dans la fondation, ils en profitaient un peu pour faire valoir auprès de lui leur autorité. Geki ne s'y trompait pas, qui disait à son camarade bien peu rassuré:

"Kentaro, mademoiselle Saori a dit que c'était toi qui devrais faire le cheval, alors tu vas nous suivre et tu vas faire le cheval pour Mademoiselle!"

En dépit de la crainte que la carrure de ses deux poursuivants lui inspirait, Kentaro prit son courage à deux mains et protesta véhémment:

"Jamais de la vie! Pourquoi vous le faites pas, le cheval, vu que vous faites bien les chiens de garde? Je serai pas le jouet de cette peste!"

Bien plus frappés par l'obstination de Kentaro que par l'insulte qu'il avait adressée à Saori, Geki et Ban répliquèrent:

"Tu commences à nous fatiguer, toi! Tu vas venir avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non!"rétorqua Geki d'un ton sévère.

"Et visiblement, ajouta Ban, je crois que tu vas venir de force, Kentaro! Yaaah!"

Ban se jeta alors sur son infortuné camarade, qui eut toutefois les bons reflexes pour éviter la charge, ce qui fit que Ban s'écrasa lamentablement par terre, au lieu de bloquer Kentaro. Le petit garçon, croyant s'en être tiré définitivement, entama alors une course rapide...mais cette course ne dura qu'une seconde à peine, car il se heurta quasi instantanément à la masse de muscles ou de graisses que représentait Geki. Ce dernier lui dit alors:

"Eh bien, Kentaro, tu m'avais oublié? Même si tu as eu de la chance avec Ban, tu n'en auras pas autant face à moi!"

"Je dirais même plus, Kentaro, dit Ban, qui était en train de se relever, tu n'auras pas de chance face à nous!"

Cependant, si Kentaro était d'apparence frêle, il compensait ce désavantage physique par une capacité d'astuce remarquable pour un gamin de son âge:

"Ah bon? Je n'aurai pas de chance face à deux gros pleins de soupe comme vous?"

"Quoi!" firent en coeur Geki et Ban.

Et tous deux de se précipiter sur Kentaro, qui était néanmoins assez agile pour éviter la charge de ses deux poursuivants, de sorte que tous les deux, au lieu d'intercepter leur cible, se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre, et se retrouvèrent au tapis. Kentaro courut alors quelques secondes, puis se retourna, et cria à la face de Ban et Geki:

"Pauvres gros pleins de soupe sans cervelle!"

Kentaro reprit dès lors sa course effrénée. Il ne savait pas où il voulait aller, mais il était sûr d'une chose; il voulait échapper à tout prix à ce que lui réservait Saori. Il courut encore pendant une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouvât en face d'un grillage, derrière lequel il y avait la sortie des murs de la fondation Graad. Le prix de la liberté en quelque sorte. Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel et se dit:

"J'y...J'y suis arrivé! Derrière ce grillage, c'est le prix de la liberté! Mais...Mais c'est si haut!"

En effet, le grillage mesurait bien trois à quatre mètres de haut et Kentaro n'en mesurait qu'un mètre vingt-cinq. La tâche ne se révélait donc pas aisée. Pourtant, aussi dur que fût cet obstacle, il savait qu'il allait devoir le franchir s'il voulait s'échapper de cette prison qu'était pour lui la fondation Graad:

"C'est...C'est vraiment très haut! Pourtant, il...il faut que je franchisse ce mur si je ne veux plus jamais revoir cette peste de Saori! Bon...Bon, j'y vais!"

Kentaro dit alors d'une voix un peu plus forte:

"A la grâce de Dieu!"

"Yaaaah!"

Soudain, alors que Kentaro allait sauter pour franchir le grillage, il fut assommé par la source de ce cri de guerre. Tombant à terre, il eut toutefois le loisir de reconnaître la voix de l'empêcheur de s'enfuir en rond:

"Hé bien, Kentaro, t'as donc pas compris que tu devais obéir à la volonté de mademoiselle Saori?"

L'élément gênant avait un an de plus que Kentaro. Il se nommait Jabu et n'était guère apprécié par les orphelins, en raison de son zèle à se soumettre aux quatre volontés de Saori. A tel point que la plupart de ses camarades avaient fini par oublier son nom pour ne plus que le connaître sous une variété de sobriquets tels que "fayot", "lèche-cul", "le toutou à sa mémère", ce qui donnait une bonne idée de la popularité de Jabu à l'intérieur de la fondation Graad.

Voyant que Kentaro était inconscient, Jabu le prit par le col et le traîna sans ménagement au sol, depuis l'endroit où il l'avait intercepté jusqu'au lieu où Saori attendait sa monture. Au bout d'une minute et demie, Jabu arriva vers Saori et lui dit:

"Mademoiselle, pendant que Geki et Ban étaient partis chercher Kentaro selon vos ordres, je me suis éclipsé de la masse des orphelins pour essayer de le retrouver moi-même, et j'ai réussi! Il voulait sauter par dessus le grillage électrifié, mais je l'en ai empêché.", acheva-t-il en inclinant sa tête vers la fillette.

Saori sourit et dit:

"Merci beaucoup, Jabu, j'en parlerai à mon grand-père, et il te récompensera."

Elle vit alors Ban et Geki, qui étaient sur le chemin du retour, et leur cria, d'un air furieux:

"Vous devriez avoir honte! Vous étiez bien plus costauds que Kentaro et vous n'avez même pas été capables de le ramener! Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Jabu, lui au moins, il a décidé seul d'aller me chercher Kentaro et il a réussi!"

Les nouveaux compliments de la fillette firent se dessiner un sourire béat sur le visage de Jabu, dont le coeur était gonflé d'orgueil, tant il était fier d'avoir plu à Saori, ce qui fit jaser certains orphelins sous cape:

"Quel fayot, ce Jabu! fit Ichi discrètement. Il est prêt à tout pour bien se faire voir auprès de mademoiselle Saori!"

"C'est exact, approuva Nachi. D'ailleurs, il y a dix jours, il a accepté de faire le cheval pour mademoiselle, alors qu'elle ne le lui demandait même pas!...En tout cas, je plains Kentaro, il va en baver!..."

En effet, à peine Kentaro venait de reprendre conscience qu'il sentit des coups lui pleuvoir sur le dos. Ceux que Saori lui administrait avec sa cravache en lui disant:

"Méchant Kentaro! Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas vouloir obéir à mes ordres! Maintenant, tu vas faire le cheval, que ça te plaise ou non!"

Saori prit aussitôt Kentaro par la peau du cou, monta sur son dos et lui cria aux oreilles:

"Allez, Kentaro! Avance! Au galop! Au galop!"

Tout en donnant ses ordres à l'infortuné orphelin, Saori s'était mise à lui donner de nouveaux coups de cravache, afin de bien se faire comprendre. Kentaro, comme s'il était anesthésié par la douleur, se mit à obéir et à galoper à quatre pattes, tant bien que mal, ce qui amusait beaucoup la fillette. En revanche, les orphelins qui assistaient à la scène étaient beaucoup moins enthousiastes, car la perspective d'être à la place de Kentaro suffisait à les terroriser. Une seule exception se trouvait néanmoins dans leur foule: Jabu, qui était fier d'avoir satisfait les désirs de la petite-fille du magnat Kido.

Le calvaire de Kentaro dura bien trois minutes, jusqu'à ce que Saori se lassât du jeu du cheval. Elle descendit alors de sa monture de fortune et regarda son visage; Kentaro avait les larmes aux yeux et une lueur de colère brillait dans chacune de ses pupilles. Mécontente, la fillette lui dit:

"Je ne te permets pas de me regarder comme ça, Kentaro! Je suis la petite-fille de Mitsumasa Kido, tu dois m'obéir!..."

Saori s'interrompit brusquement pour jeter un coup d'oeil à sa gauche, puis s'adressa de nouveau à l'infortuné Kentaro:

"Tiens, Kentaro, je vais t'apprendre à me regarder comme tu viens de le faire!"

Sans ménagement, Saori reprit son malheureux compagnon de jeu par la peau du cou et le traîna par terre, salissant sa chemise blanche au passage. Cela dura quinze secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent en face d'une flaque de boue, qui était l'une des séquelles laissées par la pluie tombée la veille. La fillette libéra alors Kentaro de son emprise et lui dit:

"Kentaro, maintenant que tu as fait le cheval, tu vas faire le cochon!"

"Comment ça!"lâcha Kentaro.

"Tu m'as bien comprise, Kentaro, poursuivit Saori. Tu vas faire comme les cochons font, tu vas grogner dans la boue!"

A ces mots, Kentaro s'écria:

"Jamais de la vie! Pour qui tu me prends donc?"

A ces mots, Saori fronça les sourcils, ce qui intimida Kentaro, qui pensait qu'elle allait de nouveau le frapper à coups de cravache. Mais la petite-fille de Kido n'en fit rien. Au contraire, sans dire un mot, elle prit Kentaro par la peau du cou une fois de plus, et enfonça sa figure dans le tas de boue qui se trouvait près d'eux. Ce spectacle glaça le sang de tous les orphelins présents dans la cour, à l'exception de Jabu, qui ricanait sous cape. Dix secondes après avoir plongé la figure de Kentaro dans la boue, Saori l'en retira promptement, puis s'adressa à tous les jeunes garçons présents:

"J'espère que vous avez bien compris ce qui s'est passé! Le prochain qui ne voudra pas m'obéir ou qui se montrera insolent à mon égard, je lui fais faire le cochon!"

Terrorisés par les menaces de la capricieuse fillette, les orphelins ne purent dire un seul mot. Soudain, tous entendirent un battement de mains, c'était Tatsumi qui en était à l'origine. Il dit aussitôt:

"Allez! Fini de jouer, vous allez devoir revenir dans vos chambres! Mademoiselle, vous devez venir, vos professeurs particuliers vous attendent!"

Saori et la quasi-totalité des orphelins se dépêchèrent alors de rentrer à l'intérieur des bâtiments de la fondation Graad. Seuls restèrent à l'extérieur Kentaro, qui pleurnichait à terre, et Jabu, qui se dirigeait vers lui d'un air goguenard:

"Alors, Kentaro, j'espère que t'as bien compris maintenant! Quand Mademoiselle donne des ordres, t'obéis et tu discutes pas! Si tu t'étais soumis, t'aurais pas été obligé de faire le cochon, et tu serais pas obligé d'aller te laver la figure!"

Kentaro, le visage couvert à moitié par la boue et les larmes, répliqua:

"Ferme-la, Jabu! J'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un sale fayot comme toi!"

"Comment!" lâcha Jabu en fronçant les sourcils.

Dans la seconde d'après, il administra un bon coup de poing à Kentaro, qui se retrouva de nouveau face contre terre. Celui que beaucoup appelaient secrètement "le gentil toutou à sa Saori" s'éclipsa alors pour regagner sa chambre. Quant à Kentaro, doublement humilié, à la fois par Saori et par Jabu, il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, le visage collé au sol, pour que personne ne le vît pleurer, car il paraissait que les petits garçons ne pleuraient jamais, ce que faisait pourtant Kentaro.

**Le soir, dans la chambre de Kentaro**

Il devait être dix heures cinq du soir. Depuis cinq minutes, Tatsumi était passé dans les chambres des jeunes garçons et leur avait annoncé l'extinction des feux, qu'ils devaient se mettre au lit pour de bon et dormir. Cependant, Kentaro n'arrivait pas à dormir, tant les événements de la journée passée l'avaient marqué. Bien sûr, il avait déjà été marqué par certaines difficultés depuis son arrivée à la fondation Graad, quand les plus âgés des orphelins l'avaient embêté, mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait subi de la part de Saori et, dans une certaine mesure, de celle de Jabu. Depuis cinq minutes, il regardait le plafond d'un air triste, tout en pensant:

"J'en ai marre! J'en ai marre de vivre dans cette fondation pourrie, de subir les sarcasmes des grands et de devoir satisfaire les caprices de Mademoiselle! J'ai beau être le plus jeune des cent orphelins, elle s'en est bien fichue aujourd'hui! Elle se prend pour le nombril du monde, mais en fait, ça n'est rien qu'une peste et une garce! Et Jabu...ça n'est rien d'autre que le petit toutou de Saori, il m'énerve autant qu'elle! J'en ai ras-le-bol!"

Soudain, de manière presque instinctive, Kentaro se leva discrètement de son lit, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre couverte par les rideaux. Il se faufila alors entre le rideau et la vitre et contempla la nuit étoilée. Le petit garçon fut fasciné par les multiples étoiles qui éclairaient le ciel. Il se souvint aussitôt de ce qu'on leur avait dit, à lui et ses 99 camarade, lors de leur arrivée à la fondation Graad. On leur avait dit que dans l'Univers, il y avait des milliards d'étoiles, et parmi elles, il s'en trouvait dans le ciel surplombant la Terre, qui formaient des assemblages que l'on appelait des constellations. Ces constellations étaient au nombre de 88, 47 dans l'hémisphère Sud, 29 dans l'hémisphère Nord et 12 se trouvant autour du soleil, ces 12 constellations représentant les douze signes du Zodiaque. Durant son séjour dans la fondation Graad, Kentaro avait appris, ainsi que les autres orphelins, le nom des 88 constellations, mais le petit garçon n'était toujours pas parvenu à retenir les 88 noms, il ne savait par coeur que les noms des 12 constellations du Zodiaque. Mais il avait été surtout marqué par une information livrée il y a six mois: bientôt, lui et ses camarades seraient envoyés aux quatre coins du globe, où ils suivraient un entraînement de chevalier sacré.

L'expression même de "chevalier sacré" avait intrigué Kentaro. Il avait donc demandé ce que cela impliquait, et l'on lui avait répondu que, le moment venu, il devrait tirer au sort une partie du monde, où il suivrait un entraînement pour devenir un chevalier sacré. Si jamais il survivait à ce dur et périlleux entraînement, qui durerait environ six ans, alors il devrait retourner au Japon avec son armure, où une surprise l'attendrait, ainsi que ses camarades qui auraient eu la chance d'être devenus chevaliers comme lui. Et c'était à tout cela qu'il pensait en ce moment:

"Que va-t-il m'arriver quand je serai expédié dans une partie lointaine du globe pour devenir chevalier sacré? Survivrai-je à cet entraînement dont on dit qu'il vaut l'enfer sur Terre? Et si c'est le cas, quelle surprise nous attendra à notre retour au Japon?"

Kentaro fut subitement interrompu dans ses réflexions par une lumière qui venait de commencer à briller dans le ciel. Intrigué, il leva la tête et aperçut plusieurs étoiles qui brillaient intensément dans sa direction. Ces étoiles, assemblées les unes aux autres, ressemblaient assez vaguement à un grand animal de la race des félidés. Kentaro contempla ce spectacle avec intérêt et curiosité durant une bonne minute puis, se rendant compte que la fatigue commençait à le gagner, il se dirigea vers son lit, s'y coucha et s'endormit en quelques minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une découverte stupéfiante**

_Un mois plus tard_

Lorsque le soleil se leva, il illumina la chambre dans laquelle Kentaro se trouvait. Le petit garçon cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, puis s'étira en bâillant bruyamment. Il se leva de son lit en songeant:

_"Alors, si...si je me souviens bien, c'est aujourd'hui que va commencer mon périple de six ans!"_

En effet, l'avant-veille, lui et ses 99 camarades avaient été réunis dans la cour de la fondation, à l'initiative de Tatsumi, qui leur avait annoncé sobrement:

"Veuillez m'écouter, s'il vous plait. Je viens de parler au créateur de cette fondation, monsieur Mitsumasa Kido, et il m'a confirmé que, dans deux jours, vous seriez réunis de nouveau dans cette cour pour connaître la destination de votre entraînement de chevalier. Vous serez envoyés aux quatre coins du globe, mais il n'est pas du tout sûr que vous reveniez tous vivants de ce périple. Préparez-vous donc au pire!"

A ces mots, certains enfants avaient tremblé, frissonné à l'idée qu'ils pourraient ne jamais revoir le Japon, d'autres avaient même commencé à pleurer, mais les moqueries de leurs camarades les plus âgés les avaient freinés dans leur élan. De son côté, Kentaro, lui, ne s'était pas tracassé outre mesure, il s'était simplement résolu à cette idée, tout en espérant secrètement qu'il triompherait de tous les dangers qui pouvaient l'attendre dans son lieu d'entraînement.

Dix minutes après s'être levé de son lit, Kentaro avait fini sa toilette et s'était rendu dans le réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner. Une fois à table, il put entendre les conversations de ses camarades. Certains d'entre eux étaient impatients de partir, car ils espéraient montrer leur force, comme Geki ou Ban, d'autres voulaient montrer leur valeur à Saori Kido, comme ce lèche-cul de Jabu, en revanche, certains comptaient profiter de leur périple pour ne plus jamais revoir la fondation Graad. A l'inverse, certains orphelins avaient une certaine appréhension, comme un orphelin du nom de Shun. Shun était âgé de sept ans à peine et était particulièrement rétif à toute forme de violence. Très sensible, il pleurait souvent face à ses camarades, de sorte que son frère aîné, un garçon de neuf ans prénommé Ikki, devait souvent s'interposer pour venir le défendre.

Tout en mangeant, Kentaro écoutait ainsi les propos tenus par bon nombre de ses camarades, les plus téméraires comme les plus anxieux, quand il entendit subitement la voix forte de Tatsumi:

"Le petit déjeuner est bientôt fini! Rendez-vous dans la cour de la fondation dans deux minutes!"

A ces mots, Kentaro se hâta de finir son repas, puis, une minute plus tard, il se leva de table et se dirigea vers la sortie du réfectoire. Dans sa marche, il fut soudainement interpellé par une voix familière:

"Alors, Kentaro, t'as pas trop la frousse de devoir partir à l'autre bout du monde?"

Cette voix, c'était celle de Jabu, le petit chien de Saori Kido, le fayot de service. Kentaro haussa les épaules et répondit:

"La ferme, Jabu! Qui me dit que toi, t'as pas peur, en fait?"

"Moi! répondit Jabu d'un ton narquois. Pas du tout, je suis au contraire content de partir, car quand je reviendrai, je montrerai à mademoiselle Saori que je suis devenu l'homme le plus fort du monde!"

"Jabu, t'es vraiment qu'un sale fayot vantard!"répliqua Kentaro avec mépris.

Ulcéré, Jabu serra les poings et dit:

"Quoi? Attends un peu, Kentaro, je vais t'apprendre à me manquer de respect!"

"Dites donc, vous deux, vous feriez mieux d'avancer au lieu de vous chamailler!"

C'était Tatsumi qui était intervenu. Le fidèle serviteur de la dynastie Kido devait regrouper les cent orphelins dans la cour pour le jour J, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de perdre du temps:

"Je vous signale que je dois rassembler 98 autres gamins comme vous, alors ne me faites pas perdre de temps, et allez dans la cour, sans discuter!"

Le ton fort et ferme de l'ancien 3ème dan de kendo avait fini par raisonner Kentaro et Jabu, qui se décidèrent à mettre fin à leur querelle de mauvaise grâce et à se rendre dans la cour pour connaître leur destination future.

Deux minutes plus tard, tous les orphelins se trouvaient dans la cour, au milieu de laquelle il y avait une estrade. Les cent orphelins devinèrent que Tatsumi devait certainement y prendre place, pour leur annoncer les instructions données par le magnat Mitsumasa Kido. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Tatsumi arriva effectivement, ce qui ne surprit nullement les cent pensionnaires de la fondation. En revanche, ils furent surpris par l'urne qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le valet de Kido dit alors:

"Le moment est venu pour chacun de vous d'aller suivre son entraînement de chevalier aux quatre coins du monde. Vous allez tirer chacun à votre tour un papier sur lequel sera inscrite votre destination. Si jamais vous aviez la chance de survivre à cet entraînement qui durera environ six ans, il vous faudra alors revenir au Japon avec l'armure que vous aurez remportée, et monsieur Mitsumasa Kido vous donnera de nouvelles instructions. Trêve de bavardages, à présent, veuillez tirer au sort!"

Que ce fût la fierté ou la crainte qui habitait le coeur des orphelins, chacun dut toutefois tirer au sort un papier sur lequel était marqué le nom d'une partie du monde. Kentaro, par curiosité, avait tendu l'oreille, s'intéressant notamment aux orphelins qu'il connaissait, de près ou de loin, quand Tatsumi énonçait leur nom avec leur destination:

"Jabu ira à Oran, en Algérie."

_"Lèche-cul va donc aller dans les terres arides du Maghreb? Je lui souhaite de rentrer avec la gorge sèche, pour ne plus l'entendre fayoter auprès de Saori!"_

"Shiryu ira aux Cinq Pics, en Chine."

_"Il a de la chance, lui, il n'ira pas bien loin!"_

"Nachi ira à Bomi Hills, au Libéria."

_"C'est ce qui s'appelle voir du pays! Il peut bien le faire, c'est monsieur Kido qui paie tous les frais!"_

"Seiya ira à Athènes, en Grèce."

_"Et encore un qui sera bien dépaysé!"_

"Geki ira dans les Rocheuses, au Canada."

_"Tant mieux pour lui! Dans les Rocheuses, il pourra faire de l'escalade pour maigrir!"_

Ensuite, Kentaro entendit les noms d'une dizaine d'orphelins qu'il connaissait à peine ou qu'il n'avait qu'aperçus dans les couloirs de la fondation. Il remarqua que certains d'entre eux pleurnichaient parfois à l'idée de devoir partir loin du Japon. Tatsumi, qui savait que le tirage au sort pourrait prendre du temps, dit d'un ton ferme:

"Que ceux qui connaissent déjà leur destination aillent préparer leurs bagages! Ne traînez pas!"

Puis, reprenant le cours normal du tirage au sort:

"Shun, c'est ton tour!"

Kentaro vit donc le moins robuste des orphelins s'avancer timidement vers l'urne, puis en retirer un papier. Tatsumi annonça aussitôt d'une voix forte:

"Shun ira sur l'Ile de la Mort!"

A ces mots, tous les orphelins se mirent à trembler, y compris Kentaro. La perspective de voir le plus fragile d'entre eux être envoyé dans un endroit qualifié bien souvent d'"Enfer sur Terre" ne les réjouissait nullement. Se souciant peu de leurs états d'âme, Tatsumi s'avança alors vers Shun et lui décrivit ce qui l'attendait là-bas:

"C'est l'enfer! Située au coeur de l'Océan Pacifique, juste sous l'équateur, le sol de cette île te brûlera les pieds et les pluies qui y tombent continuellement te rongeront la peau! De ceux qui y ont été envoyés avant toi, aucun n'est jamais revenu!...Enfin, certains sont revenus, mais...ils n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes, hé, hé, hé..."

Ce fut alors que Kentaro entendit une voix un peu plus mature que celle des autres orphelins demander à Tatsumi d'être envoyé sur l'Ile de la Mort à la place de Shun. Cette voix n'était autre que celle d'Ikki, frère aîné de Shun. Tatsumi commença à protester, mais Ikki, dont le tempérament était audacieux, répliqua en rappelant au serviteur de Kido que son maître voulait que l'armure soit ramenée au Japon, et donc que celui qui la remporterait n'avait que peu d'importance. Quelque peu embarrassé, Tatsumi finit toutefois par céder.

Kentaro, comme tous ses camarades, avait suivi attentivement la scène et s'était mis à penser:

_"Shun a bien de la chance d'avoir un frère aussi courageux et protecteur qu'Ikki! En fait, il a bien de la chance d'avoir un frère aîné, tout simplement! Je n'ai personne pour me protéger, comme les autres orphelins qui se trouvent ici, d'ailleurs! Quel dommage!..."_

Le petit garçon fut brusquement interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix de Tatsumi, qui indiquait que le tirage au sort avait repris après l'incident:

"Ichi ira au Lac Holts, en Finlande!"

"Ban ira au Kilimandjaro, en Tanzanie!"

Cette dernière annonce fit sourire Kentaro:

_"Il parait que cela fait 4000 mètres d'altitude! Comme ça, il en profitera pour perdre du poids comme Geki!"_

Mais la voix de Tatsumi ramena brutalement Kentaro sur Terre:

"Kentaro, c'est ton tour!"

A ces mots, Kentaro s'avança lentement, le coeur battant, vers l'estrade où l'urne l'attendait. Tout en marchant, il se tortillait les mains, visiblement anxieux. Bien qu'il sût qu'il avait échappé à l'enfer sur Terre, en l'occurence l'Ile de la Mort, qui avait été choisi délibérément par Ikki, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension, comme la plupart de ses camarades, d'ailleurs. Finalement, au bout de dix secondes, il parvint en haut de l'estrade, où Tatsumi l'enjoignit de tirer un papier au hasard. Une tâche dont Kentaro se dépêcha d'exécuter, car il craignait la voix forte du serviteur de la dynastie Kido. De sa main droite, entre le pouce et l'index, il prit un papier, et le retira de l'urne. Tatsumi se chargea d'informer ses camarades sur le lieu d'entraînement choisi par le petit garçon:

"Kentaro ira au fleuve Onon, en Mongolie!"

Apparemment, ce lieu ne comportait pas de dangers particuliers, car l'annonce ne suscita pas l'émotion causée dans la masse lorsque Shun avait tiré le papier comportant le nom "Ile de la Mort". Kentaro poussa alors un soupir de soulagement, quand il entendit Tatsumi lui dire d'un air moqueur:

"Hé, hé, hé...Si j'étais toi, petit, je ne serais pas autant rassuré..."

Intrigué, Kentaro lâcha:

"Que...Que voulez-vous dire?"

Tatsumi répondit laconiquement:

"Je l'ai pourtant dit au début; il est fort probable que vous ne reveniez pas tous au Japon...A présent, descends de là, il en reste encore beaucoup qui doivent tirer au sort leur destination..."

Kentaro préféra ne pas discuter et s'exécuta, laissant le champ libre à ses autres camarades. Durant le reste du tirage, il ne se passa pas grand-chose, si ce ne fut que Shun tira de nouveau au sort et tomba sur l'Ile d'Andromède, une île située dans l'Océan Indien, et dont les conditions climatiques étaient particulièrement rigoureuses. Cependant, comme Shun ne savait rien de cette île et qu'Ikki était parti dans sa chambre préparer ses bagages, il n'y eut pas de nouvelle polémique. Finalement, dix à quinze minutes plus tard, le tirage au sort prit fin. Et ce fut à Tatsumi que revint la conclusion de cette étrange cérémonie:

"Très bien. A présent, vous connaissez tous l'endroit où vous devrez vous rendre pour pouvoir devenir un chevalier sacré. Comme je vous l'ai signalé au début, il est fort possible que vous ne reveniez pas tous au Japon au bout de ces six années d'entraînement. Par conséquent, vous ne devrez compter que sur vous-mêmes pour vous en sortir! Au bout de six ans, nous verrons bien lesquels d'entre vous sont devenus des hommes! Nous vous avons répartis en cinq groupes de taille inégale, par ordre alphabétique, selon le nom de votre mère! Demain, à dix heures, un bus ira chercher les membres du premier groupe, puis un bus viendra tous les deux jours, jusqu'à ce que tous les orphelins soient partis de la fondation Graad! Je vais énoncer les noms ouvrant et fermant les groupes, alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles!"

En quinze secondes, Tatsumi énonça les noms qui servaient de bornes aux groupes, rangés par ordre alphabétique. Kentaro, en écoutant ces noms, comprit rapidement qu'il serait dans le premier groupe...et donc qu'il devrait partir demain, à dix heures, vers la Mongolie.

Lorsque le soir vint, et avec lui le couvre-feu, Kentaro se coucha dans son lit en regardant le plafond. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit où il se trouvait, il y a un mois:

_"Demain, c'est donc le grand jour...Je m'envolerai donc pour la Mongolie, où je m'entraînerai pour devenir l'un de ces chevaliers sacrés dont on parle tant! Tatsumi m'a dit de ne pas m'extasier sur le fleuve Onon, mais bon, lui, il restera bien au chaud dans la fondation Graad! Moi, je serai présent sur le terrain, je me battrai de toutes mes forces, et je reviendrai au Japon avec une armure sacrée! J'ai beau être le plus jeune des cent orphelins, je suis sûr que je montrerai ma valeur! Et alors, Saori, son grand-père et Jabu, ils seront bien dégoûtés!"_

L'idée de voir la surprise sur les visages des trois personnes pour lesquelles Kentaro avait le moins d'estime suffisait à le rendre heureux et dispos pour le sommeil. Aussi cinq à dix minutes plus tard, le petit garçon tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Kentaro fut réveillé vers huit heures par la voix forte de Tatsumi:

"Kentaro, dépêche-toi de te lever! Tu dois avoir quitté la fondation à dix heures précises!"

Le petit garçon bâilla une fois ou deux, puis se décida à quitter son lit. Il se dirigea alors vers le réfectoire, où certains de ses camarades prenaient déjà leur petit déjeuner. Il vint s'asseoir entre Nachi et Ichi, qui le saluèrent:

"Salut, Kentaro! Tu es prêt à partir?"demanda Nachi.

Kentaro répondit avec un sourire large:

"Plus que jamais! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de me casser d'ici! Ne plus revoir Saori et son grand-père, c'est ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps!"

Ichi précisa:

"Euh...Kentaro, si j'étais toi, je m'emballerais pas autant...N'oublie pas que, si tu survis à l'entraînement, au bout de six ans, tu devras rentrer au Japon!"

Ce brutal rappel des faits fit un peu retomber l'enthousiasme dans lequel Kentaro était plongé depuis un bon moment; il ne put que répondre:

"Euh...Ben oui...Mais bon, ça va durer six ans, c'est déjà une bonne coupure, et..."

"Alors, Kentaro, t'as pas trop peur de partir!"

Surpris par cette interpellation, Kentaro se retourna, mais sa surprise fut de courte durée:

"Jabu!"

"En personne, Kentaro! Pour ma part, je pars après-demain en Algérie, et je compte bien en revenir avec une armure pour montrer ce que je vaux à mademoiselle Saori! Et

toi, Kentaro, tu pars pour quelle raison?"

Un peu ébranlé, Kentaro ne put que répondre en balbutiant:

"Ben...en fait, je pars pour...pour..."

"Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, laisse tomber! répliqua Jabu. Je vais pas perdre mon temps avec un froussard comme toi!"

"Comment?" dit Kentaro, qui avait commencé à se lever de table.

Nachi se chargea de l'interrompre dans son élan:

"Laisse tomber, Kentaro, Jabu n'est qu'un vantard, il ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe de lui!"

Kentaro resta debout pendant trois secondes puis, de mauvaise grâce, il se rassit et commença à manger.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Kentaro se leva de table et partit se laver les dents. Cinq minutes plus tard, il prit son sac et, se rendant compte qu'il avait une large marge de temps devant lui, il décida d'aller flâner dans les couloirs de la fondation Graad, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire auparavant, car ses journées étaient occupées la plupart du temps par les leçons des professeurs engagés par la fondation, les entraînements au combat auxquels il n'échappait pas en tant que futur aspirant au titre de chevalier sacré, ainsi que les repas quotidiens; tout cela ne lui laissait guère de temps pour faire autre chose. Aussi, Kentaro, le sac en bandouillère, monta les marches des escaliers de la fondation pendant trois minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât en face d'une porte. Kentaro jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écriteau de la porte et vit indiqué en lettres capitales: MITSUMASA KIDO. Il fut intrigué de se retrouver en face de l'entrée du bureau du magnat japonais, l'une des deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde avec sa petite-fille. Subitement, il entendit sa voix derrière le bureau:

"Alors, Tatsumi, as-tu suivi mes instructions?"

"C'est exact, monsieur Kido. D'ici à un peu plus d'une heure, le premier groupe d'enfants devrait avoir quitté la fondation et tous iront suivre leur entraînement de chevaliers pendant six ans..."

Le serviteur dévoué de Kido resta silencieux un bref moment, puis reprit:

"Cependant, monsieur, il est fort probable que tous ne reviendront pas de ce périple...Je ne sais pas encore lesquels, mais je pense que seule une dizaine de ces enfants reviendra au Japon sacrés chevaliers! Et après, votre rêve, monsieur Kido, deviendra réalité! Dans six ans, le premier tournoi international de chevaliers sacrés aura lieu et mobilisera les foules!" acheva Tatsumi d'un ton emphatique.

Kido ne fut pas aussi démonstratif que son serviteur; il se contenta d'ajouter:

"C'est exact..."

De son côté, Kentaro n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation entre les deux hommes. Mais ce qu'il avait entendu ne l'avait pas vraiment enchanté:

_"Un tournoi de chevaliers? Alors, c'est...c'est pour ça que le grand-père de Saori nous envoie aux quatre coins du globe? Pour qu'on aille s'entre-tuer six ans après dans des combats! Quel monstre!"_

Mais Kentaro n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Car, dix secondes plus tard, il put entendre de nouveau Kido s'adresser à son serviteur:

"Tatsumi...s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose, j'espère que tu aideras Saori dans la préparation de ce tournoi...Ce tournoi...Ce tournoi qui s'avérera être comme une réunion de famille..."

"Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur?" demanda Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, ce tournoi donnera lieu à des combats entre frères...Entre des frères dont le père commun est en face de toi!"

En entendant ces mots, Kentaro eut l'impression qu'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac, tant les révélations de Kido l'avaient choqué:

_"Non...Entre...Entre frères...Et...Et Kido...Mitsumasa Kido, il...cet homme infâme est...est donc notre père? Je suis donc le fils de Mitsumasa Kido et frère de Jabu, Geki, Ban et des autres? C'est...C'est impossible et...et pourtant, c'est bien ce que je viens d'entendre! Maudit coup du sort!...Je suis donc le fils d'un homme égoïste et j'ai 99 frères voués à la servitude ou à la mort! Pourquoi? Pourquoi?"_

Profondément choqué, Kentaro décida alors d'errer dans les couloirs, pour réfléchir encore sur tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en quelques secondes. Mais il n'eut néanmoins pas l'occasion de se lancer dans cette entreprise, car il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir brutalement, puis une voix forte lui crier:

"Kentaro? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Kentaro se retourna rapidement et aperçut le visage mécontent de Tatsumi, qui répéta sa question:

"Que faisais-tu ici, Kentaro?"

"Moi? Euh...rien, absolument rien, je...je me baladais dans les couloirs..."

"Alors, ne traîne pas, et dépêche-toi d'aller dans la cour, le bus va bientôt venir vous chercher, toi et les enfants du premier groupe!"

Encore choqué par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Kentaro ne put réagir verbalement et descendit dans la cour de la fondation Graad, où certains de ses camarades d'infortune se trouvaient déjà. Les plus âgés semblaient excités à l'idée de partir aux quatre coins du globe, tandis que les visages des plus jeunes semblaient empreints de crainte ou de larmes. Kentaro était le plus jeune de tous, mais se situait hors catégorie. La stupeur qui découlait des révélations de Mitsumasa Kido à Tatsumi ne l'avait pas quitté. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à penser:

_"Dans quelques instants, nous allons partir aux quatre coins du globe...Et alors, nous serons condamnés à choisir entre devenir les jouets de la fondation ou à mourir! Quel dilemme! Il n'y a donc pas d'autre solution?..."_

Tout à coup, deux coups de klaxon se firent entendre. Kentaro regarda alors droit devant lui et vit un bus rouge qui arrivait près d'eux. Dans quelques instants, Kentaro quitterait enfin la fondation Graad pour se rendre en Mongolie. Le chauffeur du bus descendit de son véhicule et vint saluer Tatsumi, qui venait d'arriver:

"Bonjour, monsieur Tokumaru! Est-ce le premier groupe d'enfants que je dois conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport?"

"C'est exact, ils seront ensuite séparés les uns des autres et envoyés aux quatre coins du monde!"

"Ah bon? Et...Et pourquoi donc?"s'étonna le chauffeur.

"Je ne peux rien vous dire, répondit Tatsumi, je suis tenu au secret par monsieur Kido...Allez, montez dans le bus immédiatement!"dit-il d'une voix rude aux enfants.

Une vingtaine de jeunes garçons prit donc place dans le bus, dont Kentaro. Lorsqu'ils se furent tous assis, Tatsumi leur cria, d'un ton goguenard:

"Bonne chance et revenez vite...si vous en êtes capables!" fit-il avec un drôle de sourire.

Le serviteur dévoué de Kido entendit alors le grondement du moteur et s'écarta ensuite loin du bus. Le véhicule se dirigea vers la sortie de la fondation, en franchit les portes, et la quitta définitivement. Durant un trajet de quinze minutes, Kentaro se mit à réfléchir sur tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était avec une vingtaine de ses grands frères, les autres étaient restés dans la fondation. Il était avec des membres de sa famille, qu'il connaissait pour certains d'entre eux, mais qu'il n'aimait guère, car ils avaient parfois profité de leur âge pour intimider le petit garçon. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait appris le secret de sa naissance, Kentaro estimait qu'ils étaient plus à plaindre qu'autre chose; tous étaient manipulés par leur père, qui s'était servi d'eux à des fins purement mercantiles pour l'avenir...à moins qu'ils ne parvinssent pas à survivre à l'entraînement de six ans qui les attendait tous. Quant à Kentaro, il ne s'était pas encore fixé sur son avenir:

_"Je suis dans une belle galère! Je ne veux pas mourir, et si je ne meurs pas, il faudra rentrer au Japon pour satisfaire les caprices de notre père indigne et de sa peste de petite-fille! Je devrais songer à m'enfuir après être devenu chevalier, mais je ne sais pas où aller! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?"_

Finalement, lassé de toutes ces interrogations, Kentaro appuya sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux, finissant par s'assoupir. Il n'eut néanmoins guère l'occasion de profiter de son sommeil, car dix minutes plus tard, il fut réveillé par la forte voix du chauffeur:

"Tout le monde descend! Allez, j'ai pas de temps à perdre!"

Kentaro cligna des yeux à deux reprises, puis, son sac à la main, se leva lentement de son siège, puis se hâta de descendre du bus. Une fois descendu, il put voir ses camarades se diriger vers le hall de l'aéroport. Ils partaient vers des destinations multiples, les voyages étaient au frais du magnat Mitsumasa Kido, leur propre père. Mais ce devait probablement être la seule fois qu'il se montrerait généreux à leur égard. Kentaro soupira en y repensant, puis se dirigea vers l'aéroport. Il pénétra donc dans le hall et y fit quelques pas, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Intrigué, il sursauta, se retourna et fut surpris par ce qu'il voyait devant lui.

Devant le petit garçon se trouvait un inconnu, vêtu d'une cape de couleur vert foncé, dont on ne pouvait distinguer les traits du visage, car ils étaient masqués par l'ombre.

Kentaro balbutia:

"Qui...Qui êtes-vous?"

L'inconnu répondit d'une voix caractérisée par un léger accent venant des pays d'Europe centrale:

"Je t'attendais depuis dix minutes, petit. Il parait que tu vas être envoyé en Mongolie pour devenir chevalier sacré, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui...Oui, approuva Kentaro, impressionné par son vis-à-vis, sans qu'il ne parvienne à savoir pourquoi. Excusez...Excusez-moi, je dois y aller, l'avion pour la Mongolie pourrait bientôt partir..."

L'étranger sourit derrière sa cape:

"Tu n'auras pas besoin de prendre l'avion, petit...Je me charge de t'emmener moi-même près du fleuve Onon, et tu y seras bien plus rapidement qu'en avion!"

Kentaro répliqua:

"Comment! Mais...Mais c'est impossible, jamais une personne ordinaire ne pourrait réussir un tel exploit!"

"Hé, hé, hé...Visiblement, petit, tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre pendant ces six années à venir...Allez, fais-moi confiance, donne-moi la main!"

L'espace d'un instant, Kentaro hésita. Il leva les yeux vers l'étranger et, bien qu'il ne pût voir son visage, il sentit néanmoins qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Tout à coup, le petit garçon sentit qu'une très légère lumière entourait le corps de l'étranger. Inquiet par ce phénomène inhabituel, il recula de deux pas, avec une vague envie de courir droit devant lui, mais l'étranger lui dit:

"Petit, fais-moi confiance...Si tu me fais confiance et si tu ne lâches pas ma main, tu seras en Mongolie en deux temps, trois mouvements!"

Kentaro regarda une nouvelle fois l'étranger. Il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer comment celui-ci avait pu créer un faible halo de lumière autour de lui, il lui semblait que cet homme n'était pas ordinaire, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le distinguait du commun des mortels. Cependant, d'un autre côté, il sentait que cet homme semblait être bienveillant, qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Aussi, Kentaro s'approcha timidement de l'étranger et lui tendit la main. L'inconnu la prit et lâcha:

"Nous partons en Mongolie, petit! Cramponne-toi bien à ma main!"

Et, avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, Kentaro se sentit entraîné à une vitesse vertigineuse; en un centième de seconde, il avait quitté l'aéroport. Ce fut le départ d'un voyage extrêmement rapide; l'espace de quelques instants, Kentaro crut apercevoir furtivement la mer du Japon, il lui sembla même qu'il la traversait avec l'étranger. De même, à un moment, il crut apercevoir Pékin, capitale de la Chine, et eut même l'impression furtive que lui et l'étranger étaient passés au-dessus de la Grande Muraille de Chine. Impressionné par tout ce qui lui arrivait, Kentaro ferma les yeux et se mit à crier, mais l'étranger ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Les cris du petit garçon se firent entendre pendant quinze secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît que lui et l'étranger s'étaient brutalement arrêtés. Trois secondes plus tard, Kentaro ouvrit timidement les yeux et fut surpris par le paysage qu'il avait devant lui.

C'était un paysage froid et sec qui se tenait devant Kentaro. Un paysage de steppes glaciales, la flore était présente, mais peu favorable à accueillir les hommes et la faune ne semblait pas être très nombreuse ici. C'était un paysage bien différent du luxe de la fondation Graad, un vent froid et sec soufflait dans la direction de Kentaro et de son mystérieux accompagnateur. Le petit garçon commença à comprendre les propos de Tatsumi:

_"Si j'étais toi, petit, je ne serais pas autant rassuré..."_

Puis, comme un écho, Kentaro entendit l'étranger lui dire:

"Hmm...Je pense que tu as compris que tu ne passerais pas six ans dans un pays de Cocagne, petit...Il va te falloir beaucoup de courage et de volonté si tu veux pouvoir quitter la région du fleuve Onon sain et sauf!"

Kentaro regarda en bas et aperçut le fleuve Onon, un fleuve qui ne devait pas figurer parmi les plus importants du monde, mais comme le petit garçon savait à peine nager, il eut un mouvement de recul, ce à quoi répondit l'étranger:

"Petit, il faudra pourtant que tu apprennes à goûter aux difficultés du fleuve Onon, cela fait partie de ton entraînement pour devenir chevalier sacré!"

Kentaro se retourna vers l'étranger et lui demanda:

"Dites-moi...comment...comment sommes-nous parvenus en Mongolie en si peu de temps?"

L'étranger sourit:

"Petit, je n'ai fait que me déplacer à mach 5, une vitesse prodigieuse pour le commun des mortels, mais pas pour le chevalier sacré que je suis!"

A ces mots, Kentaro ouvrit grand la bouche:

"Vous...Vous êtes l'un de ces chevaliers sacrés?"

"Exactement...Et c'est une chance inouïe pour toi que de m'avoir comme mentor, car cela pourrait te servir à rejoindre le camp des chevaliers sacrés de la déesse Athéna!...Mais, dis-moi, petit, comment t'appelles-tu?"

Kentaro sourit, puis répondit:

"Je m'appelle Kentaro, je suis orphelin, je viens du Japon, et l'on m'a envoyé ici pour devenir chevalier...Et vous, qui êtes-vous?"

En une fraction de seconde, l'étranger arracha la cape qui le couvrait de la tête aux pieds, la jeta au sol, et Kentaro put enfin voir le visage de son mentor. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, qui devait avoir douze ou treize ans, des cheveux noirs ebouriffés et des yeux vert émeraude. Il portait des vêtements blancs et bleus. Le jeune garçon livra son identité à son élève:

"Je me nomme Venceslas, je suis chevalier d'argent de la constellation du Paon!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un entraînement long et pénible**

Kentaro regardait Venceslas d'un air visiblement fasciné. Non seulement cet homme avait des pouvoirs surprenants, mais il était en plus chevalier sacré! Toutefois, préférant être sûr de ce qu'il voyait en face de lui, il lui demanda:

"Vous...Vous êtes un chevalier sacré?"

"Depuis peu, répondit Venceslas. J'ai obtenu mon armure, il y a deux mois de cela, et je suis depuis au service de la déesse Athéna."

"La déesse Athéna? Qui est-ce donc?"demanda Kentaro.

"Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler? fit Venceslas en souriant. Elle est la fille de Zeus et la déesse de la Guerre, mais néanmoins, elle déteste les armes et ne se bat que pour se défendre...mais aussi pour défendre le genre humain. C'est une personne d'une bonté infinie."

"Et vous l'avez déjà vue...maître?"demanda Kentaro, toujours aussi impressionné par Venceslas.

"Non, elle ne se montre jamais au grand jour. Elle est revenue sur Terre, il y a sept ans de cela, et elle n'a pas quitté son Sanctuaire, qui se trouve à Athènes."

Venceslas marqua une courte pause, puis demanda à Kentaro:

"Dis-moi, Kentaro...Tu arrives du Japon pour devenir chevalier, mais pour quelle raison?"

Kentaro fut troublé. Il n'avait pas de raisons particulières pour vouloir devenir chevalier, d'ailleurs, personne ne lui avait demandé son avis. D'un autre côté, il n'osa pas dire à son maître qu'il devrait rapporter l'armure au Japon, aussi lâcha-t-il, tête baissée:

"Euh...pour vous dire la vérité, maître, je...je ne sais pas encore pourquoi."

Venceslas fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis répondit d'un ton calme:

"Ce n'est pas très bon signe...En général, ceux qui viennent suivre un entraînement de chevalier sans savoir pourquoi ne tiennent pas longtemps...Pour ma part, lorsque l'on m'a expédié en Mongolie depuis la Pologne, mon pays natal, j'avais l'intention de servir le Bien, par n'importe quel moyen, et l'entraînement pour devenir chevalier sacré m'a permis de réaliser mon objectif!"

Le chevalier du Paon regarda de nouveau son élève, puis lui sourit:

"Cela dit, il se peut que tu découvres la vraie raison qui te pousse à relever ce défi au fil de ton entraînement...Bon! Justement, commençons l'entraînement! Suis-moi, Kentaro!"

Venceslas descendit aussitôt la colline sur laquelle lui et son élève se trouvaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent en face d'un énorme rocher, qui mesurait bien deux mètres cinquante, de sorte que Kentaro fût particulièrement impressionné par cet immense bloc. Venceslas recula de trois pas, puis dit à Kentaro:

"Kentaro, brise ce rocher!"

"Comment!"lâcha Kentaro, qui pensait que son mentor était subitement devenu fou.

"Tu m'as bien compris, Kentaro, concentre toute ta force dans ton poing, et détruis ce rocher!"

"Mais..."balbutia Kentaro.

Venceslas fronça les sourcils:

"Kentaro, je t'ordonne de briser ce rocher! Je suis ton maître, tu dois obéir à tous mes ordres, sans exception! Si tu veux devenir chevalier sacré, il va falloir m'obéir!"

Alors que Venceslas terminait sa phrase, Kentaro vit subitement une aura verte foncée entourer le corps du chevalier d'argent. Il reconnut alors, mais dans d'autres proportions, le halo de lumière qui avait entouré Venceslas à l'aéroport. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus longtemps, le petit garçon se dirigea vers le rocher, jusqu'à ce qu'un mètre l'en séparât, serra son poing droit, y concentra toute la force de son bras, et se jeta sur le rocher:

"Yaaaah!"

Le résultat ne se fit guère attendre; au cri de guerre de Kentaro succéda un cri de douleur aigu. Le petit garçon se mit à hurler, tout en ravalant ses larmes, sous le regard impassible de Venceslas, qui lui dit:

"Evidemment! Tu avais peur de te faire mal, et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas atteint ton objectif! Si tu te laisses dominer par la peur, Kentaro, tu n'arriveras à rien! Maintenant, recule de cinq pas et observe bien ce que je fais!"

Tout en séchant ses larmes, le petit garçon obéit et recula rapidement pour voir son maître agir. Venceslas regarda fixement le rocher, puis ferma les yeux, et le même halo vert foncé vint recouvrir son corps, sous le regard captivé de Kentaro. Le chevalier du Paon serra son poing droit, puis le halo qui entourait son corps vint se concentrer intégralement dans son poing. Kentaro dirigea alors son poing vers le rocher. Le choc fut rapide et...en un centième de seconde, le bloc vola en éclats, ce qui frappa Kentaro de stupeur:

"Le...Le rocher! Il...Il a été réduit en...en poussière!"

Après avoir détruit le rocher, Venceslas se retourna et s'avança vers son élève en souriant. Kentaro regarda le poing du chevalier d'argent et vit qu'il ne portait aucune trace de blessures. Ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre:

"Maître, comment...Comment avez-vous pu réaliser ce miracle?"

Venceslas répondit, toujours souriant:

"Cela n'a rien de miraculeux, Kentaro! Il s'agit des bases du savoir d'un chevalier sacré! N'importe quel chevalier peut détruire les atomes!"

"Les atomes?"fit Kentaro, qui ne connaissait pas ce mot.

"L'atome, expliqua Venceslas, est l'élément fondamental de toute chose existant sur Terre. Les rochers sont formés d'atomes, la faune et la flore du lac Onon sont formés d'atomes, et même ton corps, Kentaro, est formé d'atomes! Grâce à son pouvoir, un chevalier sacré doit pouvoir détruire les atomes! Mais pour cela, il faut qu'il sente l'Univers au fond de lui!"

"L'Univers!"

Venceslas resta silencieux une dizaine de secondes, puis expliqua à son élève:

"L'Univers est composé d'un nombre illimité de galaxies et d'étoiles, composé des mêmes atomes que ceux qui constituent ton corps. Il est né il y a 4,5 milliards d'années d'une explosion, le _Big Bang_! Kentaro, n'importe quel chevalier sacré peut reproduire cette explosion au fond de lui, pour entrouvir le ciel et pourfendre la Terre! Mais cela ne peut se faire qu'en faisant exploser la cosmo-énergie, cette force enfouie dans le corps humain et qui se révèle lorsque l'on ressent l'Univers au fond de soi! Kentaro, si tu veux pouvoir briser un rocher, il te faudra faire brûler ta cosmo-énergie, puis la faire exploser, de sorte à ce qu'elle et toi ne formiez plus qu'un! Alors tu seras lancé sur la bonne voie pour devenir chevalier sacré!"

Kentaro était resté muet durant le temps que Venceslas avait livré sa leçon. Lorsque son mentor eut fini de parler, il se mit à réfléchir durant une dizaine de secondes, puis balbutia:

"Brû...Brûler ma...ma cosmo-énergie! Mais...Mais c'est une chose impossible, je n'y arriverai jamais!"lâcha-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

Venceslas soupira:

"Pff...Kentaro, si tu raisonnes dans ce sens, jamais tu ne pourras devenir un chevalier sacré! En attendant, suis-moi, l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui!"

Venceslas se dirigea vers le fleuve Onon, puis emprunta un chemin qui remontait le cours du fleuve. Derrière lui, à deux mètres, Kentaro le suivait timidement, encore préoccupé par les durs propos qu'avait tenus le chevalier du Paon à son encontre. Ce dernier lui demanda brutalement:

"Kentaro, connais-tu la légende du fleuve Onon?"

"Quelle...Quelle légende?"

"L'on dit que, il y a de cela bien longtemps, un loup bleu prit une biche pour épouse et tous deux s'installèrent près du fleuve Onon pour y élever leurs petits. Et c'est de cette union que sont nés les Mongols, ce peuple dont le rayonnement fut grandiose au Moyen-Age, sous la houlette du Grand Khan! Aujourd'hui, la splendeur des Mongols n'est plus, mais le fleuve Onon conserve encore son charisme médiéval!...J'ai appris cette légende quand j'avais sept ans, et elle continue encore de me fasciner! Le fleuve Onon est maintenant devenu un lieu d'entraînement pour les chevaliers sacrés et j'espère qu'il comptera celui qui revêtira l'armure de bronze qui s'y trouve."

Les dernières paroles de Venceslas rendirent Kentaro sombre. Venceslas voulait-il dire que le petit garçon ne porterait pas l'armure sacrée pour laquelle il s'entraînait? Il baissa la tête, l'air triste, Venceslas se retourna à ce moment précis et vit le désarroi de son apprenti, mais sembla ne pas en tenir compte et continua à marcher avec lui pendant cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent en face d'une petite maison de pierre. Le chevalier du Paon ouvrit la porte de la maison, puis se retourna vers son disciple:

"Entre, Kentaro, passe en premier."

Kentaro obéit et passa donc le seuil de la demeure de son mentor. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut surpris par ce qu'il y voyait; l'intérieur de la cabane était assez vétuste; il y avait trois pièces, la première comprenait une table, deux chaises et un lit en bois, la seconde semblait faire office de réserve pour la nourriture, quant à la troisième, elle ne contenait qu'un lit formé de paille et d'herbes diverses. Kentaro regarda fixement cette couche étrange, quand Venceslas lui demanda en souriant:

"Ta chambre te plaît-elle, Kentaro?"

Le petit garçon se retourna subitement vers son maître et lui dit:

"Maître, vous...vous voulez dire que c'est là où je vais dormir?"

"C'est exact, Kentaro! Après tout, les lynxs de cette région vivent aussi de manière rude! Tu devras quasiment adopter leur comportement dans ton entraînement! Ainsi, pour la nourriture, il te faudra vivre de la chasse et de la pêche, ainsi que de quelques légumes!"

Le chevalier du Paon regarda la mine effarée de Kentaro durant quelques secondes, puis lui dit:

"Je me doute que pour toi, qui as vécu plusieurs années dans la luxueuse fondation Graad, ce changement radical doit te sembler effrayant! Mais, Kentaro, je te l'ai déjà fait comprendre, pour devenir chevalier sacré, il te faudra te battre! En attendant, repose-toi jusqu'à demain!"

Le lendemain, alors qu'il devait être seulement six heures, Kentaro fut réveillé par la forte voix de Venceslas:

"Kentaro, réveille-toi, l'entraînement n'attend pas!"

Le petit garçon, qui avait peu dormi en raison du peu de confort que lui offrait son nouveau lit, se traîna mollement au sol pendant une minute, puis vint rejoindre son mentor. Après un petit déjeuner des plus frugaux, il suivit le chevalier d'argent dans la nature pendant cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvèrent en face d'un rocher qui avait le même gabarit que celui que Venceslas avait pulvérisé sous les yeux de son élève. Le chevalier du Paon se retourna vers Kentaro, et lui dit:

"Kentaro, détruis ce rocher! Et pense à ce que je t'ai dit hier; tu dois sentir l'Univers au fond de toi pour pouvoir espérer detruire ce rocher! Allez, vas-y!"

Kentaro s'avança timidement vers le rocher, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il n'y eut plus qu'un mètre qui l'en séparait. Il serra son poing droit, puis regarda fixement le gros bloc qui se tenait face à lui. En dépit des leçons de son mentor, il ne voyait toujours pas comment il pourrait réussir. Et cette hantise fit trembler nerveusement ses jambes. Anxieux, Kentaro jeta un coup d'oeil à Venceslas, mais celui-ci paraissait impassible. Le petit garçon regarda de nouveau le rocher, son poing droit fermé, les jambes tremblantes. Rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à voir comment il pourrait atteindre son but:

_"Pff...Je...Je n'y arriverai jamais! Et puis, à quoi bon? A quoi ça sert que je m'entraîne si c'est pour satisfaire les caprices d'un père indigne?"_

Tout à coup, une idée jaillit dans le cerveau de Kentaro. Il regarda fixement le rocher et essaya de se représenter le visage de Mitsumasa Kido. Lorsque ce fut fait, il concentra la rancoeur qu'il éprouvait contre son père dans son poing, s'élança vers le bloc de pierre et le frappa violemment. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre; le rocher vola en éclats multiples, ce qui poussa Venceslas à se protéger avec ses mains. Kentaro regarda droit devant lui et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles: il ne restait plus rien de l'énorme rocher. Le petit garçon se tourna vers Venceslas et lui dit:

"Maître, j'ai réussi! Je suis parvenu à briser ce rocher!"

Contre toute attente, le chevalier du Paon ne manifesta pas le moindre signe de satisfaction. Au contraire, il fronça les sourcils et s'adressa à son disciple en ces termes:

"Kentaro, tu es bien parvenu à briser ce rocher...Mais je n'ai pas apprécié la méthode que tu as choisie..."

"Comment ça? Que voulez-vous dire, maître?"demanda Kentaro.

"Tu as utilisé ta colère contre je ne sais qui ou quoi pour détruire ce rocher. Et utiliser sa rage n'est pas le meilleur moyen de sentir l'Univers au fond de soi, à moins que cette rage soit destinée vers ton adversaire...La colère ne doit être utilisée qu'à bon escient chez un chevalier sacré, jamais en permanence."

Venceslas regarda son disciple, qui paraissait contrit, puis reprit:

"Pour autant, Kentaro, si jamais tu devais avoir à combattre un jour un représentant des forces du Mal, tu ne devras montrer aucune pitié face à lui, tu devras l'éliminer de sang-froid! C'est une leçon que m'a enseignée mon mentor, et je me suis juré d'y être fidèle si je devais un jour combattre le Mal!"

Kentaro était resté muet durant le temps qu'avait parlé Venceslas. Désormais, il se retrouvait pris entre deux feux: comment oublier la colère qu'il éprouvait contre Mitsumasa Kido? Et de même, comment parvenir à maîtriser sa hargne, au bon moment, et contre la bonne personne? Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car il entendit son mentor l'appeler:

"Kentaro! Suis-moi, nous allons passer à autre chose!"

Intrigué, Kentaro se hâta de descendre la colline où Venceslas l'avait emmené, puis suivit le chevalier d'argent pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvèrent non loin du fleuve Onon. Le petit garçon regarda l'eau qui coulait et frissonna: le fleuve Onon lui semblait un endroit bien peu propice pour une baignade. Ce fut alors que

Venceslas lui ordonna:

"Kentaro! Déshabille-toi!"

"Comment? Com...Complètement!"

"Bien sûr! approuva Venceslas. Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurai le dos tourné!"

"Mais...Mais l'eau est froide, je...je ne pourrai jamais tenir là-dedans!"

"Tu as raison sur un point, Kentaro, répliqua Venceslas, l'eau est particulièrement froide, elle n'excède pas les 8°C! Mais tu également as tort sur un point; tu pourras tenir là-dedans si tu en as la volonté! Allez, déshabille-toi!"

Kentaro préféra ne plus discuter et ôta machinalement tous ses vêtements, puis les déposa au sol. Nu comme un ver, il s'avança près des berges et regarda le fleuve Onon d'un air bien peu rassuré. Venceslas avait le dos tourné, pourtant, il était capable de ressentir l'état dans lequel se trouvait son disciple. Finalement, trente secondes après que Kentaro se fût déshabillé, il perdit patience et hurla, sans se retourner pour autant:

"Kentaro! Plonge!"

Surpris par le ton de la voix de son mentor, Kentaro sursauta, puis glissa sur les berges du fleuve et tomba dans l'eau. Une situation qui n'était pas pour le réjouir:

"Aaaah! Elle est froide! Maître Venceslas, au secours, au secours!"

Le chevalier d'argent se retourna et s'avança près des berges, ce qui rassura le petit garçon. Toutefois, son soulagement disparut très vite quand Venceslas lui dit:

"Kentaro, comme je te l'ai dit, si tu veux t'en sortir, débrouille-toi seul!"

Kentaro se mit alors à paniquer:

"Aaaah! Je vais pas tenir, je vais me noyer, à l'aide!"

Malgré les plaintes de son disciple, Venceslas ne leva pas le petit doigt. Au contraire, il lui tourna le dos, ne se souciant pas du fait que le petit garçon commençait à être emporté par le courant, puis s'assit en tailleur, commençant à prendre une position ressemblant à celle du Lotus, puis médita pendant une minute. Toutefois, cette méditation fut très brève, car, une minute après avoir commencé à méditer, quelque chose vint perturber l'esprit du chevalier du Paon, qui se releva brutalement et, à sa grande surprise, vit un jet d'eau venant du fleuve Onon surgir sous ses yeux. Venceslas se déplaça en deux secondes vers l'endroit où l'eau avait jailli et fut étonné par ce qu'il voyait: Kentaro était évanoui sur l'une des berges du fleuve, il semblait avoir bu une belle tasse...et un étrange halo de lumière dorée entourait son corps. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Venceslas revint rapidement à son point de départ, prit les vêtements de son élève, revint prestement vers lui et déposa sa chemise et son pantalon à ses côtés. Le chevalier d'argent songea:

_"Hmm...Il s'en est donc sorti...Et cette aura que j'ai vue autour de lui, l'espace d'un instant...Kentaro aurait-il senti inconsciemment l'Univers au fond de lui? Cela reste à voir...En attendant, je vais aller à la chasse."_

Venceslas s'éclipsa alors rapidement et partit vers des bois qu'il connaissait bien depuis qu'il était arrivé en Mongolie. Trois minutes après le départ du chevalier d'argent, Kentaro écarquilla des yeux et murmura:

"Hmm...Où...Où suis-je? Que...Que m'est-il arrivé?"

Le petit garçon tourna sur lui-même et s'assit près du fleuve Onon. Il finit par réaliser:

"Je...Je m'en suis donc sorti? Mais...Mais c'est impossible, à un moment, j'ai coulé au fond du fleuve, je n'aurais normalement pas dû survivre...Comment ai-je pu faire?"

Kentaro tenta de résoudre cette énigme pendant une quinzaine de secondes, mais il finit par y renoncer, puis se releva et remit ses vêtements, qu'il avait trouvés à proximité. Après ça, Kentaro, voyant que son maître avait disparu, décida de revenir dans l'habitat de pierre que tous deux occupaient depuis peu de temps. Quand il s'en approcha, il crut sentir une odeur de viande qui venait lui chatouiller les narines. Attiré par la présence de nourriture, le petit garçon courut vers la maison de pierre, qui n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres devant lui et aperçut Venceslas qui faisait cuire des oiseaux et des petits animaux de façon rudimentaire, avec des pierres et du bois. En voyant le visage de son jeune disciple, le chevalier du Paon sourit, puis lui dit:

"Ce n'est pas encore prêt, Kentaro! De toute façon, il va falloir que tu chasses par toi-même ta nourriture, comme le fait le lynx du fleuve Onon!"

"Quoi! s'exclama Kentaro. Maître, vous...vous voulez dire que je vais devoir me débrouiller seul?"

Venceslas sourit:

"Kentaro, tu n'as donc pas compris que pour gagner ton armure de bronze, tu devrais te débrouiller seul pendant quasiment tout l'entraînement? Moi, je suis juste là pour te montrer le chemin, après, c'est à toi de l'arpenter!"

Kentaro inclina la tête, puis se dirigea de nouveau vers le fleuve Onon, espérant y pêcher du poisson. En voyant son élève partir, le chevalier du Paon sourit curieusement. De son côté, Kentaro n'avait guère perdu de temps pour retourner près du fleuve. Il pencha sa tête vers les eaux, de sorte à pouvoir apercevoir la faune aquatique, qui devait sûrement être abondante dans le coin. Il n'aperçut rien pendant cinq minutes, puis vit subitement trois ou quatre poissons argentés qui nageaient dans sa direction. Avec hâte, il plongea sa main dans les eaux, mais les poissons esquivèrent _in extremis_ le geste du petit garçon, puis se mirent à tourner en rond sous ses yeux, comme s'ils voulaient le narguer. De rage, Kentaro plongea sa main dans le fleuve à trois, quatre, cinq reprises, mais à chaque fois le même manège se reproduisait; les poissons lui échappaient, puis se mettaient à tourner en rond devant lui. Furieux, Kentaro se crispa, sans que les poissons ne s'en soucièrent. Au contraire, ils reprirent leur étrange ballet. Ce fut alors que les yeux du petit garçon reflétèrent des éclairs brefs mais intenses. Ce court phénomène sembla effrayer les poissons, qui voulurent alors redescendre le fleuve Onon, mais Kentaro, dont les yeux avaient viré au jaune bileux sans explication rationnelle, tendit rapidement ses mains vers l'eau et s'empara des quatre poissons qu'il convoitait depuis plusieurs minutes, deux dans chaque main. Paraissant affolés, les poissons frétillèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, pour glisser des mains du petit garçon, mais ce dernier les serra un bref moment, moment durant lequel un vague halo d'énergie le recouvrit de la tête aux pieds, et les poissons cessèrent de bouger. Quant à Venceslas, il avait suivi la scène en dépit de la distance, grâce à son sixième sens. Le chevalier d'argent songea simplement:

_"Très intéressant..."_

Cinq minutes plus tard, il vit son élève arriver avec les poissons qu'il avait lui-même pêchés:

"Alors, Kentaro, qu'as-tu pensé de cette partie de pêche?"demanda Venceslas avec un drôle de sourire.

"Eh bien, maître, pour tout vous dire, je...je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, pourtant, j'étais sur le point de désespérer, quand tout à coup, j'ai pu pêcher ces quatre poissons en un éclair, je ne comprends pas comment ni pourquoi!"avoua Kentaro d'un air effaré.

Venceslas répondit, sans cesser de sourire:

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu finiras par comprendre...En attendant, va déposer ces poissons dans la grande boîte qui contient du gros sel, et entraîne ton poing sur les arbres qui ne se trouvent pas loin de toi!"

Sans chercher à comprendre, Kentaro se dirigea vers l'un des arbres qui se trouvaient à sa gauche et commença à y donner machinalement des coups de poings, un exercice qu'il ne trouvait guère palpitant. Il entendit alors derrière lui la forte voix de Venceslas:

"Kentaro! Entraîne tes poings sur cet arbre pendant une heure, puis viens manger après! Nous allons en avoir pour six à sept heures d'entraînement dans l'après-midi!"

A ces mots, le rythme cardiaque du petit garçon s'accéléra: son entraînement quotidien allait donc pratiquement durer une demi-journée! Un rythme que ne suivaient pas les autres enfants de son âge qui, eux, allaient à l'école. Pourtant, Kentaro ne rechigna pas à la tâche et donna de nombreux coups de poings à l'arbre pendant une heure environ. Après ça, Venceslas le laissa manger deux des poissons qu'il avait pêchés.

L'après-midi fut consacré à la fois à la théorie et à la pratique. Pour la théorie, Venceslas donna à son tout jeune apprenti quelques cours de biologie et de géographie, afin que Kentaro puisse connaître un peu mieux la région du fleuve Onon. Il avait surtout été marqué par le fait qu'il devrait subir des conditions climatiques rudes, particulièrement l'hiver, avec les lointaines influences des vents du désert glacial de Gobi. Il avait également appris quelques notions sur la faune et la flore de cette région mongole, car Venceslas lui avait signalé que cela lui serait utile dans les derniers instants de son entraînement. En ce qui concernait la pratique, Kentaro avait eu droit à une longue marche de cinq heures, durant laquelle il avait dû arpenter des collines et même quelques monts de la région. Finalement, Venceslas et son disciple étaient rentrés vers huit heures du soir, mais leurs formes physiques étaient très différentes; si le chevalier d'argent semblait à peine exténué, avec seulement quelques gouttes de sueur sur le front, Kentaro, lui, faisait presque peine à voir; le petit garçon tirait la langue à un point tel qu'elle pouvait tomber de sa bouche d'un instant à l'autre, et il tremblait nerveusement sur ses jambes engourdies. Malgré sa fatigue, il s'efforça de demander à son mentor:

"Maître...Dites...Dites-moi...Co...Comment...Comment se fait-il que...que vous ne...ne soyez pas...pas fatigué a...après cette...cette marche?"

Venceslas se retourna vers Kentaro, et lui répondit laconiquement:

"Tu comprendras tôt ou tard, Kentaro...En attendant, dépêche-toi, la nuit commence à tomber!"

Trop épuisé pour pouvoir réfléchir, Kentaro préféra obéir et suivit son maitre très lentement. Après avoir mangé ses deux derniers poissons, ainsi que deux oignons cuits au feu, Kentaro se dirigea vers son lit et s'y écroula comme une masse. Cette scène ne fit pas perdre son indéfectible sourire à Venceslas:

"Il est complètement épuisé après cette première journée d'entraînement, ce qui n'a rien d'anormal...Moi-même, j'avais souffert autant, et même plus que lui, vu que j'étais destiné à devenir chevalier d'argent! Pourtant, l'espace de quelques secondes, et à plusieurs reprises, il me semble qu'il a montré qu'il avait un bon potentiel en lui..."pensa tout haut le chevalier du Paon.

Décidant de laisser son élève se reposer pour qu'il soit en forme pour le lendemain, Venceslas tourna les talons et sortit dehors, non loin du seuil de la maison. Il s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe et médita pour reposer son esprit. Il resta ainsi, immobile pendant trois heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît une présence derrière lui. Cette présence ne lui sembla pas hostile, et lui était même familière depuis peu. Aussi, Venceslas se leva sans dire le moindre mot, se retourna et aperçut Kentaro sur le seuil de la maison. Etonné, il lui dit:

"Après trois heures, tu ne dors toujours pas, Kentaro? Pourtant, demain, ton entraînement sera aussi rude que celui d'aujourd'hui! Et il en sera de même pour les six années à venir!"

Kentaro répondit:

"Oh, maître, je me suis endormi très rapidement, en moins de dix minutes, mais...mais j'ai été subitement réveillé par...par une espèce d'énergie qui me semblait inhabituelle...un peu comme celle que vous aviez déployée lorsque je vous ai vu au Japon pour la première fois."

Venceslas répondit:

"Hmm...Visiblement, dans ton sommeil, tu as perçu une partie de mon cosmos, alors que je méditais, et cela t'a réveillé...Mais, Kentaro, cela n'a rien d'inhabituel pour un chevalier sacré. Le fait de m'être détaché de ce monde l'espace de quelques heures a libéré une partie de mon cosmos, et tu l'as ressenti, c'est tout!"

Le temps qu'avait parlé Venceslas, Kentaro avait levé les yeux au ciel, tant il avait du mal à comprendre ce que voulait dire son mentor. Soudainement, il regarda le ciel étoilé et vit que les étoiles s'étaient mises à briller fortement. Devant l'étonnement de son élève, Venceslas sourit:

"Kentaro, il existe des milliards d'étoiles dans notre galaxie...Certaines forment les 88 constellations qui survolent notre planète. Il existe autant de chevaliers sacrés de la déesse Athéna que de constellations. Chaque chevalier est protégé par une constellation unique...tiens, regarde celle-ci, Kentaro."

Le chevalier du Paon avait à ce moment-là montré du doigt un ensemble d'étoiles, ensemble que Kentaro scruta attentivement et qui représentait un oiseau majestueux.

"Cette constellation, Kentaro, est celle du Paon, mon étoile protectrice...Pourtant, elle se trouve dans l'hémisphère Sud et les fois où elle est visible dans l'hémisphère Nord sont rarissimes...Lorsqu'un chevalier sacré est en danger, son étoile protectrice apparait pour lui fournir un soutien divin...En ce qui me concerne, je ne risque rien dans le moment présent, mais le fait de voir mon étoile protectrice ce soir ne peut que me porter bonheur!...Regarde celle-ci, Kentaro!"

Intrigué, le petit garçon leva les yeux une nouvelle fois et aperçut un ensemble de treize étoiles qui représentaient plus ou moins un cheval ailé.

"Cette constellation, poursuivit Venceslas, est celle de Pégase, le cheval ailé né du sang de la Méduse, un monstre mythologique, et qui fut chevauché par le divin Béllérophon lors de son combat contre la Chimère! L'armure de Pégase fait partie des armures de bronze, mais elle est hautement symbolique, car c'est un héritage de la Grèce Antique, qui est conservé à Athènes, au Sanctuaire de la déesse Athéna!"

Les dernières paroles du chevalier d'argent interloquèrent Kentaro, car il lui sembla que ce lieu lui était plus ou moins familier, qu'il en avait entendu parler vaguement. Après un court effort de mémoire, il finit par s'en souvenir:

"Maître...Athènes, c'est...c'est là où l'un de mes camarades japonais a été envoyé!"

A ces mots, Venceslas devint légèrement soucieux:

"Vraiment? Hmm...j'espère pour lui que le choc des cultures ne le fera pas trop souffrir!"

"Que venez-vous de dire, maître?"fit Kentaro, interloqué par la remarque du chevalier du Paon.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, Kentaro, répondit Venceslas, l'armure de Pégase est un héritage lointain de la Grèce antique. Aussi, les gardes du Sanctuaire et même certains chevaliers sacrés ne voient pas d'un bon oeil la présence d'un étranger au Sanctuaire, surtout s'il n'est pas européen! Ton ami, Kentaro, risque de ne pas seulement subir un entraînement draconien, mais aussi bon nombre de remarques et de brimades xénophobes!"

Kentaro se mit à trembler comme une feuille en entendant les paroles de son mentor:

"Maître...voulez-vous dire que...que l'obtention de l'armure est nécessairement liée à l'origine?"

Venceslas répondit catégoriquement:

"Absolument pas. L'obtention de l'armure ne dépend que de la volonté, ainsi que de la force physique et spirituelle de celui qui prétend au titre de chevalier sacré. Kentaro, pendant ces six années dans la région du fleuve Onon, tu devras t'en sortir par tes propres moyens; si tu as une volonté suffisamment forte, alors ta cosmo-énergie finira par se révéler, et tu seras digne de porter ton armure...Mais en attendant, va te coucher, tu as grand besoin de repos."

Kentaro se mit à bâiller bruyamment et retourna vers son lit de fortune en traînant des pieds. Venceslas s'assit alors de nouveau en tailleur, puis reprit sa méditation. Il pensa aussitôt:

_"Je ne l'ai pas dit à Kentaro, pour qu'il n'en vienne à se surestimer, mais je me souviens avoir moi-même rencontré le problème des origines...J'étais le seul Slave à prétendre à l'armure du Paon, et bon nombre de mes camarades, venant de l'Inde ou d'Extrème-Orient pour la plupart, ne me pardonnaient pas de venir du Vieux Continent...Athéna seule sait combien de fois j'ai douté de moi-même...Mais finalement, j'ai vaincu tous mes doutes et j'ai montré que seule la volonté fait la différence...J'espère que Kentaro saura prendre confiance en lui, je pense qu'il a le potentiel pour servir Athéna et combattre le Mal, même s'il ne devient que chevalier de bronze!"_

Après ces dernières réflexions, le chevalier du Paon fit le vide total dans ses pensées, et se consacra exclusivement à la méditation pendant quatre heures d'affilée, puis se décida à passer une courte nuit de sommeil.

Durant un mois, Kentaro subit donc le long et pénible entraînement que lui imposait Venceslas du Paon. Certes, chaque jour, pendant deux heures, le chevalier d'argent donnait à son mentor des cours de biologie et de physique, afin d'être prêt lorsque viendraient les leçons de combat, ainsi que quelques cours de géographie régionale, car Venceslas voulait que Kentaro connaisse sur le bout des doigts le moindre détail de la région du fleuve Onon; cela aurait une importance capitale pour l'épreuve finale, qui n'aurait pourtant lieu que dans près de six ans. Mais Venceslas tenait à ne pas perdre de temps.

Cependant, Kentaro passait le plus clair de son temps aux cours pratiques, que ce furent les longues marches imposées par le chevalier d'argent, les multiples tentatives pour briser les rochers, tentatives se soldant bien souvent par de nombreuses blessures pour le poing droit du petit garçon, ou encore les bains forcés dans le fleuve Onon, des cours de natation où Kentaro progressait de manière très lente, mais progressait quand même. De plus, Venceslas apprit à son jeune disciple à scruter attentivement tout ce qui se passait en face de lui, pour que le moindre détail du paysage ne puisse lui échapper. Quand le chevalier du Paon dit au petit garçon qu'il devrait, au terme de ces six années d'entraînement, "posséder la vue de douze hommes normaux", ce dernier lui répondit, incrédule:

"Comment ça! Douze...Douze hommes normaux? Mais...Mais, maître, cela relève de l'impossible, un simple humain ne peut acquérir de telles capacités visuelles!"

Contrairement ce à quoi Kentaro s'attendait, Venceslas ne lui dit rien. Probablement parce qu'il jugeait qu'il n'avait pas à donner des leçons en permanence à son disciple, fidèle à la ligne individualiste qu'il s'était fixé pour que le petit garçon ait une chance de devenir chevalier d'Athéna.

Lorsque le premier mois d'entraînement toucha à sa fin, Venceslas annonça à Kentaro:

"Kentaro, ce soir, tu vas devoir passer un premier test important dans ton entraînement! Tu devras traverser le fleuve Onon à la nage...mais le cours du fleuve sera radicalement modifié par rapport à son débit habituel!"

"Que voulez-vous dire, maître?"demanda Kentaro.

Pour toute réponse, Venceslas joignit ses deux mains, ferma les yeux et, sous le regard de son disciple, sembla entrer dans une étrange transe; un splendide halo de lumière verte vint entourer le corps du chevalier d'argent. Pendant une minute, une étonnante atmosphère de sérénité parut inonder le paysage du fleuve Onon, tant les pouvoirs de Venceslas étaient surprenants pour un chevalier d'argent. Kentaro ne s'y trompa pas; durant la minute de concentration de son maître, il garda les yeux écarquillés, tant ce phénomène semblait être surnaturel. Finalement, Venceslas finit par ouvrir la bouche et lâcha une seule phrase, composée d'un seul mot mystérieux:

"OHM!"

Alors, une gigantesque vague déferlante d'énergie jaillit des mains de Venceslas pour venir plonger dans le fleuve Onon. Les eaux du fleuve, si paisibles d'ordinaire, se mirent à bouillonner, puis à tourbillonner, comme si un raz-de-marée s'était transporté de n'importe quelle mer, n'importe quel océan, pour envahir ce fleuve mongol sans histoire. Venceslas se retourna vers son disciple et lui dit:

"Kentaro, déshabille-toi et plonge dans le fleuve!"

"Quoi!"fit Kentaro, la bouche grande ouverte.

Il fallait dire que le petit garçon n'appréciait guère les bains que lui imposait le chevalier d'argent dans les eaux froides du fleuve Onon. Et là, il lui faudrait non seulement supporter la température de l'eau, mais aussi l'agitation anormale du fleuve. Face à la réaction de son élève, Venceslas répliqua:

"Kentaro, il s'agit de la première des nombreuses épreuves que tu devras subir afin de déterminer si tu as le potentiel pour porter l'armure des chevaliers sacrés! Il n'existe que deux issues pour cette épreuve; soit la survie, soit la mort par noyade! Kentaro, plonge maintenant, et ne discute pas!"dit Venceslas en haussant le ton vers la fin.

A ces mots, Kentaro se dépêcha d'enlever tous ses vêtements, puis se dirigea vers le bord du fleuve. Toutefois, lorsqu'il y parvint, il regarda de nouveau le fleuve déchaîné et hésita l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes, tant la force du courant et la violence des vagues l'effrayaient. Cependant, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de son mentor, Kentaro finit par se décider et sauta en hurlant:

"A dieu vat!"

Deux secondes après, il était dans les turbulences du fleuve Onon, que Venceslas avait créées à son intention. Bien peu habitué à une telle force, Kentaro paniqua très rapidement et se mit à hurler à la mort, à appeler du secours, quand les vagues qui s'abattaient sur lui ne l'en empêchaient pas. De son côté, Venceslas regarda pendant dix secondes le désarroi dans lequel son disciple se trouvait, puis tourna les talons, prit la position du Lotus et recommença à méditer, comme il le faisait souvent, ne prêtant aucune attention aux cris de Kentaro:

"Au secours! Maî...Maître, aidez-moi! Je...Je vais mourir!"

Inflexible, le chevalier du Paon lui répondit par télépathie:

_"Si tel est ton destin, je n'y puis rien...Désolé, Kentaro, mais il me faut méditer..."_

Le petit garçon n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de se lamenter sur la froideur de son mentor; une vague de près de trois mètres de haut vint se dresser au-dessus de lui. Terrorisé, Kentaro hurla de plus belle, mais n'eut guère plus de temps pour ça; en une seconde, la vague vint s'abattre sur lui. De plus, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore sorti sa tête de l'eau, il fut emporté au loin par un courant très puissant. Toutefois, Venceslas ne bougea pas de sa position et se contenta de penser:

_"Ainsi donc, Kentaro a été emporté par le courant...L'épreuve que je lui avais imposée était-elle donc insurmontable pour lui?"_

Tout à coup, une brutale émission de cosmos jaillit, allant même jusqu'à perturber la méditation de Venceslas. Très intrigué, le chevalier d'argent bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, leva les yeux au loin et aperçut une très vive lumière. En un éclair, il se dirigea vers la source de cette lumière, et fut frappé de stupeur par ce qu'il voyait: Kentaro, en dépit du courant et des vagues, nageait vaillamment, sans s'arrêter, le corps irradié par ce qui ressemblait à une manifestation de cosmo-énergie. De plus, à la place de ses yeux, l'on pouvait voir deux éclairs lumineux qui brillaient intensément, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Venceslas:

"Incroyable, dit-il tout haut. Kentaro...Kentaro semble bien percevoir le moindre mouvement du courant, le moindre déplacement des vagues...Aurait-il commencé à acquérir les exceptionnelles facultés visuelles du Lynx?"

Subitement, Kentaro bondit hors du fleuve, le corps toujours entrouré par un halo lumineux, et se retrouva en face de son maître, qui ne put que dire:

"Kentaro...Tu..."

Mais le chevalier du Paon n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase; le halo lumineux entourant son disciple disparut brusquement, et ce dernier tomba au sol, inconscient. Venceslas prit alors la même position que celle qu'il avait prise pour déclencher le cataclysme du fleuve Onon et, en l'espace d'une minute, le fleuve reprit son cours naturel. Le chevalier d'argent regarda ensuite Kentaro, qui avait été probablement épuisé par l'épreuve, bien qu'il s'en fût sorti, et lâcha:

"Kentaro...L'espace de quelques instants, tu as libéré le cosmos qui sommeillait en toi, afin de te mettre hors de danger, et tu as même acquis brièvement les extraordinaires facultés visuelles du Lynx...Cependant, tu es encore loin de maîtriser parfaitement ce cosmos, voilà pourquoi tu as perdu connaissance..."

Dans la foulée, Venceslas songea:

_"L'on m'avait dit que, depuis plus de deux siècles, jamais personne n'avait réussi cette toute première épreuve pour obtenir l'armure sacrée...Et Kentaro y est parvenu...Peut-être deviendra-t-il un puissant chevalier."_

Après quoi, Venceslas rhabilla Kentaro, le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea avec lui vers leur maison de pierre. Au-dessus d'eux, 29 étoiles représentant un animal de la race des félidés brillaient intensément...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: L'homme le plus proche de Dieu**

_Deux années plus tard_

Le vent soufflait fort sur l'une des collines de la région du fleuve Onon. Pour autant, cela ne troublait pas la méditation de Venceslas, qui avait laissé Kentaro s'entraîner seul dans la forêt. Seul avec la nature, le chevalier du Paon pensait au bilan des deux premières années que son disciple avait passées avec lui:

_"Cela fait déjà deux ans que Kentaro suit mon entraînement...Et il s'est montré plus endurant que je ne le pensais, malgré son très jeune âge. Les nombreux bains passés dans le fleuve Onon l'ont endurci considérablement, il est presque capable de se fondre dans la nature, à l'instar du Lynx, mais ne copie pas encore parfaitement son comportement...Néanmoins, il semble encore manquer de confiance en lui, il a encore bien du mal à briser un rocher, à détruire les atomes...Pourtant, il devrait se hâter de le faire, car c'est seulement à partir de là que nous pourrons passer à la pratique pour l'entraînement au combat...Bon, je pense avoir suffisamment médité pour le moment. Je vais voir comment Kentaro s'en sort."_

Venceslas se leva aussitôt et, en quelques secondes, rejoignit le seuil de sa maison de pierre et y attendit Kentaro, qui ne devait pas être loin. Et effectivement, trente secondes après son arrivée, il fut rejoint par son disciple, qui venait à sa rencontre. Kentaro avait désormais huit ans, tandis que son maître en avait quatorze, mais le petit garçon semblait avoir surtout grandi en maturité.

"Maître! Maître! cria Kentaro. Venez voir, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose!"

Etonné, Venceslas fit deux pas, puis demanda à son disciple:

"Que veux-tu, Kentaro? J'espère que tu as fait ce que je t'ai ordonné..."

"Bien sûr, maître! répondit Kentaro. Je tiens à vous montrer mes progrès! Suivez-moi!"

"Très bien, Kentaro. Je ne demande qu'à voir..."fit Venceslas avec un sourire un peu perplexe.

Kentaro incita donc son mentor à marcher pendant cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que tous deux se trouvèrent en face d'un énorme rocher, de taille à peine plus grande que le premier rocher sur lequel le petit garçon avait vainement tenté d'exercer sa force, lors de son arrivée en Mongolie. Kentaro dit alors au chevalier d'argent:

"Maître, reculez de deux ou trois pas, il pourrait y avoir un risque pour vous!"

Le sourire aux lèvres, Venceslas recula alors de quelques pas, puis dit à son jeune élève:

"Eh bien, Kentaro, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable avec ce rocher..."

Le petit garçon serra alors son poing droit, puis sembla faire le vide dans son esprit, comme s'il ne voulait que se concentrer sur le rocher qu'il souhaitait briser. Il se disait en lui-même:

_"Je ne dois penser qu'à ce rocher...Ce rocher est fait d'atomes, comme tout ce qui existe dans l'Univers, y compris mon corps! Il faut que je reproduise l'Univers à l'échelle de mon corps et alors, alors seulement je pourrai changer mes coups en étoiles!"_

Subitement, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Venceslas, le sol se mit à trembler sous les pieds de Kentaro, des cailloux se mirent même à décoller de la surface et à flotter dans les airs, tandis qu'une aura dorée semblait désormais illuminer la silhouette du disciple du chevalier du Paon. Kentaro avait la mâchoire crispée, et ne semblait penser qu'à sa cible. Le halo doré qui l'entourait se mit à briller de plus en plus intensément. Venceslas reconnut aussitôt la même cosmo-énergie qui était apparue à plusieurs reprises, lorsque Kentaro avait manqué de se noyer dans le fleuve Onon. Le chevalier d'argent se mit à penser:

_"C'est...C'est incroyable...Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait développer ce cosmos aussi rapidement...Kentaro commencerait-t-il à comprendre comment agissent les chevaliers sacrés?"_

Venceslas eut très rapidement la réponse à la question qu'il se posait. Car trois secondes après, le halo qui entourait Kentaro disparut subitement, mais sembla réapparaître, entièrement concentré dans le poing droit du petit garçon, qui se mit à hurler:

"Que s'enflamme mon cosmos!"

Alors, Kentaro serra son poing droit de plus belle, et visa le rocher qui se tenait droit devant lui. Le choc fut immédiat...et, sous le regard de Venceslas, qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, le rocher vola en éclats sous la force de Kentaro, tandis que le sol qu'il avait sous ses pieds se creusait progressivement, se déplaçant dans les airs, poussant même Venceslas à se protéger le visage de ses mains. Le chevalier d'argent avait beau être suffisamment conscient pour avoir de bons réflexes, il restait encore au fond de lui estomaqué par le potentiel de son disciple. Finalement, vingt secondes après que Kentaro eût frappé le rocher, tout s'arrêta, et Venceslas ne put que constater les faits; il ne restait plus rien de l'immense bloc de pierre, sauf des débris dont la taille ne dépassait pas le millimètre, et le sol sous les pieds de Kentaro s'était creusé d'à peu près deux mètres. Kentaro, ravi par son exploit, se dirigea vers son maître avec un grand sourire aux lèvres:

"Maître! J'ai réussi! Je suis parvenu à briser les atomes! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?" dit-il sans cesser de sourire.

Venceslas resta encore sous le coup de de la surprise pendant dix secondes, puis dit à son jeune disciple:

"Kentaro...C'est...bien. C'est vraiment très bien. Tu as fini par maîtriser la technique des chevaliers sacrés de manière presque parfaite."

"Presque seulement?"s'étonna Kentaro.

Le chevalier d'argent se tut pendant trois secondes avant de répondre:

"Oui, presque seulement. Kentaro, tu as ressenti l'Univers au fond de toi et, désormais, tu maîtrises ce cosmos avec toute ta conscience. Cependant, tu te laisses trop emporter dans ton élan, de sorte que tu ne maîtrises pas parfaitement ta cosmo-énergie. C'est pour ça que, alors que tu brisais le rocher, le sol s'est creusé sous tes pieds. Lors d'un combat, tu dois non seulement focaliser ton esprit sur ta cible, mais aussi avoir la pleine maîtrise de ton corps. Cela peut te paraître difficile à faire, mais au bout d'un long entraînement, n'importe quel chevalier sacré y parvient."

Venceslas marqua une brève pause de nouveau, puis reprit:

"Cela dit, Kentaro, tu as fait d'inconstestables progrès depuis ton arrivée ici. Je pense que tu es désormais prêt pour l'entraînement au combat! Suis-moi, Kentaro!"

Kentaro sourit et suivit aussitôt son mentor, qui n'était qu'à un mètre devant lui. Après une marche de dix minutes, tous deux arrivèrent dans une plaine déserte et isolée. Venceslas dit alors à son élève:

"Kentaro, l'entraînement au combat ne sera pas une chose facile pour toi, du moins au début. Sache que l'écart de force entre toi et moi est considérable, étant donné que je suis un chevalier d'argent, et que tu aspires à porter une armure de bronze..."

Kentaro interrompit aussitôt son mentor:

"Maître, si...si vraiment je ne suis pas à votre niveau, alors quel intérêt cela a-t-il pour moi, cet entraînement au combat?"

Venceslas répondit:

"L'intérêt fondamental de cet entraînement, c'est que tu puisses saisir les bases des techniques de combat des chevaliers sacrés, afin que ton corps soit prêt au combat, si jamais tu devais combattre un envoyé du Malin. Mais cet entraînement peut aussi avoir une conséquence positive sur toi; te faire découvrir pourquoi tu veux gagner l'armure. Car cela, Kentaro, même après deux ans d'entraînement, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que tu l'aies découvert."

A ces mots, Kentaro baissa la tête. Car, au fond de lui-même, il savait que le chevalier du Paon disait vrai. Il avait beau suivre avec assiduité les leçons de son maître, il ignorait toujours pourquoi il voulait devenir chevalier sacré. Bien sûr, il y avait la raison imposée par la fondation Graad; revenir au Japon avec l'armure, afin de pouvoir participer au grand tournoi que Mitsumasa Kido préparait en secret. Mais Kentaro ne pouvait se résoudre à satisfaire les volontés d'un père égoïste et indigne. Et cette ignorance, il s'était efforcé depuis deux ans de la diluer, de la noyer en s'investissant à fond dans l'entraînement auquel Venceslas le soumettait. Le petit garçon fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées par une précision donnée par le chevalier d'argent:

"Encore autre chose, Kentaro; sache que je ne me battrai jamais au maximum de mes forces. Non seulement cela ne se fait pas lors d'un simple entraînement, mais en plus, si je me battais à mon véritable niveau, tu pourrais très bien y laisser ta vie. Tout au plus je n'utiliserai qu'un centième de mes capacités."

Dès lors, Kentaro poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si son maître ne se battait pas en utilisant l'intégralité de son potentiel, alors il pourrait faire ses preuves très rapidement, comme il le dit tout haut:

"Très bien, maître! Si vraiment vous ne vous battez pas de toutes vos forces, je peux vous montrer ce que je sais faire! Yaaah!"

Kentaro se jeta alors sur son maître, poings en avant. Le chevalier du Paon sourit étrangement puis, alors que Kentaro était sur le point de l'atteindre, il disparut sans explication, comme s'il s'était littéralement évaporé. Stupéfait, Kentaro s'arrêta, regarda le vide qu'il y avait en face de lui, puis lâcha:

"Quoi! Que...Où est-il passé?"

Soudainement, Venceslas réapparut à la gauche de son disciple. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir, le chevalier du Paon lui administra un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser deux mètres plus loin. Kentaro retomba au sol, le front contre terre, le nez dans la poussière. Il ne s'était pas encore relevé que déjà son maître semblait le narguer:

"Eh bien, Kentaro, est-ce vraiment tout ce que tu sais faire?"dit le chevalier du Paon d'un air goguenard.

Kentaro se releva lentement. Il saignait un peu du nez. Piqué au vif, il répliqua:

"Cette...Cette fois, je parviendrai à vous toucher, maître! Yaaah!"

Kentaro se précipita alors sur son maître, dont le sourire n'avait toujours pas disparu du visage. Alors que son disciple n'était plus qu'à vingt centimètres de lui, Venceslas se déplaça lentement sur sa droite, et administra à Kentaro un violent coup de pied. Le petit garçon se retrouva de nouveau au tapis. Venceslas lâcha:

"Tu te précipites trop, Kentaro! Tu ne comptes que sur ta force brute, or, jamais un chevalier sacré n'est parvenu à gagner un combat en comptant sur sa seule force physique!"

A ce moment-là, sans aucune explication rationnelle, un halo de lumière dorée vint entourer le corps du chevalier d'argent. Kentaro, qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé, leva néanmoins les yeux et fut non seulement surpris par l'aura qui recouvrait son mentor, mais aussi par l'importante sérénité qui se dégageait de lui. Le jeune Japonais se mit à penser:

_"Quelle...Quelle est cette sérénité qui émane de mon maître? On...On dirait qu'il ne...qu'il ne ressent pas la douleur, qu'il semble même s'être détaché totalement de toute souffrance, qu'il a quitté le monde réel pour un autre monde..."_

Tout à coup, le halo de lumière disparut subitement et Kentaro entendit son maître lui dire:

"Debout, Kentaro! L'entraînement est loin d'être terminé! Si tu veux vraiment gagner l'armure dans quatre ans, il va falloir te battre, je te l'ai déjà dit de nombreuses fois!"

Aussitôt, Kentaro se remit sur ses deux pieds et regarda fixement son mentor, qui semblait impassible. Il se dit en lui-même:

_"Hmm...Peut-être que le maître a raison...Peut-être que je me précipite trop...Et...Et si je laissais mon maître attaquer le premier? Dans ce cas, je pourrais peut-être trouver une parade!"_

Kentaro s'immobilisa alors, comme s'il avait renoncé à se défendre. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Venceslas:

"Eh bien, Kentaro, que fais-tu? Aurais-tu décidé de déposer les armes?"

Pour toute réponse, Kentaro sourit malicieusement à son mentor. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris par la réaction de son disciple, avant de lui dire:

"Très bien, Kentaro...Puisque tu l'as décidé..."

Et, comme Kentaro s'y était attendu, Venceslas attaqua en premier. Le petit garçon se mit rapidement en position d'attaque, mais fut soudainement surpris par quelque chose qui contrariait ses plans. En effet, une seconde après que Venceslas eût décidé d'attaquer...il s'était brutalement dissipé! Kentaro lâcha avec stupeur:

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Le petit garçon eut la réponse dans la demi-seconde qui suivit: sans avoir pu s'y attendre, il fut frappé au ventre par six à sept bons coups de poings et chuta au sol. Il entendit alors la voix de Venceslas:

"Ce n'était pas sérieux de ta part, Kentaro! Me laisser attaquer le premier n'était pas une idée brillante! Je te l'ai pourtant dit, Kentaro; même si je ne donne pas le meilleur de moi-même dans ce combat, l'écart existant entre ta force et la mienne reste très important!"

Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à la suite des coups portés par le chevalier d'argent, Kentaro se releva lentement, puis répondit:

"Maî...Maître, je...je veux malgré tout essayer de nouveau...S'il...S'il vous plaît, attaquez...attaquez le premier!"

Venceslas écarquilla des yeux:

"Que viens-tu de dire, Kentaro? Tu as perdu la tête, je te l'ai pourtant dit; tu pourras pas parer mes coups!"

Kentaro regarda son maître droit dans les yeux et répéta:

"Maître, s'il vous plaît...attaquez le premier!"

Le chevalier du Paon haussa les épaules, puis répondit:

"Très bien...Kentaro, c'est toi qui l'auras voulu!"

Venceslas se jeta donc sur Kentaro, afin de lui faire comprendre définitivement qu'il avait pris un risque. Mais, alors qu'il allait lui donner un coup de poing, Venceslas vit les yeux de Kentaro briller anormalement. Il s'en étonna naturellement, mais tâcha de ne pas en tenir compte et de le frapper coûte que coûte. Soudain, alors qu'il avait à peine serré son poing, le chevalier du Paon sentit qu'il était bloqué. Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil en face de lui et dut se rendre à l'évidence; c'était bien Kentaro qui avait paré le coup. Paraissant abasourdi, Venceslas demanda:

"Kentaro?...Que...comment as-tu pu réaliser ce prodige?"

Pour toute réponse, Kentaro déplaça ses poings, de sorte à atteindre son mentor. Surpris, Venceslas parvint, grâce à sa vitesse d'exécution supérieure, à parer les coups de son disciple, mais ce dernier lui donnait bien du mal. En effet, tout en bloquant les attaques du petit garçon, Venceslas se rendit compte peu à peu que les coups de son élève ne ressemblaient pas à des coups de poings, mais à des coups de griffes. Aussi le chevalier d'argent pensa-t-il:

_"C'est insensé! J'ai...J'ai carrément l'impression de ne pas me battre contre un être humain, mais contre un animal...Contre un animal félin, comme le Lynx!"_

Malgré sa surprise, Venceslas ne relâcha pas sa concentration. Au contraire, plus Kentaro tentait de donner des coups, plus le chevalier du Paon s'obstinait à ne pas lâcher prise. De plus, il savait que Kentaro avait moins d'expérience que lui, et que son agressivité inconsciente finirait par s'arrêter d'elle-même. Et effectivement, au bout de deux minutes, la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Kentaro disparut subitement et le petit garçon sembla devenir moins agressif d'un seul coup. Profitant alors de son avantage, Venceslas frappa son disciple d'un fort coup de poing dans le ventre. Kentaro, qui venait à peine de reprendre ses esprits, poussa un hurlement de douleur quand il reçut le coup de son mentor et s'écroula au sol. Venceslas recula de trois pas et attendit que son élève se remît de ses émotions. Quand ce fut le cas, vingt secondes plus tard, Kentaro se releva lentement et dit, d'un air penaud:

"Maître...Je m'incline...Vous aviez raison, je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser attaquer, vous avez su profiter de votre avantage à deux reprises et..."

Venceslas l'interrompit aussitôt:

"Non, Kentaro...Cette fois-ci, tu t'en es mieux tiré...Pendant deux minutes, tu m'as donné du fil à retordre...autant que si j'avais eu à affronter l'un des redoutables félins de cette région."

"Quoi! Que voulez-vous dire, maître?"demanda Kentaro.

Le chevalier du Paon répondit en souriant:

"Pendant ces deux minutes, tu t'es battu comme un lion...ou plutôt, comme un lynx. Tes yeux scintillaient étrangement, tu semblais voir à la perfection la moindre de mes attaques, même si elles étaient à la vitesse du son, et tu semblais vouloir m'administrer des coups de griffes, plutôt que des coups de poings...Kentaro, je...j'ai bien du mal à me l'avouer, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence; l'espace de deux minutes, tu semblais être devenu aussi redoutable que le Lynx de la constellation, comme si son esprit avait fusionné avec toi!"

Kentaro resta bouche bée devant les explications du chevalier d'argent. Lui, un petit Japonais réservé, était devenu pendant deux minutes aussi redoutable qu'un félin carnivore des montagnes! A l'instar de Venceslas, il avait bien du mal à se rendre à l'évidence, et pourtant, son mentor avait l'air d'être on ne peut plus sérieux. Finalement, Kentaro demanda au chevalier du Paon:

"Alors, maître, désormais, suis-je...suis-je digne d'être un chevalier sacré?"

Venceslas sourit:

"Oh, que non! Tu es encore bien loin de l'être! Je te l'ai dit, Kentaro, tu en as encore pour quatre ans avant de pouvoir espérer revêtir cette armure! Bon nombre d'épreuves t'attendent encore, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises! De plus, si tu as pu me mettre en difficulté durant deux minutes, il n'en reste pas moins que tu n'étais pas toi-même durant ce court laps de temps...Je veux dire que tu t'es battu comme le Lynx de la constellation, mais sans t'en rendre compte! Utiliser cette technique de combat ne sert à rien si on ne la maîtrise pas à la perfection, Kentaro! Sur le plan de l'esprit, tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, crois-moi sur parole! Bon, reprenons l'entraînement."

Durant le restant de la journée, Venceslas et Kentaro continuèrent à s'entraîner au combat, sans qu'il y eût toutefois un progrès significatif de la part du petit garçon. Venceslas lui donna également quelques cours de physique et de biologie, et lui imposa d'escalader à mains nues un pan de montagne qui devait mesurer six à sept cents mètres. Au bout du compte, Kentaro revint plus épuisé que jamais dans la maison de pierre et, après un dîner rapide, s'écroula sur son lit de fortune et s'endormit sans problèmes. Quant à Venceslas, il était resté dehors, regardant le soleil qui se couchait sur la Mongolie, et paraissait songeur:

_"Plus que quatre ans pour Kentaro...En dépit de ses indéniables progrès, le chemin qu'il doit encore arpenter reste long...Si sa force physique s'est nettement améliorée, il doit encore lui rester les deux tiers du chemin qui le mènera au titre de chevalier sacré...Mais cela ne dépend que de lui..."_

Après ces pensées, Venceslas s'assit en tailleur et médita pendant six heures d'affilée, sans jamais s'interrompre.

_Au même moment, dans la vallée du Gange, en Inde_

Sous un arbre isolé, un homme méditait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il prenait la position du Lotus, la position de la sagesse. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient dans le dos, il avait une bonne vue, mais ses yeux étaient fermés en permanence. Il portait une large toge blanche comme seul vêtement. Il semblait vivre comme l'un de ces ascètes qui parcouraient l'Inde sans aucun bien matériel. L'homme ne semblait pas avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait, comme s'il s'était envolé pour un nouvel ailleurs. Et ce fut probablement à cause de cette situation qu'un tigre qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui s'approcha, l'air menaçant. Le redoutable félin regarda l'homme à la toge en poussant quelques grognements furieux, comme s'il voulait l'avertir qu'il l'avait choisi pour être sa victime, son futur repas. Quand le tigre ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres de l'homme à la toge, il poussa un hurlement effroyable, qui aurait fait trembler, paniquer n'importe quel être humain. Pourtant, l'homme à la toge ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il poursuivit sa méditation avec ferveur, comme si ce tigre n'existait pas, n'avait jamais existé. Le félin, furieux de voir que sa cible osait le mépriser, sortit ses griffes et bondit sur l'homme à la toge, crocs et griffes en avant. Ce fut alors qu'un phénomène surprenant survint. Un halo de lumière éblouissant vint recouvrir l'homme à la toge et repoussa violemment le tigre, comme s'il avait été frappé par une force d'essence divine. Le tigre resta inconscient pendant dix secondes, puis se remit sur ses pattes et regarda l'homme à la toge, qui était toujours entouré par cette lumière presque divine. Le félin se mit à trembler sur ses pattes, à couiner une ou deux fois, puis il se décida à reculer lentement, sans cesser de trembler pour autant, puis repartit d'où il était venu, complètement apeuré.

L'homme à la toge se dit à lui-même:

_"Qu'il est regrettable que ce tigre soit venu déranger ma méditation...Quoi qu'il en soit, je sens que Venceslas a quelques difficultés avec son disciple...Peut-être que ce jeune Japonais aurait besoin de certains de mes bons conseils...Je pars et je m'en vais requérir l'autorisation du Sanctuaire."_

Aussitôt, le halo de lumière qui entourait l'homme se dissipa instantanément. Puis, le mystérieux adepte de la méditation se mit debout et, en un millième de seconde, disparut du paysage.

_Deux jours plus tard, dans la région du fleuve Onon, en Mongolie_

"Allez, Kentaro! Relève-toi! L'entraînement continue!"

Malgré les ordres de son maître, Kentaro eut toutes les difficultés du monde à se relever. Il n'avait en effet pas totalement récupéré de l'entraînement de la veille, qui s'était partagé entre une longue marche de quatre heures et des combats à répétition. Aussi, quand le petit garçon parvint à se remettre sur ses jambes, il sentit néanmoins qu'il avait le plus grand mal à se tenir debout. Faisant fi des faiblesses de son élève, Venceslas lui dit d'une voix plus forte que d'ordinaire:

"Kentaro, dépêche-toi d'attaquer! Si tu n'arrives pas à maîtriser les techniques de combat des chevaliers sacrés, jamais tu n'auras l'armure! Allez!"

Tentant d'oublier sa douleur, Kentaro serra les poings et se jeta sur son maître en criant. Le chevalier du Paon, bien peu inquiété par la vitesse de déplacement de son disciple, n'eut aucun mal à esquiver son attaque. Dans la foulée, il administra un bon coup de poing à Kentaro, ce qui le fit saigner légèrement de la lèvre inférieure. A bout de souffle, le nez dans la poussière, il eut à peine la force de murmurer:

"Pitié, maître...Pitié..."

L'air mécontent, Venceslas s'avança vers son disciple, le prit par le col et lui administra un coup de poing dans le ventre en guise de réponse. Alors que Kentaro n'était pas encore complètement au tapis, le chevalier d'argent dit à son disciple:

"Kentaro, dans un combat, le mot _pitié_ n'existe pas! Les émissaires du Mal n'ont pas pour habitude de prendre des gants avec leurs ennemis, il ne faut donc pas en prendre avec eux non plus! Je te l'ai dit au tout début de ton arrivée en Mongolie; face au Mal, tu devras te montrer sans haine, mais aussi, et surtout, sans pitié! Allez, relève-toi!"

Kentaro avait été terrassé par les paroles très dures de son mentor. Il n'osait pas relever la tête, car les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de pleurer en face d'un homme pour lequel il avait la plus grande estime, en dépit de sa sévérité. Venceslas soupira:

_"C'est navrant...Kentaro a un potentiel immense en lui et il n'arrive toujours pas à le maîtriser! Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il peut le faire..."_

Le chevalier du Paon leva alors les yeux au ciel et pensa:

_"Athéna...Cette tâche de mentor était-elle trop lourde à porter pour moi?"_

Soudainement, une lumière éblouissante vint illuminer le paysage monotone et sombre de la région du fleuve Onon. Cette lumière brillait tellement qu'elle vint tirer Kentaro de la torpeur dans laquelle son désespoir l'avait plongé. Il leva lentement la tête, oubliant ses yeux rougis par les larmes, mais ne put voir que la lumière qui l'entourait. Parallèlement, il sentit une cosmo-énergie très puissante, mille fois plus puissante que celle de son mentor, bien que ce dernier n'eût jamais révélé son vrai potentiel. Le jeune Japonais songea:

_"Que...Quelle est cette cosmo-énergie? Elle...Elle est inhabituelle, même maître Venceslas en est très loin...Comme...Comme si c'était la cosmo-énergie de Dieu!"_

De son côté, Venceslas n'avait pas bougé depuis l'apparition de la lumière fantastique. Il ne put que se dire:

_"Im...Impossible...Comment se fait-il qu'il...qu'il vienne ici?"_

Ce fut alors que la lumière implosa brusquement, sous les yeux ébahis de Kentaro et de son mentor, pour mieux dévoiler son origine. Il s'agissait de l'homme mystérieux qui, deux jours, auparavant, méditait sous un arbre, dans la vallée du Gange. Mais il ne portait plus sa toge blanche. A la place, il portait une armure dorée, voire une armure en or pur qui couvrait tout son corps, une armure qui se caractérisait notamment par une double protection des épaules, dont certaines ressemblaient à des ailes pliées, et un casque à deux ailes et quatre branches. Il avança vers Venceslas sans ouvrir les yeux. Le chevalier du Paon resta immobile pendant cinq secondes, puis s'agenouilla devant l'homme à l'armure d'or, qui dit en souriant:

"Très bien, Venceslas...Je vois que tu me portes toujours le respect qui m'est dû!"

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à Kentaro, qui était impressionné par le charisme de l'homme à l'armure d'or, et lui dit:

"C'est donc toi qui suis les enseignements de Venceslas depuis maintenant deux ans, n'est-ce pas?"

Kentaro balbutia, tant il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la forte impression qui l'habitait désormais:

"Oui...Oui...Je...Je m'appelle Kentaro, je...je viens du Japon..."

"Tu es bien plus résistant que ton apparence ne le laisse penser! dit l'homme en souriant. Pourtant, Venceslas ne ménage pas sa peine pour faire de toi un chevalier sacré au service de la déesse Athéna!"

"Qui...Qui êtes-vous?"demanda Kentaro, toujours aussi intimidé.

L'étranger répondit simplement:

"Mon nom est Shaka!"

"Shaka?"lâcha Kentaro.

A ce moment précis, l'homme du nom de Shaka jeta un coup d'oeil à Venceslas, qui était toujours agenouillé devant lui, puis lui dit:

"Cela suffit, Venceslas! Tu peux te relever!"

Le chevalier du Paon se releva lentement, puis se tourna vers Kentaro en lui disant:

"Kentaro, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec mon propre mentor!"

Kentaro ouvrit grand la bouche:

"Votre...Votre propre mentor, maître? Vous voulez dire que c'est ce Shaka qui vous a permis de devenir un chevalier sacré?"

"C'est exact, jeune Kentaro, répondit Shaka en personne. Je suis Shaka, chevalier d'or de la constellation de la Vierge! Pendant quatre ans, j'ai eu Venceslas sous ma tutelle!"

Kentaro ne put dire un seul mot, tant il avait du mal à assimiler ces nouvelles. Ce fut Venceslas qui se chargea de tout lui expliquer:

"Pendant deux ans, j'ai suivi, avec d'autres enfants, les enseignements de l'ancien chevalier du Paon, Nersaki. Il fut malheureusement emporté par une forte fièvre, alors que je n'avais que huit ans. Pour poursuivre son entraînement, le Grand Pope a donc désigné un jeune chevalier d'or, Shaka de la Vierge. Bien qu'il n'eût que dix ans à l'époque, il avait toutefois un grand potentiel, si grand que l'on disait de lui qu'il était l'être le plus proche de Dieu!"

"L'être le plus proche de Dieu!"dit Kentaro, qui avait du mal à croire les propos de son propre maître.

"C'est la vérité, Kentaro. Pendant les quatre ans que j'ai passés sous sa tutelle, sans pour autant dénigrer mon premier maître, j'ai appris bien plus de choses et j'ai progressé dix fois plus rapidement que durant mes deux premières années d'entraînement!"

Kentaro balbutia:

"Maître, vous...vous voulez dire que Shaka de la Vierge est plus fort que vous?"

Venceslas sourit:

"Bien sûr, mille fois plus fort que moi!"

Kentaro regarda de nouveau Shaka, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et, sans bien s'en rendre compte, tomba à genoux devant lui. Le chevalier de la Vierge resta impassible devant cette marque de respect de la part du petit garçon. Venceslas demanda au chevalier d'or:

"Maître, dites-moi...Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici?"

Shaka se retourna vers le chevalier du Paon et lui répondit de manière presque distante, comme s'il faisait mine de ne pas le voir:

"Venceslas, pendant quatre ans, tu as suivi mes enseignements, quand j'ai dû prendre le relais de feu Nersaki, ton prédecesseur! Et les trois quarts de ces ensignements ont été consacrés à la méditation, au développement de tes pouvoirs mentaux et psychiques, afin que la force de ton esprit égale celle de ton corps, qu'elle puisse même le surpasser! C'est ainsi que tu as fait fi des brimades de tes camarades asiatiques, qui voyaient d'un mauvais oeil un Slave venir les concurrencer sur leur propre terrain, et que tu as pu les surpasser tous! Tu as alors mérité l'armure d'argent du Paon, ainsi que le droit d'entraîner celui ou ceux qui prétendraient à l'armure de bronze se trouvant dans cette région!"

Après ce long intermède, Shaka resta muet durant cinq secondes, puis s'adressa de nouveau à Venceslas:

"Venceslas, alors que je méditais dans la vallée du Gange, j'ai senti que tu doutais de tes capacités à entraîner ce jeune Japonais! Venceslas, aurais-tu déjà oublié mes enseignements?"

Le chevalier de la Vierge avait parlé calmement, mais Venceslas, en écoutant les reproches de son maître, ne put s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille. Il balbutia:

"Vos...Vos enseignements, maître?"

"Oui, Venceslas, reprit Shaka. Tu doutes de tes capacités à entraîner les prétendants au titre de chevalier sacré, je le sens au fond de toi! Or, tu le sais, je t'avais dit que, grâce au soutien de Bouddha, j'avais banni tout doute de mon esprit! Et je t'avais incité à en faire de même, grâce à la concentration et la méditation! Venceslas, mes enseignements auraient-ils été inutiles?"

Venceslas ne sut quoi répondre. Ne s'en souciant guère, Shaka poursuivit:

"En percevant l'embarras dans lequel tu te trouvais, Venceslas, je me suis rendu au Sanctuaire, où j'ai demandé audience au Grand Pope! Ce dernier m'a accordé le droit de venir en Mongolie, afin que le jeune Kentaro trouve en lui la force de surmonter les obstacles et de devenir chevalier sacré! D'ailleurs, le Grand Pope en personne m'a confié que tu avais beaucoup d'avenir, jeune Kentaro!" dit le chevalier de la Vierge en se tournant vers le petit garçon.

Kentaro, toujours subjugué par le charisme de Shaka, ne put dire un seul mot. Ce dernier se retourna alors vers son disciple et lui dit:

"Venceslas, ma tâche est terminée. Je m'en vais retourner dans la vallée du Gange, afin de poursuivre ma recherche d'un nouvel ailleurs."

N'y comprenant soudainement plus rien, Venceslas interpella son maître, qui venait de lui tourner le dos:

"Attendez, maître! Vous...Vous repartez comme ça, sans avoir prodigué le moindre conseil à Kentaro?"

Shaka répondit, sans s'arrêter, ni se retourner:

"Venceslas, si tu poursuis son entraînement, tu verras immédiatement que cela n'était pas nécessaire...A bientôt ou adieu, mon ami, le destin en décidera ultérieurement..."

Et brusquement, dans un éclair aveuglant, Shaka de la Vierge disparut de façon incompréhensible pour un simple mortel. L'éclair qui avait entouré le chevalier d'or illumina durant trois secondes le paysage, puis s'estompa totalement. Venceslas resta immobile pendant une dizaine de secondes, tout en pensant:

_"In...Incroyable...Pourquoi maître Shaka a-t-il disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu? Je n'ai pas du tout compris le sens de sa visite..."_

Le chevalier du Paon fut alors sorti de sa distraction par un appel de son disciple:

"Maître Venceslas! S'il vous plaît, reprenons l'entraînement, moi, je suis prêt!"

Intrigué, Venceslas lâcha:

"Kentaro? Tu...Tu es sûr que ça va?"

"Oui, maître! répondit Kentaro en souriant. Je suis prêt à reprendre l'entraînement au combat, je vais beaucoup mieux qu'avant!"

De plus en plus surpris, Venceslas regarda Kentaro droit dans les yeux. Effectivement, le petit garçon semblait plus sûr de lui, avec un regard bien plus confiant que d'habitude, il semblait vouloir poursuivre le combat à tout prix, malgré les coups qu'il avait reçus. Face à ce changement brutal, Venceslas se mit à penser:

_"Je n'y comprends plus rien...Il y a encore cinq minutes, Kentaro semblait prêt à abandonner notre combat et...et là, il semble plus déterminé que jamais...Non...Serait-ce la seule présence de Shaka qui lui a donné cet élan soudain?"_

Toutefois, Venceslas se ressaisit rapidement. Il n'avait pas oublié les reproches à peine voilés du chevalier de la Vierge et souhaitait réparer ses erreurs. Il cria aussitôt à Kentaro:

"Kentaro! Prépare-toi au combat!"

Kentaro se jeta alors sur son maître, qui se prépara à riposter. Mais ce n'était plus le Kentaro qui s'était battu contre lui auparavant. Ce Kentaro avait changé, il semblait être devenu plus serein, comme s'il s'était non seulement concentré sur sa force brute, mais aussi sur celle de son esprit, ce qui intrigua particulièrement Venceslas:

_"C'est incompréhensible...Ce n'est plus le même Kentaro! Comment un tel miracle a-t-il pu avoir lieu?"_

Le chevalier d'argent n'eut néanmoins guère plus de temps pour les interrogations; Kentaro fonçait sur lui, poings en avant. Venceslas tenta alors de les parer, mais le jeune Japonais répliqua de plus belle, plus combatif que jamais. Venceslas eut le sentiment qu'il était dans la même situation que l'avant-veille, lorsque Kentaro avait inconsciemment fusionné avec l'esprit du Lynx. Cependant, il y avait désormais une différence flagrante; Kentaro paraissait désormais conscient de cet état de fait, comme en témoignait son esprit combatif, comme celui du Lynx face à sa proie. Venceslas ne s'y trompait pas; il était fortement concentré sur les moindres faits et gestes de son disciple et s'interdisait de baisser sa garde, malgré le fil à retordre que lui donnait Kentaro. Ce fut alors que le miracle survint; à un moment, Kentaro sembla augmenter sa vitesse d'exécution de manière presque anormale. Ce n'était pas encore la vitesse du son, la vitesse normale des chevaliers de bronze, mais elle était bien plus rapide que celle qu'il avait d'ordinaire. Venceslas, qui se battait largement en deçà de ses capacités, fut surpris par ce phénomène et sentit même que Kentaro surpassait sa vitesse d'entraînement. Il tenta de réagir, mais sentit subitement une violente douleur au ventre, comme s'il avait été frappé de plusieurs coups de griffes. A bout de souffle, le chevalier du Paon tomba à terre. Se rendant compte de l'état de son maître, Kentaro ne put s'empêcher d'accourir auprès de lui:

"Maître Venceslas! Maître Venceslas! Vous allez bien?"

En fait, Kentaro n'avait guère de raisons de s'inquiéter; trois secondes plus tard, le chevalier d'argent se remit sur ses deux pieds. Il portait quelques traces de coups sur son ventre, mais il ne risquait absolument rien. Devant l'air effaré de son jeune apprenti, Venceslas dit simplement:

"Kentaro, c'est...c'est très bien. L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui, tu peux aller te reposer."

Kentaro sourit et courut immédiatement vers la maison de pierre de son maître. Celui-ci resta immobile pendant un bon bout de temps, encore surpris par le changement radical qui s'était opéré chez son disciple, qui était apparu plus déterminé que jamais, et était même parvenu à le mettre en difficulté et à lui porter un coup. Et tout cela s'était produit juste après le départ de Shaka de la Vierge, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Refusant d'y voir le simple fait du hasard, Venceslas songea, le sourire aux lèvres:

_"Maître Shaka...Merci encore."_

Lorsque le soir survint, après le repas, Venceslas s'en alla méditer dehors, afin d'apaiser son corps et son esprit, et de les préparer pour l'entraînement de demain, car il sentait que Kentaro progressait au fil du temps, et que la venue de Shaka ne ferait qu'accélérer ses progrès. Bien qu'il fût perdu dans sa méditation, le chevalier d'argent put penser néanmoins:

_"Lors de mon entraînement avec Shaka, j'avais pris connaissance de la rumeur qui prétendait que mon maître serait la réincarnation de Bouddha...En dépit de ses immenses pouvoirs, je n'ai jamais pu croire totalement cette rumeur, étant persuadé que l'on ne vivait qu'une fois...Pourtant, après ce qui s'est passé avec Kentaro aujourd'hui, je me demande si tout cela n'était pas vrai, en fin de compte..."_

Tout à coup, Venceslas sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Il bondit sur ses deux pieds, mais se rendit ensuite compte qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter:

"Ah, c'était toi, Kentaro!"

En même temps, Venceslas était étonné, car il n'avait pas su reconnaître la cosmo-énergie de son élève, fût-elle faible, dans l'immédiat. Aussi lui dit-il:

"Je ne suis décidément pas au bout de mes surprises, Kentaro...Normalement, j'aurais dû sentir immédiatement ton cosmos, mais ça n'a pas été le cas..."

Kentaro sourit:

"Maître...je crois que je commence à mieux maîtriser la force de mon esprit, et même à prendre conscience qu'elle l'emporte sur ma force physique! Lors de mes premiers jours d'entraînement, quand vous m'emmeniez faire de longues marches, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment vous pouviez en revenir à peine épuisé! Et aujourd'hui, j'ai fini par comprendre; c'était parce que votre esprit vous disait que vous n'étiez pas fatigué! Alors que moi, je me fiais trop aux sensations de mon corps! Je crois que, à partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de mieux contrôler ma force mentale, afin de maîtriser mon cosmos à la perfection!"

Venceslas sourit:

"Je suis heureux que tu aies enfin compris, Kentaro...Dis-moi, serait-ce la présence de Shaka qui t'a mené sur la bonne voie?"

Kentaro répondit, en hésitant un peu:

"Euh...Oui, enfin, je crois...Tout ce dont je suis sûr, maître, c'est que j'ai été frappé par le charisme que dégageait cet homme...On dirait que...que sans prononcer le moindre mot, il m'a transmis une partie de son savoir, pour que je reprenne confiance en moi et que je reste sur la voie qui mène au titre de chevalier sacré!"

Venceslas dit alors en souriant:

"Je comprends ta réaction, Kentaro...Moi-même, je dois en grande partie d'être devenu chevalier grâce aux enseignements de Shaka! Bien qu'il ait été plus loquace avec moi, dans le fond, les conséquences de sa présence ont été aussi bénéfiques pour moi que pour toi! Du moins, je l'espère, car le chemin que tu as pris pour devenir chevalier sacré est encore long..."

Le chevalier du Paon marqua une courte pause, avant de reprendre:

"Kentaro, je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as besoin de repos..."

"Oui, mais...maître, avant de partir, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser..."

"Je t'écoute, Kentaro."

"Lors de mon arrivée ici, vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez un chevalier d'argent. Au cours de mon entraînement, vous m'aviez dit que j'étais destiné à devenir chevalier de bronze. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai fait connaissance avec un chevalier d'or, qui m'a aussi parlé du Grand Pope du Sanctuaire...Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus à leur sujet?"

Venceslas répondit:

"Sans aucun problème, Kentaro. Il existe autant de chevaliers sacrés que de constellations. Les chevaliers de bronze sont les plus nombreux au sein de la chevalerie d'Athéna, mais ils sont également les plus faibles. Un chevalier de bronze peut porter un coup aussi rapide que le son, soit mach 1. Cela dit, ils sont mille fois plus forts que de simples mortels. Les chevaliers d'argent représentent la catégorie intermédiaire de la chevalerie d'Athéna, leur vitesse d'exécution varie de mach 2 à mach 5. Sans fausse modestie, je suis capable de porter des coups d'une vitesse mach 5, soit la vitesse maximale des chevaliers d'argent. Enfin, il reste les chevaliers d'or, qui sont au nombre de douze. Ils sont protégés par les douze constellations les plus proches du soleil, les constellations du Zodiaque: le Bélier, le Taureau, les Gémeaux, le Cancer, le Lion, la Vierge, la Balance, le Scorpion, le Sagittaire, le Capricorne, le Verseau et les Poissons. Leur force est incommensurable, seule la déesse Athéna les surpasse. Ils peuvent faire sept fois et demie le tour de la Terre en une seule seconde. Ils peuvent parcourir 300 000 kilomètres en une seule seconde. En d'autres termes, les chevaliers d'or ont une vitesse d'exécution égale à celle de la lumière."

Kentaro laissa alors échapper un cri de surprise:

"Quoi! La vitesse de la lumière? Vous voulez donc dire que votre mentor, Shaka de la Vierge, peut se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière?"

"C'est exact, Kentaro. Cela lui a d'ailleurs servi pour se rendre au Sanctuaire et voir le Grand Pope."

"Justement, maître, poursuivit Kentaro, qui est ce Grand Pope dont Shaka de la Vierge a parlé?"

Venceslas répondit:

"Le Grand Pope n'est nul autre que le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre. Il réside au Sanctuaire de la déesse à Athènes, en Grèce. Sa fonction principale est d'assister Athéna, mais dans la réalité, il est le chef de tous les chevaliers sacrés. Il est l'autorité suprême à laquelle tous les chevaliers, moi y compris, doivent obéir aveuglément."

Intrigué par les paroles de son maître, Kentaro lui demanda:

"Mais, maître...si le Grand Pope est aussi puissant que vous le dites, n'y a-t-il pas un risque qu'il en profite un jour pour prendre le contrôle de la Terre grâce aux chevaliers sacrés?"

Venceslas sourit:

"Il n'y a aucun risque pour que cela arrive, Kentaro. Pour la simple et bonne raison que le Grand Pope est toujours doté d'un corps, d'un esprit et d'un coeur purs. Car depuis la nuit des temps, le Grand Pope choisit lui-même son successeur parmi les douze chevaliers d'or. Quand le Grand Pope demandera à te voir, Kentaro, tu devras répondre à sa requête sans aucune réserve."

Kentaro dit alors, les lèvres tremblantes:

"Pour...Pourtant, maître, on...on m'a dit que...que si je venais à gagner l'amure sacrée, je devrais repartir au Japon avec elle..."

"Kentaro, répliqua Venceslas, je viens de te le dire; tu ne te rendras au Sanctuaire que si telle est la volonté du Grand Pope. Pour l'instant, repose-toi, tu en as grand besoin."

"J'ai compris. Bonne nuit, maître."

Soucieux de ne pas être trop familier avec son disciple, Venceslas ne répondit pas et se contenta de laisser Kentaro partir se coucher. Il était loin de se douter que ses dernières paroles avaient semé le trouble dans l'esprit du jeune Japonais:

_"Alors le devoir d'un chevalier d'Athéna est de servir le Grand Pope, représentant de la déesse sur Terre? Je l'ignorais complètement! Et moi qui me destinais à revenir servilement au Japon, pour satisfaire les caprices d'un père odieux et de Saori, cette sale garce!"_

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kentaro se coucha sur son lit de paille et se mit à réfléchir:

_"L'on m'a dit que, si je gagnais l'amure, je devrais revenir au Japon avec elle...Mais au fond, à qui dois-je le plus? A Mitsumasa Kido ou à maître Venceslas? Dans le fond, pourquoi devrais-je servir les quatre volontés de cette ordure qui n'est mon père que par le sang? Sans parler de cette sale peste qu'est sa petite-fille...Maître Venceslas s'est souvent montré dur avec moi, mais il l'a toujours fait pour mon bien...De plus, sans jamais vouloir le montrer, il a témoigné bien plus d'affection à mon égard, il a eu un comportement plus digne d'un père que ce magnat égoïste! Et puis, le premier devoir d'un chevalier d'Athéna n'est-il pas de servir sa déesse avant tout?"_

Cinq secondes plus tard, la réponse tomba comme une évidence:

_"Oui, le premier devoir d'un chevalier sacré, c'est servir la déesse Athéna! J'ai enfin trouvé la raison pour laquelle je m'entraîne depuis deux ans: servir la justice! Si je gagne l'armure sacrée, je partirai au Sanctuaire pour me mettre au service de ma cause!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Un rival pour l'armure sacrée**

_Six mois plus tard_

Non loin des berges du fleuve Onon, Kentaro prenait la position du Lotus, tout en s'efforçant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Depuis que sa force mentale avait commencé à se développer, notamment grâce au soutien de Shaka de la Vierge, Venceslas avait jugé bon de lui imposer toute une kyrielle d'exercices destinés à renforcer son potentiel. Le jeune Japonais progressait lentement, mais sûrement. A ce moment précis, une aura dorée l'entourait, tandis qu'il tâchait d'atteindre la plénitude de la sagesse, ce qui laissa Venceslas songeur:

_"Très impressionnant...Depuis que maître Shaka est venu ici, Kentaro semble avoir pris beaucoup plus confiance en lui...Et j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il a commencé à saisir le but de son entraînement...Oui, je pense qu'il a désormais une raison personnelle pour devenir chevalier sacré, mais j'ignore quelle est cette raison, il semble vouloir me la cacher, je ne sais pas pourquoi..."_

Deux minutes plus tard, alors que Kentaro méditait toujours, Venceslas l'interpella par télépathie:

_"Kentaro!"_

_"Oui, maître?"_

_"Tu as suffisamment médité pour aujourd'hui, à présent, nous allons passer aux techniques de combat!"_

L'aura dorée qui entourait Kentaro se dissipa soudainement, puis le jeune Japonais se leva d'un bond et vint rejoindre son maître, qui ne se trouvait qu'à dix mètres de lui. Venceslas lui dit:

"Kentaro, depuis six mois, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, aussi bien au combat que dans l'exercice de ta force mentale. Certes, je pense que maître Shaka n'y a pas été étranger, mais tu y as aussi beaucoup contribué par toi-même. Aussi, je pense désormais pouvoir commencer à t'enseigner les nombreux pouvoirs du Lynx!"

"Qu'entendez-vous par là, maître?"demanda Kentaro.

"La région du fleuve Onon, répondit le chevalier d'argent, abrite l'armure de bronze de la constellation du Lynx, un animal félin redoutable, aussi bien par ses techniques d'attaque que par sa vue extrêmement perçante. Pour acquérir une telle vue, égale à celle de douze hommes normaux, il faut avoir une force spirituelle cent fois supérieure à la norme! Voilà pourquoi j'ai attendu que la tienne se développe avant de te faire passer à ce stade de l'entraînement, Kentaro! A présent, passons aux choses sérieuses!"

Venceslas se plaça alors à trois mètres d'un arbre, sous les yeux de son disciple, puis lui dit:

"Kentaro, grâce à mon cosmos, je vais débiter cet arbre en très fines tranches, des tranches dont le nombre est particulièrement difficile à calculer à l'oeil nu! Avec l'aide de ton cosmos, Kentaro, tu devras percevoir la moindre de ces tranches, et me dire combien il y en avait exactement! Attention, Kentaro, concentre-toi bien!"

Le chevalier du Paon ferma aussitôt les yeux et commença à concentrer son cosmos entre ses mains. En une dizaine de secondes, sous les yeux ébahis de Kentaro, le cosmos de son mentor grandit à une vitesse prodigieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de couleur bleue apparût entre les mains de Venceslas, qui cria aussitôt:

"OHM!"

Alors, la boule d'énergie partit des mains de Venceslas et vint percuter violemment l'arbre qui se trouvait en face de lui. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre; l'arbre vola en d'indénombrables morceaux, contraignant même le chevalier d'argent à se protéger le visage de ses propres mains. De son côté, Kentaro était impressionné par le phénomène crée par son mentor, mais il s'efforçait néanmoins de se concentrer autant qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, car il arrivait que certains copeaux d'arbre se déplaçaient dans sa direction, lui éraflant parfois le visage. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait commencé à maîtriser sa force mentale, la douleur lui était devenue un peu plus supportable. Soudain, de manière inexpliquable rationnellement, les yeux de Kentaro se mirent à scintiller étrangement et ils se fixèrent sur le tourbillon de copeaux qu'avait déclenché Venceslas, sans jamais le perdre de vue. Ce phénomène dura une trentaine de secondes, puis s'estompa subitement, au même moment où le tourbillon de copeaux de bois cessa. Venceslas, intrigué, demanda alors à son disciple:

"Alors, dis-moi, Kentaro, combien de copeaux de bois as-tu comptés?"

Kentaro réfléchit deux à trois secondes, puis répondit:

"Il...Il y en avait deux millions...trois cent quarante-cinq mille...vingt et un copeaux de bois. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois, maître."répondit le jeune Japonais d'une voix à moitié assurée.

Venceslas laissa le silence s'établir entre son apprenti et lui pendant cinq secondes, puis répondit:

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, Kentaro...Il y avait exactement deux millions trois cent quarante-cinq mille quarante-six copeaux de bois! Autrement dit, vingt cinq copeaux de bois t'ont échappé, bien que tu aies reçu, l'espace de trente secondes, le soutien de l'esprit du Lynx!"

Kentaro serra alors son poing droit, visiblement frustré de n'avoir pu réussir l'épreuve de son maître. Ce dernier lui dit:

"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Kentaro! Ta marge d'erreur était très faible! Ce n'est pas mal pour une première fois!"

"Peut...Peut-être que vous avez raison, maître...En tout cas, je tâcherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois!"

"C'est le but de la manoeuvre, Kentaro, sourit Venceslas. Bon, maintenant reprenons l'entraînement!"

Le soir venu, tandis que Kentaro venait à peine de se coucher, Venceslas était resté dehors pour méditer, prenant la position du Lotus, position qu'il avait prise bien souvent lors de son entraînement pour obtenir l'armure d'argent du Paon. Il ne pensait à rien, il avait fait le vide dans son esprit, afin d'évacuer tout ce qu'il avait ressenti aujourd'hui en tant que mentor. Ce fut alors qu'une voix tenta de communiquer avec lui par télépathie:

_"Venceslas? M'entends-tu, Venceslas?"_

Le chevalier du Paon n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son lointain interlocuteur:

_"Maître Shaka? Que me voulez-vous?"_

_"Venceslas, je voulais juste te dire qu'à partir de demain, le jeune Kentaro aura un camarade d'entraînement, et toi, un nouveau disciple! Je ne t'en dirai pas plus sur ce jeune garçon, si ce n'est qu'il vient de Mongolie! A partir de maintenant, tu devras gérer deux apprentis, Venceslas, montre-toi à la hauteur de ta tâche!"_

Venceslas fut très étonné par les paroles de son mentor. C'était en effet Shaka qui lui avait fait savoir qu'il devrait entraîner un jeune Japonais pour l'obtention de l'armure du Lynx, ce qui l'avait poussé à se rendre lui-même au Japon. Aussi, le chevalier d'argent répliqua:

_"Mais, maître Shaka, cela fait déjà deux ans et demi que Kentaro suit mon enseignement, mon nouveau disciple risque d'être fort handicapé!"_

_"Il n'en sera rien, Venceslas, je peux te l'assurer. L'on ne peut rien dire sur celui qui portera l'amure de bronze du Lynx dans quelques années! Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, Venceslas, au revoir ou adieu..."_

A ce moment précis, le chevalier du Paon ne sentit plus la lointaine présence de son mentor. Il se releva aussitôt et songea:

_"Deux disciples à gérer...Il ne faut pas que je doute de ma tâche, je n'en ai pas le droit!"_

Préférant affronter cette nouvelle épreuve le lendemain, Venceslas décida de rentrer dans la maison de pierre et de dormir plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

Le lendemain, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé en Mongolie, Kentaro se leva plus tôt que son maître. Après avoir lui-même pris son petit déjeuner, il se décida à sortir, pour faire quelques exercices de méditation en attendant Venceslas. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la maison, il resta cloué sur le seuil.

En effet, devant lui, il y avait un jeune garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que le jeune Japonais. Bien que les traits de son visage laissaient penser qu'il était né sur le continent asiatique, pour autant, il ne venait sûrement pas du Japon. Il portait des vêtements de couleur indigo, avait des cheveux aussi longs que ceux de Kentaro étaient courts, qui lui tombaient dans le dos et qui cachaient en partie son visage. Malgré cela, Kentaro put voir le sourire assuré que le jeune garçon affichait. Un silence s'établit entre les deux jeunes durant vingt secondes, jusqu'à ce que le garçon inconnu finît par lâcher, d'un ton quelque peu agressif:

"C'est bien ici qu'habite Venceslas du Paon?"

Interloqué, Kentaro ne put répondre pendant quelques secondes, ce qui ne ravit pas son vis-à-vis:

"T'es sourd ou quoi? Je t'ai demandé si c'était là que vivait Venceslas, le chevalier du Paon, t'as pas compris?"

Kentaro répondit en balbutiant:

"Oui...Oui, c'est ici, en...en effet...Mais il dort pour le moment..."

"Très bien, répondit le jeune inconnu, je vais donc l'attendre dehors!"

Alors que le nouveau venu allait sortir, Kentaro se hasarda à lui demander:

"Dis-moi...comment t'appelles-tu?"

Le jeune inconnu se retourna en un éclair et rétorqua:

"ça te regarde pas! Je suis ici pour voir Venceslas du Paon, et c'est seulement à lui que je le dirai!"

"Tu es donc celui dont maître Shaka m'a brièvement parlé, c'est bien ça?"

Les deux garçons se retournèrent aussitôt et aperçurent Venceslas, qui venait de s'habiller. Saisissant l'occasion, Kentaro lui demanda:

"Maître, dites...dites-moi, qui est ce garçon?"

Venceslas répondit en souriant:

"Il s'agit du jeune garçon qui sera désormais ton camarade d'entraînement, Kentaro! Maître Shaka m'en a brièvement parlé hier soir, par télépathie. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous vous entraînerez tous les deux, jusqu'à l'épreuve finale, qui déterminera lequel d'entre vous est le plus digne de porter l'armure sacrée!"

A ces mots, Kentaro commença à s'inquiéter en son for intérieur. Il allait donc désormais devoir travailler plus dur, car il aurait un concurrent pour l'obtention de l'armure sacrée. Ce qui lui fit poser bon nombre de questions:

_"Un concurrent pour l'armure sacrée? Que...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Ne serais-je donc pas destiné à devenir le porteur de l'armure du Lynx? Vais-je être à la hauteur de mon tout nouveau rival? Pourtant, j'ai...j'ai réalisé que je m'entraînais pour pouvoir défendre la justice, alors...pourquoi?"_

Ignorant les états d'âme de Kentaro, Venceslas demanda à son nouvel apprenti:

"Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu?"

Le jeune garçon répondit:

"Je me nomme Temuchin, je suis natif de ce pays! J'ai été abandonné par mes parents quand j'avais trois mois et je suis arrivé dans un orphelinat, où je suis resté durant huit ans, jusqu'à ce qu'un émissaire du Sanctuaire d'Athènes soit venu me trouver, pour me dire que je pouvais devenir chevalier sacré! Voilà tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, maître!"

"Très bien, Temuchin...Je te présente Kentaro, il a le même âge que toi et il est venu du Japon pour gagner l'armure sacrée, comme toi! A partir de maintenant, vous serez frères d'armes et vous vous entraînerez tous les deux sous ma tutelle! Suivez-moi maintenant."dit alors Venceslas.

Kentaro et Temuchin obéirent alors et marchèrent vers la forêt en compagnie de leur maître. Chemin faisant, Temuchin adressa à Kentaro plusieurs regards bien peu sympathiques à son égard. Kentaro fit l'effort de ne pas en tenir compte, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser:

_"Ce garçon m'apparait sûr de lui et peu sympathique...J'ai donc intérêt à lui montrer ce que je vaux!"_

Après cinq minutes de marche, Venceslas et ses deux disciples arrivèrent en face d'un rocher. Le chevalier du Paon se tourna alors vers son nouvel apprenti et lui dit:

"Temuchin, bien que tu sois à peine arrivé ici, il te faudra maîtriser rapidement les techniques rudimentaires des chevaliers sacrés! Temuchin, peux-tu briser ce rocher?"

"Sans problème, maître!"répondit Temuchin avec un sourire arrogant.

Kentaro fut profondément agacé par l'assurance éhontée de son camarade d'entraînement. Il pensa dès lors:

_"Ce Temuchin est bien trop sûr de lui! Enfin, de toute façon, j'aimerais bien voir sa tête quand il va se casser le poing sur le rocher!"_

De son côté, Temuchin était en train de concentrer toute sa force dans son poing droit. Sa mine se crispait, il serrait les dents, comme pour montrer qu'il était prêt à démolir le rocher qui se trouvait en face de lui, ce qui laissa de marbre Venceslas. Finalement, après dix à quinze secondes de concentration, Temuchin s'élança:

"Yaaah!"

Le coup de poing partit droit devant le rocher, entra en contact avec lui et le résultat fut instantané; le rocher fut pulvérisé en mille morceaux, sous les yeux ébahis de Kentaro et de Venceslas, qui lui dit:

"Temuchin, c'est...c'est magnifique ce que tu as fait là...Comment as-tu pu réussir du premier coup?"

Temuchin répondit d'un ton assuré:

"Un jeu d'enfant, maître! N'importe quel aspirant au titre de chevalier sacré peut faire ça!"

Venceslas fut quelque peu gêné par l'assurance de son nouveau disciple. Il s'efforça toutefois de ne pas le montrer et se contenta de dire:

"Bon, hem...Très bien. Venez avec moi, vous deux, je ne vais pas vous conduire bien loin..."

Les deux apprentis du chevaliers du Paon hochèrent la tête et suivirent leur mentor. Toutefois, durant la marche, Kentaro ne put s'empêcher d'être profondément troublé par le coup d'éclat de Temuchin:

_"C'est...C'est incroyable...Il a réussi du premier coup à briser un rocher, alors qu'il m'a bien fallu deux ans pour y parvenir! Je...Je me sens bête, d'un seul coup! Serais-je indigne de porter une armure sacrée?"_

Le jeune Japonais n'eut toutefois pas plus de temps pour se poser des questions; Venceslas venait en effet de leur signaler, à lui et à Temuchin, qu'ils devaient s'arrêter. Le chevalier du Paon leur dit aussitôt:

"Grâce à la puissance de mon cosmos, je vais pulvériser cet arbre en tranches minuscules! En concentrant votre cosmos, vous devrez me dire combien il y avait exactement de tranches! Reculez de quelques pas, cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous!"

Après que ses deux disciples lui eurent obéi, Venceslas ferma les yeux, se concentra pendant une vingtaine de secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un cosmos de couleur bleue apparût entre ses mains. Il cria aussitôt:

"OHM!"

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre; lorsque l'énergie bleue entra en contact avec l'arbre, elle le pulvérisa en d'indénombrables tranches, du moins, pour les yeux d'un simple mortel, car un chevalier sacré était capable de percevoir combien il y en avait. Pendant trente secondes, Venceslas tourna le dos à ses disciples, de sorte qu'il ne les vît pas concentrer leurs cosmos pour faire apparaître une étrange lueur dans leurs yeux. Après ce laps de temps, le chevalier d'argent se retourna rapidement et leur demanda:

"Dites-moi; combien y avait-il de copeaux de bois?"

Les deux garçons répondirent, l'air confiant:

"Trois millions six cent quatre-vingt quatorze mille quatre cent trente-huit copeaux, maître." dit Kentaro.

"Trois millions six cent quatre-vingt quinze mille quatre cent soixante-dix copeaux, maître." dit Temuchin.

Venceslas resta muet l'espace de cinq secondes, puis livra le verdict:

"Il y avait exactement trois millions six cent quatre-vingt quinze mille quatre cent soixante-douze copeaux. Kentaro, ta marge d'erreur est plus importante qu'hier, dit le chevalier du Paon en fronçant les sourcils. En revanche, Temuchin, je suis très agréablement surpris par ta réponse; seuls deux copeaux de bois t'ont échappé!"

Temuchin se mit à sourire de plaisir, ce qui exaspéra profondément Kentaro, qui avait l'impression de revoir ce lèche-cul de Jabu à ses côtés:

_"Grrr...Et le voilà qui fait le fier à présent! Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve!...En même temps, je dois reconnaître qu'il est sacrément doué..."_

C'était bien cela qui inquiétait le jeune Japonais; l'insolente réussite de son tout nouveau camarade. Lui en avait bavé pendant plus de deux ans pour pouvoir espérer gagner l'armure sacrée, et voilà qu'un jeune garçon prenait un malin plaisir à vouloir ruiner ses espoirs. Ignorant tout des états d'âme de son premier disciple, Venceslas dit:

"Temuchin, c'est la première journée que tu passes ici, dans la région du fleuve Onon! Toi qui es natif de Mongolie, tu sais que tu seras soumis à des températures très rigoureuses, notamment pendant l'hiver! Pour cette première journée, je vais surtout me consacrer à la théorie...Mais le lendemain, et tous les jours qui suivront, toi et Kentaro passerez le plus clair de votre temps à vous entraîner au combat, contre moi, mais aussi entre vous deux! En attendant, allez chercher votre propre repas!"

Tandis que Kentaro cheminait vers le fleuve Onon, où il espérait prendre du poisson, il ne put s'empêcher de penser:

_"Je...Je vais donc devoir me battre contre Temuchin? Eh bien, ça promet! Et dire que je ne suis pas du tout sûr d'être prêt pour demain..."_

De son côté, à l'inverse, Temuchin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire insolent, en même temps qu'il pensait:

_"Hé, hé, hé...Voilà une première journée d'entraînement qui commence bien! Demain, je vais montrer à ce Kentaro de quoi je suis capable!"_

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Venceslas amena ses deux élèves dans une plaine déserte. Là, il leur dit:

"Il s'agit d'un combat amical, afin que je mesure votre potentiel! Cependant, il y aura encore beaucoup de combats de ce genre dans les années à venir! Le vainqueur de ce premier combat ne sera pas forcément celui qui finira pas remporter l'armure sacrée!"

Kentaro poussa un bref soupir de soulagement; il conservait encore ses chances.

"Allez, dit Venceslas, que le combat commence!"

Kentaro fut le premier à attaquer. Il se jeta sur Temuchin, poings et pieds en avant, mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune Mongol n'eut aucune difficulté à éviter les coups de son partenaire d'entraînement. Temuchin se mit à éclater de rire:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Pauvre imbécile, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'effrayer! Prends ça!"

Et, avant que Kentaro n'ait pu dire un mot, Temuchin lui administra cinq ou six coups de poings au visage et au ventre. Le jeune Mongol se battait brillamment pour son âge, et Kentaro l'apprenait à ses dépens; au bout de trente secondes, il finit par se retrouver au tapis, sous le regard impassible de Venceslas et sous les yeux satisfaits de Temuchin, qui ne put s'empêcher de le narguer:

"Eh bien, Kentaro, tu abandonnes déjà? ça ne m'étonne pas, quelqu'un d'aussi fragile que toi ne peut venir à bout de moi!"

Piqué au vif, Kentaro répliqua:

"Attends un peu, Temuchin, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!"

Un peu trop sûr de lui, Temuchin ne put esquiver le coup de poing au ventre que lui administra Kentaro. Commençant à reprendre confiance en lui, le jeune Japonais envoya alors à son adversaire un coup de poing, puis un coup de pied au visage. Malgré les coups qu'il avait reçus, Temuchin ne tomba pas à terre, ce qui n'était pas pour réjouir Kentaro:

"Impossible! Temuchin, comment peux-tu rester debout malgré les coups que je t'ai portés?"

Temuchin répondit, d'un air arrogant:

"En quoi ça te regarde?"

Et, sans crier gare, Temuchin riposta physiquement en envoyant à Kentaro une volée de coups de poings qui finirent par le mettre au tapis. Le jeune Japonais resta inconscient pendant une dizaine de secondes, mais finit par être réveillé par la voix de son mentor:

"Kentaro, tu ne t'es pas relevé après dix secondes...Temuchin est donc vainqueur de ce combat!"

Kentaro, à la fois blessé physiquement et dans son orgueil, mit quinze secondes avant de pouvoir se remettre sur ses jambes. Il détourna la tête, afin de ne pas voir le sourire insolent de Temuchin, mais ne put échapper à l'analyse du combat par Venceslas:

"La victoire de Temuchin est logique. Logique, car jamais il n'a douté de lui, au contraire, il a affiché tout au long du combat une foi inébranlable en lui! En revanche,

Kentaro a parfois douté, l'espace de quelques secondes. Néanmoins, ces quelques secondes lui ont coûté la victoire...Kentaro, tu as intérêt à avoir plus confiance en toi si tu veux pouvoir renverser la vapeur!"

Kentaro ne répondit pas. Bien qu'il fût pertinemment conscient que cette défaite ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir chevalier sacré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être frappé par le potentiel remarquable de Temuchin:

_"Incroyable...En seulement quelques minutes, il m'a envoyé au tapis! Temuchin est donc bien un concurrent redoutable pour l'obtention de l'armure sacrée, j'ai intérêt à me concentrer sur l'entraînement et à progresser pour pouvoir devenir chevalier!"_

Le soir venu, Kentaro vit Temuchin s'installer sur le lit de fortune que Venceslas avait installé récemment dans la maison de pierre. Saisissant l'occasion, Kentaro demanda à son camarade d'entraînement:

"Dis-moi, Temuchin...comment fais-tu pour être aussi doué?"

Temuchin répondit avec un grand sourire:

"Tu aimerais bien savoir, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est qu'une question de bonne étoile!"

Intrigué, Kentaro lui demanda:

"Qu'entends-tu par là?"

"C'est très simple...Connais-tu le personnage historique dont je porte le prénom?"

"Non!"

"Temuchin était aussi le vrai prénom du premier grand Khan de Mongolie, Gengis Khan! Le fait de porter son prénom me porte sûrement chance!"

Temuchin resta silencieux durant cinq secondes, puis dit à Kentaro:

"Kentaro, Gengis Khan fut le premier Mongol qui sortit la Mongolie du néant dans lequel elle était plongée depuis toujours! Il a su réunir la plupart des tribus mongoles, quand celles-ci n'étaient pas massacrées, il a montré sa force en Chine, en Perse et en Russie, et a même fait connaître à une partie de l'Europe centrale sa toute-puissance! Porter le nom d'un conquérant comme lui ne peut que me gonfler de fierté! Et j'ai bien l'intention de suivre son exemple pour pouvoir devenir chevalier sacré!"

L'air perplexe, Kentaro répliqua:

"Temuchin, je ne te comprends pas...Pourquoi vouloir suivre l'exemple de cet homme qui a massacré des innocents, semé la terreur dans une grande partie du continent eurasiatique? Gengis Khan était peut-être un grand conquérant, mais il ne possédait aucune des valeurs propres aux chevaliers d'Athéna!"

Temuchin secoua la tête:

"C'est vraiment dommage que tu raisonnes de cette manière-là, Kentaro...Gengis Khan n'était peut-être pas un ange, mais il a néanmoins réalisé de grandes choses! Il a unifié la Mongolie, qui était jusqu'alors en proie à l'anarchie, divisée entre tribus belliqueuses! De plus, tous les pays qu'il a soumis à sa botte n'étaient pas non plus dirigés par des saints! J'irai même encore plus loin; en renversant les tyrans qui contrôlaient ces pays-là ou en les soumettant à sa volonté, il a montré que c'était lui qui était dans le vrai! Sa force a servi d'exemple, grâce à elle, l'harmonie a régné tant que Gengis et ses descendants contrôlaient ces contrées!"

Au fur et à mesure que Temuchin parlait, Kentaro se montrait de plus en plus incompréhensif:

"Je...Je ne te comprends pas du tout...Pour toi, seule la force peut montrer qui a raison et qui a tort? Est-ce là la logique des chevaliers d'Athéna, Temuchin?"

Inébranlable, Temuchin répondit:

"Qui sait? J'ai entendu parler des combats que la déesse Athéna a menés dans le passé, que ce soit contre Arès, les Titans ou Poséidon! A chaque fois, les deux camps prétendaient vouloir parler au nom du Bien! Athéna prétendait défendre l'humanité car elle le méritait, Arès voulait un monde dominé par les puissants, les meilleurs, les Titans voulaient restaurer l'ère pure créée par Cronos, et Poséidon voulait par l'eau purifier la Terre d'une humanité qu'il considérait comme corrompue! Les choses ne sont pas si simples, Kentaro! Ne va pas tomber dans un stupide manichéisme qui consisterait à dire qu'Athéna représente le Bien et les autres dieux sont les incarnations du Mal! Non, Kentaro! Le Bien et le Mal sont des notions instables, relatives! Ils ne dépendent que d'une seule chose; le rapport de forces! Athéna ne représente le Bien que parce qu'elle s'est à chaque fois imposée contre ses adversaires! Elle n'a jamais été au départ l'incarnation du Bien, ce sont ses nombreuses victoires qui lui ont offert ce titre!"

Kentaro n'était toujours pas convaincu:

"Temuchin, si vraiment, pour toi, Athéna ne doit son titre de garante du Bien qu'à sa puissance, pourquoi tiens-tu à devenir l'un de ses chevaliers?"

Le jeune Mongol répondit:

"Pour asseoir sa suprématie, tout simplement! En devenant chevalier d'Athéna, je renforcerai la puissance de sa chevalerie, et il sera bel et bien démontré qu'elle est la représentante véritable de la justice! Bon, Kentaro, je suis fatigué, laisse-moi dormir! Bonne nuit!"

"Bonne nuit, Temuchin."répondit timidement Kentaro.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Temuchin songea:

_"C'est navrant de voir à quel point Kentaro est naïf...On voit bien qu'il n'a pas vécu dans l'orphelinat dans lequel j'ai passé toute ma courte vie! C'était un univers impitoyable, les pensionnaires ne s'y faisaient pas de cadeau! Très tôt, je l'ai appris; je devais me battre, notamment grâce à mes poings et mes pieds, pour me faire respecter! A chaque fois que je prenais des coups, je me relevais! A chaque fois que je donnais des coups, je m'arrangeais pour ne pas en encaisser! Et au final, je suis devenu le pensionnaire le plus fort et le plus respecté de tout l'orphelinat! Je suis convaincu d'avoir raison; seule la force permet de faire la différence entre le Bien et le Mal! Et c'est pour ça que je vais m'entraîner dur! Pour montrer à Kentaro et à maître Venceslas que je suis le seul à mériter l'armure sacrée!"_

De son côté, Kentaro ne dormait pas non plus; il était trop occupé à méditer les paroles de Temuchin. Mais le jeune Mongol ne l'avait pas convaincu:

_"Temuchi se trompe! Jamais maître Venceslas ne m'a dit que la justice était déterminée par la seule force! Jamais il ne l'a laissé entendre, pas plus que je ne l'ai perçu lorsque j'ai rencontré Shaka de la Vierge! Temuchin se trompe...Il me semblait déjà arrogant, à présent, je le trouve profondément antipathique! Non, vraiment, je ne l'aime pas!"_

_Un an plus tard_

Venceslas méditait non loin du fleuve Onon. Il avait laissé ses deux disciples partir dans les montagnes pour qu'ils gagnent en force et en endurance et il savait qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs heures avant de revenir. Il en profita pour faire le point sur les douze mois qui s'étaient écoulés auparavant:

_"Cela fait un an que Temuchin suit mon entraînement...Et je dois dire qu'il me surprend...Son potentiel est supérieur à celui que j'estimais lors de notre première rencontre. _

_Il est parvenu très rapidement à faire brûler sa cosmo-énergie, bien qu'elle soit encore un peu faible, et sa vue est de plus en plus perçante, comme celle du Lynx! Et lors de l'entraînement au combat, à chaque fois, il a vaincu Kentaro, ce qui m'a amené à espacer ces entraînements-là, pour ne pas désavantager mon premier disciple...Temuchin est vraiment remarquable, et pourtant...Pourtant, je suis vraiment loin d'être satisfait de lui en ce qui concerne son caractère. Il ne manque pas d'audace, mais...mais ses talents semblent avoir décuplé en même temps que son ego...Je crains que cela ne lui soit fatal à long terme..."_

Le chevalier du Paon marqua ensuite une pause de dix secondes dans ses réflexions, puis les reprit, au sujet de Kentaro cette fois-ci:

_"En ce qui concerne Kentaro, il a progressé dans une certaine mesure, mais...Mais j'ai l'impression que la présence de Temuchin le handicape, ils n'ont pas l'air de bien s'entendre. De plus, je sens qu'un complexe d'infériorité s'est développé chez lui, l'empêchant d'exploiter totalement son potentiel, c'est assez ennuyeux, car Kentaro, depuis son arrivée, a toujours eu du mérite..."_

Venceslas s'interrompit dans ses réflexions une fois de plus; il sentait qu'un cosmos familier venait auprès de lui. Il se leva lentement, se retourna et reconnut immédiatement celui qui venait à sa rencontre:

"Temuchin? Tu as donc passé l'épreuve que je t'avais imposée?"

Temuchin répondit avec un grand sourire:

"Exactement, maître! C'était un jeu d'enfant! Le climat était rude, les températures étaient en dessous de -20°C, mais j'ai pu m'en sortir sans aucun problème!"

"Dis-moi, Temuchin, demanda Venceslas, sais-tu ce qu'est devenu Kentaro?"

Temuchin fut un peu vexé que Venceslas lui demandât des nouvelles de son premier disciple. Toutefois, il n'en montra rien et se borna à répondre:

"Aucune idée! Peut-être qu'il est mort! Dans ce cas-là, ça ne me concernerait plus! Simplement, je resterais le seul en lice et je pourrais alors remporter l'armure sacrée!"

Venceslas se chargea aussitôt de refroidir les ardeurs de Temuchin:

"Détrompe-toi, Temuchin! Si Kentaro venait à mourir, tu serais seul en lice, en effet, mais cela ne te donnerait pas l'armure sacrée pour autant!"

"Comment ça?"fit le jeune Mongol.

"Temuchin, il te reste beaucoup d'épreuves à franchir...et je ne parle pas seulement d'épreuves sur le plan physique."

Temuchin n'eut néanmoins guère plus de temps pour demander des précisions au chevalier d'argent; il sentit à cet instant précis que quelqu'un de familier venait dans sa direction. Il se retourna et reconnut Kentaro...qui était dans un piteux état. Le jeune Japonais avait en effet les bras et les genoux écorchés, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et avait probablement enduré des températures terribles pour le corps humain, car sa peau avait pris une teinte bleutée. Il regarda Temuchin et Venceslas durant quelques secondes, puis s'effondra au sol. Venceslas resta de marbre, se contentant de penser:

_"Apparemment, Kentaro n'a pas supporté le froid glacial des montagnes, ce qui explique l'état d'hypothermie dans lequel il se trouve...Pourtant, lors de l'épreuve finale, il aura à affronter de bien plus terribles conditions! Aussi, s'il veut s'en sortir, il devra le faire par lui-même!"_

De son côté, Kentaro gisait au sol, très affaibli. Il ne restait en lui qu'une petite lueur de vie, mais celle-ci pouvait s'éteindre à tout moment. Cette lueur de vie lui permettait malgré tout de penser:

_"Quelle sensation horrible...J'ai dû non seulement affronter des montagnes escarpées, des vents violents, une température insoutenable, mais...mais en plus, il faut que je supporte Temuchin, dont l'état de santé est remarquable! Qu'est-ce que ça...ça veut dire? Serais-je donc indigne de devenir chevalier d'Athéna? L'armure sacrée reviendrait-elle de droit à Temuchin?"_

Ces questions résonnèrent dans son esprit durant dix secondes, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Japonais finisse par se ressaisir:

_"Non! Tout...Tout n'est pas encore perdu! Je dois me souvenir de ce que m'a dit Temuchin, il y a un an de cela...Ce qu'il m'avait dit, c'était...c'était une insulte aux valeurs de la chevalerie d'Athéna! Je ne peux pas le laisser prendre le dessus, j'ai juré de devenir chevalier pour défendre la justice, celle qui est immuable, et je tiendrai parole, je suivrai les traces de maître Venceslas!"_

Aussitôt, une lueur dorée vint recouvrir le corps meurtri de Kentaro, à la grande surprise de Venceslas et de Temuchin. Dix secondes après, le jeune Japonais se releva lentement, malgré ses blessures, une lueur dorée brillait également dans ses yeux, ce qui ébranla pour le moins le chevalier du Paon:

"Une fois de plus, Kentaro a accompli des miracles...Il a beau être en plus mauvais état que Temuchin, il est néanmoins parvenu à remonter la pente et à se relever de nouveau...J'ai l'impression que je l'ai sous-estimé...En fin de compte, peut-être qu'il pourra rivaliser avec Temuchin..."

Temuchin, qui était parvenu à entendre les propos de son mentor, protesta vigoureusement:

"C'est impossible, maître! Si Kentaro a pu s'en sortir, ce n'est que grâce à sa chance et à rien d'autre! Et je vais vous en donner la preuve, si vous le permettez!"

Intrigué, le chevalier d'argent demanda au jeune Mongol:

"Temuchin, que veux-tu?"

"Maître, je vous le demande; laissez-moi affronter Kentaro en combat amical, afin que je vous prouve ce dont je suis capable!"

"Mais..."

Ce fut alors que Venceslas entendit la voix de son premier disciple par télépathie:

_"Maître, s'il vous plaît, donnez-lui en la permission! J'accepte le défi de Temuchin!"_

Le chevalier d'argent hésita pendant quelques secondes, mais finit par céder:

"Bon, d'accord...Temuchin, tu peux affronter Kentaro!"

Le jeune Mongol sourit d'aise et lâcha:

"Parfait! Kentaro, prépare-toi! Je suis impatient de voir ce que tu as dans le ventre!"

Kentaro hocha la tête, puis regarda fixement Temuchin. Le jeune Mongol concentrait sa cosmo-énergie intensément, comme lors d'un vrai combat. Kentaro se décida alors à en faire de même. Dix à quinze secondes plus tard, deux jeunes garçons étaient face à face, tous deux recouverts par un halo de lumière dorée, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Venceslas:

_"Plus les choses avancent, et plus je suis surpris...Mes deux disciples auraient donc un tel potentiel? Et surtout...Kentaro me surprend de nouveau; il y a encore une minute, il était à moitié mort, et là, il est prêt à attaquer, toutes griffes dehors, comme le Lynx fondant sur sa proie...Mais?"_

Le chevalier du Paon n'était pas au bout de ses surprises; il venait de voir que, du côté de Kentaro comme du côté de Temuchin, un animal félin était apparu et semblait protéger chacun des jeunes garçons. Ce fut alors que Kentaro attaqua le premier:

"Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Et Temuchin de répliquer:

"Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Sous le regard stupéfait de Venceslas, ses deux jeunes disciples se jetèrent l'un sur l'autres, toutes griffes dehors, avec une lueur dans les yeux. Il y eut un flash, puis Venceslas constata le résultat; Kentaro serrait les dents, pour ne pas hurler; il avait été touché par l'attaque de Temuchin et son sang coulait sur le sol. Ses blessures n'étaient pas bien graves, car la technique des Griffes du Lynx n'était pas encore au point, mais elle n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Finalement, au bout de dix secondes, Kentaro s'écroula au sol et perdit connaissance.

Quant à Temuchin, il était indemne et affichait un grand sourire; il avait pu esquiver tous les coups de son camarade d'entraînement. L'air serein, il se dirigea vers Venceslas et lui dit:

"Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, maître? Kentaro a relevé mon défi, mais n'est pas parvenu à me battre! Finalement, je pense que vous avez compris qui méritait de porter l'armure du Lynx, non?"

Le chevalier du Paon répliqua immédiatement:

"Tu te trompes, Temuchin...Tu te trompes totalement. L'identité du futur porteur est encore plus incertaine qu'auparavant..."

Interloqué par la réponse du chevalier d'argent, Temuchin lui demanda:

"Quoi! C'est impossible, maître, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire!"

"Attends quelques secondes, Temuchin, et tu comprendras très facilement..."

Le jeune Mongol regarda Venceslas avec un air ahuri, durant quelques secondes, puis sentit une vive douleur dans son corps. Il le regarda rapidement et vit avec effroi que du sang s'échappait de ses quatre membres et de sa poitrine. Il y avait également des traces de griffes, à partir desquelles le sang s'écoulait. Temuchin finit par comprendre:

"C'est...C'est impossible! Alors...Kentaro aurait réussi à...à me toucher et...et je subirais en ce moment même le contrecoup de son attaque?"

Venceslas ne répondit pas et s'en retourna vers la maison de pierre, oubliant Temuchin, qui finit par perdre conscience à son tour, sans que ses jours ne soient pour autant en danger. Quant à Venceslas, tout en marchant, il songeait:

_"Leurs progrès dépassent vraiment toutes mes attentes...La lutte pour l'armure sacrée risque d'être serrée dans les trente mois à venir..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Ultimes épreuves**

_Deux ans plus tard_

Dans une plaine mongole, deux jeunes garçons, âgés de onze ou douze ans, se battaient sans pitié, sous l'oeil attentif d'un adolescent de dix-sept ou de dix-huit ans, qui restait silencieux et ne s'interposait pas dans ce combat, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même imposé. L'un des jeunes garçons semblait venir du pays du Soleil Levant d'après ses traits. Il pensait tout en luttant:

_"Cela fait trois ans que je m'entraîne avec Temuchin et que je m'efforce de rester à son niveau! Son esprit est plus combattif et plus agressif que le mien, il maîtrise mieux que moi les techniques sacrées du Lynx! C'est frustrant! Pourtant, la première fois que j'ai utilisé les Griffes du Lynx, je suis parvenu à le toucher, mais après, j'ai eu de plus en plus de mal, quand je n'y parvenais carrément pas! Comme si son agressivité avait payé! Je dois le dépasser!"_

Et, joignant les paroles aux actes, Kentaro cria:

"Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Une volée de coups, exactement 85 coups à la seconde, se dirigea vers Temuchin. Le jeune Mongol sourit, puis sauta en l'air et évita avec une aisance remarquable tous les coups de son camarade d'entraînement, qui enragea:

"Grrr...J'ai encore échoué! ça va donc durer encore longtemps?"

Temuchin répondit avec un sourire goguenard:

"Tant que tu t'obstineras inutilement à vouloir me dépasser, Kentaro, je crois que ça n'est pas prêt de finir! A mon tour, maintenant!"

Temuchin leva ses bras en l'air, recroquevilla ses doigts, comme s'ils étaient des griffes acérées et cria:

"Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Kentaro vit alors se diriger vers lui autant de coups à la seconde qu'il en avait tentés d'administrer à Temuchin. Il s'arc-bouta au sol, tendit ses mains pour parer le coup du jeune Mongol, mais cet effort fut vain; les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur le visage et sur le corps de Kentaro qui, rapidement dépassé, finit par relâcher prise et se retrouva au tapis en quelques instants. Temuchin lâcha d'un air ravi:

"Et encore une victoire à mon actif! Maître, dit Temuchin en se tournant vers Venceslas du Paon, cela fait un an que je me bats contre Kentaro et, à l'exception d'un match nul, je l'ai battu chaque fois! Pourquoi lui permettez-vous de continuer à s'entraîner? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait plus sage de lui faire entendre raison? Moi, je n'y parviens pas!"

Venceslas répondit en fronçant les sourcils:

"Temuchin...sache que le fait de battre Kentaro en permanence ne suffit pas à dire que tu es digne de l'armure du Lynx...La seule force brute ne suffit pas pour devenir chevalier sacré, il en existe une autre, cachée au fond de soi, qu'il faut pouvoir maîtriser pour porter une armure. Ton cosmos est puissant pour un jeune de ton âge, plus puissant que celui de Kentaro, mais...Je t'en ai assez dit, Temuchin...Continue à t'entraîner, moi, je dois méditer...Cela vaut aussi pour toi, Kentaro." dit le chevalier d'argent en se tournant vers son premier disciple vers la fin de sa phrase.

Venceslas s'éclipsa alors dans la brume qui commençait à recouvrir la plaine et disparut sans laisser de traces. Obéissant aux consignes de son mentor, Temuchin s'en alla vers la forêt pour y exercer la force de ses poings. Mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer les paroles du chevalier d'argent:

_"J'ai du mal à comprendre l'obstination de maître Venceslas! Pourquoi ne veut-il pas reconnaître que, de ses deux disciples, je suis le plus disposé à porter l'armure sacrée? Cela fait trois ans que je suis son entraînement, sans compter mon entraînement personnel à l'orphelinat, et cela fait également trois ans que je dois cohabiter avec Kentaro! Et depuis trois ans, les faits sont là: jamais Kentaro n'est parvenu à me dépasser! Dans ces conditions, pourquoi ne le congédie-t-il pas? Par pitié? Je suis le plus fort des deux, par conséquent, je suis le seul habilité à faire en sorte que la paix et l'harmonie règnent sur le monde! C'est vraiment navrant que maître Venceslas ne veuille pas voir la vérité en face! Vraiment navrant!"_

Ravalant son dépit, Temuchin s'enfonça dans la forêt, afin de pouvoir se défouler sur des arbres. Quant à Kentaro, il s'était assis après sa défaite et s'était mis à penser:

_"Et encore une défaite! J'en ai marre! Pourtant, la volonté ne me manque pas, je sais pourquoi je veux devenir chevalier sacré; pour servir une conception de la justice bien plus noble que celle que défend Temuchin! Rien que pour ça, je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner! En plus, si maître Venceslas ne m'a pas congédié au bout d'un an, malgré mes multiples échecs, ça veut dire que j'ai encore une chance de gagner l'armure du Lynx!"_

Il marqua une pause de cinq secondes, le temps de réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il venait de penser, puis finit par soupirer:

_"Pfff...d'un autre côté, c'est bien de savoir que j'ai une petite chance de gagner l'armure, mais bon, il faudrait que je le démontre! Et pour ça, il faudrait que je commence par vaincre Temuchin lors d'un combat d'entraînement! Et ça, c'est pas donné!"_

Le jeune Japonais soupira deux fois de plus, puis se décida à se relever et partir dans la forêt pour poursuivre son entraînement quotidien.

_Le siège de la fondation Graad, au Japon_

Une jeune fille aux cheveux mauves, âgée d'environ douze ou treize ans, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, sirotait un thé à la menthe, quand elle entendit deux coups à la porte.

"Entrez!"dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme de grande taille et d'un bon gabarit, le visage marqué par une calvitie précoce. Il était vêtu d'un costume qui indiquait qu'il était probablement le serviteur de la jeune demoiselle. Il déposa le journal qu'il avait à la main sur un fauteuil, ce dont profita la jeune fille pour s'adresser à lui:

"Tatsumi, as-tu quelques nouvelles des cent jeunes garçons envoyés aux quatre coins du monde par grand-père, il y a cinq ans et demi?"

Tatsumi secoua la tête:

"Non, aucune, mademoiselle...Cela dit, personnellement, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y en avoir plus d'une dizaine qui reviendront vivants...Reste à savoir lesquels..."

La jeune fille ajouta, tout en buvant son thé:

"Cela n'est pas très important...Ce qui compte, c'est que le grand tournoi ait lieu dans six mois...Grand-père aurait tant voulu le voir naître personnellement, mais malheureusement, la mort est venue l'emporter..."

Le silence régna dans la pièce pendant dix secondes, puis la jeune fille, qui n'était autre que Saori Kido, poursuivit:

"Depuis que grand-père est mort, il me semble que ma vie a pris une toute autre tournure...Je n'oublierai jamais ses dernières paroles, qui furent longues et bouleversantes..."

"Je vous comprends, mademoiselle, dit Tatsumi d'une voix basse. J'étais avec vous, près de son lit de mort, et il m'a semblé que j'assistais aux dernières heures d'un homme qui cachait bon nombre de secrets..."

Il y eut un nouveau silence de dix secondes, puis Saori reprit la parole:

"Tatsumi...tout bien réfléchi, ne serait-ce que pour marquer une certaine attention envers la mémoire de grand-père, j'aimerais savoir quelles sont les armures qui reviendront au Japon..."

Le serviteur dévoué des Kido fronça légèrement les sourcils:

"Mademoiselle Saori, je comprends vos sentiments, mais il me semble très difficile de faire en sorte que votre souhait soit satisfait. La Terre est vaste...en dépit des importants moyens financiers de la fondation, cela risque d'être long et fastidieux, et..."

"Tatsumi!"lâcha Saori en haussant le ton.

"Mademoiselle?..."

"Cela a de la valeur à mes yeux, poursuivit la jeune fille. Je veux donc que les six prochains mois soient consacrés non seulement à la préparation du Tournoi Intergalactique, mais aussi à l'identification des armures sacrées qui reviendront au Japon! Dans six mois, pendant quelques jours, je veux que des émissaires soient dépêchés dans les lieux d'entraînement, et me rapportent les informations que j'exige! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre, Tatsumi?"

Saori avait terminé sa phrase en se retournant vers son serviteur et en le regardant d'un air ferme. Tatsumi, qui avait beaucoup trop de respect pour sa maîtresse pour pouvoir contrarier le moindre de ses désirs, inclina la tête et répondit:

"J'ai compris, mademoiselle. Je m'en vais de ce pas consulter les endroits où ont été envoyés les cent orphelins et je vais tout mettre en oeuvre pour que votre volonté soit satisfaite."

Saori sourit:

"J'en suis enchantée, Tatsumi. Tu peux disposer, à présent."

Tatsumi salua sa maîtresse en inclinant la tête, puis quitta la pièce d'un pas lent. Saori reprit alors la tasse de thé qu'elle avait posée durant quelques instants et en but le contenu restant.

_Six mois plus tard_

Comme il le faisait souvent, Venceslas avait pris la position du Lotus, non loin du fleuve Onon, faisant abstraction du vent rigoureux qui l'entourait et de la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber. Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne méditait pas pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Cette fois-ci, il méditait pour faire le bilan des six années qu'il avait passées en tant que mentor, d'abord avec Kentaro seul, puis avec le jeune Japonais accompagné de Temuchin. Six ans s'étaient passés et l'entraînement touchait à sa fin. Il y avait dix minutes, il avait fait savoir à ses deux disciples par télépathie qu'ils devaient venir le rejoindre près du fleuve Onon, car il avait quelque chose de très important à leur dire. Sachant que ses disciples en avaient encore pour longtemps avant de le retrouver, il en avait profité pour méditer. Il se livrait donc en ce moment même au bilan de ces six ans en Mongolie:

_"Ces six années passées en Mongolie sont passées à la vitesse de la lumière, bien que je ne la maîtrise pas personnellement!...J'avais douze ans quand j'ai commencé à entraîner Kentaro, quatorze et demi quand Temuchin est devenu mon apprenti, à présent, j'en ai quasiment dix-huit, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir mûri à une vitesse incroyable, comme si j'avais en fait passé dix années dans cette région! J'ai comme l'impression que cette tâche de mentor entrait dans la continuité de mon entraînement de chevalier sacré, comme si j'étais encore un peu juste pour revêtir l'armure du Paon, armure que je n'ai d'ailleurs porté qu'une seule fois, quand je l'ai gagnée sous la férule de maître Shaka!...En ce qui concerne mes deux apprentis, l'opinion que j'ai d'eux n'a guère varié au fil des ans...Sur le plan physique, Temuchin est bien plus robuste que Kentaro, mais son ego surdimensionné l'empêche de maîtriser un élément essentiel pour pouvoir prétendre au titre de chevalier sacré! Quant à Kentaro, bien que maîtrisant assez bien sa force mentale, il a des défaillances dans sa force brute, et surtout, il lui manque encore un minimum de confiance, ce qui est pourtant essentiel! Ce qui se passera aujourd'hui risque donc d'être fort intéressant..."_

Venceslas se releva ensuite, puis se retourna et regarda vers l'horizon, guettant l'arrivée de ses deux disciples. Il n'eut pas bien à attendre bien longtemps; trois minutes plus tard, Temuchin arrivait le premier, toujours aussi sûr de lui, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vingt secondes après, il fut rejoint par Kentaro, qui semblait préoccupé. Ne tenant pas compte des états d'âme divergents de ses deux disciples, Venceslas les laissa venir à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eût plus que deux mètres entre le mentor et ses apprentis. Le chevalier d'argent dit alors ce qu'il avait à dire:

"Ecoutez-moi bien, Kentaro et Temuchin. Cela fait longtemps que vous vous entraînez sous ma direction. Cela fait exactement six années pour Kentaro et trois ans et demi pour Temuchin. Cependant, Temuchin, tu n'as aucun retard sur Kentaro et, sur bien des points, tu es même largement en avance sur lui."

Temuchin ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire en entendant les paroles de son maître, au grand dam de Kentaro.

"Pour être clair, poursuivit Venceslas, c'est comme si vous vous étiez entraînés en même temps, sur la même période. Vous êtes deux, mais seul l'un d'entre vous pourra porter l'armure sacrée du Lynx, qui se trouve en haut de la Montagne Damnée!"

"La Montagne Damnée? Qu'est-ce donc?"demanda Kentaro, intrigué par ce surnom peu rassurant.

"C'est là où le loup bleu, l'ancêtre de tous les Mongols selon la légende, a consommé une liaison coupable avec un léopard femelle du désert de Gobi! Et de cette liaison sont nés une kyrielle de lynxs redoutables et cruels, condamnés par les dieux à ne pouvoir s'accoupler qu'entre frères et soeurs, ou entre cousins, dans le meilleur des cas! Ces lynxs incarnent l'animalité dans ce qu'elle a de plus déplorable! Si un mortel parvient à grimper la Montagne Damnée, jamais il n'en redescend, car les lynxs maudits par les dieux le dévorent sans états d'âme! Pourtant, c'est leur repaire qui abrite l'armure de bronze du Lynx, celle pour laquelle toi et Temuchin concourez!"

Bien peu rassuré par l'histoire de Venceslas, Kentaro lui demanda:

"Vous...Vous voulez dire, maître, que nous devrons tous les deux escalader la Montagne Damnée pour nous battre contre des lynxs cruels, afin de gagner l'armure sacrée?"

Venceslas secoua la tête:

"Non, pas _tous les deux_, comme tu dis...Temuchin, Kentaro, vous allez d'abord devoir vous battre tous les deux, afin de déterminer lequel est celui qui mérite de grimper la Montagne Damnée!"

Temuchin pensa alors:

_"Hé, hé, hé...Parfait, parfait! C'est une excellente occasion pour montrer à maître Venceslas que je suis le seul à pouvoir porter cette armure!"_

Venceslas recula de quelques pas, puis dit d'une voix forte:

"Temuchin, Kentaro, le combat commence à partir de maintenant! Allez, et que le meilleur gagne!"

Le chevalier du Paon prit alors la position du Lotus et ferma les yeux, n''utilisant que son sixième sens pour suivre le combat de ses deux apprentis. Ceux-ci venaient de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, pieds en avant:

"Yaaah!"

"Yaaah!"

Un bruit fort et sec à la fois se fit entendre. Kentaro avait encaissé un violent coup de pied de la part de Temuchin et avait été envoyé au tapis, face contre terre. Il n'eut guère le temps de penser à quoi que ce fût, car le jeune Mongol le prit par les cheveux, le releva lentement, puis lui administra trois ou quatre coups de poings au visage avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de narguer son partenaire d'entraînement:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu es lamentable, Kentaro! Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais abandonné l'entraînement? Tu aurais dû pourtant comprendre ceci depuis le début; c'est _moi_ et _moi_ seul qui mérite de porter l'armure de bronze du Lynx! Ta force physique est pitoyable, tu n'as rien dans les muscles! Je vais te faire voir la vérité en face une bonne fois pour toute!"

Tout en finissant de parler, Temuchin avait saisi Kentaro au collet. Il lui envoya alors un violent coup de poing au visage. Le jeune Japonais se retrouva au tapis une fois de plus. Il était dans un piteux état; il saignait du nez et de la lèvre inférieure, ses pommettes commençaient à gonfler et son oeil droit était poché. Mal en point, il pensa, complètement abattu:

_"Je...Je n'en peux plus! J'en...J'en ai marre! Au fond, Temuchin avait raison, j'aurais mieux fait d'abandonner et de revenir au Japon sans l'armure! Après tout, mieux vaut ça que satisfaire les volontés d'un père indigne!"_

Se rendant compte du profond désespoir de son rival, Temuchin sourit de bon coeur et dit:

"Je pense que tu as enfin compris, Kentaro! Un faible comme toi ne mérite pas de porter une protection vouée à défendre la justice! C'est aux plus puissants que revient cet honneur! Je m'en vais te tourner le dos, Kentaro, et je vais dire à maître Venceslas que le combat est déjà terminé!"

Temuchin se dirigea ensuite vers Venceslas, qui n''était qu'à trois mètres du lieu de combat, et lui dit, d'un ton emphatique:

"Maître Venceslas, je suis prêt à subir l'ultime épreuve! Le combat entre Kentaro et moi est terminé! J'ai gagné!"

Venceslas répondit d'un ton calme, dans la seconde qui suivit:

"En es-tu bien certain, Temuchin?"

Surpris par la réponse de Venceslas, Temuchin se retourna vivement et laissa échapper un cri de stupeur:

"Quoi!"

Kentaro se tenait en effet devant lui, blessé, mais avec un regard déterminé. Il avança lentement dans la direction de son adversaire, malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient. Frappé par ce retournement de situation, Temuchin lâcha:

"Kentaro, aurais-tu perdu la tête? Tu as pourtant bien vu que j'étais le plus fort! A ce titre, je mérite de défendre la justice!..."

"Tais-toi, Temuchin! hurla Kentaro d'un ton qui fit frissonner le jeune Mongol. Je ne te laisserai pas gagner l'armure! Je me souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit au sujet de Gengis Khan, il y a plusieurs années de cela! Tes paroles étaient indignes de quelqu'un qui prétendait vouloir défendre la justice! Temuchin, la justice ne change pas avec les rapports de force! La justice reste la justice, quelque soit l'époque et la situation!"

A bout de nerfs, Temuchin répliqua:

"Tu commences à m'énerver, Kentaro! Tu es bien trop naïf pour comprendre quoi que ce soit aux notions de Bien et de Mal! Mais je vais me charger de te les faire comprendre par la force!...Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Sans que Kentaro ait eu le temps de réagir, de nombreux coups, exactement 85 coups à la seconde, vinrent le frapper au visage et au corps. Submergé par les coups de Temuchin, le jeune Japonais finit par s'effondrer au sol. Le jeune Mongol sourit brièvement, puis se tourna vers Venceslas:

"Alors, maître Venceslas, qu'en pensez-vous? Ne croyez-vous pas que le combat est terminé, cette fois-ci?"

Le chevalier du Paon ne répondit pas verbalement, mais se contenta de secouer la tête. Etonné par la réaction de son mentor, Temuchin s'apprêtait à lui demander plus de précisions à ce sujet, quand il sentit une montée soudaine de cosmo-énergie. Il se retourna vivement et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises:

"Comment! Mais...Mais c'est impossible!"

Kentaro s'était de nouveau relevé, mais avec un regard plus ferme qu'avant et entouré par une cosmo-énergie bien plus intense que celle qu'il déployait normalement. De plus, cette cosmo-énergie égalait presque celle de Temuchin, qui se mit à balbutier:

"Je...Je dois être en plein...plein délire! La...La puissance de Kentaro rattrape la mienne! Pour...Pourquoi?"

"Temuchin, répondit Kentaro, tu devrais te rendre à l'évidence, la victoire va t'échapper! Au cours de mon entraînement, j'ai découvert pourquoi je voulais devenir chevalier sacré: pour défendre la justice! La vraie justice, pas cette justice de pacotille qui ne serait que le luxe des plus puissants! Tu ne mérites pas de porter l'armure du Lynx, Temuchin, et je vais immédiatement te le prouver!"

"Dans tes rêves, Kentaro! protesta Temuchin. Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Kentaro riposta instantanément:

"Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Les attaques partirent à la même vitesse d'un côté comme de l'autre, soit 85 coups à la seconde. Quelques instants après, Temuchin regarda Kentaro et eut une nouvelle surprise; le jeune Japonais n'avait aucune blessure supplémentaire. Temuchin lâcha, l'air affolé:

"Comment? Comment as-tu réalisé ce prodige?"

Kentaro sourit, puis répondit à son rival:

"Temuchin, il n'y a pas bien longtemps, tu m'as déjà envoyé cette attaque, et à la même vitesse en plus! Une même attaque ne marche qu'une seule fois sur le même adversaire! Tu ne peux plus compter sur les Griffes du Lynx! Abandonne le combat, Temuchin, tu as perdu!"

"Jamais de la vie! protesta violemment Temuchin. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de vouloir m'impressionner, Kentaro; tu es peut-être parvenu à éviter tous mes coups, mais tu as été incapable de me toucher!"

Kentaro ferma les yeux, puis dit en secouant la tête:

"Tu crois donc vraiment ça...C'est navrant..."

"De quoi parles-tu? Mais!..."

Trois ou quatre traces de griffes venaient d'apparaître sur le corps de Temuchin, faisant couler son sang. Le jeune Mongol hurla de douleur. Kentaro dit alors à son rival:

"Tu as été imprudent, Temuchin...Tu as concentré toute ton attention sur ton attaque, mais tu as omis de te protéger. Dommage pour toi..."

Temuchin répliqua, malgré sa douleur:

"Grrr...Arrête de me narguer, Kentaro, je vais te faire payer ton insolence!"

Aussitôt, Kentaro concentra son cosmos, tendit ses bras en avant, puis hurla:

"Par la Morsure du Lynx!"

Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, Temuchin sentit une violente douleur aux jambes et aux bras, comme si des lynxs l'avaient mordu aux membres. Il hurla à la mort pendant cinq secondes, avant de se retrouver au tapis. Il se releva sept secondes plus tard en pensant:

_"Grrr...C'est insensé...Kentaro maîtrise donc une autre technique de combat? Je suis meurtri non seulement dans ma chair, mais en plus dans mon orgueil! Ce...Ce sale gosse ne mérite pas de gagner l'armure sacrée, je dois lui mettre ça dans la tête!"_

Quand Temuchin fut tout à fait debout, il s'adressa à Kentaro en ces termes:

"Kentaro, j'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir me malmener de la sorte! Je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire!..."

Kentaro répliqua:

"Temuchin, renonce à tes projets, cela pourrait te coûter cher!"

Le jeune Japonais venait de concentrer sa cosmo-énergie une fois de plus, atteignant des sommets qu'il n'avait pas envisagés alors. Temuchin tâcha de ne pas se laisser intimider et dit:

"Tu as perdu, Kentaro! Prends ça! Yaaah!"

Temuchin se jeta alors sur son adversaire, poings et pieds en avant, ce qui fit soupirer Kentaro:

"Je t'avais prévenu, Temuchin, tant pis pour toi...Par le Piège des Félins du Nord!"

Alors, au grand dam de Temuchin, une centaine de coups portés à la vitesse du son vinrent à sa rencontre et le frappèrent violemment. Le jeune Mongol hurla encore plus fort que les fois précédentes, car il sentait non seulement qu'il se faisait à la fois mordre et griffer, mais qu'il était également paralysé par la simple volonté de Kentaro, dont les yeux brillaient étrangement. Le supplice de Temuchin dura dix secondes, puis le rival de Kentaro finit par se retrouver au tapis et y resta durant plus de dix secondes. Venceslas, qui avait suivi le combat grâce à son sixième sens, se releva et dit:

"Le combat est terminé. Kentaro, tu as gagné."

En entendant les paroles de son maître, Kentaro ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, tant il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Il avait gagné! Il avait remporté l'ultime combat contre Temuchin, alors que ce dernier l'avait dominé durant leurs longues années d'entraînement. Mais cette fois-ci, la chance avait été du côté de Kentaro. Il allait pouvoir affronter l'ultime épreuve, afin de remporter l'armure sacrée. Il se dirigea vers Venceslas en souriant et lui dit:

"Maître...Je...J'ai encore du mal à croire ce qui vient de se passer...Durant toutes ces années, j'ai perdu à chaque fois que je me suis battu contre Temuchin, et là...là, je suis parvenu à le vaincre...Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce que je viens de faire..."

Venceslas répondit à son disciple:

"Cela n'a rien d'étonnant pourtant, Kentaro...A plusieurs reprises, lors de ton combat, tu as toi-même livré la réponse de l'énigme..."

"Comment ça?"

"C'est injuste!"

Alors que Venceslas allait répondre à Kentaro, il entendit ce cri de protestation derrière lui. Le chevalier du Paon se retourna lentement et vit Temuchin, qui venait de se relever. Le jeune Mongol était couvert de plaies de la tête aux orteils et paraissait furieux. Il s'avança vers son mentor en lui disant:

"C'est injuste! Maître, ce combat était une supercherie! Je ne devais pas perdre face à Kentaro, c'était moi qui devais gagner!"

Venceslas demanda à son disciple d'une voix très calme:

"Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait dire ça, Temuchin?"

Enervé, Temuchin répondit:

"Chaque fois que j'ai affronté ce faible, j'ai gagné! Il en aurait dû être de même pour aujourd'hui! J'irai même plus loin; j'aurais dû avoir d'office le droit de passer l'ultime épreuve! Pourquoi, maître? Pourquoi?"

"Temuchin, répondit Venceslas d'un air toujours paisible, ce combat était déterminé à déceler la vraie force qui se trouve en vous!"

"Comment ça, maître? rétorqua Temuchin. Ne me dites pas de bêtises, ne me dites pas que Kentaro est plus fort que moi, je ne vous croirai pas!"

Sans se démonter, Venceslas répliqua:

"Temuchin, tu es plus fort que Kentaro du point de vue de la force brute. Mais celle-ci ne suffit pas, jamais tu n'as appris à maîtriser ton ego, ce qui est la clé essentielle pour entrer en harmonie avec son cosmos! A l'inverse, Kentaro, qui souffrait d'un manque de confiance en lui, a fini par trouver cette clé au cours de votre affrontement. Car Kentaro s'est rattaché à la raison pour laquelle il veut devenir chevalier sacré; servir Athéna et défendre la justice! C'est pour ça qu'il a gagné, Temuchin!"

Au fur et à mesure que Venceslas livrait ses explications, Temuchin sentait que la colère montait de plus en plus en lui. Aussi répliqua-t-il:

"Et alors, maître? Moi aussi, je veux devenir chevalier pour défendre la justice! Et seuls les plus forts méritent cet honneur, ce sont les forts et les puissants qui représentent la justice, car eux seuls ont les capacités pour pouvoir la sauvegarder!"

A ces mots, Venceslas répondit calmement, mais en fronçant les sourcils:

"Temuchin, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Jamais la justice n'a été déterminée par la force. La justice, la vraie et la seule, est immuable. Celui qui détient la force ne détient pas nécessairement la justice, mais celui qui détient le sens de la justice peut avoir la force avec lui. Quelqu'un qui, comme toi, Temuchin, a une vision aussi cynique de la justice, est indigne de devenir chevalier sacré et de porter une armure. Voilà pourquoi tu as perdu aujourd'hui."

En entendant les paroles de son propre maître, Temuchin devint fou de rage, comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la région du fleuve Onon. Il regarda le chevalier d'argent avec des yeux de feu et hurla dans sa direction:

"Espèce d'ordure! Vous...Vous allez me payer ce que vous venez de me dire! Je vais vous tuer!"

Venceslas répondit calmement:

"Eh bien, tue-moi donc, si ça peut te soulager..."

De son côté, Kentaro était pétrifié par la colère subite de Temuchin. Il aurait voulu intervenir, mais il avait été déjà touché par le jeune Mongol lors de leur combat et devait songer à se reposer un peu, en attendant l'épreuve de la Montagne Damnée. Profitant de la passivité de son vainqueur, Temuchin se jeta sur leur propre maître en criant:

"Vous allez mourir, maître! Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Venceslas, l'air stoïque, ne fut pas alarmé le moins du monde par la rébellion de son disciple. Très détendu, il bougea lentement ses poings et, sous les yeux médusés de Kentaro, ses deux poings semblèrent se multiplier par 500 000, devenant un million de poings. Temuchin encaissa tous les coups en une fraction de seconde, et se retrouva au sol, l'air bien plus mal en point qu'à l'issue de son combat contre Kentaro. Le chevalier du Paon dit alors d'un ton calme:

"J'ai utilisé l'Attaque du Million de Mains à la simple vitesse du son, et tu n'as même pas été capable de l'esquiver. Ton échec, Temuchin, vient de me donner raison; tu ne méritais pas de devenir chevalier sacré. Tu devrais me remercier; si j'avais utilisé mon attaque à son véritable potentiel, tu serais parti dans l'autre monde. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec toi...Suis-moi, Kentaro."dit-il à son premier disciple vers la fin de sa phrase.

Encore quelque peu ébranlé par tout ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux, Kentaro finit néanmoins par obéir à son mentor et le suivit. A un moment, il voulut se retourner vers Temuchin, mais le chevalier du Paon l'en empêcha par télépathie:

_"Ne te retourne pas, Kentaro. Il n'en vaut pas la peine."_

Obéissant à son maître, Kentaro ne se retourna pas, laissant Temuchin inconscient. Au fond de lui, le jeune Japonais était satisfait de ne plus avoir à supporter ce camarade qu'il n'aimait pas, à cause de son arrogance éhontée. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule épreuve à franchir, et il deviendrait chevalier sacré de la déesse Athéna. Kentaro et Venceslas marchèrent sans se parler pendant presque dix minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent au pied d'une montagne escarpée, soumise à des vents violents et à une pluie battante. Venceslas s'arrêta de marcher et fit les présentations à son disciple:

"Kentaro, je te présente la Montagne Damnée! En haut de cette montagne se trouve l'armure de bronze du Lynx, mais celle-ci est gardée par les descendants des amours maudites du loup bleu et du léopard femelle des neiges. Ces créatures ont non seulement des crocs tranchants et des griffes acérées, mais possèdent également cinq sens particulièrement aiguisés. De plus, il n'est pas facile d'arriver en haut de cette Montagne, car elle est soumise en automne et en hiver à des pluies torrentielles et des bourrasques, et l'été est la saison de la sécheresse et du soleil de plomb! Le printemps ne connait pas ces phénomènes critiques, mais la montagne reste particulièrement escarpée et les risques d'éboulement sont fréquents! Voilà le programme qui t'attend, Kentaro! Es-tu toujours décidé à affronter cette ultime épreuve?"

Kentaro haussa les épaules, puis répondit:

"Je le suis toujours, maître! J'ai souffert pendant ces six années, j'ai dû lutter pour dépasser mes limites, je me suis battu sans trêve et sans repos, et j'ai réussi à entrer dans la dernière ligne droite! Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant! Je suis prêt à relever le défi, maître!"

Alors, sous le regard stupéfait de Kentaro, Venceslas leva l'index et le majeur de sa main droite en l'air et dit:

"Alors soit..."

Et, dans la seconde qui suivit, Kentaro poussa un cri aigu de douleur. Il lui sembla que deux poignards avaient perforés ses yeux et les avaient déchirés. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et sentit qu'elles étaient ensanglantées. De plus, il se rendit compte qu'il était comme plongé dans le noir. Kentaro finit par se rendre à l'évidence; Venceslas, son propre maître, lui avait froidement crevé les yeux. Le jeune Japonais se mit à gémir:

"Pourquoi, maître? Pourquoi?"

Le chevalier du Paon répondit froidement:

"Kentaro, avec ta vue normale, tu ne réussiras jamais l'épreuve de la Montagne Damnée. Il est donc nécessaire de repartir de zéro pour que tu conserves une petite chance de gagner l'armure sacrée. Maintenant que tu as perdu la vue, tu n'as que deux solutions; soit escalader la Montagne Sacrée et tâcher d'en revenir avec l'armure, soit errer à jamais dans la Mongolie et vivre de la charité des autres. A toi de décider."

Kentaro fut stupéfait par le changement qui s'était opéré autour de Venceslas. Son maître, qui lui avait semblé bien meilleur que son propre père au cours de ces six années d'entraînement, était subitement devenu un monstre froid, qui n'avait pas hésité à le priver de la vue. Paraissant peu attentif à l'égard des états d'âme de son disciple, Venceslas poursuivit:

"Kentaro, les créatures qui hantent la Montagne Damnée possèdent individuellement la vue de dix hommes normaux. Et un mois après le début de ton entraînement, je t'avais dit que tu devrais posséder la vue de douze hommes normaux. A présent, tu es aveugle, mais tu possèdes une petite chance d'acquérir cette vue exceptionnelle, et je suis très sérieux. Alors, qu'as-tu décidé?"

Kentaro, toujours plongé dans le noir, réfléchit brièvement, puis répondit en soupirant:

"Maître, je...je me suis décidé! Je relève le défi!"

Venceslas sourit:

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Kentaro. Je m'en vais, et je verrai bien si tu es capable de surmonter cette ultime épreuve...A bientôt ou adieu, mon ami, le destin en décidera..."

Le chevalier du Paon tourna le dos à son disciple et s'en alla vers un endroit que lui seul connaissait. Kentaro, toujours aveugle, soupira, puis songea:

_"Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre! Je suis entré dans la dernière ligne droite, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. J'ai perdu la vue, mais pas l'esprit! Maître Venceslas m'avait dit un jour que celui qui avait perdu un sens pouvait néanmoins développer ceux qui lui restaient! Je dois en faire de même pour m'en sortir!"_

Kentaro se concentra l'espace de quelques secondes, puis commença à réaliser que les quatre sens qui lui restaient se développaient petit à petit. Son sens du toucher devenait plus affiné, son odorat était bien plus sensible, son ouïe plus fine et son goût plus réceptif. Le jeune Japonais avança alors lentement durant une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît qu'il touchait quelque chose de dur qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Il palpa l'obstacle durant quelques secondes, puis réalisa qu'il se trouvait en face du début de la Montagne Damnée. Autrement dit, les difficultés commençaient pour lui à partir de cet instant. Les mains tremblantes, Kentaro essaya de s'aggriper aux parois de la montagne, mais échoua à trois reprises. Il soupira, puis se dit de nouveau:

_"Non, je ne peux abandonner! Je veux devenir chevalier sacré pour pouvoir défendre la justice et j'y parviendrai! Allez!"_

La mine crispée, Kentaro leva la tête, fit un bond et parvint, tant bien que mal à saisir des encoches où il pouvait se tenir. Le jeune Japonais, après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait quitté le sol, poussa un soupir de soulagement et pensa:

_"Je suis parvenu à m'accrocher à la montagne! A présent, je dois me fier aux quatre sens qui me restent pour parvenir au sommet!"_

Ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche aisée, c'était que, outre que Kentaro fût privé de la vue, il devait en plus affronter des bourrasques de vent qui pouvaient lui faire perdre l'équilibre à tout moment et subir des pluies torrentielles qui lui tombaient sur le corps, comme s'il se faisait mitrailler par des jets d'eau. Malgré ces contraintes climatiques, Kentaro refusa d'abandonner, serra les dents malgré sa douleur, et avança lentement, en raison de son handicap. A plusieurs reprises, il sentit quelque chose craquer au-dessus de lui. A chaque fois, il se cambra vers l'avant, juste au moment où des éboulements se produisaient au-dessus de sa tête, manquant de l'écraser de peu. Et à chaque fois, ce fut une belle frayeur pour le jeune Japonais, qui sentait qu'il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides, tant il n'avait jamais eu autant peur qu'aujourd'hui. Il se mit à trembler de nouveau:

_"C'est...C'est terrible! J'ai l'impression de vivre l'enfer sur Terre comme jamais depuis que je suis arrivé en Mongolie! Argh! C'est seulement maintenant que je comprends l'avertissement de Tatsumi! Dans le fond, je ne suis pas mieux loti qu'Ikki qui est allé sur l'Ile de la Mort, ou Shun, qui est parti sur l'Ile d'Andromède! Nous étions tous destinés à connaître l'enfer! Argh!"_

Surmontant tant bien que mal sa douleur, Kentaro poussa un profond soupir et aggripa de nouvelles parois qui pouvaient servir d'appuis à ses mains. Quand il y fut parvenu, il haleta un court moment, puis se décida à reprendre l'ascension de la Montagne Damnée. Après une nouvelle escalade de trois minutes, où il eut à subir les mêmes terribles conditions qu'au début, Kentaro sentit soudainement quelque chose de plus plat sous sa main. Intrigué, il murmura:

"C'est...Cela me semble bien moins escarpé que tout ce qui se trouve en-dessous de moi! Serais-je...Serais-je déjà arrivé au sommet?"

Encouragé par cette hypothèse, il s'appuya de toutes ses forces sur ses quatre membres et escalada les parois de façon plus dynamique qu'auparavant. Dix secondes plus tard, Kentaro se hissa sur ce qui semblait être une plate-forme et y rampa mollement, car il commençait à être gagné par la fatigue.Il avait grimpé une cinquantaine de mètres, la Montagne Damnée en faisant bien dix-huit cents, mais les conditions climatiques et sa cécité ne rendaient pas la tâche aisée. Après vingt secondes passées au sol, Kentaro se décida à se mettre sur ses deux pieds et avança prudemment, se guidant avec ses deux mains. Toutefois, très rapidement, il sentit de nouveau quelque chose de dur et de rugueux. Il poussa un profond soupir:

"Pfff...Je ne suis donc pas arrivé au sommet, il va encore falloir que je grimpe! Bon, ben tant pis!"

Kentaro se hissa avec ses deux mains et décolla de la plate-forme sur laquelle il se trouvait depuis une minute. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus le même élan qu'au début de son ascension. Il se sentait mal; la sueur de son visage mêlée au froid rigoureux de la montagne pouvait lui faire attraper du mal. De plus, il commençait à sentir qu'il n'avait pas totalement récupéré de son combat contre Temuchin, il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, ses jambes et ses bras tremblaient nerveusement, et la violence du vent pouvait à tout moment lui faire lâcher prise. Une idée à laquelle Kentaro refusait de se résoudre:

_"Je ne dois pas abandonner maintenant! J'ai...J'ai juré de gagner l'armure sacrée pour défendre la justice et je le ferai!"_

Après avoir pris sa respiration, Kentaro se décida à reprendre l'ascension de la Montagne Damnée. Mais, alors qu'il avait posé sa main tremblante sur l'une des parois de la montagne, il sentit que les parois sur lesquelles ses jambes se raccrochaient commençaient à glisser sous l'action du vent et de la pluie. Kentaro commença alors à paniquer:

"Non! ça...ça glisse! Je...Je vais tomber! Et...Et il ne faut pas que je lâche prise! Ah!"

A ce moment-là, les pieds de Kentaro venaient de glisser de la paroi et flottaient dangereusement dans le vide. Le jeune Japonais, de sa main restée libre, prit alors appui sur une autre encoche de la montagne, mais n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant; il subissait encore les conditions climatiques difficiles de la région du fleuve Onon et la fatigue due à son affrontement avec Temuchin et à son escalade. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de plus en plus, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer:

"Non! Je...Je ne peux pas tomber, je dois continuer et...et gagner l'armure sacrée!"

Tout à coup, Kentaro perçut un léger bruit au-dessus de sa tête. Dans la foulée, il sentit que ses mains glissaient dangereusement des endroits où elles s'étaient aggripées. Kentaro se mit à bouger ses jambes de plus belle, pris de panique:

"Non! C'est pas vrai! Je vais tomber!"

Le drame arriva. Comme possédé par la panique, Kentaro finit par lâcher prise et tomba dans le vide en poussant un cri de terreur En fait, il ne tomba qu'une dizaine de mètres plus bas, sur la plate-forme sur laquelle il avait échoué quelques instants plus tôt, mais la chute fut rude. Il tomba sur le dos, laissant échapper un filet de sang de sa bouche. Il éprouva également une douleur aigüe au dos durant dix secondes, puis cette souffrance commença à s'estomper lentement, mais sûrement. Alors Kentaro se mit à penser:

_"C'est étrange...Je n'avais jamais connu une telle sensation...J'ai l'impression de m'envoler dans le ciel, de perdre tous mes sens...Je ne ressens plus la douleur...Serais-je en train de mourir, de m'envoler vers un monde meilleur? Oui, c'est sûrement ça...Au fond, peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi...Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je meure maintenant, pour ne plus connaître la souffrance...Adieu, maître Venceslas...Pardonnez ma faiblesse, je ne deviendrai pas chevalier sacré...Adieu..."_

Kentato ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience durant cinq secondes...jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît une voix dans sa tête:

_"Kentaro! Kentaro! Veux-tu donc réduire à néant ces six années d'effort?"_

Intrigué, Kentaro pensa, malgré la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait:

_"Cette voix...Ce n'est pas celle de maître Venceslas...Il me semble pourtant l'avoir entendue une fois...Elle m'avait marqué profondément...Mais...Mais alors cette voix, ce serait celle de..."_

L'inconnu répondit:

_"Tu as mis un certain temps pour t'en rendre compte, Kentaro..."_

_"Shaka de la Vierge?"_

_"C'est exact, jeune Kentaro! Je me trouve dans la vallée du Gange, mais je suis attentivement ton parcours! Tu ne peux abandonner maintenant, tu l'as dit toi-même; tu es entré dans la dernière ligne droite de ton entraînement! Alors, reprends-toi et réussis l'ultime épreuve!"_

_"Mais, Shaka, je suis au bout du rouleau! Je n'ai plus de forces et en plus, maître Venceslas m'a crevé les yeux sans m'en expliquer la raison! Je n'en peux plus, Shaka!"_

_"Tu m'attristes, jeune Kentaro_, répliqua Shaka. _Où est le Kentaro prometteur que j'avais vu, il y a de cela quatre ans? Aurais-tu déjà oublié ma leçon?"_

_"Votre leçon?"_demanda Kentaro.

_"Tu faisais peine à voir, après ton combat d'entraînement contre Venceslas, juste avant ma venue en Mongolie. Et après mon départ, tu n'étais plus le même! T'en souviens-tu, Kentaro?"_

Le jeune Japonais, malgré son état, mit peu de temps à comprendre les paroles de Shaka:

_"Oui...C'est le...le cosmos! En harmonisant mon corps et mon cosmos, j'ai pu faire des progrès et mettre maître Venceslas en difficulté! Et là, c'est pareil! Je me suis trop focalisé sur la santé de mon corps, voilà pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas! Il...Il faut que je ne fasse qu'un avec mon cosmos et alors je pourrai reprendre mon ascension!"_

Il y eut un court silence, puis Shaka reprit:

_"C'est excellent, Kentaro. Je suis ravi de voir que je n'avais finalement pas besoin de me mêler de cette affaire..."_

_"Non, Shaka, _répliqua Kentaro, _il faut que je vous remercie, sans vous, je n'aurais pas trouvé pourquoi j'avais du mal...Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, Shaka?"_

_"Ce n'est pas par pitié envers toi, car je n'en ai aucune pour les faibles dont tu n'es pas, ni pour Venceslas...C'est pour Athéna que j'ai fait ça! Le Grand Pope, représentant de la déesse Athéna sur Terre, pense que tu es plein d'avenir, Kentaro; tu seras sûrement l'un des serviteurs les plus dévoués d'Athéna, je te l'avais dit, d'ailleurs! J'en ai assez dit, Kentaro, à bientôt ou adieu, le destin en décidera..."_

Aussitôt, Kentaro ne sentit plus la présence de la cosmo-énergie de Shaka. Il resta immobile pendant cinq secondes, puis pensa:

_"Shaka a raison! Je ne dois pas perdre courage, je suis sûr que je pourrai devenir l'un des meilleurs serviteurs d'Athéna! Je dois reprendre les choses en main!"_

Un halo lumineux vint alors recouvrir le corps de Kentaro; sa cosmo-énergie, encore vacillante peu de temps auparavant, renaissait petit à petit. Kentaro bougea un bras, puis l'autre, puis ses deux jambes recouvrirent leur mobilité à leur tour. Le jeune Japonais se mit à crier:

"Que s'enflamme mon cosmos!"

En un éclair, Kentaro rebondit sur ses deux pieds. Bien que toujours aveugle, il était déterminé à réussir, plus que jamais. Sans aucune hésitation, il agrippa un pan de rocher avec sa main droite, un autre avec sa main gauche, et décolla du sol. Toujours illuminé par un halo flamboyant, Kentaro commença à reprendre l'ascension de la Montagne Damnée. Mais cette fois-ci, il la faisait à un rythme plus accéléré, sans hésitation; il avait réussi à faire abstraction de son handicap et ne se focalisait plus que sur l'union de ses capacités physiques et de sa cosmo-énergie. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur, ou si peu, le vent, la pluie, le froid, toutes ces dures conditions climatiques paraissaient désormais glisser sur lui comme l'eau glisse sur les plumes d'un canard. Malgré sa cécité et la longueur de l'ascension, Kentaro arborait un grand sourire; il progressait dans la dernière ligne droite de son entraînement. Ses pensées étaient bien plus joyeuses qu'aparavant:

_"Si je parviens à devenir chevalier sacré, je ne devrai pas seulement remercier maître Venceslas, mais aussi Shaka de la Vierge! Sa sagesse m'a été d'un grand secours, je comprends maintenant pourquoi on le considère comme étant l'homme le plus proche de Dieu! Maître Venceslas, Shaka, je ne vous décevrai pas! Allez!"_

Et Kentaro de reprendre avec encore plus d'entrain son ascension vers la Montagne Damnée. L'escalade dura encore entre trente et quarante minutes, puis le jeune garçon parvint enfin à son but: la Montagne Damnée. Le paysage qui entourait l'aspirant chevalier sacré était des plus sinistres; le sommet de la Montagne Damnée n'était couvert par aucune végétation, seuls quelques arbres à peine feuillus avaient survécu aux conditions climatiques rigoureuses de cet endroit. Le vent soufflait encore plus violemment que sur l'ensemble de la montagne, la pluie tombait à verse. Cependant, Kentaro, guidé par son cosmos, était parvenu à faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, pour ne se concentrer que sur son seul objectif; la grotte qui abritait l'armure de bronze du Lynx. En dépit de sa cécité, il sut rapidement la localiser: en face de lui.

_"Je le sens...Juste en face de moi, je ressens une certaine humidité et une certaine obscurité! C'est très certainement l'entrée de la grotte où se trouve l'armure sacrée! Allons-y!"_

Le sourire aux lèvres, Kentaro avança à petits pas vers l'entrée de la grotte. Dix secondes plus tard, il sentit une humidité plus forte et entendit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient d'en haut. Comme ces gouttes étaient beaucoup moins fréquentes que la pluie qui tombait, Kentaro en déduisit qu'il était sur la bonne piste. Toujours à petits pas, il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité et pénétra dans la grotte pour de bon. Durant une minute, il ne se passa rien de spécial, Kentaro n'entendait rien d'autre que les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond. L'absence d'obstacles le fit sourire de plus belle; malgré toutes les difficultés qu'il avait affrontées pendant six ans, il touchait au but; il allait remporter l'armure sacrée.

Tout à coup, Kentaro sentit qu'il marchait sur quelque chose de dur et sec. Ce qui l'intrigua beaucoup:

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose? Et dire que je n'y vois plus rien...Bon, d'un autre côté, je dois être plongé dans l'obscurité, alors ça ne change rien au problème!...Cela dit, je devrais peut-être essayer de deviner ce que c'est..."_

Kentaro se baissa lentement, prit l'objet qu'il avait touché dans ses mains, le palpa à plusieurs reprises, mais dut se rendre compte à l'évidence:

"Je n'arrive strictement pas à trouver ce dont il peut bien s'agir! C'est rageant! D'un côté, je sais que je ne devrais pas perdre de temps dans cette grotte, de l'autre, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur cet objet! ça me tracasse, et je n'y peux rien!"

Dans son dépit, Kentaro tapa du poing...sur un objet qui était aussi dur et sec que le précédent, mais plus volumineux. Le jeune garçon le prit alors dans sa main gauche, le palpa quelques secondes...et cette fois-ci, il ne mit pas bien longtemps à trouver de quoi il s'agissait:

"Quoi! Mais...Mais ça me semble être un...un crâne humain!"

Kentaro acheva sa phrase dans un cri de surprise, qui résonna sur les parois de la grotte. Commençant à s'alarmer, Kentaro reprit le premier objet, le palpa plus consciencieusement, et il trouva cette fois-ci la nature de l'objet; c'était un os. Un os certainement humain. De plus en plus inquiet, Kentaro rebondit sur ses deux pieds et lâcha:

"Alors, je...je me serais heurté à un squelette humain, ou plutôt à ce qu'il en reste! Eh bien, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge!"

Soudain, un grognement se fit entendre. Puis deux. Puis trois, et bientôt une bonne dizaine. Le coeur de Kentaro se mit à battre la chamade. Il commença à se rappeler de ce que lui avait dit Venceslas sur les habitants de cette grotte. C'étaient les descendants des amours criminelles du loup bleu, l'ancêtre des Mongols. Kentaro se mit à trembler sur ses jambes malgré lui, et il y avait de quoi. En face de lui, derrière lui et sur ses côtés, une dizaine de lynxs l'encerclait. C'étaient des lynxs à l'aspect terrifiant, aux yeux jaunes injectés de sang, aux crocs pointus, aux babines humidifiées par la salive et aux griffes acérées. Leur pelage était beige, ils étaient un peu plus grands que des lynxs ordinaires. Kentaro ne put évidemment pas les voir, mais il pouvait néanmoins percevoir la terreur que ces créatures inspiraient. Elles semblaient regarder le jeune garçon avec un sourire sadique, comme si elles se réjouissaient à l'avance d'en faire leur dîner. Kentaro ne pouvait que se dire:

_"Eh bien, me voilà dans de beaux draps! Même si j'ai perdu la vue, je peux sentir l'aspect effrayant de ces lynxs! Et dire qu'il faut que je les terrasse tous..."_

Tentant de joindre les gestes aux pensées, Kentaro avança, l'air hésitant, vers le lynx qui était en face de lui. Il avança son poing tremblant afin de pouvoir frapper son vis-à-vis, mais il n'en eut malheureusement pas l'occasion; l'un des lynxs qui se trouvaient sur ses côtés profita de l'occasion pour se jeter sur lui et le mordre férocement au bras. Kentaro poussa un cri de douleur aigu qui sembla raviver l'instinct bestial de la horde de lynxs. Deux d'entre eux se précipitèrent sur le jeune Japonais et le mordirent au mollet. Le sang jaillit des plaies de Kentaro qui, semblant à bout de forces, tomba à genoux. Les félins féroces ne lui laissèrent aucun répit; deux d'entre eux lui portèrent des coups de griffes au visage et au torse, un autre le mordit à l'épaule, un autre le griffa au flanc gauche. Kentaro laissa échapper du sang de sa bouche, ce qui réjouit amplement les lynxs, puisque trois d'entre eux se précipitèrent sur la flaque de sang et la léchèrent avec délice. Le jeune garçon porta sa main droite à sa poitrine et réalisa qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Et ce ne furent pas les nouvelles attaques des lynxs qui arrangèrent les choses; deux d'entre eux le mordirent aux genoux, un autre le griffa au flanc droit, qui était intact jusque là. A bout de souffle, Kentaro tomba sur le dos, sans conscience. Depuis le début de cette journée, il avait vécu bon nombre de péripéties: son combat contre Temuchin, Venceslas qui l'avait privé de la vue, sa périlleuse ascension de la Montagne Damnée, sa chute, l'intervention feutrée de Shaka de la Vierge, sa remontée réussie...et maintenant, ce combat contre une horde de lynxs voraces, dont on pouvait deviner le sadisme dans leurs yeux avides. Cette fois-ci, Kentaro semblait bien perdu. Son propre cosmos ne suffirait pas à renverser la situation face à ces bêtes féroces, gardiennes redoutables de l'armure sacrée. Plus grave, le jeune garçon commençait à délirer, à trembler tout le long de son corps, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'attirer la horde de lynxs qui se mit à rôder autour de l'aspirant chevalier, qui se mit à balbutier:

"Cette...Cette fois-ci, c'est...c'est terminé...Mes...Mes forces m'abandonnent...Je...Je vais finir en plat de résistance pour bêtes sauvages! Quelle honte!..."

Kentaro s'interrompit brutalement de parler; il venait de sentir que l'un des félins voraces avait bondi dans sa direction, griffes dirigées droit sur sa gorge. Désormais, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute: il était perdu.

Mais, alors que le lynx allait planter ses griffes dans la gorge du jeune garçon, une foudroyante cosmo-énergie surgit de l'endroit où Kentaro se trouvait, et envoya brutalement le carnivore contre les parois de la grotte. Kentaro, à moitié conscient, fut stupéfait par l'émergence de cette cosmo-énergie, dont l'essence n'était sûrement pas humaine:

"D'où...D'où vient cette cosmo-énergie? Elle...Elle est si pure, si douce, remplie de chaleur et de sérénité...Ce...Ce n'est certainement pas celle de maître Venceslas, et encore moins celle de Shaka de la Vierge! Elle est nettement plus puissante que leurs deux cosmos réunis!"

Quant aux lynxs, depuis l'apparition de cette étrange cosmo-énergie, ils étaient devenus brutalement moins agressifs; ils s'étaient mis à trembler sur leurs pattes, à couiner parfois, et même à reculer avec crainte, tant l'intensité de ce mystérieux cosmos les paralysait. De son côté, Kentaro continuait à penser tout haut:

"Je...Je me sens comme transporté par cette cosmo-énergie, si pure, si rassurante...Comme si son émissaire voulait me soutenir, me redonner confiance!...Oui, je ne dois pas décevoir ce mystérieux bienfaiteur, je...je vais révéler ma véritable puissance, celle que je n'arrivais pas encore à maîtriser!"

Kentaro poussa alors un cri perçant, qui fit trembler la horde féline de plus belle. La cosmo-énergie miraculeuse disparut subitement, sans aucune explication...mais elle laissa place à celle de Kentaro. Le cosmos du jeune garçon se mit à rayonner intensément, à un niveau bien plus important que celui atteint lors du combat contre Temuchin. Kentaro se leva lentement, les yeux toujours clos. Puis, ses paupières se levèrent lentement, laissant apparaître des éclairs brillants, qui suscitèrent même la peur chez la horde de lynxs. Les éclairs occulaires brillèrent pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis se dissipèrent...et laissèrent place aux yeux de Kentaro. Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux deux fois de suite, puis dut se rendre à l'évidence; il avait recouvré la vue, en dépit de sa surprise:

"Je...Je peux voir de nouveau? Mais...Mais comment est-ce possible? A moins que..."

Il ne mit que quelques secondes avant de comprendre; grâce au rapide soutien de la mystérieuse cosmo-énergie, il avait trouvé la force de dépasser ses limites et était parvenu à maîtriser sa véritable puissance, ce qui avait eu des conséquences bénéfiques pour sa vue. Des conséquences très bénéfiques, comme Kentaro s'en rendit lui-même compte:

"C'est incroyable...Non seulement j'ai retrouvé la vue, mais en plus, j'ai l'impression de voir nettement mieux qu'avant! Comme...Comme si j'avais la vue de douze hommes normaux, comme maître Venceslas me l'avait dit!"

Kentaro cessa alors de s'extasier et contempla la horde de lynxs. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle semblait même avoir peur, probablement à cause des multiples événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la grotte. Kentaro sourit pour narguer les bêtes sauvages qui avaient failli le tuer. L'une d'entre elles n'apprécia nullement l'assurance du jeune garçon; elle se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors...mais fut envoyée au tapis dans la seconde qui suivit par Kentaro en personne:

"C'est magnifique, dit tout haut le jeune garçon. Le lynx avait à peine sauté que déjà je pouvais percevoir le moindre de ses mouvements! Je peux donc voir bien plus que ce que je pouvais voir avant! C'est...C'est merveilleux, ça me pousse même à augmenter ma cosmo-énergie!"

Sur ce, Kentaro s'appuya sur ses jambes et fit croître sa cosmo-énergie de plus belle. Un halo lumineux jaillit de son corps et vint le recouvrir de la tête aux pieds, ce qui fit reculer les lynxs, de plus en plus craintifs. Kentaro pensa:

_"C'est fantastique! Jamais je n'avais pensé que je pouvais être aussi puissant! Pour me débarrasser des lynxs, je vais faire appel à toute cette force!"_

Le cosmos de Kentaro se mit à rayonner de plus belle, faisant de nouveau trembler sur leurs pattes la horde de lynxs, tandis que le jeune garçon pensait:

_"J'ai trouvé comment les battre! J'ai enfin réussi à ne faire qu'un avec l'esprit de la constellation du Lynx, qui me prête sa force! Je vais enfin pouvoir devenir chevalier sacré!"_

Ce fut alors que les lynxs, après avoir connu la peur, se décidèrent à reprendre leur chasse, et tous se jetèrent simultanément sur Kentaro. Le jeune aspirant chevalier n'hésita pas; il fit briller son cosmos une dernière seconde, puis se mit à hurler:

"Par la Horde des Lynxs Célestes!"

Une horde de lynxs lumineux partit alors des mains de Kentaro et se dirigea vers les hôtes de la Montagne Damnée à la vitesse du son. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre longtemps; tous les lynxs furent touchés et se mirent à hurler à la mort, avant de retomber sur le sol de la grotte. Ils agonisèrent durant quelques secondes dans leur sang, puis tous rendirent leur dernier souffle, sans exception. Kentaro posa un genou à terre, haleta durant quelques courtes secondes, puis le halo qui l'entourait se dissipa; il ne courait plus aucun danger. Le jeune garçon dit en haletant:

"J'ai...J'ai réussi! Grâce au soutien de cette mystérieuse cosmo-énergie, mais aussi grâce à mes propres ressources, j'ai abattu tous les lynxs vivant en haut de la Montagne Damnée! A...A présent, plus rien ne peut m'arrêter!"

Kentaro haleta encore quelques secondes, puis leva les yeux...et ce fut un choc dans son coeur. A seulement trois mètres devant lui, il y avait une urne métallique, ayant la forme d'une boite parallélépipédique, sur laquelle se trouvait une sculpture ressemblant fortement...à une tête de lynx. Après quelques secondes de surprise, le coeur de Kentaro se mit à battre la chamade et le jeune garçon à bégayer:

"C'est...C'est...l'armure du...du...du Lynx! J'ai...J'ai...réussi, j'y...j'y suis...par...parvenu! Je suis un...un chevalier...chevalier sacré!"

Le sourire aux lèvres, Kentaro avança d'un pas rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouvât à seulement cinq centimètres de l'armure. Il regarda l'urne un court moment, puis trouva une poignée qui y était reliée:

"Cette poignée...Je suis sûr que si je la tire, l'armure du Lynx apparaîtra devant moi!"

Le coeur bondissant, le sourire indéfectible, Kentaro tira prestement la poignée droit devant lui. L'une s'ouvrit alors dans un grand flot de lumière, à la grande satisfaction de Kentaro:

"ça y est! J'ai réussi!..."

"Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Totalement surpris, Kentaro ne put rien faire d'autre que d'encaisser le coup et se retrouva projeté contre les parois de la grotte, avant de retomber non loin des cadavres des lynxs de la Montagne Damnée. Une voix familière se mit à ricaner:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait le sale boulot à ma place, Kentaro! Grâce à toi, j'aurai eu l'armure du Lynx sans problèmes!"

L'agresseur sortit de l'ombre d'où il se trouvait depuis quelques instants. Kentaro lâcha, stupéfait:

"Temuchin!"

"En personne, Kentaro!"

"Comment...Comment as-tu fait pour grimper en haut de la Montagne Damnée?"

"Un jeu d'enfant! Après avoir encaissé l'attaque de Venceslas, je suis resté au tapis durant quelques minutes, puis je suis parti escalader la Montagne Damnée en seulement vingt minutes! Tu vois bien que l'armure du Lynx me revient de droit!"

Soudainement, le flot de lumière qui se trouvait derrière Temuchin et Kentaro se dissipa, et les deux rivaux virent enfin ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus pendant plusieurs années. Une étrange maquette de bronze, de couleur beige, qui semblait représenter un lynx prêt à attaquer se trouvait devant eux. C'était la fameuse armure de bronze du Lynx, armure jalousement gardée depuis plus de deux siècles par la horde de félins vivant sur la Montagne Damnée. Temuchin sourit:

"Voilà enfin l'armure du Lynx! Je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser mon rêve! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Tout à coup, une partie de l'armure, qui correspondait à la patte droite avant du Lynx, se détacha du reste et se dirigea rapidement vers Temuchin, qui se mit à rire de bon coeur:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! J'avais bien raison, Kentaro! C'est à moi que cette armure revient; elle a reconnu son vrai propriétaire! Ha! Ha! Ha!..."

Le dernier "ha" fut un "ha" de douleur. Sans aucune explication, la patte droite du Lynx était venue percuter violemment le visage de Temuchin, aussi violemment qu'un coup de griffes. Sonné par le choc, Temuchin tomba à terre. Le jeune Mongol se reprit néanmoins très vite, se retourna vers Kentato...et eut une nouvelle surprise.

En effet, Kentaro souriait et portait à son bras droit la partie de l'armure qui avait subitement agressé Temuchin. Ce dernier demanda à son rival:

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Kentaro?"

Kentaro répondit en souriant:

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, Temuchin; l'armure du Lynx a reconnu son vrai propriétaire!"

Et dans la seconde qui suivit, un flot de lumière jaillit de l'armure du Lynx, qui se sépara en plusieurs morceaux, et tous vinrent recouvrir le corps de Kentaro; jambières, protections des genoux, ceinture, protections de la poitrine, protections des avant-bras, épaulettes et diadème. Sous les yeux médusés de Temuchin, un Lynx majestueux apparut derrière Kentaro, qui se mit à crier:

"Kentaro, l'orphelin japonais, est mort! Désormais, je suis Kentaro, chevalier de bronze de la constellation du Lynx!"

Incrédule, Temuchin balbutia:

"C'est...C'est impossible...Un...Un faible comme toi ne peut porter cette armure!"

Kentaro soupira:

"Pff...C'est navrant de voir que tu continues à nier l'évidence, Temuchin! Maître Venceslas te l'a pourtant dit; quelqu'un qui a une vision cynique de la justice est indigne de porter une armure sacrée! Je me bats pour la vraie justice, Temuchin, voilà pourquoi j'ai mérité de porter cette armure!"

Temuchin se releva lentement, regarda fixement son ancien camarade d'entraînement, et lui dit en tendant son index dans sa direction:

"Tu représentes peut-être la justice, Kentaro, mais tu n'as aucune connaissance de la notion de loyauté! La preuve, tu es prêt à te battre contre moi avec ton armure, alors que je n'ai aucune protection!"

Kentaro soupira, puis concentra ses muscles et retira l'armure du Lynx, qui se reforma en totem. Temuchin sourit, puis dit:

"Pauvre imbécile! A présent que tu n'as plus ton armure, Kentaro, je vais pouvoir te tuer! Yaaah!"

"Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Temuchin avait à peine bondi sur Kentaro que déjà les Griffes du Lynx étaient rentrées dans son corps. Il hurla à la mort, puis fut envoyé contre les parois de la grotte. Le corps ensanglanté, il eut à peine la force de relever la tête pour entendre Kentaro lui dire:

"Quand vas-tu finir par comprendre, Temuchin? Que je porte mon armure ou non ne changera rien au résultat de ce combat! Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, Temuchin, et pour cause; ton fond est trop mauvais, tu ne peux prétendre vouloir défendre la justice! Dans ces conditions, au nom de la justice, la vraie justice, je vais devoir te tuer!"

Temuchin se mit à paniquer en entendant les paroles de Kentaro. Il se mit à l'implorer:

"Non! Pitié, Kentaro! Je t'en supplie, épargne-moi!"

Il ne se passa rien pendant trois secondes, un bref laps de temps durant lequel Temuchin crut que Kentaro allait finalement lui laisser la vie sauve. Toutefois, le chevalier du Lynx finit par concentrer brutalement sa cosmo-énergie, regarda fixement son ancien rival et cria:

"Par la Horde des Lynxs Célestes!"

Alors, sous les yeux horrifiés de Temuchin, une horde de lynxs lumineux partit vers lui à mach 1, soit la vitesse d'exécution des chevaliers de bronze. Le jeune Mongol avança ses mains pour tenter de parer les coups de Kentaro, mais ce fut en vain; les lynxs traversèrent son corps, le griffant, le mordant sauvagement, faisant cracher du sang à Temuchin, qui, au bout de vingt secondes de souffrance, finit par retomber sur le sol de la grotte, baignant dans son sang. Son corps fut pris de convulsions durant quelques secondes, puis du sang s'échappa de sa bouche et il rendit son dernier souffle. Le rival de Kentaro du Lynx n'était plus de ce monde. Kentaro s'avança lentement vers le corps de son ancien camarade d'entraînement et dit:

"Temuchin, maître Venceslas m'avait dit, lors de ma première année d'entraînement, que si j'étais face à l'un des représentants du Mal, je devrais le tuer de sang-froid, impitoyablement. Tu prétendais vouloir défendre la justice, Temuchin, mais ton cynisme et ton arrogance ont fait de toi quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Je t'ai donc ôté la vie, car c'était tout ce que tu méritais. Cependant, bien que je ne t'aie jamais porté dans mon coeur, je me comporterai comme un chevalier sacré digne de ce nom en t'offrant une sépulture décente."

Kentaro concentra alors un flux d'énergie dans son poing droit, puis perfora le sol de la grotte d'un seul coup, y creusant un grand trou. Il prit ensuite le corps de Temuchin dans ses bras, le déposa au fond du trou creusé puis, grâce à son seul cosmos, recouvrit le trou. Il dessina sur la terre le nom de Temuchin, s'agenouilla devant la tombe de son rival, puis ferma les yeux et songea:

_"Temuchin, si jamais tu venais à renaître, j'espère que tu seras alors un défenseur de la vraie justice, celle que je vais défendre au nom de la déesse Athéna!"_

Des larmes avaient coulé le long des joues de Kentaro, sans qu'il s'en rendît bien compte. Le jeune chevalier du Lynx se leva ensuite, rangea son armure dans son urne, la mit sur ses épaules et quitta la grotte d'une allure rapide. Il redescendit ensuite la Montagne Damnée bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait escaladée, car sa vue était bien meilleure et, surtout, sa confiance en soi bien plus grande. Aussi, un quart d'heure seulement après avoir entamé la redescente de la montagne, il arriva en face de Venceslas, qui était en pleine méditation. Kentaro cria à son mentor:

"Maître Venceslas! Maître Venceslas! J'ai réussi! J'ai gagné l'armure du Lynx!"

Venceslas ouvrit les yeux, puis sourit en voyant son disciple avec l'urne du Lynx sur le dos. Il se releva promptement et lui dit:

"Kentaro, je te félicite. Tu n'as pas déçu les espoirs que j'avais placés en toi depuis le début."

Kentaro répliqua:

"Maître...Vous savez, je dois aussi un peu ma réussite à d'autres personnes...Alors que j'étais désespéré lors de mon ascension, Shaka de la Vierge est venu me remonter le moral par télépathie, puis, alors que j'allais succomber aux coups des lynxs de la Montagne Damnée, un cosmos inconnu, mais doux et chaleureux, est venu me prêter main forte et m'a aidé à dépasser mes limites!"

Venceslas sourit, puis dit:

"Détrompe-toi, Kentaro...Juste après que tu sois entré dans l'épreuve, j'ai vu 29 étoiles scintiller au-dessus de toi...et elles brillent toujours, d'ailleurs...Regarde..."

Intrigué, Kentaro leva les yeux au ciel et vit une bonne vingtaine d'étoiles qui représentaient un animal félin. Le jeune chevalier de bronze lâcha:

"Cette constellation, c'est...c'est celle du Lynx!"

"Exactement, Kentaro, sourit Venceslas. Quand un chevalier est en difficulté, son étoile protectrice apparait pour que les dieux lui donnent la force qui lui fait défaut.

L'apparition de la constellation du Lynx au-dessus de toi, juste après le début de l'épreuve, était de bonne augure pour toi!"

Intrigué, Kentaro contempla la constellation qui le protégeait durant une dizaine de secondes. Soudain, il lâcha:

"Mais...Mais j'y pense! Maintenant, je m'en souviens! Un soir, depuis ma chambre de la fondation Graad, j'avais déjà vu cette constellation! Alors cela voulait dire que..."

"...oui, Kentaro, poursuivit Venceslas, depuis ton enfance, tu étais destiné à devenir chevalier sacré! Tu as suivi ton destin, guidé par ton étoile protectrice!"

Kentaro sourit à son maître. Il était sur un petit nuage; après six années de difficultés, il était parvenu à atteindre son objectif. Il fut cependant ramené sur Terre par une question du chevalier du Paon:

"Dis-moi, Kentaro, maintenant que tu es devenu un chevalier sacré, je suppose que tu vas rentrer au Japon, comme la fondation où tu vivais te l'a demandé, n'est-ce pas?"

Kentaro répondit instantanément:

"Absolument pas, maître. Au cours de mon entraînement, j'ai réalisé pourquoi je voulais l'armure: pour servir la déesse Athéna et défendre la justice! Et je sais que ce n'est pas en rentrant au Japon que je pourrai le faire! Aussi, j'ai pris ma décision, maître; je vais me rendre en Grèce, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, et je vais servir ma cause!"

Venceslas resta impassible durant cinq secondes, puis un grand sourire illumina le visage du chevalier d'argent, qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de son disciple et lui dit:

"Je suis ravi de t'entendre parler ainsi. Le Grand Pope ne s'était pas trompé; tu as certainement beaucoup d'avenir devant toi, Kentaro!"

Heureux, Kentaro allait répondre, quand lui et son maître entendirent un bruit très fort qui ressemblait à celui d'un hélicoptère sur le point d'atterrir. Ils regardèrent au-dessus d'eux et virent effectivement qu'un hélicoptère était sur le point de se poser dans le paysage. Le maître et son disciple reculèrent de quelques pas, puis observèrent l'appareil et devinèrent rapidement son origine:

"Cet hélicoptère vient du Japon, dit Venceslas. Je me demande ce que cet engin vient faire par ici..."

Kentaro et Venceslas n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps pour avoir des réponses à leurs interrogations. En effet, plus de vingt secondes après, l'hélicoptère se posa pour de bon, et un homme en costume-cravate et portant des lunettes noires en sortit. Les traits de son visage trahissaient ses origines nippones. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction des deux chevaliers et leur demanda:

"Excusez-moi, je suis un employé de la fondation Graad de Tokyo, je viens ici au nom de mademoiselle Saori Kido!"

"Quoi!"lâcha Kentaro.

"Tu connais mademoiselle?"demanda l'homme en noir.

"Je connais trop bien cette garce! répondit violemment Kentaro. Son grand-père nous a envoyés, moi et 99 autres orphelins, aux quatre coins du globe!"

L'homme en noir jeta un coup d'oeil à Kentaro, puis aperçut l'urne qu'il portait sur le dos. Il se hasarda à demander au jeune chevalier du Lynx:

"Tu as gagné une armure?"

"Exact, je suis Kentaro de la constellation du Lynx!"

L'envoyé de la fondation Graad se frotta les mains, puis dit:

"Très bien! J'ai été envoyé par mademoiselle Kido pour voir ce qu'étaient devenus certains orphelins envoyés par son grand-père! Tu es le dernier et le seul sur ma liste à avoir remporté une armure, tu vas donc venir avec moi!"

Kentaro sourit, puis répondit:

"C'est hors de question!"

"Quoi!"lâcha l'homme en noir.

"Je suis un chevalier sacré de la déesse Athéna, je ne suis pas un animal de cirque! Je n'obéis qu'à la déesse Athéna et à son représentant terrestre, le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire!"

Venceslas, qui était resté en retrait, sourit en entendant les paroles de Kentaro, pleines du sens du devoir propre aux chevaliers sacrés. En revanche, l'émissaire japonais, passablement contrarié, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille:

"Attends un peu, petit, maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, je vais te ramener au Japon! Et tu vas y venir, de gré ou de force!"

"Dommage pour vous."dit Kentaro, qui posa son urne au sol pour être libre de ses mouvements. Il était prêt à administrer une bonne correction à l'homme en noir, quand Venceslas lui dit:

"Kentaro! Ne perds pas ton temps avec cet individu, je vais m'en occuper personnellement."

Et le chevalier du Paon de s'avancer vers l'homme en noir. Commençant à avoir peur, le chevalier du Lynx dit à son mentor:

"Maître! S'il vous plaît, ne le tuez pas, je ne lui veux pas de mal!"

Venceslas se retourna vers son disciple, puis le rassura en souriant:

"Ne t'en fais pas, Kentaro, ce ne sera pas nécessaire..."

Venceslas se retrouva donc en face de l'envoyé de la fondation Graad. Intrigué, l'homme demanda au chevalier d'argent, l'air furieux:

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi?"

Venceslas répondit d'un ton calme:

"Pourriez-vous ôter vos lunettes, s'il vous plaît?"

"Comment ça?"

"J'aime bien voir qui j'ai en face de moi..."

L'homme hésita durant quelques secondes, mais céda et ôta ses lunettes noires. Venceslas sourit et dit simplement:

"Merci beaucoup."

Soudain, une aura lumineuse vint entourer le chevalier du Paon en une seconde et illumina brutalement l'homme en noir. L'aura se dissipa dans la seconde qui suivit, et Venceslas contempla le visage de son vis-à-vis; il était complètement hébété, comme s'il avait été aveuglé par le flash d'un appareil photo. Le chevalier du Paon dit aussitôt:

"A présent, vous allez oublier presque tout de notre rencontre. Vous ne vous souviendrez ni de moi, ni de Kentaro, que ce soient nos visages ou nos noms. Vous vous rappellerez seulement que vous avez survolé la région du fleuve Onon et vous n'avez trouvé aucune âme qui y vive. Allez en paix et retournez au Japon dans votre appareil."

Aussitôt, l'homme en noir tourna les talons sans prononcer le moindre mot, rentra dans son hélicoptère et le fit décoller sans se poser la moindre question. Trente secondes plus tard, il avait disparu de la ligne d'horizon. Kentaro avait vu tout ça bouche bée. Quand l'hélicoptère fut parti pour de bon, il s'avança vers son mentor et lui demanda:

"Maître...qu'avez-vous fait?"

"Rien de spécial, répondit Venceslas, j'ai simplement utilisé mes pouvoirs mentaux pour ôter la mémoire de cet homme et m'arranger qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de nous! C'est une technique que Shaka de la Vierge m'a apprise."

Kentaro resta muet pendant cinq secondes, puis dit:

"Maître...Merci...Merci de m'avoir tiré d'affaire..."

Venceslas sourit:

"De rien, Kentaro, je l'ai fait pour Athéna et le Grand Pope! Bon, assez perdu de temps, maintenant, allons au Sanctuaire, je te présenterai personnellement au Grand Pope!"

Kentaro sourit, puis lâcha, enthousiaste:

"Allons-y, maître, je suis prêt!"

Kentaro prit alors l'urne de l'armure du Lynx et la mit sur son dos. Venceslas lui dit ensuite:

"Donne-moi la main, Kentaro, nous partons pour le Sanctuaire!"

Kentaro obtempéra et, dans la seconde qui suivit, les deux chevaliers sacrés avaient disparu du paysage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: La vie au Sanctuaire**

Venceslas s'étant déplacé à mach 5, lui et Kentaro arrivèrent au Sanctuaire en quelques minutes:

"Nous sommes arrivés, Kentaro, dit le chevalier du Paon. Regarde autour de toi."

Le chevalier du Lynx regarda le paysage qui se trouvait autour de lui et fut surpris par ce qu'il voyait devant lui. C'était un paysage qui semblait sortir de la Grèce Antique, avec ses temples bâtis dans le style dorique, son arène similaire à celle où les lutteurs s'affrontaient, et cette ambiance si particulière, qui semblait remonter aux temps mythologiques...Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna semblait être presque une survivance de l'époque antique au beau milieu des années 1980.

"Tu es surpris par ce que tu vois devant toi, n'est-ce pas? fit Venceslas en souriant. De nos jours, les environs de ce Sanctuaire ne sont plus qu'un lieu de villégiature pour tous les touristes étrangers. Bien peu sont ceux qui parviennent à découvrir les secrets que recèle ce lieu sacré...Bon, je ne suis pas ici pour te faire un cours d'histoire antique, mais bien pour te présenter au Grand Pope! Suis-moi!"

Kentaro sourit et suivit son maître d'un bon pas, tout excité à l'idée de rencontrer le chef des chevaliers d'Athéna, quand tout à coup, lui et Venceslas se retrouvèrent subitement encerclés par sept hommes portant le même uniforme et armés de lances. L'un d'entre eux lui dit:

"Que viens-tu faire ici, petit? Tu ne sais donc pas que tu es sur le territoire du Sanctuaire de la déesse Athéna? Seuls les chevaliers sacrés ont le droit de s'y trouver!"

Kentaro fut au début surpris par l'accueil glacial des gardes du Sanctuaire, mais finit par se reprendre et répondit:

"Justement! Je suis un chevalier sacré! Je suis Kentaro, chevalier de bronze du Lynx!"

A ces mots, les gardes se mirent à éclater de rire:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Un Asiatique, chevalier sacré! Non, mais tu te moques de nous, petit!"

L'un des gardes lâcha alors:

"Euh...remarquez, il se pourrait qu'il dise la vérité...Hier, un Japonais, du nom de Seiya, a gagné l'armure de Pégase! Alors, au fond..."

Kentaro, à bout de nerfs, répliqua:

"Ecoutez-moi! Je suis vraiment un chevalier sacré, j'ai gagné l'armure du Lynx sous la tutelle de Venceslas du Paon, présent à mes côtés! Alors, laissez-nous passer, ou vous verrez de quel bois je me chauffe!"

L'un des gardes s'avança vers Kentaro et lui dit:

"OK, petit...Montre-nous si tu es capable de maîtriser ton cosmos!"

Kentaro sourit, déposa par terre l'urne qu'il portait sur son dos, serra son poing droit, y concentra toute sa force et cria:

"Que s'enflamme mon cosmos!"

Le jeune chevalier frappa le sol de son poing...et y creusa en cinq secondes un cratère profond de plusieurs mètres. L'air ravi, il leva les yeux vers la horde de gardes intimidés et leur dit:

"Alors, vous êtes convaincus, maintenant? Ou faut-il que je m'exerce sur l'un d'entre vous pour être plus persuasif?"

Les gardes, tout tremblants, reculèrent précipitamment et l'un d'entre eux lâcha en balbutiant:

"Non...Ce...Ce ne sera...pas...pas la peine...Passez librement..."

Kentaro sourit, replaça l'urne de l'armure du Lynx sur son dos et reprit la route du palais du Grand Pope en compagnie de Venceslas. Chemin faisant, il souffla à son maître:

"Ces hommes-là me semblent bien antipathiques, maître...Le simple fait de voir un Asiatique être chevalier sacré suffit à les déranger!"

Venceslas répondit en soupirant:

"Ces hommes sont plus à plaindre qu'autre chose...De toute façon, ils n'ont même pas le millième de la force d'un chevalier de bronze, alors oublie-les!"

"Oui, vous avez raison, maître." sourit Kentaro.

Les deux chevaliers marchèrent encore quelques secondes, puis Venceslas dit à son disciple:

"Regarde, Kentaro...Dans deux heures, nous serons arrivés!"

"Quoi!"

Devant le jeune chevalier, il y avait douze temples taillés dans le syle dorique. De nombreux escaliers séparaient deux temples en permanence. Venceslas donna quelques explications à son élève:

"Ce que tu vois devant toi, Kentaro, ce sont les douze maisons du Zodiaque. Chacune d'entre elle est gardée par un chevalier d'or, mais certaines d'entre elles sont vides pour le moment, leurs gardiens étant absents. Après ces douze maisons, il y a le palais du Grand Pope, et au-delà, le temple d'Athéna, où vit la déesse. Nul n'est autorisé à la voir, sauf le Grand Pope. Il va nous falloir traverser ces douze maisons pour arriver jusqu'au Grand Pope, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Suis-moi, Kentaro."

Kentaro hocha la tête et suivit son maître d'un bon pas. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard près de la première maison, celle du Bélier, qui était déserte. Venceslas se chargea de tout expliquer à son disciple:

"Cela fait environ treize ans que le chevalier du Bélier, Mû de Jamir, a quitté le Sanctuaire. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu, mais il vivrait en ermite à la frontière de la Chine et de l'Inde et se consacrerait à la réparation des armures, une tradition qu'il a héritée de son peuple..."

Kentaro écouta religieusement les paroles de son maître, puis tous deux quittèrent la maison du Bélier. Ils marchèrent pendant dix minutes encore, puis atteignirent la maison suivante, celle du Taureau. Mais celle-ci n'était pas déserte, car à peine les deux chevaliers avaient posé le pied sur le sol de la maison qu'une voix forte se fit entendre:

"Quiconque entre dans cette maison ne pourra en sortir vivant!"

Les deux chevaliers s'arrêtèrent brusquement, puis un homme sortit de l'ombre. Cet homme avait une carrure impressionnante, il mesurait plus de deux mètres et portait une armure en or massif, avec un casque cornu et des épaulettes à pointes. Ses traits basanés indiquaient qu'il venait probablement d'Amérique Latine. L'homme se présenta:

"Je suis Aldébaran de la constellation du Taureau! Qui êtes-vous?"

Venceslas répondit en souriant:

"Tu n'auras pas à combattre, chevalier du Taureau...Je suis Venceslas, chevalier d'argent de la constellation du Paon, disciple de Shaka de la Vierge, et voici mon disciple, Kentaro, chevalier de bronze du Lynx!"

Aldébaran regarda attentivement les deux hommes, puis sourit:

"Hé, hé, hé...je vois que tu as bien changé, Venceslas, depuis la seule fois où tu es venu au Sanctuaire! Allez, passez, toi et ton disciple!"

"Merci beaucoup, chevalier du Taureau."

Venceslas et Kentaro passèrent donc ensemble la maison du Taureau. Voyant la mine effarée de son disciple, le chevalier d'argent lui dit:

"Aldébaran a une carrure de géant, mais au fond, c'est un bon vivant! Tu n'avais rien à craindre de lui!"

Kentaro sourit timidement en guise de réponse. Lui et son maître marchèrent dix minutes de plus, puis se retrouvèrent en face de la maison des Gémeaux. Venceslas confia à son élève:

"Cela fait treize ans que cette maison est vide."

"Pourquoi, maître?"demanda Kentaro.

"Le chevalier des Gémeaux a brutalement disparu sans laisser de traces. Nul ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Allons-y."

Aussi, Kentaro et son mentor traversèrent la maison des Gémeaux en une minute seulement. Mais quand ils en ressortirent, Venceslas remarqua que son élève était devenu pâle.

"Kentaro, tu ne te sens pas bien?"demanda le chevalier du Paon.

Et Kentaro de répondre:

"Cette maison...j'ai senti une infinie tristesse dans cette maison...Comme s'il y avait l'ombre et la lumière réunies..."

Venceslas regarda brièvement son disciple, puis dit en haussant les épaules:

"Pas grave...Dirigeons-nous vers la prochaine maison, celle du Cancer."

Après dix minutes de marche, les deux chevaliers arrivèrent en face de la maison du Cancer. Venceslas dit:

"Je ne sens aucun cosmos...Apparemment, le chevalier du Cancer est absent. Ne perdons pas de temps."

Kentaro et Venceslas avancèrent donc dans la maison du Cancer, dont l'atmosphère était sombre, bien plus que dans la maison des Gémeaux. Tout à coup, Kentaro sursauta et poussa un cri de terreur.

"Que t'arrive-t-il, Kentaro?"

"Maî...Maître...regardez autour de vous..."

Venceslas leva les yeux et vit une foule de visages parcourus par la souffrance sur les murs, le plafond et le plancher de la maison du Cancer. Le chevalier d'argent soupira:

"Pfff...C'est l'oeuvre du chevalier du Cancer. Ce sont les visages de ses victimes, qui errent sans pouvoir trouver le repos éternel...Il dit que ce sont des trophées symbolisant sa toute-puissance. C'est d'un goût douteux..."

Intrigué par l'oeuvre de ce chevalier d'or, Kentaro se hasarda à demander à Venceslas:

"Maître...Comment s'appelle ce chevalier?"

Venceslas répondit:

"Tous les habitants du Sanctuaire ont oublié son vrai nom...On ne le connait plus que sous un seul surnom..."

Venceslas se pencha à l'oreille de son disciple et lui souffla le surnom du gardien de la quatrième maison du Zodiaque. Le simple fait d'entendre ce surnom glaça d'horreur le jeune chevalier de bronze. Venceslas dit alors:

"C'est un euphémisme que de dire que je ne porte pas ce chevalier dans mon coeur...Bon, assez perdu de temps, Kentaro..."

"Oui, approuva Kentaro, encore sous le choc. Ne...Ne nous attardons pas!"

Les deux chevaliers quittèrent la maison du Cancer avec précipitation, particulièrement Kentaro, qui avait été choqué par les décorations macabres du chevalier d'or qui vivait dans cette maison. Après dix minutes de marche, les deux chevaliers arrivèrent dans la maison du Lion. Celle-ci n'était pas déserte; Kentaro et Venceslas furent accueillis par un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui ne portait pas son armure d'or, juste une protection basique. Il se présenta:

"Je suis Aiolia, chevalier d'or de la constellation du Lion. Qui êtes-vous?"

Ce fut Kentaro qui fit les présentations, sous le regard bienveillant de son mentor:

"Noble chevalier, je m'appelle Kentaro, je suis depuis peu chevalier de bronze de la constellation du Lynx. Je le dois à mon mentor, Venceslas, chevalier d'argent de la constellation du Paon."

En entendant ce nom, Aiolia se mit à sourire:

"Venceslas...Tu es bien le disciple de Shaka de la Vierge?"

"Exactement, chevalier, répondit le chevalier d'argent. J'étais venu une fois au Sanctuaire, il y a six ans de cela. J'y reviens pour présenter Kentaro au Grand Pope."

"Dans ce cas, dit Aiolia, je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps. Vous pouvez passer."

"Merci, et à bientôt, chevalier du Lion."répondit Venceslas en souriant.

Alors que Kentaro allait pénétrer dans la maison du Lion, Aiolia lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, que le jeune chevalier du Lynx se hâta de rendre. Venceslas lâcha aussitôt:

"Je suis heureux de la réaction d'Aiolia. C'est un homme bien plus sensé que la plupart des gens qui vivent ici..."

Après une traversée rapide de la cinquième maison et une nouvelle montée des marches, les deux chevaliers arrivèrent dans la sixième maison, celle de la Vierge. Kentaro demanda à son maître:

"Maître...est-ce la demeure de Shaka de la Vierge?"

"Exactement, Kentaro, approuva Venceslas. J'ignore s'il s'y trouve..."

Tout à coup, Venceslas tomba nez à nez avec un garde, qui avait un balai à la main. Le chevalier du Paon lui demanda:

"Que fais-tu ici?"

"Le Grand Pope m'a donné l'ordre de faire un peu de ménage dans la demeure de la Vierge...Cela fait longtemps que son gardien n'y est plus."

"Shaka n'est donc pas ici?"

"Non, répondit le garde, le Grand Pope lui a confié une mission."

"Et de quelle mission s'agit-il?"

"Le Grand Pope a chargé le chevalier de la Vierge de se rendre sur l'Ile de la Mort, afin d'y éliminer Jango, le chef des Chevaliers Noirs."

"Je vois...Une bagatelle, en somme. Bon, ne nous retarde pas plus, je dois présenter Kentaro, mon disciple récemment promu chevalier de bronze, au Grand Pope."

Le garde obéit et s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux chevaliers. Kentaro posa une nouvelle question à son maître:

"Maître, qui sont ces Chevaliers Noirs dont le garde a parlé?"

"Ce sont des chevaliers dont le coeur est corrompu par le Mal. La déesse Athéna ayant renié leur existence, ils ont choisi de vendre leur âme au Malin. Mais leur puissance est dérisoire; face à maître Shaka, ils seront pareils à un singe dans la paume de Bouddha!"

Kentaro ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement en entendant la comparaison de son maître. Après une nouvelle montée des marches, ils arrivèrent dans la septième maison, celle de la Balance:

"Kentaro, cela fait plus de deux siècles que cette demeure est vide. Le chevalier de la Balance, qui a survécu avec le Grand Pope à la dernière Guerre sainte, est depuis installé près de la cascade des Cinq Pics, où Athéna lui a confié une mission capitale. Il est âgé de plus de deux cents ans, mais n'en est pas moins puissant; il est aussi fort que maître Shaka, si ce n'est plus!"

Kentaro leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les propos de son maître, puis tous deux quittèrent la maison de la Balance.

Ensuite, les deux chevaliers arrivèrent dans la huitième maison du Zodiaque. Son gardien était présent sur le seuil:

"Mon nom est Milo, je suis le chevalier d'or du Scorpion! Qui êtes-vous?"

Venceslas se chargea de faire les présentations:

"Chevalier du Scorpion, je suis venu en Grèce, il y a six années de cela. Je suis Venceslas, chevalier d'argent de la constellation du Paon..."

"Ah oui, je me rappelle de toi, fit Milo. Tu t'es entraîné la plupart du temps sous la conduite de Shaka de la Vierge, c'est bien cela?"

"En effet, chevalier. J'ai à mon tour entraîné un jeune Japonais ici présent, du nom de Kentaro, qui a récemment obtenu l'armure du Lynx."

"Très bien, sourit Milo. Vous pouvez traverser ma maison."

Dix minutes plus tard, Kentaro et Venceslas arrivèrent dans la maison du Sagittaire. Ils y marchèrent durant quelques secondes, quand Kentaro demanda à son mentor:

"Maître, le chevalier du Sagittaire est-il absent?"

Venceslas répondit d'un ton sombre:

"Non, Kentaro...Il est mort depuis treize ans."

Surpris par la réponse de son maître, Kentaro insista:

"Que...Que voulez-vous dire?"

Venceslas prit sa respiration et répondit:

"Il y a treize ans, le chevalier du Sagittaire, qui se nommait Aiolos, a commis un crime imprescriptible...Il a trahi le Sanctuaire."

"Comment ça?"

"Il a tenté d'assassiner la déesse Athéna, qui s'était réincarnée récemment."

"Quoi!"

Le cri de stupeur de Kentaro fut si fort qu'il résonna dans les parois de la maison du Sagittaire. Venceslas secoua la tête, puis poursuivit:

"Après avoir commis son forfait, il s'est enfui avec son armure. Il a finalement été rattrapé et tué par Shura du Capricorne, gardien de la dixième maison du Zodiaque, mais l'on n'a pas retrouvé son armure. Athéna seule sait où elle se trouve à présent."

Kentaro resta immobile pendant une dizaine de secondes, jusqu'à ce que son mentor lui dît:

"Je comprends ton désarroi, Kentaro...Lorsque le Grand Pope a appris la nouvelle aux chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire, ce fut un coup dur pour eux. En particulier pour Aiolia du Lion, qui n'est autre que le jeune frère d'Aiolos. Alors, tous ont juré de servir Athéna plus fidèlement que jamais. Bon, partons d'ici."

Kentaro hocha la tête et suivit son maître sans dire un mot. Mais il avait été autant choqué par l'histoire de Venceslas que lorsqu'il avait vu les décorations macabres de la maison du Cancer. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison du Capricorne, Shura, qui avait immédiatement reconnu Venceslas, le laissa passer sans rien dire. Quant à Kentaro, il ne put s'empêcher de s'adresser au chevalier d'or en ces termes:

"Chevalier du Capricorne, je suis Kentaro du Lynx. Je tiens à vous féliciter personnellement pour avoir exécuté un chevalier qui avait trahi sa déesse, il y a treize ans!"

Shura ne répondit pas et, stoïque, laissa passer le jeune chevalier de bronze. Toutefois, dix secondes plus tard, un curieux sourire apparut sur le visage du gardien de la dixième maison du Zodiaque.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kentaro et son mentor parvinrent à la maison du Verseau. Son gardien s'y trouvait, mais les salua sans chaleur:

"Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous?"

"Kentaro du Lynx et Venceslas du Paon, nous venons voir le Grand Pope."

"Très bien. Passez."répondit le chevalier du Verseau sans lever les sourcils.

Lorsque Kentaro et Venceslas furent sur le point de sortir de la maison du Verseau, le chevalier du Lynx ne put s'empêcher de dire à son mentor:

"Quelle froideur! Il nous a à peine salués!"

"Camus du Verseau, expliqua Venceslas, n'est pas un chevalier qui montre aisément ses sentiments. Il s'est entraîné en Sibérie, près des glaciers éternels. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle le magicien de l'eau et de la glace!"

Lorsque les deux chevaliers parvinrent sur le seuil de la maison des Poissons, ils y virent son gardien qui se trouvait devant eux, une rose blanche à la main. Kentaro l'observa attentivement; jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Le chevalier des Poissons avait des cheveux d'un vert très brillant et des lèvres de la même couleur. Aussi, le chevalier du Lynx ne put se retenir de dire maladroitement:

"Bonjour...Bonjour, mademoiselle..."

Le chevalier d'or sourit:

"Je suis un homme, jeune chevalier! dit-il de sa douce voix. Je suis Aphrodite de la constellation des Poissons. L'on dit que ma beauté ne connait pas d'égale au sein de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Que viens-tu faire ici?"

Honteux de sa méprise, Kentaro répondit en rougissant:

"Je...Je viens voir le...le Grand Pope avec mon maître..."

"Alors je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Passez."

Les deux chevaliers traversèrent alors rapidement la maison des Poissons, surtout Kentaro, tant il avait honte d'avoir pris le chevalier des Poissons pour une femme. Se rendant compte du désarroi de son apprenti, Venceslas lui souffla:

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Kentaro. Moi aussi, je me suis fait avoir, il y a six ans!"

Kentaro poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis sortit enfin de la maison des Poissons avec son mentor.

Après dix minutes de montée, Kentaro et Venceslas parvinrent devant l'entrée du palais du Grand Pope, qui était gardée par deux soldats. L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers les deux chevaliers avec sa lance, puis leur demanda d'une voix forte:

"Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici?"

Venceslas répondit calmement:

"Nous sommes deux chevaliers au service d'Athéna. Je suis venu demander une audience auprès du Grand Pope, afin de lui présenter mon jeune disciple, présent à mes côtés."

Le garde resta muet durant deux secondes, puis demanda au chevalier d'argent:

"Quel est votre nom?"

"Je suis Venceslas du Paon. Mon disciple est Kentaro du Lynx."

"Très bien, fit le garde. Attendez un instant ici, je vais prévenir le Grand Pope de votre arrivée."

Le garde partit alors dans la salle où se trouvait le Pope, en revint trente secondes plus tard et dit aux chevaliers:

"Vous pouvez entrer. Le Grand Pope vous attend."

Kentaro et Venceslas s'engagèrent donc dans le couloir qui menait à la salle du Grand Pope. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en face d'une porte massive, qui semblait close. Le chevalier du Paon dit à son disciple:

"Attends un instant, Kentaro, je vais me présenter en premier."

Venceslas frappa à la porte à trois reprises. Une voix forte lui répondit:

"Entrez!"

Venceslas ouvrit la porte, qui n'était pas close en dépit des apparences et pénétra dans la grande salle. Il y fit quelques pas, puis s'agenouilla et dit:

"Venceslas du Paon, pour vous servir, Grand Pope. Je voulais vous présenter mon disciple, récemment promu chevalier."

"Qu'il entre."

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Kentaro déposa au sol l'urne de son armure, entra dans la salle et vit le Grand Pope pour la première fois de son existence. C'était un homme de grande taille, qui portait une toge blanche et bleue et dont le cou était décoré par un rosaire doré. Son visage était intégralement couvert par un casque en or massif, au-dessus duquel il y avait un animal ailé. Kentaro regarda le Pope durant quelques secondes et fut frappé par le charisme du représentant terrestre de la déesse Athéna. Une aura d'essence quasiment divine se dégageait du corps de cet homme, dont l'on ne pouvait voir les traits du visage. Kentaro fit quelques pas de plus, puis s'agenouilla devant le Pope et se présenta:

"Kentaro du Lynx, pour vous servir, Grand Pope. J'ai récemment obtenu mon armure en Mongolie."

Le Grand Pope prit la parole à son tour:

"J'ai entendu parler de toi, Kentaro. Shaka, chevalier d'or de la constellation de la Vierge, était venu me trouver, il y a quatre ans, pour que je lui accorde la permission de venir t'apporter un soutien précieux. Tu es plein d'avenir, jeune Kentaro. Ta force physique et ta force mentale sont en parfaite harmonie. Bien que tu ne sois que chevalier de bronze et l'un des plus jeunes chevaliers sacrés, tu seras certainement l'un des meilleurs défenseurs de la déesse Athéna."

Kentaro se mit à sourire de plaisir en entendant les paroles élogieuses du Grand Pope. Ce fut alors que le chef des chevaliers sacrés lui signala:

"Toutefois...je dois te mettre en garde, Kentaro. Depuis les temps anciens, les chevaliers ont protégé Athéna et défendu la justice. L'armure du Lynx ne peut être portée que pour servir la justice, tu ne devras jamais t'en servir pour défendre des intérêts personnels. Si jamais tu ne suivais pas cette règle et que tu venais à ternir la splendeur de l'armure, alors surgiraient de la Terre entière tous les chevaliers sacrés pour t'exécuter. Ne l'oublie pas."

Kentaro répondit:

"Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille. Je suis devenu chevalier sacré pour défendre la justice, je ne déshonorerai pas la déesse Athéna."

"J'en suis ravi, sourit le Grand Pope sous son casque d'or. Venceslas?"

"Oui, Grand Pope?"

"Venceslas, j'aimerais parler en tête-à-tête avec ton disciple. Pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls, s'il te plaît?"

"Comme vous voudrez, Grand Pope, répondit Venceslas. Je l'attendrai dans la maison de la Vierge."

Venceslas se releva sans lever les yeux vers son supérieur, puis quitta discrètement la salle du trône. Kentaro resta alors seul avec le Grand Pope, qui lui dit:

"Relève-toi, Kentaro."

Le chevalier du Lynx obéit et se retrouva en face du Pope, qui lui dit:

"Dis-moi, Kentaro, j'aimerais savoir...Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à devenir chevalier?"

Kentaro répondit timidement:

"Voyez-vous, Grand Pope, je suis devenu chevalier sacré un peu par hasard. Orphelin de mère, abandonné par mon père, j'ai vécu pendant plusieurs années dans un orphelinat, puis dans une fondation japonaise, avec 99 autres orphelins. L'on nous a envoyés aux quatre coins du monde pour devenir chevaliers sacrés, sans nous demander notre avis, en nous précisant que nous devrions revenir au Japon avec l'armure remportée.

"Vraiment? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré dans ton pays natal?"

"Parce que ce n'est pas la destinée d'un chevalier sacré. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Grand Pope, les chevaliers sont destinés à se battre pour la justice. Voilà pourquoi je suis venu au Sanctuaire; pour servir aveuglément la déesse Athéna et défendre la justice."

Le Grand Pope dit aussitôt:

"J'admire ta sagesse, Kentaro. Tu sais, bon nombre de chevaliers ont gagné leur armure étant très jeunes, ce qui peut leur faire tourner la tête, et même les pousser à quitter le droit chemin, tant ils sont aveuglés par le pouvoir qu'ils viennent d'acquérir. Mais toi, Kentaro, tu as beau être jeune, tu es pratiquement aussi mature qu'un chevalier d'or."

Kentaro sourit, et répondit, un peu gêné:

"Grand Pope...J'ignore si je suis aussi mature que vous le dites, mais en tout cas, les enseignements que j'ai reçus de maître Venceslas, et, à un degré moindre, de Shaka de la Vierge ont pu me forger un caractère robuste et ferme. Et pourtant, Athéna seule sait combien j'ai souffert en Mongolie."

"C'est la même chose pour tous les chevaliers présents ici, Kentaro. Tu n'es peut-être que chevalier de bronze, mais tu fais néanmoins partie du petit nombre qui a pu surmonter de terribles épreuves et gagner une armure sacrée. Et ça n'est pas rien, Kentaro, crois-moi sur parole."

"Grand Pope, répondit Kentaro, jamais je ne pourrais douter de votre parole."

Le Grand Pope resta impassible durant quelques secondes, puis lâcha:

"Tu iras loin, Kentaro, je te le prédis. A présent, tu peux disposer; je dois communier avec la déesse Athéna."

"Très bien. Au revoir, Grand Pope."

Kentaro salua son supérieur en inclinant la tête, puis quitta la grande salle sur la pointe des pieds, se préparant à rejoindre son maître dans la maison de la Vierge.

De son côté, le Grand Pope se retourna, puis commença à ouvrir le rideau rouge qui séparait son palais des marches menant au temple d'Athéna, quand il entendit une voix étrange:

_"Ce n'est plus la peine de jouer la comédie, il est parti depuis un bon moment..."_

Le Pope sursauta:

"Quoi! Qui...Qui êtes-vous?"

_"Tu as la mémoire courte, _dit la voix d'un ton narquois. _M'aurais-tu déjà oublié?"_

Le Pope resta muet durant quelques secondes, puis balbutia:

"C'est...Non...C'est toi?"

_"Très bien, _répondit _l'autre_. _Je me disais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas avoir oublié..."_

"Oublié quoi?"

_"Ne fais pas l'enfant...Souviens-toi, il y a treize ans..."_

Le Grand Pope se prit la tête entre les mains, puis lâcha:

"Non! Ne me parle plus de ça! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler!"

_"Ne t'en fais pas, je n'aurai pas la cruauté de remuer le couteau dans la plaie..."_

"Après ce...ce qui s'est passé, tu m'as laissé en paix pendant toutes ces années...Pourquoi es-tu revenu?"

_"Tout simplement parce que je ne suis jamais parti, _avoua _l'autre_. _J'ai simplement dormi d'un sommeil lourd pendant treize ans, attendant le moment propice pour me réveiller..."_

"Et en quoi est-ce le moment propice?"demanda le Pope à son mystérieux interlocuteur.

_"Depuis toutes ces années, la chevalerie d'Athéna s'est régénérée de façon grandiose. J'ai remarqué notamment ce jeune chevalier de bronze avec lequel tu parlais, il y a quelques minutes! Que c'est beau, la fougue de la jeunesse!"_ dit _l'autre _sur un ton ironique.

Le Grand Pope sembla s'emporter:

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

_"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt...Pour l'instant, profite du moment de répit que je t'accorde, hé, hé, hé..."_

Le Grand Pope sentit subitement que _l'autre_ avait cessé de se manifester. Il haussa les épaules et, curieusement, rebroussa chemin et se rassit sur son trône.

_La Fondation Graad, au Japon_

Dans son bureau, Tatsumi passait en revue les rapports des émissaires que la fondation Graad avait envoyé aux quatre coins du globe, afin d'en savoir plus sur les armures qui reviendraient au Japon. Comme le fidèle serviteur de la dynastie Kido l'avait pensé à plusieurs reprises, pour le moment, seules dix armures étaient comptabilisées:

_"Voyons un peu le bilan...Normalement, les armures du Dragon, du Cygne, du Loup, de l'Hydre femelle, du Petit Lion, d'Andromède, de la Licorne, de Pégase, de l'Ours et du Phénix devraient revenir au Japon, et leurs porteurs concourir pour le Tournoi Intergalactique...Il reste néanmoins encore quelques cas à étudier, mais pour le moment, d'après nos émissaires, la trace de la plupart des orphelins a été perdue...Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils sont devenus..."_

Tout à coup, l'on frappa deux fois à la porte. Tatsumi se leva brusquement, puis dit:

"Entrez!"

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme en costume noir apparut devant l'ancien 3ème dan de kendo. Il s'agissait de l'émissaire qui avait été envoyé en Mongolie, afin de voir si l'orphelin envoyé là-bas avait remporté une armure sacrée. Tatsumi sourit brièvement, puis demanda à l'employé de la fondation Graad:

"Alors, vous avez visité tous les lieux auxquels mademoiselle Kido vous avait affecté?"

L'homme en noir répondit rapidement:

"C'est exact, et je n'ai trouvé aucune trace des orphelins envoyés dans ces endroits."

"Vraiment? fit Tatsumi. Nous allons quand même passer en revue tous les lieux dans lesquels vous êtes allés."

La liste des endroits visités par l'homme en noir fut rapidement examinée, jusqu'au fleuve Onon:

"Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir rien trouvé là-bas?"demanda une nouvelle fois Tatsumi.

"J'en suis certain, monsieur Tokumaru, affirma l'homme en noir. Et j'irai même encore plus loin: je n'ai rapporté aucun souvenir de mon périple dans cette contrée, c'est vous dire si cela devait être monotone!"

Tatsumi se contenta de hocher la tête, puis dit:

"Bon...Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer."

L'homme en noir hocha la tête et s'éclipsa discrètement. Tatsumi revint à son bureau et songea:

_"Cette fois-ci, le compte est définitif. Je vais de ce pas avertir mademoiselle Saori et lui faire part du nombre exact d'orphelins qui reviendront chevaliers sacrés."_

Tout à coup, l'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Intrigué, Tatsumi se leva une fois de plus, ouvrit la porte et lâcha:

"Mais?...C'est toi?"

"Exactement, Tatsumi, j'ai gagné mon armure, il y a quelques jours, et j'ai ensuite quitté l'Algérie pour revenir au Japon!"

Tatsumi resta brièvement muet, puis reprit:

"Parfait. Tu es le premier chevalier sacré qui est arrivé ici. Je vais te conduire à mademoiselle Saori."

"Merci beaucoup, Tatsumi, je serai ravi de revoir mademoiselle."

Tatsumi s'engagea alors dans le couloir qui menait vers le bureau personnel de Saori Kido, suivi du jeune chevalier qui portait sur le dos une urne sur laquelle l'on pouvait voir une tête de licorne.

_Le lendemain, au Sanctuaire, en Grèce_

Kentaro s'entraînait dans l'arène depuis l'aube. Galvanisé depuis hier par les paroles du Grand Pope, il s'était juré de travailler dur pour devenir plus fort et défendre jusqu'à la mort la déesse Athéna, lorsque le combat contre les forces du Mal surviendrait. Il était en pleine méditation, afin de perfectionner sa force mentale, sans laquelle ses attaques physiques seraient futiles, quand il sentit quelqu'un venir vers lui. Il bondit alors sur ses deux pieds...et se retrouva en face d'un garde du Sanctuaire.

"Que me veux-tu?"demanda le jeune chevalier de bronze.

Le garde répondit aussitôt:

"Chevalier du Lynx, le Grand Pope vous attend sur le seuil de la maison du Bélier."

"Pour quelle raison?"

"Je n'en sais rien, il vous le dira lui-même..."

Et le garde de partir comme il était venu.

_"Il ne faisait que passer,_ songea Kentaro._ Bon, ne perdons pas de temps."_

En une vingtaine de secondes, le chevalier du Lynx retrouva le Grand Pope, qui avait traversé les douze maisons du Zodiaque et l'attendait depuis quelques minutes. Kentaro s'agenouilla aussitôt devant son supérieur et lui demanda:

"Que puis-je faire pour votre service?"

"Kentaro, je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes dans le village de Rodorio, ce matin..."

"Pour quelle raison?"

"Je dois me rendre dans un hospice pour les enfants pauvres. En tant que Grand Pope, je me dois de soulager les déshérités de la région, ma générosité ne faisant qu'exprimer celle de la déesse Athéna. Cependant, tu es le plus jeune de nos chevaliers sacrés, Kentaro, et j'aimerais que tu apportes un peu de bonheur aux enfants malheureux, d'autant plus que tu es orphelin, toi aussi."

Le visage de Kentaro s'illumina en un éclair, puis le jeune chevalier de bronze répondit:

"J'accepte avec plaisir, Grand Pope. En tant que chevalier sacré, je combats pour le Bien, et je ne serais que trop heureux de vous assister brièvement dans vos oeuvres."

Le Pope sourit sous son casque doré, puis répondit:

"Très bien, Kentaro. Partons donc tout de suite."

Kentaro suivit donc le Grand Pope jusqu'au village de Rodorio. Lorsqu'il y entra avec son supérieur, il fut frappé de voir la modestie du niveau de vie des villageois. S'en rendant compte, le Grand Pope lui dit:

"Près du Sanctuaire d'Athènes, il existe bon nombre de pauvres gens, qui peinent à gagner leur vie pour pouvoir manger à leur faim...Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de leur changer la vie, mais je peux au moins leur apporter un peu d'espoir...Nous y sommes."

En face du Pope et du chevalier du Lynx, il y avait un hospice qui accueillait bon nombre d'enfants pauvres, orphelins ou abandonnés par leurs parents. Le Grand Pope fut alors accueilli à bras ouverts par le gérant de l'établissement:

"Ah! Grand Pope, vous voilà enfin! J'ai parlé de vous hier aux enfants, et ils n'en peuvent plus de vous attendre!...Mais, dites-moi, qui est ce jeune garçon à vos côtés? Est-ce l'un de vos serviteurs?"

Le Grand Pope répondit:

"Pas tout à fait...Ce n'est pas l'un de mes domestiques, il fait partie de la chevalerie d'Athéna!"

Kentaro se présenta lui-même:

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur. Je suis Kentaro, chevalier de bronze de la constellation du Lynx. Le Grand Pope m'a demandé de l'accompagner dans sa visite aux enfants déshérités."

Le gérant resta impassible durant quelques secondes, mais finit par sourire:

"Très bien, chevalier...Vous pouvez suivre le Grand Pope. Allez!"

Kentaro sourit et pénétra dans l'établissement. Le Grand Pope le précédait d'un dizaine de mètres. Ce fut alors que l'on entendit des cris d'enfants:

"Grand Pope! Grand Pope! C'est le Grand Pope!"

Le Pope, qui souriait sous son casque, se baissa, et posa à plusieurs reprises sa main sur la tête d'une dizaine d'enfants, filles ou garçons. Kentaro était ravi par ce spectacle:

_"Quel grand homme, _songea-t-il. _Je peux sentir l'amour qu'il donne à ces pauvres enfants..."_

A un moment, le Grand Pope s'assit sur une souche d'arbre qui se trouvait dans la cour et permit à deux petits garçons de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le jeune chevalier du Lynx n'en fut que plus admiratif devant la générosité du représentant terrestre d'Athéna:

_"C'est vraiment charmant...Cela me fait penser à un passage du Nouveau Testament, quand Jésus prend quelques enfants sur ses genoux et dit à ses disciples de prendre exemple sur eux..."_

Tout à coup, Kentaro sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche et vit une petite fille aux cheveux blonds, âgée de sept ou huit ans, lui demander:

"Chevalier, pouvez-vous me prendre dans vos bras?"

Un peu embarrassé, le rouge aux joues, Kentaro jeta un coup d'oeil au Grand Pope, qui hocha la tête. Aussi, le chevalier du Lynx se baissa et prit la petite fille dans ses bras. La jeune enfant se blottit contre lui et lui souffla à l'oreille:

"J'aime beaucoup les chevaliers d'Athéna...On nous a dit qu'ils étaient prêts à nous protéger, même au péril de leurs vies!"

Kentaro sourit, puis répondit:

"Et c'est la vérité, petite...Tu n'auras rien à craindre tant que les chevaliers sacrés d'Athéna vivront sur cette Terre!"

Avec la petite fille dans ses bras, Kentaro se dirigea ensuite vers le Grand Pope, qui avait toujours quelques enfants sur les genoux, et lui dit:

"Grand Pope...Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser...Je ne savais pas que les miséreux de Grèce avaient autant foi en vous et en la chevalerie d'Athéna!"

Le Pope répondit au chevalier du Lynx:

"Tu t'en rendras compte encore plus dans les mois à venir, Kentaro...Je ne t'en dis pas plus..."

Le Pope et Kentaro restèrent encore deux heures à l'intérieur de l'hospice, puis vint le moment de partir. Kentaro laissa la petite fille qu'il avait prise dans ses bras l'embrasser sur les joues, des baisers qu'il lui rendit volontiers, puis lui demanda:

"Petite...avant de partir, j'aimerais savoir...Comment t'appelles-tu?"

La petite fille répondit avec un grand sourire:

"Je m'appelle Lydia, chevalier."

Kentaro sourit, puis lui dit à son tour:

"Je suis Kentaro, chevalier de bronze du Lynx. J'espère que ta vie sera agréable, petite Lydia."

Puis, un peu à regret, Kentaro délaissa sa jeune amie et suivit le Grand Pope, qui donnait ses derniers conseils aux jeunes enfants:

"Obéissez aux responsables de l'hospice, travaillez bien pour réussir, et que Dieu soit toujours à vos côtés."

Le sourire aux lèvres, Kentaro pensa:

_"Grand Pope...Vous avez redonné le sourire à tous ces pauvres enfants, l'espace de deux heures...Ces enfants vous aiment et vous respectent...Vous êtes merveilleux, Grand Pope...Vous êtes l'égal de Dieu!"_

De retour au Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope dit à Kentaro:

"Kentaro...j'aimerais que tu me suives jusqu'à mon palais, je voudrais te parler..."

"A quel sujet, grand Pope?"demanda Kentaro.

"Rien de spécial...Je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps."

Kentaro hocha la tête, puis suivit le Grand Pope dans sa traversée des douze Maisons du Zodiaque. La traversée des quatre premières maisons se passa sans encombre, si ce ne fut que Kentaro préféra fermer les yeux dans la maison du Cancer, afin de ne pas voir les visages grimaçants qui se trouvaient sur les murs de cette maison. Lorsque la quatrième maison du Zodiaque fut derrière eux, Kentaro demanda au Pope:

"Grand Pope...où se trouve le chevalier du Cancer?"

"Il est en mission, actuellement, afin de débarrasser certaines régions méditérranéennes des criminels qui les tyrannisent. Après, il ne reviendra pas tout de suite, car je lui ai accordé un peu de repos...Ah! Nous arrivons dans la maison du Lion!"

Le gardien de la cinquième maison, Aiolia du Lion, était sur le seuil de son temple. Se souvenant de l'histoire du chevalier du Sagittaire, Kentaro souffla au Pope:

"Grand Pope, me permettez-vous de vous délaisser momentanément? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le chevalier du Lion..."

Et le Pope de répondre:

"Je te l'accorde, Kentaro. Tu n'auras ensuite qu'à me rejoindre dans mon palais..."

Aussitôt, Kentaro se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Aiolia et de le saluer:

"Bonjour, chevalier du Lion!"

"Bonjour, Kentaro! Que me veux-tu?"

Kentaro répondit en hésitant un peu:

"Chevalier du Lion, je...j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose..."

Aiolia l'interrompit:

"Ne te montre pas si cérémonieux avec moi, Kentaro; appelle-moi Aiolia et tutoie-moi! Bien, que veux-tu?"

Kentaro prit sa respiration, puis se lança:

"Eh bien, Aiolia...hier, lors de ma traversée des douze maisons, je suis parvenu à celle du Sagittaire..."

La seule évocation de cette maison suffit à assombrir le visage d'Aiolia. Malgré cela, Kentaro se décida à continuer de parler:

"Comme je le disais...lorsque je suis arrivé dans la maison du Sagittaire, maître Venceslas m'a parlé d'une histoire sinistre, qui eut lieu treize ans auparavant...Aiolia, est-il...est-il vrai que ton frère aîné a trahi le Sanctuaire?"

Aiolia resta sombre et muet durant une dizaine de secondes, puis se décida à rompre le silence:

"C'est la vérité, Kentaro...Lorsque je l'ai appris de la bouche des gardes et de certains chevaliers, j'ai été horriblement choqué par la faute de mon frère. Il avait été ma seule famille pendant toute mon existence, grâce à ses bons conseils, j'avais pu gagner l'armure du Lion très tôt...Après ça, je me suis juré de servir aveuglément Athéna et le Grand Pope...Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Kentaro?"

Soulagé que le chevalier du Lion ne se soit pas vexé, Kentaro répondit:

"Eh bien...comme toi, Aiolia, je me suis juré de défendre Athéna par tous les moyens, même au péril de ma vie...Alors, quand j'ai appris qu'un chevalier sacré, à plus forte raison un chevalier d'or, avait été capable de commettre un tel crime, ça...ça m'a bouleversé..."

Aiolia sourit timidement, puis posa une main sur l'épaule du chevalier du Lynx et lui dit:

"Kentaro, je comprends ta réaction. Mais tu n'es pas mon frère, tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter...Pendant de nombreuses années, j'ai souffert d'être considéré comme le frère d'un traître, mais j'ai fini par relever la tête...Toi, tu es jeune et plein d'avenir, le Grand Pope lui-même te l'a dit...Ne te tracasse pas à cause de la faute de mon frère et ne pense qu'à combattre pour la justice!"

"Oui, tu as raison. Merci beaucoup, Aiolia!"sourit Kentaro.

"C'était tout naturel, répondit le chevalier du Lion. Maintenant, je ne te retarde plus, le Grand Pope t'attend! Allez!"

Kentaro se hâta alors de rejoindre le chef des chevaliers d'Athéna dans son palais. Une heure plus tard, il y parvint. Le Grand Pope lui dit alors:

"Très bien, Kentaro...Nous allons pouvoir un peu parler...Parler de tes connaissances du passé..."

"Mes...Mes connaissances du passé? Vous voulez parler des 99 orphelins qui étaient avec moi, il y a six ans?"

"Exactement, Kentaro...J'ai l'impression que tu en sais bien plus que ce que tu as laissé entendre à leur sujet...Dis-moi, Kentaro...quels sont les véritables liens entre ces 99 orphelins et toi?"

Kentaro fut intrigué que le Pope lui posât une question aussi personnelle. Mais, sachant à qui il avait affaire, Kentaro ne se défila pas et répondit à son supérieur:

"Eh bien, Grand Pope...Nous vivions depuis plusieurs années dans un établissement appelé la fondation Graad et nous étions plus ou moins proches les uns des autres. Nous avions entre six et dix ans au moment de notre départ pour les quatre coins du monde. L'homme à l'origine de ces voyages était le créateur de la fondation Graad. Il s'agissait de Mitsumasa Kido, un ploutocrate japonais. Il nous avait destinés à devenir chevaliers sacrés..."

Le Grand Pope parut devenir brutalement soucieux. Il demanda alors à Kentaro:

"Et pour quelle raison? Je doute fort que c'était pour fournir une nouvelle armée de réserve pour la déesse Athéna..."

"Absolument pas, reconnut Kentaro. J'ai appris, en écoutant une conversation avec l'un de ses serviteurs, que ces orphelins devraient ensuite revenir au Japon et...et participer à un tournoi de lutte, organisé pour le seul profit de la fondation Graad, du moins, c'est ce que je pense..."

Le Grand Pope répondit, en haletant bizarrement:

"C'est...C'est évident...Ce tournoi ne...ne va avoir lieu que pour...pour amasser des...des millions!..."

Intrigué par les halètements à répétition du Pope, Kentaro lui demanda:

"Grand Pope, vous...vous ne vous sentez pas bien?"

"Ce n'est rien...En...En tout cas, Kentaro, tu...tu viens de me dire quelque...chose de très...très important...Je...Je vais prendre des...des mesures dans...dans les jours à...venir..."

Les halètements du Pope se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Kentaro s'en inquiéta:

"Grand Pope, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien?..."

"Kentaro, ne...ne t'occupe pas...pas de moi...Pars et...et ne t'occupe pas de moi! Je...Je te l'ordonne!"

N'osant discuter les ordres du représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, Kentaro hocha la tête et quitta la salle du Pope en courant. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de penser:

_"C'est bizarre...Lors de sa visite à l'hospice, le Grand Pope se portait comme un charme, et là, il s'est soudainement senti mal, comme s'il avait été frappé par une crise d'asthme! Et il m'a demandé de le laisser seul! Pourquoi?"_

Kentaro se posa toutes ces questions pendant deux minutes encore, puis oublia le Grand Pope et se concentra sur la maison de la Vierge, que lui et Venceslas habitaient en raison de l'absence de Shaka.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Rien de neuf ne s'était passé au Sanctuaire. Kentaro avait continué à s'entraîner, afin de se préparer à combattre le Mal. Il venait donner parfois quelques conseils aux jeunes apprentis qui étaient venus au Sanctuaire pour devenir des chevaliers sacrés. Il se fit rapidement aimer d'eux, en raison de sa bonté et de sa disponibilité. Il aimait à raconter les dures épreuves qu'il avait franchies en Mongolie, afin que les jeunes aspirants chevaliers ne perdent jamais espoir. Le Grand Pope avait quelquefois demandé à le voir, pour discuter avec lui, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune chevalier, car le fait que le Pope fût attentif à un simple chevalier de bronze comptait beaucoup pour lui. Au final, Kentaro était parvenu à se faire apprécier de la plupart des habitants du Sanctuaire. Bien sûr, il y avait encore quelques gardes à l'esprit étroit, qui avaient du mal à admettre qu'un Asiatique puisse porter une armure sacrée, mais il n'y prenait pas garde. Bien plus encore, une femme chevalier que l'on disait quelque peu xénophobe, Shaina, chevalier d'argent du Serpentaire, ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre remarque sur ses origines, en partie parce qu'elle avait subi un échec contre un jeune Japonais qui avait gagné l'armure de Pégase plusieurs jours auparavant. Mais Kentaro ne s'en souciait guère.

Quelquefois, avec la permission du Grand Pope, il s'était rendu à l'hospice pour enfants de Rodorio, où il venait apporter un peu de réconfort à ces jeunes garçons et filles bien peu gâtés par le destin. Il avait également beaucoup de plaisir à retrouver Lydia, la petite fille qu'il avait prise dans ses bras lors de sa première visite. Un soir, il alla même, avec la bénédiction du gérant, se promener avec elle près de la mer. A un moment, ils s'étaient assis sur la plage et avaient commencé à regarder les étoiles. Kentaro dit alors à sa jeune amie:

"Lydia, sais-tu combien il y a de constellations dans notre galaxie?"

"Non, combien?"

"Il y en a exactement 88. Chaque chevalier est placé sous la protection de sa constellation, tout comme les autres humains sont protégés par leur étoile. En ce qui me concerne, je suis protégé par la constellation du Lynx depuis mon enfance. J'avais six ans quand je l'ai aperçue pour la première fois dans le ciel. Six ans plus tard, quand j'ai gagné mon armure, je l'ai vue de nouveau. C'est alors que maître Venceslas m'a expliqué que, à chaque fois qu'un chevalier était en danger, son étoile protectrice apparaissait pour les dieux lui prêtent main forte!"

Ce fut alors que la constellation du Lynx se manifesta de nouveau et illumina le chevalier du Lynx et sa protégée. Intriguée, cette dernière lui demanda:

"Kentaro, c'est...c'est la constellation du Lynx qui est au-dessus de nous?"

"Oui, approuva Kentaro. Je la reconnais parfaitement. Mais, rassure-toi, Lydia, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis en danger! C'est juste pour me porter bonheur; je suis devenu chevalier d'Athéna et, en ce moment, je suis avec ma seule amie! Que demander de plus?"

Lydia sourit, puis demanda:

"Kentaro, tu n'avais donc pas d'amis dans ton enfance?"

"Pas vraiment, non, reconnut le chevalier avec un sourire triste. J'étais plutôt renfermé sur moi-même, je n'ai guère connu ma mère et mon père nous avait abandonnés! Mais quand je suis arrivé en Mongolie, j'ai trouvé en Venceslas un mentor sévère, mais formidable, qui n'a jamais douté de moi, il a toujours eu un comportement bien plus paternel que mon propre géniteur!...Et puis, je t'ai trouvée, Lydia, et je suis heureux de voir l'affection que tu me portes."

Kentaro se pencha alors vers la petite fille et l'embrassa sur la joue. Lydia se mit à rougir, puis dit:

"Kentaro, j'aimerais te poser une question..."

"Je t'écoute, Lydia, vas-y..."

"Eh bien, tu m'avais dit que nous étions tous placés sous la protection d'une étoile...Pourtant, je...je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit mon cas..."

"Et pour quelle raison, Lydia?"

La petite fille poussa un soupir avant de dire:

"Je n'ai jamais eu de chance dans la vie...Mes parents sont morts alors que je n'avais qu'un an, et j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps dans cet hospice, sans avoir connu ma vraie famille...J'ai souffert pendant une bonne partie de ma vie, Kentaro, est-ce que je suis vraiment protégée par une étoile?"

Kentaro regarda attentivement la petite fille, puis lui dit:

"Tu sais, Lydia, nul ne peut savoir ce qui va lui arriver dans la vie. Mais une chose est sûre, jamais ta vie ne sera constituée uniquement de joie ou uniquement de douleur...Maître Venceslas m'a parlé de ça, un jour; il m'a dit que la seule chose qui soit vérifiée sur Terre, c'est l'instabilité des choses humaines. L'on connait tous des sentiments contradictoires dans nos vies; joie, peine, bonheur, malheur, rire, colère, amour et haine...C'est ce que l'on appelle l'incertitude. Je pourrais très bien me prendre en exemple; il y a six ans, je n'avais pas d'amis, j'étais sans famille, je ne savais pas où mon destin me mènerait...et aujourd'hui, tout a changé; je suis devenu défenseur de la justice, j'ai rencontré maître Venceslas, qui est presque un père pour moi, et j'ai même gagné une petite soeur!"

Lydia ouvrit grand la bouche:

"Une petite soeur! Qui est-ce?"

Kentaro sourit:

"C'est une jolie petite fille qui a subi, elle aussi, l'instabilité des choses humaines. Elle a perdu ses parents à un an, mais aujourd'hui, elle a gagné un grand frère!"

Lydia regarda alors Kentaro et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, le rouge aux joues. Le chevalier du Lynx la prit tendrement dans ses bras, lui caressa les cheveux, l'embrassa sur le front, et lui dit:

"Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Lydia. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, petite soeur..."

Lydia resta blottie dans les bras de Kentaro pendant cinq minutes, puis le chevalier du Lynx se décida enfin à la ramener à l'hospice. Après ça, il rentra au Sanctuaire, heureux d'avoir pu partager son bonheur avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite soeur.

Le lendemain, Kentaro était en pleine méditation dans l'arène du Sanctuaire, quand un garde vint à sa rencontre:

"Chevalier du Lynx!"

Kentaro se releva rapidement et lui demanda:

"Qu'il y a-t-il?"

"Le Grand Pope demande à vous voir!"

"Rien de grave, j'espère?"

"Je n'en sais rien, chevalier, vous devriez le lui demander vous-même..."

Kentaro hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les marches qui menaient à la maison du Bélier et, à long terme, au palais du Grand Pope. Mais, alors qu'il venait d'atteindre la première maison du Zodiaque, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un qu'il avait vu quelques jours auparavant; Camus, le chevalier d'or du Verseau. En dépit du caractère du chevalier, qu'il savait glacial, Kentaro le salua:

"Bonjour, chevalier du Verseau!"

"Bonjour."répondit Camus sans chaleur.

Ce fut alors que Kentaro remarqua que le chevalier d'or portait quelque chose dans sa main. Une enveloppe contenant probablement une lettre. Le chevalier du Lynx se hasarda à demander à Camus:

"Chevalier du Verseau, quelle est cette enveloppe?"

Camus répondit d'un ton monocorde:

"C'est le Grand Pope qui me l'a donnée. Je dois la faire remettre à mon disciple, le chevalier du Cygne, qui est resté en Sibérie. En quoi cela te concerne-t-il?"

Troublé par la fin de la réponse du chevalier d'or, Kentaro répondit:

"Je...Je voulais juste savoir...Bon, excusez-moi, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, le Grand Pope m'attend. Au revoir, chevalier du Verseau!"

"Au revoir."répondit simplement Camus.

Après ça, le chevalier du Verseau poursuivit sa route sans accorder le moindre regard à Kentaro. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et traversa la maison du Bélier en pensant:

_"Ce chevalier du Verseau est vraiment sympathique...Sympathique comme une porte de prison!"_

Après avoir traversé les douze maisons en moins de deux heures, Kentaro entra dans la salle du Grand Pope. Lorsqu'il aperçut le représentant terrestre d'Athéna sur Terre, il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui présenta ses hommages:

"Kentaro du Lynx, pour vous servir, Grand Pope. Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé?"

Et le Grand Pope de répondre:

"Relève-toi, Kentaro...Bien. Maintenant, parlons sérieusement. Tu sais que je t'avais demandé, quelques jours auparavant, des renseignements sur ton enfance au Japon?"

"C'est exact, Grand Pope."

"Vois-tu, Kentaro, à un moment, tu m'as parlé du fait que tes camarades, une fois devenus chevaliers sacrés, devaient revenir au Japon pour participer à un tournoi de lutte. Eh bien, j'en ai eu la confirmation hier, en raison de la forte médiatisation de ce tournoi à travers le monde."

Intrigué, Kentaro demanda à son supérieur:

"Grand Pope...quel rapport cela a-t-il avec moi?"

"Kentaro, te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de ton armure?"

"Oui, Grand Pope. Vous m'aviez dit que je ne devrais la porter que pour défendre la justice, jamais pour des intérêts personnels!"

"Exactement, Kentaro. Et je dois te dire que tes camarades d'enfance qui sont revenus au Japon ont bafoué les règles de la chevalerie d'Athéna, en s'exhibant dans une compétition médiatique."

"Grand Pope, demanda Kentaro, savez-vous quel est l'enjeu de ce spectacle?"

"Pas encore, non, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris ma décision; les chevaliers de bronze qui combattront dans ce tournoi devront être punis de mort."

La décision du Grand Pope surprit Kentaro, car le chef des chevaliers sacrés lui en avait fait part de manière brutale. Se rendant compte du désarroi du chevalier du Lynx, le Pope lui demanda:

"Kentaro, trouves-tu quelque chose à redire à cette décision?"

Kentaro inclina la tête et répondit:

"Non, Grand Pope. Vous êtes le serviteur direct d'Athéna, je ne pourrais m'opposer à la moindre de vos décisions."

Le Pope sourit sous son casque:

"Tu as bien parlé, Kentaro...Je regrette franchement que tes camarades, pourtant plus âgés, n'aient pas autant de déontologie que toi! Bon, venons-en aux faits! J'ai appris que, sur les dix chevaliers de bronze, deux n'étaient pas encore arrivés au Japon. J'ai donc décidé de charger l'un d'entre eux, Hyoga de la constellation du Cygne, de se rendre au Japon, et d'y exécuter les chevaliers sacrés qui ont transgressé les lois de la chevalerie."

"Le chevalier du Cygne?"fit Kentaro, surpris.

"Le connais-tu?"

"Non, pas vraiment, mais...mais en me rendant à votre palais, j'ai vu le chevalier du Verseau, Camus, tenir dans sa main une lettre qu'il destinait à son disciple, le chevalier du Cygne."

"Tu étais donc en partie au courant de mes décisions, Kentaro. J'ai effectivement chargé Camus du Verseau de transmettre à son apprenti mes ordres. Je suis sûr qu'il les exécutera sans états d'âme!"

En entendant les propos du Grand Pope, Kentaro songea:

_"Effectivement...S'il est aussi chaleureux que son maître, je ne donne pas cher de la peau des chevaliers qui sont rentrés au Japon!"_

Puis, tout haut:

"Grand Pope, je ne comprends pas...Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué pour me parler de tout ça?"

Le Pope répondit:

"Kentaro, outre le fait d'avoir connu ces chevaliers de bronze durant ton enfance, je te trouve plein d'avenir. Tu n'as que douze ans, tu n'es qu'un chevalier de bronze, mais...mais au fond de toi, tu as la grandeur d'âme d'un chevalier d'or! Quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé à servir la justice que toi mérite mon respect, Kentaro! Je regrette franchement que tu ne sois pas chevalier d'or, sinon, je n'aurais aucune difficulté à choisir mon successeur!"

Kentaro ne put s'empêcher de rougir en écoutant les paroles de son supérieur. Il répondit modestement:

"Grand Pope, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous en faites un peu trop...Je ne suis qu'un chevalier de bronze, je suis loin d'être aussi puissant que mon maître Venceslas, chevalier du Paon, et encore moins que Shaka de la Vierge, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu!"

"Je pense vraiment ce que je dis, Kentaro, répondit le Grand Pope. Bien, je vais te laisser, mais...avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose qui te concerne personnellement."

"Et de quoi s'agit-il?"demanda Kentaro, étonné.

"C'est au sujet de cette petite fille que tu as rencontrée à l'hospice et que tu as revue ces derniers jours. Je suis sincèrement ravi de voir l'affection que vous vous portez tous les deux, comme entre un frère et sa soeur, car l'amour peut te faire réaliser des choses impensables, mais...Kentaro, je te le demande en personne: ne t'attache pas trop à cette enfant."

Intrigué, Kentaro demanda:

"Grand Pope...comment avez-vous pu savoir pour moi et Lydia?"

"Je suis le Grand Pope, représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, je peux lire dans ton coeur, Kentaro. Et ma bonté me pousse à te demander de ne pas trop t'attacher à cette petite fille. Dans plusieurs mois, le Mal va faire son retour sur Terre, 243 ans après sa dernière défaite! Lors de la dernière Guerre sainte, moi et le chevalier de la Balance, le vieux maître des Cinq Pics, fûmes les seuls survivants. Et lorsque le Mal reviendra, je crains qu'aucun chevalier sacré n'en réchappe cette fois-ci...Pas même toi, Kentaro, et je n'ose imaginer la douleur de ton amie si elle venait à te perdre. Comprends-tu mes paroles, Kentaro?"

Kentaro resta silencieux, pour mieux méditer les paroles du Grand Pope. Il savait bien qu'en tant que chevalier sacré, il devrait se battre contre le Mal tôt ou tard, même s'il devait laisser la vie, c'était pour ça que le chef des chevaliers sacrés lui avait donné ce conseil. Cependant, il finit par répondre:

"Grand Pope...je vais réfléchir à vos propos, mais je ne vous promets rien. J'aime beaucoup Lydia, elle est pour moi la petite soeur que je n'ai jamais eue avant...J'ai beau être chevalier sacré, je n'en reste pas moins un homme, capable de ressentir et d'aimer."

"Tu es d'une grande sagesse, Kentaro, je suis sûr que tu sauras prendre la bonne décision en fin de compte. Va, tu peux disposer."

Kentaro inclina sa tête vers le Grand Pope, puis se retourna et s'éloigna de son supérieur. Ce dernier allait donc se plonger dans une méditation intense, quand il entendit une voix comme venue de nulle part:

_"Alors, comme ça, ce jeune chevalier s'est pris d'affection pour une petite orpheline? Comme c'est mignon!"_

Le Grand Pope sursauta:

"Comment? C'est encore toi?"

_"Exactement, _répondit affirmativement _l'autre_. _J'ai écouté ta conversation avec ce chevalier de bronze, et je dois dire que tu as été admirable!"_

"Que veux-tu dire?"

_"Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Je t'ai moi-même conseillé de le mettre en confiance, en vantant ses mérites, y compris jusqu'à l'excès!_

"Je pensais vraiment ce que je disais! manqua de s'emporter le Grand Pope. J'ai une profonde estime pour Kentaro, il me rappelle celui que je suis vraiment!"

En écoutant les propos du représentant terrestre d'Athéna, _l'autre_ éclata d'un rire nerveux:

_"Ha! Ha! Ha! En fin de compte, ta place n'est pas sur le trône du Pope, mais devant un écran de cinéma ou sur une scène de théâtre! Dis-moi, qui es-tu vraiment?"_

"Je suis le Grand Pope, représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, je suis quasiment l'égal d'un dieu! Et d'ailleurs, il y a encore treize ans, c'était à ça que l'on me comparait!"

_"Treize ans, ça fait loin...Et comment es-tu parvenu sur le trône du Pope?"_sembla ironiser _l'autre_.

Le Pope devint soudainement silencieux, ce qui fit bien rire _l'autre_:

_"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Dans ces moments-là, tu préférerais être sourd plutôt que d'entendre ça! Et pourtant, tu ne devrais pas souhaiter une telle chose! Ecoute-moi bien; tu accomplis tes fonctions de Grand Pope à la perfection! Je pense encore à ce que tu as dit à ce chevalier tout à l'heure, c'était grandiose! Si je le pouvais, je sortirais de ta tête pour t'applaudir!"_

Le Grand Pope resta muet durant cinq secondes, puis demanda à _l'autre_:

"Pourquoi m'avoir conseillé au sujet de ma conversation avec Kentaro?"

_"C'est vraiment amusant de voir comment tu feins la naïveté, _dit narquoisement _l'autre_._"_

Quant à Kentaro, il était resté sur le seuil de la salle du Pope, afin de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit son supérieur. Il avait rapidement oublié les propos élogieux à son sujet pour mieux se concentrer sur les conseils du Grand Pope au sujet de Lydia. Kentaro avait beau savoir qu'il mettrait sa vie en jeu tôt ou tard, il ne pouvait se détacher de son affection pour la jeune orpheline. Il pensa alors:

_"Si, comme me l'a dit le Grand Pope, l'amour peut permettre de tout faire, même des choses a priori impossibles, alors je pense utiliser mon amour pour Lydia à ces fins-là! Oui, je suis certain que je pourrai à la fois combiner mon devoir de chevalier sacré et mon amour pour celle qui est pour moi ma petite soeur!..."_

Soudain, Kentaro fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un cri épouvantable. Un cri qui venait de la salle du Pope. Inquiet pour son supérieur, le chevalier du Lynx ouvrit la porte du palais en coup de vent et accourut vers le Grand Pope, qui était à genoux et se tordait la tête de douleur:

"Grand Pope! Vous n'allez pas bien?"

Le Grand Pope répondit en haletant nerveusement:

"Kentaro...Ne...Ne t'occupe pas de moi et...et pars, ça...ça va passer!...Pars, Kentaro...je...je te l'ordonne!"

Ne voulant plus discuter, Kentaro salua le Pope, puis rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers la maison de la Vierge à grandes enjambées. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans la sixième maison du Zodiaque, il s'assit en tailleur et se mit à réfléchir:

_"C'est la deuxième fois en quelques jours que le Grand Pope a un malaise...Je trouve ça inquiétant...A chaque fois, il a l'air de souffrir énormément, et pourtant, il veut que je le laisse seul! Pourquoi?"_

Pendant cinq minutes, cette question résonna dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvînt de ce que lui avait dit le Pope à un moment donné:

"Mais oui, c'est vrai! Le Grand Pope m'a dit qu'il avait survécu à la dernière Guerre sainte, il y a 243 ans! Il est donc très âgé, c'est donc normal qu'il souffre parfois! Que je suis bête! Bon, n'y pensons plus!"

Joignant les actes aux paroles, Kentaro se mit alors à méditer durant plusieurs heures, afin de détendre son esprit encore occupé par son entretien avec le Grand Pope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: La mission de Kentaro**

_Une dizaine de jours plus tard_

Alors qu'il se promenait non loin de l'arène du Sanctuaire, Kentaro sentit une étrange agitation dans les parages. Il se tourna vers un garde qui était à trois mètres de lui, et lui demanda:

"Dis-moi, as-tu une idée de ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire?"

Le garde répondit:

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais il semblerait que cette agitation soit liée à des éléments extérieurs au Sanctuaire!"

"Que veux-tu dire? Sois plus précis, s'il te plaît!"insista Kentaro.

"Je n'en sais pas plus, avoua le garde en haussant les épaules. A mon avis, chevalier, vous devriez le demander au Grand Pope ou, à défaut, à l'un des chevaliers d'or; ils sont souvent les premiers au courant des nombreuses rumeurs qui circulent par ici..."

Kentaro remercia aussitôt le garde:

"Très bien. Merci du conseil."

Kentaro, qui depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire portait pratiquement la même tenue qu'Aiolia du Lion, une chemise remplaçant le plastron, courut alors vers l'endroit où débutait la traversée des douze maisons du Zodiaque. Il savait déjà à qui il allait s'adresser; au chevalier d'or avec lequel il avait le plus discuté depuis qu'il était en Grèce. Aussi, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il se retrouva devant la maison du Lion et commença à la franchir en criant:

"Aiolia! Aiolia, tu es là? C'est moi, Kentaro du Lynx!"

Kentaro n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps; dix secondes après ses appels, le chevalier du Lion parut devant lui et le salua:

"Bonjour, Kentaro! Comment vas-tu?"

"Bien,merci...Aiolia, si je suis venu te voir, c'est en raison de l'étrange ambiance qui circule au Sanctuaire depuis peu...En sais-tu plus que le garde que j'ai interrogé?"

Aiolia resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, puis lâcha:

"Je sais pratiquement tout de ces rumeurs. Kentaro, peut-être le sais-tu, un tournoi de lutte a eu lieu au Japon, entre des chevaliers de bronze..."

"Oui, je suis au courant, dit Kentaro. Je sais aussi que le Grand Pope a chargé Hyoga, le chevalier de bronze du Cygne, d'aller les exécuter pour violation des règles du Sanctuaire."

"C'est ça." sourit Aiolia.

Puis, d'un ton plus grave:

"Il s'est récemment passé quelque chose de grave au Japon. Le tournoi a été interrompu par les chevaliers du Mal, les chevaliers noirs!"

"Comment!fit Kentaro, très surpris. Mais...Mais je croyais que le Grand Pope avait ordonné à Shaka de la Vierge d'éliminer leur chef Jango!"

Aiolia répondit:

"Eh bien...le Grand Pope en a parlé à Shaka, par télépathie, et Shaka lui a dit qu'il s'était fait devancer!"

"Devancer! Par qui?"

"Par quelqu'un qui aurait gagné l'armure du Phénix, ce qui serait une première depuis la nuit des temps...Il a même voulu défier Shaka, mais celui-ci l'a vaincu sans problèmes. Toutefois, il lui a laissé la vie sauve, car il n'avait pas vu l'âme d'un démon chez son adversaire...Et c'est ce chevalier Phénix qui serait désormais à la tête des chevaliers noirs de l'Ile de la Mort!"

"Quoi!...Attends, Aiolia, je ne te suis plus...Que sont-ils venus faire dans ce tournoi?"

"Eh bien, répondit Aiolia, ils ont dérobé l'enjeu du tournoi; une armure d'or!"

"Une armure d'or?fit Kentaro intrigué. Comme...Comme celles que les douze chevaliers d'or portent?"

"Pas vraiment. Il s'agit en fait d'une armure factice, acquise chez un antiquaire scandinave, si j'ai bien compris..."

A ces mots, Kentaro resta bouche bée durant quelques secondes, puis pensa:

_"C'était donc ça, l'enjeu du Tournoi Intergalactique? Une armure de pacotille! J'ai vraiment bien fait de partir au Sanctuaire plutôt que de rentrer au Japon!"_

Puis, tout haut:

"Dis-moi, Aiolia...quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles de Hyoga, le chevalier du Cygne?"

"Non, aucune. Mais le Grand Pope semble contrarié qu'il tarde à accomplir sa mission. En tout cas, il se pourrait que le Pope prenne dans les jours à venir des mesures drastiques à l'encontre de ces chevaliers de bronze, qui se sont battus pour leurs intérêts personnels!"

Peu enclin à discuter les projets du Grand Pope, Kentaro se contenta d'approuver:

"En effet, ça ne m'étonnerait guère...Bon, Aiolia, je vais te laisser, je vais me rendre dans la maison de la Vierge, maître Venceslas m'y attend."

"Très bien. Alors, bonne journée, Kentaro!"

"Bonne journée, Aiolia!"

Aussitôt, Kentaro se remit à courir pour entreprendre l'ascension des marches menant à la sixième maison du Zodiaque. Toutefois, il pensait encore:

_"C'était donc pour ça que notre père nous a sacrifiés? Pour une exhibition digne de lutteurs de foire? Franchement, j'ai beau savoir que ces chevaliers sont mes frères, je ne peux que leur souhaiter ce qu'ils méritent pour avoir bafoué les règles de la chevalerie de la déesse Athéna!"_

_Au même moment, au Japon_

Saori Kido se trouvait depuis cinq minutes dans son bureau, quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte:

"Entrez!"dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et cinq jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Saori les reconnut immédiatement. Celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle était Jabu, qui avait gagné l'armure de la Licorne en Algérie. Il avait accédé au second tour du Tournoi Intergalactique en battant Ban du Petit Lion, qui se trouvait à sa droite, mais il avait été ensuite malmené par Shun, chevalier d'Andromède. C'était d'ailleurs lors de ce combat que le chevalier Phénix et ses chevaliers noirs étaient apparus. A la gauche de Jabu se trouvait Nachi du Loup, qui était l'adversaire programmé du chevalier Phénix. Mais ce dernier lui avait fait endurer sa terrible puissance mentale, et il avait failli y rester. Enfin, derrière ces trois chevaliers se trouvaient Geki de l'Ours, dont les muscles s'étaient fabuleusement développés lors de son entraînement dans les Montagnes Rocheuses, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de se faire battre lors du premier combat du tournoi par Seiya de Pégase, ainsi qu'Ichi de l'Hydre, vaincu par Hyoga du Cygne, l'envoyé du Sanctuaire. Saori les salua brièvement, puis leur dit:

"Bon...visiblement, vous n'avez pas fait des prodiges lors de ce tournoi."

"Non, mademoiselle, admit Jabu en baissant honteusement la tête. Nous nous sommes pourtant entraînés dur pendant six ans, mais les résultats n'ont guère été probants, bien que nous soyons tous revenus avec une armure..."

Nachi prit la parole à son tour:

"Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qui s'est passé hier soir...Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Ikki revienne de l'enfer, et encore moins à ce qu'il soit aussi puissant. Mais...Mais pourquoi a-t-il tant de haine à notre égard?"

Saori secoua la tête, puis répondit:

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre, moi non plus, malheureusement..."

Geki demanda à la petite-fille de Kido:

"Mademoiselle, est-ce que Seiya et les autres ont récupéré l'armure d'or?"

"Non, du moins pas entièrement...Ils ont vaincu quatre des cinq Phénix noirs, mais n'ont pu récupérer que les deux bras et les deux jambes de l'armure...La tête et le corps sont restés aux mains d'Ikki et de ses sbires."

Ichi dit aussitôt:

"Mademoiselle, nous nous en voulons énormément d'avoir été aussi ridicules lors de ce tournoi!"

Saori sourit, puis répliqua:

"Vous n'avez pas à l'être...Vous êtes des chevaliers sacrés au même titre que Seiya et les autres, simplement, vous êtes tombés sur plus forts que vous, c'est tout!"

Jabu dit alors:

"Mademoiselle...nous nous sommes parlés, il y a peu, et nous pensons pouvoir faire quelque chose pour devenir plus forts!"

"Qu'est-ce donc?"demanda Saori.

Jabu s'agenouilla devant la petite-fille de Kido et lui dit:

"Mademoiselle, nous pensons que nous devrions retourner auprès de nos maîtres respectifs, afin de nous entraîner de nouveau! Nous sommes prêts à connaître l'enfer une fois de plus, afin de pouvoir vous protéger!...Nous vous devons tant, mademoiselle, votre grand-père nous a sortis de ces sordides orphelinats pour que nous puissions goûter au confort de la fondation Graad! Nous pensons que nous devons vous protéger de toutes nos forces, mademoiselle!"

Saori fut quelque peu gênée par le zèle de Jabu dans sa flagornerie, mais n'en montra rien. Elle ferma les yeux durant une quinzaine de secondes, puis les rouvrit pour dire:

"Très bien. Vous avez ma bénédiction. Dès ce soir, vous pourrez partir retrouver vos maîtres respectifs pour vous entraîner de nouveau! Mais soyez prudents, ne mettez pas vos vies inutilement en danger!"

Jabu, toujours agenouillé devant la jeune fille, répondit:

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle, nous reviendrons vivants de ces nouvelles épreuves, aussi forts que Seiya et les autres, et même plus!"

Aux affirmations de Jabu, Saori se contenta de répondre:

"Bon...Vous pouvez disposer!"

"Merci, mademoiselle."dit Jabu.

Après ça, les cinq chevaliers quittèrent le bureau de la petite-fille de Kido et se séparèrent. Ban et Geki restèrent cependant ensemble durant quelques secondes, afin d'observer discrètement Jabu, qui affichait un sourire insolent. Ban souffla alors à l'oreille de son ami:

"Lèche-cul n'a pas changé!"

"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Ban! approuva Geki. Je ne serai pas fâché de ne plus le voir pendant plusieurs mois et, à mon avis, Nachi et Ichi doivent penser la même chose!"

Le chevalier de l'Ours n'avait pas tort. Les chevaliers du Loup et de l'Hydre avaient pris des chemins différents, mais leurs pensées étaient les mêmes:

_"Pff...Jabu n'a pas changé en six ans! Il est toujours aussi disposé à se faire bien voir auprès de Saori!"_songeait Nachi en flânant dans le couloir.

_"Quand je repense à Jabu qui s'agenouille devant Saori, je me dis qu'il est mille fois plus ridicule que lorsqu'il s'est fait malmener par Shun! Quel fayot!"_pensait Ichi.

_Dix jours plus tard_

Kentaro venait de quitter la maison de la Vierge pour sortir du Sanctuaire. Il avait eu la permission du Grand Pope pour se rendre à Rodorio, afin d'y voir Lydia. Quant à Venceslas, il avait été touché par l'affection que son disciple portait à cette petite orpheline mais, à l'instar du Grand Pope, il avait néanmoins conseillé à Kentaro de ne pas être trop démonstratif dans ses élans d'affection, car nul ne savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver dans les semaines, les mois à venir. Le chevalier du Lynx arriva devant la maison du Lion et salua Aiolia:

"Bonjour, Aiolia!"

"Bonjour, Kentaro! Tu vas bien?"

"Bien, merci...Je vais aller voir ma petite soeur à Rodorio!"

"Ta petite soeur?" s'étonna Aiolia.

"En fait, c'est comme ça que je la considère, précisa Kentaro. C'est une jeune orpheline de huit ans, elle s'appelle Lydia!"

Aiolia sourit:

"Je suis content que tu aies pu trouver une amie, Kentaro. L'affection des autres n'est pas courante chez les chevaliers sacrés..."

Kentaro demanda au chevalier d'or:

"Aiolia, as-tu des nouvelles sur ce qui se passe au Japon?"

"Quelques-unes, en effet, répondit Aiolia. Apparemment, Hyoga n'a toujours pas accompli sa mission, ce qui n'est pas pour plaire au Grand Pope...Pire, il se pourrait que certains des chevaliers de bronze se battent dans les jours à venir contre les chevaliers noirs!"

"Pour quelle raison?"

"L'enjeu de ces combats, répondit Aiolia, serait certainement l'armure d'or dérobée! Je veux parler de l'armure factice achetée en Scandinavie!"

"Comment!"lâcha Kentaro, qui allait de surprise en surprise.

"C'est exact, Kentaro...Dans les jours à venir, le Grand Pope prendra une décision définitive, mais il est fort probable que, conformément aux règles du Sanctuaire, les chevaliers de bronze seront condamnés à mort!"

Kentaro resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre:

"Je comprends, Aiolia...Excuse-moi, il faut que j'y aille!"

"Très bien. Bonne journée, Kentaro."

Le chevalier du Lynx salua le chevalier du Lion d'un signe de la main, puis reprit sa traversée des maisons du Zodiaque.

Moins d'une heure après, Kentaro avait quitté le Sanctuaire. Après une marche d'une demi-heure, il arriva devant l'entrée de l'hospice où sa jeune amie vivait. Le gérant l'accueillit chaleureusement:

"Bonjour, chevalier du Lynx! Que me vaut votre visite?"

"Le Grand Pope m'a donné la permission de voir les jeunes orphelins qui vivent ici."

"Très bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, chevalier!"sourit le gérant.

Kentaro se rendit donc dans la cour de l'établissement, et fut accueilli avec enthousiasme par les jeunes pensionnaires de l'hospice. Il posa ses mains sur les têtes des petits garçons, embrassa les petites filles, et notamment Lydia, qui était toute contente de revoir celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère. Le jeune chevalier la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa, puis lui demanda:

"Comment vas-tu, petite soeur?"

"Je vais très bien, merci beaucoup, Kentaro! Et toi?"

Kentaro fit quelques pas avec la petite fille dans ses bras, puis lui dit:

"ça va bien, merci...Par contre, au Sanctuaire, la tension monte..."

"Pourquoi, Kentaro?"

"Certains chevaliers ont trahi la cause pour laquelle ils étaient censés lutter au départ...Ils se sont exhibés dans un vulgaire tournoi de lutte, contrairement aux règles de la chevalerie! Et ils vont se battre contre des serviteurs du Mal, pour une vulgaire armure de pacotille!"

Lydia regarda droit dans les yeux Kentaro, puis lui demanda:

"Kentaro...que va-t-il se passer?"

"Conformément aux règles du Sanctuaire, c'est la mort qui les attend. Le Grand Pope prendra sa décision dans les jours à venir."

Paraissant inquiète, Lydia demanda à son grand frère d'adoption:

"Kentaro, dis-moi...toi, tu ne risques rien?"

Et le chevalier du Lynx de répondre avec un grand sourire:

"Bien sûr que non, petite soeur...Moi, je me bats pour la justice, il ne peut rien m'arriver!"

Lydia sourit et se blottit alors de plus belle contre Kentaro, qui la serra contre son coeur.

_Le surlendemain, dans la maison de la Vierge_

Kentaro était seul dans la maison de la Vierge, car Venceslas était en ce moment avec quelques apprentis, dans l'arène du Sanctuaire. Profitant de l'absence de son mentor, il s'était plongé dans une intense méditation, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait de s'empêcher à tout ce qui se passait au Japon depuis près de deux semaines:

_"Franchement, Mitsumasa Kido peut être fier de lui! Non seulement il a envoyé à la mort la quasi-totalité de ses enfants, mais en plus, ceux qui restent ne vont pas tarder à trépasser, eux aussi! Quel père indigne! Dire que je suis le seul à connaître le secret de notre naissance...Si seulement les autres orphelins avaient su, jamais ils ne seraient partis aux quatre coins du monde pour le seul bénéfice de cet homme horrible et de sa sale garce de petite-fille!"_

Tout à coup, Kentaro fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un brouhaha monstre. Surpris, il se remit aussitôt sur ses deux pieds et fut surpris par le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui. Dix chevaliers, dont deux femmes masquées, étaient en train de traverser la maison de la Vierge. Intrigué, Kentaro ne put s'empêcher de leur demander:

"Excusez-moi...Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

Neuf des dix chevaliers ne répondirent pas au jeune garçon, sans doute parce qu'ils estimaient qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'expliquer auprès d'un vulgaire chevalier de bronze. Cependant, une jeune fille rousse et masquée se détacha du lot et répondit à Kentaro:

"Nous sommes dix chevaliers d'argent. Le Grand Pope nous a convoqués, il y a vingt minutes, pour un cas d'extrême urgence."

Kentaro sourit et remercia la jeune fille:

"Merci, chevalier...Quel est votre nom?"

"Je suis Marine, chevalier d'argent de la constellation de l'Aigle. Quant à toi, je sais qui tu es, tu es Kentaro du Lynx; Aiolia m'a souvent parlé de toi."

Kentaro sourit et laissa passer Marine, qui se hâta de rejoindre ses camarades, qui venaient de sortir de la sixième maison du Zodiaque. Après ça, le chevalier du Lynx pensa, juste avant de se replonger dans sa méditation:

_"Hmm...Visiblement, les pressentiments d'Aiolia étaient justes! A présent, je ne donne plus cher de la peau de mes frères restés au Japon! Mais au fond, si le Grand Pope l'exige, je n'y peux rien; la volonté du Grand Pope est la volonté de la déesse Athéna!"_

_La salle du Grand Pope_

Lorsque les deux gardes virent une dizaine de chevaliers en armure, ils s'empressèrent de leur céder le passage, l'un d'entre eux leur disant:

"Vous voilà enfin! Le Grand Pope est impatient de vous voir!"

Les dix chevaliers restèrent muets et se contentèrent de marcher jusqu'à la salle du Pope, dont la porte avait été ouverte. Une fois entrés, ils firent quelques pas, puis s'agenouillèrent devant le représentant terrestre d'Athéna, qui leur dit:

"Je suis heureux de vous voir! Présentez-vous!"

Les dix chevaliers d'argent déclinèrent donc leur identité:

"Marine, chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle!"

"Shaina, chevalier d'argent du Serpentaire!"

"Algol, chevalier d'argent de Persée!"

"Misty, chevalier d'argent du Lézard!"

"Jamian, chevalier d'argent du Corbeau!"

"Astérion, chevalier d'argent des Chiens de Chasse!"

"Babel, chevalier d'argent du Centaure!"

"Mozes, chevalier d'argent de la Baleine!"

"Capella, chevalier d'argent du Cocher!"

"Dante, chevalier d'argent de Cerbère!"

La femme chevalier du nom de Shaina demanda alors:

"Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, Grand Pope?"

Le Grand Pope répondit:

"Chevaliers d'argent, il me faut faire appel à vos services. Vous n'ignorez certainement pas que les jeunes chevaliers de bronze ont combattu au Japon, lors d'un Tournoi de lutte très médiatisé."

"En effet, reconnut Misty. C'était une stupide mascarade, tout juste bonne à attirer les foules en manque de distractions!"

"Le problème, ajouta le Grand Pope, c'est que cette mascarade était contraire aux règles de la chevalerie d'Athéna. J'ai donc chargé l'un de ces chevaliers de bronze, Hyoga du Cygne, également disciple du chevalier d'or du Verseau, d'aller troubler leur jeu. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il n'ait non seulement pas accompli sa mission, mais qu'en plus, il se soit joint à eux."

Le Pope marqua une courte pause, puis reprit:

"Ensuite est apparu un certain Ikki. Il a gagné l'armure du Phénix sur l'Ile de la Mort et est devenu le chef des Chevaliers Noirs!"

Algol se hasarda à demander:

"Grand Pope, vous...vous voulez dire que ce chevalier Phénix a non seulement trahi les règles de la chevalerie d'Athéna, mais a en plus vendu son âme au Malin?"

"Exactement, approuva le Grand Pope. Il a dérobé une armure d'or, plus précisément, une pâle copie de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire qui avait disparu, il y a treize ans, quand son porteur Aiolos avait tenté d'assassiner la déesse Athéna. Et il est désormais avéré que les chevaliers de bronze et les chevaliers noirs vont se battre à mort pour cette stupide armure de pacotille! Il n'y a plus à hésiter! dit le Pope d'une voix plus forte. Désormais, les chevaliers de bronze sont considérés comme renégats, ils doivent être exécutés!"

A ces mots, Marine frissonna au fond d'elle-même, sans que ses neuf camarades ne s'en aperçurent. Le Grand Pope dit dans la foulée:

"Marine, Misty, Mozes, Astérion et Babel, vous vous rendrez demain au Japon et là, vous mettrez à mort les chevaliers qui ont trahi la déesse Athéna! Shaina, Jamian, Algol, Capella et Dante, quant à vous, vous devrez détruire le Colisée de la fondation Graad, où le tournoi de chevaliers s'est déroulé, afin de laver l'affront fait au Sanctuaire! Allez, chevaliers, que par votre main s'abatte le châtiment divin contre ceux qui osent s'élever contre la déesse Athéna!"

"Oui, Grand Pope!"répondirent en choeur les dix chevaliers d'argent.

Après ça, tout ce petit monde rebroussa chemin et traversa les douze maisons dans le sens inverse. Lorsqu'ils passèrent par la maison de la Vierge, Kentaro ne put s'empêcher de demander à Marine:

"Dis-moi, Marine, qu'est-ce que le Grand Pope vous a dit?"

Le chevalier de l'Aigle répondit simplement:

"Nous avons ordre d'éliminer les chevaliers de bronze qui ont trahi le Sanctuaire et de détruire le Colisée de la fondation Graad."

La jeune fille fut aussitôt interpellée par Astérion:

"Allez, Marine, ne traîne pas! Il faut qu'on fasse nos préparatifs pour demain!"

Marine hocha la tête et partit retrouver les neuf autres chevaliers d'argent, non sans avoir salué Kentaro de la main. Le chevalier du Lynx resta alors seul et songea:

_"Les dés sont jetés...Cela fait plus d'un mois que je suis au Sanctuaire, et déjà celui-ci connait une crise grave! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma carrière de chevalier démarre aussi fort!"_

Mais Kentaro n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

_Quatre jours plus tard_

Kentaro errait seul dans l'arène du Sanctuaire. Cela faisait trois jours que les dix chevaliers d'argent étaient partis et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Durant ces trois jours, le chevalier du Lynx en avait profité pour s'entraîner plus dur que jamais. Le fait d'avoir entendu ces derniers jours tant de choses sur ses frères l'avait conforté dans son désir de défendre la justice. Il avait adopté les pensées du Grand Pope et des autres chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire; pour lui, c'était clair, ses frères étaient des traîtres à leur cause, indignes de porter une armure sacrée, notamment Ikki, le chevalier Phénix qui avait vendu son âme au diable en s'alliant aux chevaliers noirs. A présent, même si les chevaliers d'argent n'étaient toujours pas revenus en Grèce, ses frères devaient être morts et enterrés, au nom de la déesse Athéna. Et le chevalier du Lynx ne s'en souciait guère:

_"Le temps que j'ai passé au Sanctuaire a suffi à m'endurcir! Je ne me soucie pas de savoir que les renégats exécutés par les chevaliers d'argent étaient mes frères; c'étaient des traîtres, un point, c'est tout! Quand les forces du Mal menaceront le monde, je me battrai jusqu'à la mort, sans états d'âme, comme un vrai chevalier d'Athéna!"_

Tout à coup, Kentaro sentit quelqu'un se traîner derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et fut surpris par ce qu'il voyait; à terre gisait un chevalier, dont l'armure était en piteux état, et qui était blessé au visage et sur une bonne partie du corps. Ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, mais il était affaibli, probablement parce qu'il avait entrepris un long périple pour revenir au Sanctuaire. Kentaro crut le reconnaître:

"Mais...Mais je ne me trompe pas! Tu...Tu es l'un des dix chevaliers d'argent envoyés au Japon par le Grand Pope?"

Le chevalier répondit, d'une voix faible:

"Oui...Je...Je suis Astérion de...de la constellation des Chiens de Chasse...Il...Il faut que j'aille voir le Grand Pope..."

Kentaro se baissa, prit Astérion sous son bras et lui dit:

"Très bien...Je vais te donner un coup de main pour traverser les douze maisons du Zodiaque!"

Au fond de lui-même, Astérion était blessé dans son orgueil de devoir recevoir l'aide d'un simple chevalier de bronze, mais il était trop affaibli pour pouvoir refuser l'offre de Kentaro. Aussi se laissa-t-il guider par le jeune chevalier du Lynx depuis la maison du Bélier jusqu'à la salle du Grand Pope. Durant la traversée, Aldébaran, Aiolia, Milo, Shura et Aphrodite furent étonnés de voir Astérion obligé de recevoir l'aide de Kentaro pour grimper, mais le jeune chevalier leur signala rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. En revanche, Camus resta de marbre devant ce spectacle et laissa passer les deux chevaliers sans dire un seul mot. Finalement, ils parvinrent dans la salle du Pope. Ce fut Kentaro qui prit la parole le premier:

"Grand Pope! J'ai...J'ai trouvé Astérion près de l'arène, il...il semble vouloir vous dire quelque chose de très important!"

"Vraiment? s'étonna le Grand Pope. Dépose-le à terre et reste à proximité, Kentaro."

"Comme vous voudrez, Grand Pope."dit Kentaro en inclinant la tête.

Le chevalier du Lynx se déplaça alors sur la gauche et attendit qu'Astérion reprenne ses esprits. Quand ce fut fait, le Grand Pope demanda au chevalier, sur un ton sévère:

"Eh bien, Astérion, que viens-tu faire ici? Aurais-tu oublié ta mission?"

L'air penaud, Astérion baissa la tête et répondit:

"Grand Pope...il s'est passé quelque chose d'inimaginable...Non seulement nous avons échoué, mais en plus la plupart d'entre nous ont été tués!"

"Comment!"dit le Grand Pope d'une voix forte.

"Aussi inconcevable que cela puisse vous paraître, Grand Pope, c'est pourtant la vérité. Au Japon, Misty a utilisé son Tourbillon de Marbre pour ensevelir les chevaliers de bronze sous le Mont Fuji, mais quatre d'entre eux en ont réchappé grâce à l'intervention de...de Mû de Jamir!"

Kentaro ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de stupeur:

"Quoi! Le...Le chevalier du Bélier?"

Le Grand Pope se tourna vers Kentaro et lui dit:

"Kentaro, s'il te plaît, reste silencieux...Continue, Astérion."

"Eh bien, poursuivit le chevalier d'argent, moi, Mozes et Babel avons intercepté et éliminé les chevaliers d'Andromède, du Dragon, et du Cygne, tandis que Marine tuait le chevalier Pégase. Ensuite, nous les avons enterrés sous la plage, mais Misty a senti que quelque chose le tracassait et a demandé à rester...Puis, comme il ne revenait pas, Babel est parti le chercher, et il n'est pas revenu non plus..."

Le Grand Pope commença à devenir soucieux.

"Finalement, moi, Mozes et Marine sommes revenus pour...pour découvrir les cadavres de Misty et de Babel, mais aussi ceux de trois chevaliers noirs enterrés sous la plage...Près des cadavres de Misty et Babel, il y avait les identités de leurs assassins...les chevaliers de Pégase et du Cygne!"

"Comment! lâcha le Grand Pope. Je croyais qu'ils avaient été éliminés!"

"En fait, en lisant dans les pensées de Marine, j'ai tout découvert! Marine n'avait que simulé un coup mortel sur Pégase et nous avait mis sur la piste de quatre étoiles filantes, alors qu'il y en avait en fait huit! Sous l'influence des pouvoirs mentaux de Mû, nous ne nous étions rendus compte de rien, et nous avions en fait enterré les chevaliers noirs!"

Il y eut un court silence, puis le Grand Pope reprit:

"Alors, Marine nous a donc trahis!"

"Exactement, Grand Pope. Mozes s'en est pris à elle, mais je lui ai suggéré de l'utiliser comme appât pour attirer Seiya, le chevalier qui avait assassiné Misty! Il est venu, Mozes s'est battu contre lui, mais...mais il a fini par être vaincu, lui aussi! Je me suis donc battu contre Seiya, que je n'ai eu aucun mal à maîtriser, grâce à mes pouvoirs mentaux! Malheureusement, pendant que je me battais, Marine en a profité pour se libérer des liens auxquels nous l'avions attachée, et est intervenue au moment où je me préparais à donner le coup de grâce à son disciple. J'ai essayé de lire dans ses pensées, mais elle avait fait le vide dans son esprit! J'ai alors voulu l'attaquer, mais j'ai finalement été battu! Toutefois, Marine m'a épargné pour que je vienne tout vous raconter, Grand Pope..."

Le Grand Pope resta muet durant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre:

"Dis-moi, Astérion...As-tu des nouvelles de Shaina, Jamian et des autres?"

"Eh bien, il me semble qu'ils ont détruit le Colisée, comme vous le leur aviez ordonné, mais...mais au cours de mon retour en Grèce, j'ai senti que Shaina ne donnait plus de nouvelles, et que les cosmo-énergies des quatre autres chevaliers avaient disparu!"

Le Grand Pope se tortilla les mains, signe qu'il devenait anxieux, puis dit au chevalier d'argent:

"Astérion!"

"Oui, Grand Pope?"

"Tu as failli à ta mission! Normalement, tu devrais être châtié comme il se doit, mais...mais le fait d'être tombé dans un piège orchestré à la fois par Mû de Jamir et Marine te vaudra mon indulgence."

Kentaro, qui était resté discret, sourit en entendant les paroles du Grand Pope, heureux de voir que le représentant terrestre d'Athéna ait pu se montrer magnanime. De son côté, Astérion ne put que murmurer:

"Merci, Grand Pope, pour votre générosité..."

Dans la foulée, le Grand Pope frappa des mains en criant:

"Gardes!"

Deux gardes accoururent aussitôt auprès du Pope, qui leur donna ses consignes:

"Emmenez ce chevalier à Rodorio, il est blessé, il doit être soigné!"

"Oui, Grand Pope!" répondirent en choeur les deux soldats.

Après que les gardes eurent emmené Astérion hors de la salle du Grand Pope, ce dernier se tourna vers Kentaro:

"Kentaro! Viens ici!"

Kentaro vint se placer devant le Grand Pope, puis s'agenouilla et demanda:

"Que puis-je faire pour votre service, Grand Pope?"

"Kentaro, dit le Pope, tu es désormais au courant de la situation actuelle! Et cette situation est on ne peut plus critique! La trahison des jeunes chevaliers de bronze est désormais avérée! En plus, un chevalier d'argent et deux chevaliers d'or semblent avoir rejoint leur conspiration!"

Interloqué, Kentaro demanda:

"Deux...Deux chevaliers d'or? Qui sont-ils, Grand Pope?"

"Tu as parlé toi-même du premier, Mû de Jamir, chevalier de la constellation du Bélier! Quant à l'autre, il s'agit du vieux maître des Cinq Pics, chevalier de la constellation de la Balance! A plusieurs reprises, je l'ai convoqué au Sanctuaire ces derniers temps, mais il a toujours décliné mes appels!"

Voulant en savoir plus, Kentaro insista:

"Grand Pope...En quoi tout cela a-t-il un rapport avec moi?"

"Tu as vécu avec ces chevaliers de bronze pendant six ans, non?"

Kentaro commençait à être mal à l'aise:

"Oui, Grand Pope...Je...Je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre, me...me soupçonneriez-vous de vouloir trahir le Sanctuaire?"

"Absolument pas, rassure-toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Kentaro; bien que tu ne sois que chevalier de bronze, ta vraie valeur est très proche de celle des chevaliers d'or. Kentaro, sais-tu combien de chevaliers sacrés ont participé au tournoi organisé au Japon?"

"D'après les rumeurs, il y en auraient eu dix, Grand Pope."

"Exactement. Or, seuls quatre chevaliers se sont battus contre les chevaliers d'argent, sans compter le cinquième, le chevalier Phénix qui avait pris la tête des chevaliers noirs. En d'autres termes, il reste exactement cinq chevaliers de bronze qui représentent un danger potentiel pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna! J'ignore où ils se trouvent, mais en participant à ce tournoi de lutte, ils ont également terni leurs blasons de chevalier sacré! Pas un de ces renégats ne doit rester en vie, as-tu bien compris, Kentaro?"

"Oui, Grand Pope, approuva le chevalier du Lynx sans oser lever les yeux vers son supérieur. Je sais que quiconque déshonore les règles de la chevalerie doit être mis à mort."

Après une courte pause, le Grand Pope poursuivit, avec un sourire à peine visible sous son casque d'or:

"J'admire la foi que tu as en ta cause, Kentaro. Il est donc grand temps que tu montres à Athéna ta vraie valeur!"

A ces mots, Kentaro ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête et de dire:

"Ma vraie valeur? Comment pourrais-je faire, Grand Pope?"

Le Grand Pope répondit en souriant:

"En exécutant les cinq chevaliers de bronze qui n'ont pas pris part au combat contre les chevaliers noirs! Le simple fait d'avoir combattu avec les autres chevaliers au tournoi japonais les rend coupables de complicité de trahison! Et d'ailleurs, je peux même dire qu'ils sont aussi bien coupables de trahison directe!"

Kentaro resta frappé de stupeur en entendant les propos du Pope et ne put dire un mot. Intrigué par l'attitude du chevalier du Lynx, le Grand Pope lui demanda, quelque peu contrarié:

"Eh bien, qu'as-tu, Kentaro? Eprouverais-tu quelque répugnance à éliminer ces traîtres?"

Kentaro répondit, tout en secouant la tête:

"Non, aucune, Grand Pope...Votre volonté est celle d'Athéna, je ne puis m'y soustraire. Mais, pourquoi me demander à moi, qui ne suis qu'un simple chevalier de bronze, d'éliminer cinq de mes semblables, alors même que dix chevaliers d'argent ont échoué dans cette entreprise?"

Le Grand Pope insista:

"Kentaro, je viens pourtant de te le répéter, tu vaux bien mieux qu'un simple chevalier de bronze, tu n'auras aucun mal à éliminer ces rebelles qui ont trahi leur cause!"

Kentaro n'était pas totalement convaincu:

"Peut-être, Grand Pope...Mais pourquoi ne vous adressez-vous pas à un chevalier d'or pour accomplir cette mission?"

Le Grand Pope protesta:

"Tu n'y penses pas, Kentaro! Lors de ton entraînement en Mongolie, tu as bien vu quelle était la puissance de Shaka de la Vierge, n'est-ce pas?"

Le chevalier du Lynx hocha la tête:

"En effet, Grand Pope. Sa puissance était quasiment celle de Dieu!"

Le Pope sourit, puis reprit:

"J'espère que tu commences à comprendre, Kentaro...L'écart de puissance entre un chevalier de bronze et un chevalier d'or est inimaginable, même pour un chevalier sacré comme toi! Je dirais personnellement qu'il est égal à la distance qui sépare Mercure de Pluton dans notre système solaire! Je ne peux demander à un chevalier d'or de tuer un chevalier de bronze, cela souillerait son honneur! Kentaro, je te le répète; tu peux tuer ces traîtres, tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux!"

Kentaro resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis réfléchit. Il était toujours étonné par la confiance que lui accordait le Grand Pope, alors que bon nombre de ses chevaliers d'argent n'avaient pas survécu aux combats contre les chevaliers de bronze. De l'autre côté, il était impatient de se confronter à la réalité de la vie d'un chevalier sacré, qui plus fut s'il le faisait en éliminant des traîtres à leur cause. En plus, il ne voulait pas contrarier le Grand Pope, tant son respect et son admiration pour le représentant terrestre d'Athéna étaient considérables. Aussi, le chevalier du Lynx finit par relever la tête et dire:

"Grand Pope, j'accepte votre mission. Je partirai le plus tôt possible et je reviendrai en ayant éliminé les cinq chevaliers de bronze que vous m'avez signalés."

"Sage décision, sourit le Grand Pope. Après ta victoire, Kentaro, je pense que je pourrai te demander d'éliminer les chevaliers de bronze qui restent et te nommer maître d'apprentis! J'ai confiance en toi, Kentaro!"

"Merci, Grand Pope, sourit Kentaro. Je vais partir immédiatement!"

"Alors qu'Athéna soit avec toi...Simplement, si tu passes par la maison du Lion, ne dis rien à Aiolia à propos de la trahison de Marine. Tous les deux sont très proches l'un de l'autre, et je pense pas qu'Aiolia digérerait facilement une deuxième trahison après celle de son frère aîné..."

"Il n'en saura rien, rassurez-vous, Grand Pope. Je pars éliminer ces cinq traîtres à Athéna de sang-froid, bien qu'ils soient mes frères."

Cette révélation surprit le Grand Pope:

"Tes frères, dis-tu?"

"Oui, Grand Pope, reconnut le chevalier du Lynx. Moi et les 99 orphelins présents à la fondation Graad avions Mitsumasa Kido comme père commun. Je l'ai appris par hasard. C'est ce monstre qui nous a sacrifiés sur l'autel de l'argent...Veuillez m'excuser, Grand Pope, mais le devoir m'appelle! Au revoir!"

Le Grand Pope ne répondit pas, mais Kentaro ne s'en soucia guère et commença à traverser les douze maisons dans l'ordre inverse. Dans la maison de la Vierge, il prit l'urne de son armure de bronze; Lorsqu'il parvint à la maison du Lion, Aiolia vint à sa rencontre:

"Kentaro, qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Aiolia, je ne peux rien te dire, le Grand Pope me l'a défendu. Tout ce que je peux te signaler est que je dois partir éliminer cinq chevaliers de bronze, qui ont participé à ce tournoi."

"Vraiment?fit Aiolia. C'est donc ta première mission en tant que chevalier sacré!"

"Exactement, reconnut le chevalier du Lynx, et ça me paraît un peu bizarre...Bon, excuse-moi, Aiolia, mais je suis pressé, le devoir m'appelle!"

"Alors puisse Athéna être avec toi."dit Aiolia.

Kentaro remercia rapidement le chevalier du Lion, puis traversa toutes les autres maisons zodiacales qui restaient sur son chemin. Cependant, après être arrivé au bas de l'escalier menant à la maison du Bélier, il eut cette petite réflexion:

_"Non, je ne peux pas partir tout de suite...C'est ma première mission, et je ne sais pas si j'en reviendrai..."_

_Le village de Rodorio, près du Sanctuaire_

Kentaro venait de pénétrer dans ce village, afin de voir la personne qui lui tenait le plus à coeur après Venceslas du Paon. Après une marche rapide, il arriva devant l'entrée de l'hospice pour enfants abandonnés ou orphelins et fut accueilli par le gérant:

"Chevalier du Lynx! Que puis-je pour vous?"

"J'aimerais parler à Lydia, ce ne sera pas long..."

Le gérant acquiesça de la tête et partit chercher la jeune orpheline qui s'était liée d'amitié avec le jeune chevalier de bronze. Une minute plus tard, ce fut fait, et Lydia sauta vivement au cou de son ami:

"Kentaro!"

"Je suis heureux de te revoir, Lydia...J'aimerais te parler en privé..."

Kentaro prit alors la jeune orpheline et fit quelques pas dans la cour avec elle. Il s'assit sur un banc, posa l'urne de son armure à terre, prit Lydia sur ses genoux et lui dit:

"Lydia, je...je voulais te parler en privé parce qu'il est possible que je ne puisse plus te revoir..."

"Comment ça!"laissa échapper la petite fille.

"Il y a quelques instants, le Grand Pope m'a confié une mission. Je dois éliminer cinq chevaliers de bronze qui ont transgressé les règles de la chevalerie. Ce sera un long combat et...il se peut que je n'en revienne pas..."

En entendant les paroles de son ami, Lydia sentit ses lèvres trembler, ses yeux s'humidifier. Visiblement attristée par l'aveu de Kentaro, elle balbutia:

"Non...Kentaro, s'il te plaît...ne...ne t'en va pas!...Je...Je ne veux pas que tu meures!"

Lydia hoqueta à deux reprises, puis se serra contre Kentaro et commença à pleurer amèrement. Le chevalier du Lynx, profondément embarrassé au fond de lui-même, songea:

_"Quel imbécile je suis! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le Grand Pope m'avait conseillé de ne pas trop m'attacher à elle! Maintenant, elle pleure et par ma faute!"_

Kentaro ne put alors s'empêcher à son tour de verser quelques larmes, tant il souffrait de voir la tristesse de la jeune orpheline. Etonnée par la réaction de son ami, Lydia leva les yeux vers lui et dit:

"Mais...tu pleures, Kentaro?"

"Ne...Ne t'occupe pas de moi, Lydia...J'aurais jamais dû m'attacher à toi; maintenant, tu es triste à cause de moi!"

"Il ne faut pas dire ça, Kentaro...Moi, je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontré! Tu es comme un grand frère pour moi!"

A ces mots, Kentaro commença à retrouver le sourire. Il regarda la jeune orpheline et lui dit:

"Merci...Merci, petite soeur..."

Kentaro serra son amie dans ses bras et elle ne les quitta pas pendant trois minutes. Finalement, Kentaro sécha les larmes de sa jeune amie et lui dit:

"Ne t'en fais pas, petite soeur...Je reviendrai, je te le promets."

Lydia sourit et répondit:

"J'en suis sûre, grand frère! Je te fais confiance!"

Kentaro embrassa Lydia sur les deux joues, des baisers que la petite fille lui rendît tendrement. Puis il se leva, reprit l'urne du Lynx et partit en faisant à sa petite soeur d'adoption un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rendit bien volontiers. Une fois sorti de l'hospice, Kentaro ferma les yeux et pensa:

_"Bon...passons aux choses sérieuses, à présent...J'ai cinq chevaliers de bronze à éliminer sans pitié, je vais me concentrer grâce à mon sixième sens et en localiser un!"_

Kentaro resta immobile et silencieux durant une minute, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, comme il l'avait appris de Venceslas en Mongolie. Tout à coup, il eut un flash dans sa tête; il avait pu sentir une cosmo-énergie typique d'un chevalier de bronze. Il se concentra encore quelques secondes avant de l'identifier clairement:

_"Voyons...Cette cosmo-énergie se trouve de l'autre côté de la Méditérranée...Plus précisément, en Algérie, dans les monts de Daïa...Un vrai désert aride...Et ce cosmos, c'est celui de...de !..."_

Kentaro resta silencieux durant cinq secondes, surpris par l'origine de la cosmo-énergie, puis sourit étrangement:

"Hé, hé, hé...Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir devenir chevalier sacré, celui-là! En tout cas, il n'a pas dû faire d'étincelles au Tournoi Intergalactique! Cela devrait être facile pour s'en débarrasser! Bon, ne perdons pas de temps!"

Kentaro se déplaça alors à la vitesse du son et sortit rapidement de Rodorio. Il déposa ensuite l'urne de son armure au sol, leva son bras droit en l'air et cria:

"Armure sacrée du Lynx! Viens recouvrir mon corps!"

L'urne s'ouvrit aussitôt dans un flot de lumière, laissant apparaître l'armure de bronze du Lynx. Celle-ci se sépara en plusieurs morceaux qui vinrent recouvrir le corps de

Kentaro. Désormais prêt pour le combat, le chevalier du Lynx sourit une nouvelle fois, puis disparut en un éclair, déterminé à accomplir sa mission.

_Les monts de Daïa, en Algérie_

Il restait encore trois cents mètres à monter. Jabu avait fait le gros du parcours, et pourtant, il se sentait fébrile. Une fois revenu en Algérie, il s'était juré de progresser sous la houlette de son mentor, un mystérieux Berbère du nom d'Ahmed. Bien qu'il ne fût pas chevalier sacré, il avait enseigné à Jabu un précieux savoir pour l'obtention de l'armure de bronze de la Licorne. Jabu avait été le premier à rentrer au Japon avec une armure sacrée, tout impatient de pouvoir montrer à Saori Kido qu'il était devenu suffisamment fort pour pouvoir remporter le Tournoi Intergalactique. Pourtant, il avait fini par déchanter. Malgré sa victoire-éclair sur Ban du Petit Lion, il avait été humilié par Shun d'Andromède, qui n'était plus "Shun-le-pleurnichard" d'il y a six ans, avant de se faire terrasser par Ikki du Phénix, dont la haine avait des origines inconnues. Et depuis plusieurs semaines, Ahmed lui menait la vie dure, pour qu'il s'endurcisse. Il avait même été jusqu'à lui faire monter les monts de Daïa avec son armure sacrée. Et c'était cette épreuve que le chevalier de la Licorne était en train d'essayer de franchir, en dépit de sa douleur:

_"Dieu, que je souffre! Je dois à la fois supporter la chaleur, l'aridité, les vents du désert, en plus de porter mon armure sur le dos!...Mon maître m'a...m'a dit que si j'arrivais à franchir cette épreuve, je pourrais avoir une chance de devenir un chevalier sacré meilleur que celui qui s'est fait humilier au Tournoi Intergalactique!"_

Jabu leva les yeux au ciel, puis se replongea dans ses pensées:

_"Quelle honte pour moi! En un soir, je me suis fait humilier par cette mauviette de Shun, à cause de sa chaîne nébulaire, mais en plus, je me suis fait laminer par son maudit grand frère! Mademoiselle Saori a dû avoir honte de moi! A cause de tout ça, me voilà poussé à reprendre l'entraînement! Pourtant, je dois me perfectionner, il faut que je puisse protéger mademoiselle Saori! C'est à son grand-père que je dois d'être sorti de l'orphelinat où je vivais, je leur dois tout!"_

Sur ce, Jabu avança lentement sa main, puis escalada quelques mètres de plus, jusqu'à se retrouver sur une plate-forme. Il en profita pour souffler un peu et regarder tout le chemin parcouru depuis le début:

"Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que j'avais grimpé si haut! Si...Si je devais chuter, je ne pense pas que je pourrais y survivre! Bon, assez perdu de temps, reprenons l'ascension!"

Le chevalier de la Licorne sauta alors d'un bond pour se retrouver sur un pan de rocher. Mais dans sa concentration, il ne s'était pas douté qu'une ombre l'espionnait de loin et s'était furtivement éclipsée par la suite.

Jabu, le visage en sueur, les dents serrées, le regard strictement tourné vers le ciel, se forçait à poursuivre l'ascension des monts de Daïa. Tout en grimpant, il pensait par moments à Saori Kido, à laquelle il se dévouait avec tout le zèle qu'il pouvait. Dès le début de son entraînement, il savait qu'il voulait devenir chevalier sacré pour protéger la jeune fille par tous les moyens. Lorsqu'il était rentré au Japon, il souhaitait absolument remporter l'armure d'or, pour montrer à tous qu'il était l'homme le plus fort du monde et prouver à Saori sa vraie valeur. Malgré ses échecs face à Shun, puis face à Ikki, cette pensée ne l'avait pas quitté, au contraire, il s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces. Finalement, après vingt minutes, Jabu parvint au sommet des monts de Daïa. Il y tomba alors comme une masse, épuisé par l'effort fourni depuis le début, et sombra dans l'inconscience durant deux minutes. Lorsqu'il finit par sortir de sa torpeur, il s'appuya sur un genou et constata:

"ça...ça y est!...J'ai réussi l'ascension des monts de Daïa!"

Le chevalier de la Licorne se remit alors sur ses deux pieds et regarda le paysage qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il était juste-au dessus des nuages, sous un soleil de plomb. En bas, il n'y avait que les déserts arides, à peine habités par quelques nomades. Il était seul, au-dessus de tout. Jabu esquissa un sourire, puis les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent complètement, avec une lueur de jouissance dans les yeux. Il fit quelques pas en avant, regarda l'horizon, puis cria tout en écartant les bras:

"Je suis le roi du monde!"

Le chevalier de la Licorne se mit à jubiler, à sauter sur place, tout en poussant des cris de joie, sans cesser de regarder le soleil en face de lui. Ce sentiment de supériorité n'était plus revenu chez lui depuis le Tournoi Intergalactique, quand il avait écrasé Ban au premier tour. La jubilation de Jabu dura bien quinze secondes...jusqu'au moment où le soleil qu'il avait dans les yeux céda la place à des éclairs lumineux. Jabu n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris, il sentit brusquement que son corps était traversé par de nombreux coups de griffes, puis trébucha et commença à chuter du sommet des monts de Daïa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Retrouvailles orageuses**

Jabu poussait des cris terribles au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait rapidement des monts de Daïa. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire un geste que déjà son mystérieux agresseur l'avait précipité dans le vide. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, il allait succomber...quand il se sentit brusquement rattrapé par le pied droit, alors que la terre ferme n'était plus très loin. Le chevalier de la Licorne ayant la tête en bas, il ne put voir l'identité de l'homme qui lui dit narquoisement:

"Le roi du monde! Toi, qui n'as pas brillé au Tournoi Intergalactique, et t'es mis à hurler comme un enfant dans ta chute, tu oses te prétendre être le roi du monde? Laisse-moi rire! Ha! Ha!"

Jabu eut beau avoir le coeur battant la chamade, il eut néanmoins la force de penser:

_"Quelle...Quelle est cette voix? Il...Il me semble l'avoir déjà entendue, mais dans des tonalités plus aigües!...Je...J'ai bien l'impression que je le connais!"_

Jabu n'eut pas le temps de s'avancer plus dans ses réflexions; l'inconnu le laissa tomber à trois mètres du sol, et le chevalier de la Licorne vint s'écraser péniblement. Bien que sa chute ne fût pas mortelle, il sentit néanmoins le contre-coup de l'attaque portée en haut des sommets des monts de Daïa:

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir...d'avoir subi de nombreux coups de griffes! Comme si...Comme si je m'étais fait attaquer par un animal sauvage!"

Le chevalier de la Licorne entendit alors les rires de son mystérieux agresseur:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu n'as pas tort, Jabu! Dans quelques instants, tu vas périr sous les crocs et les griffes du Lynx!"

"Quoi!"lâcha Jabu.

Le chevalier de la Licorne leva les yeux vers le haut...et fut surpris par l'apparition qui se tenait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, peut-être un peu plus jeune que lui, mais aussi grand que lui. Il portait une armure beige, peu protectrice au niveau du corps, des cuisses et de la ceinture. Il s'agissait certainement d'une armure de bronze. Ses épaulettes étaient surmontées par des griffes, comme les protections des bras, et le diadème faisant office de casque faisait penser à un animal de la race des félidés. Jabu n'eut plus de doute:

"Je dois me rendre à l'évidence...C'est un chevalier sacré que j'ai en face de moi!"

Tout à coup, il leva les yeux un peu plus haut et vit clairement le visage de son agresseur. Ce fut le choc. Le jeune garçon avait grandi de six ans depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mais c'était bien lui:

"Kentaro! C'est toi?"

Kentaro sourit diaboliquement, jouissant de la stupeur de son ancien camarade, puis objecta:

"Non, Jabu...Le Kentaro que tu as connu est mort. Désormais, je suis Kentaro de la constellation du Lynx, chevalier de bronze au service de la déesse Athéna!"

Jabu, toujours à terre, balbutia:

"C'est impossible...Tatsumi m'avait...m'avait dit que seuls dix orphelins sur les cent présents dans le passé étaient devenus des chevaliers sacrés! Tu...Tu devrais être mort!"

Kentaro, toujours souriant, secoua la tête, puis objecta de nouveau:

"Pour autant que je sache, la fondation Graad n'a fait que perdre la trace des 90 autres orphelins! Il est fort probable que 89 d'entre eux soient bel et bien morts, mais moi, je ne l'étais pas! Je suis simplement parti en Grèce, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, au lieu de revenir au Japon!"

A ces mots, Jabu commença à se mettre en colère, outré par la supposée ingratitude de son ancien camarade. Le chevalier de la Licorne se remit sur ses deux pieds, puis dit:

"Tu...Tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu as fait, Kentaro! Tu as trahi la promesse faite à mademoiselle Saori et à son grand-père!"

Kentaro fronça les sourcils, puis répliqua:

"Petite correction, Jabu: je n'ai rien promis du tout! C'est la fondation Graad qui nous a imposé ce retour, tu le sais tout autant que moi! En ne rentrant pas au Japon, j'ai simplement fait ce que tout bon chevalier d'Athéna qui se respecte doit faire! Alors, Jabu, ce n'est pas à toi de me faire des reproches!"

Jabu sourit insolemment:

"Tu n'as pas changé en six ans, Kentaro! Tu es toujours aussi irrespectueux à l'égard de mademoiselle Saori!"

Kentaro répondit du tac au tac:

"Et toi, Jabu, tu es toujours un gentil toutou, prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à sa maman!"

A bout de nerfs, Jabu hurla:

"La ferme, Kentaro! Je vais t'apprendre à être insolent! Yaaah!"

Jabu se précipita aussitôt sur Kentaro, poings en avant, mais celui-ci ne parut guère impressionné. Au contraire, il avança ses mains et bloqua en une fraction de seconde les poings de Jabu. Le chevalier du Lynx poussa un soupir:

"Pff...C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Jabu? Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu t'entraînes ici, mais ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de porter ses fruits! Tu n'atteins même pas la vitesse du son!"

Kentaro envoya alors à Jabu un solide coup de poing dans le ventre; le chevalier de la Licorne se retrouva au tapis. Il leva les yeux vers son ancien camarade et lui demanda:

"Kentaro...Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire?"

"C'est simple: te tuer, Jabu!"

Le coeur de Jabu se mit à battre de plus belle en entendant les paroles de Kentaro. Il lui demanda, malgré sa peur:

"Kentaro...Pourquoi? Est-ce parce que tu es frustré comme Ikki? Voudrais-tu me faire payer quelque chose?"

Kentaro répondit:

"Absolument pas, Jabu. Je n'ai pas oublié ton comportement quand tu étais plus jeune, toi qui étais prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à Saori, mais si j'avais voulu te tuer pour ça, je n'aurais pas porté mon armure de bronze! Non, Jabu, je suis venu ici pour te punir!"

"Comment ça!"

"Jabu, ton mentor ne t'a donc rien appris sur le code d'honneur des chevaliers sacrés d'Athéna?"

"Si, répondit Jabu. Il...Il m'avait dit que les chevaliers d'Athéna se battaient pour le Bien et la justice sur Terre!..."

Jabu se releva aussitôt, puis poursuivit:

"Et c'est pour ça que je suis un chevalier d'Athéna! Pour protéger mademoiselle Saori, car grâce à son grand-père, nous avons connu la chance de vivre dans la fondation Graad!..."

"Tais-toi! hurla Kentaro. Sache qu'un chevalier sacré ne se bat que pour la justice, jamais pour ses intérêts personnels! Et, Jabu, sache que tu as violé les règles de la chevalerie en t'exhibant pour tes propres intérêts dans ce Tournoi Intergalactique! Et ce crime, Jabu, est impardonnable aux yeux du Sanctuaire d'Athéna! Tu vas donc mourir pour ça, Jabu!"

La rage au coeur, Kentaro se jeta sur Jabu et lui asséna plusieurs coups de poings et de pieds qui finirent par mettre au tapis l'infortuné chevalier de la Licorne, qui eut à peine la force de penser:

_"Je...Je ne suis pas parvenu à contrer le moindre de ses coups! Kentaro atteint donc bien la vitesse du son! Bien que je sois plus âgé que lui, il est bien plus fort que moi! Pourtant, je...je dois me relever et lui donner une leçon pour avoir trahi mademoiselle Saori!"_

Aussi, Jabu se releva, malgré sa fatigue, et dit à Kentaro:

"Kentaro, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis depuis tout à l'heure...Mais...Mais sache que tu as trahi mademoiselle Saori, à laquelle nous devons nous soumettre, par respect pour son grand-père! Je...Je vais donc te battre pour te faire payer ton insolence!..."

Plus énervé que jamais, Kentaro répliqua:

"La ferme, Jabu! Rien que pour ce que tu as dit, tu ne devrais pas porter une armure sacrée! Je vais donc te mettre en pièces!"

Des flots de lumière apparurent aux doigts de Kentaro, qui regarda Jabu avec colère, puis hurla:

"Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Jabu vit alors une multitude de coups de griffes se diriger vers lui à la vitesse du son. Il ne put en esquiver aucun et poussa des hurlements terribles, car il avait l'impression d'être agressé par une horde de félins enragés. Après une torture de vingt secondes, il retomba au sol de nouveau. Malgré sa douleur et sa fatigue, le chevalier de la Licorne parvint à penser;

_"Quelle...Quelle puissance pour un garçon de douze ans! C'est...C'est cette attaque qu'il a utilisée contre moi alors que je me trouvais au sommet des monts de Daïa! Et dire que j'ai encore du mal à atteindre la vitesse du son, comment...Comment vais-je pouvoir m'en sortir?"_

Ce fut alors que Kentaro fit quelques pas dans la direction de son adversaire. Il le regarda quelques secondes, satisfait d'avoir pu le maîtriser, puis lui dit:

"Jabu...Tu as bafoué le code d'honneur des chevaliers sacrés pour tes intérêts personnels! Je vais donc t'exécuter!..."

"Arrête!"

Surpris par la voix qui venait de l'interpeller, Kentaro se retourna brutalement et fut surpris par l'apparition qui se tenait devant lui. C'était un homme, dont la peau légèrement foncée trahissait ses origines maghrébines, mais qui était vêtu d'indigo et de noir de la tête aux pieds. Seuls ses yeux et ses mains étaient visibles. A sa ceinture, il portait un cimeterre, l'une de ces épées tranchantes venant du Moyen-Orient. Il fixa Kentaro d'un regard dur, tels les guerriers arabes prêts pour le _jihad_, la "guerre sainte" chez les Musulmans. Le chevalier du Lynx fut tout d'abord surpris par cette apparition pour le moins étrange, mais se reprit néanmoins et demanda à l'étranger:

"A qui ai-je l'honneur?"

L'homme répondit d'un ton dur:

"Je me nomme Ahmed, maître d'apprentis. Depuis la nuit des temps, mes ancêtres ont formé de jeunes garçons, afin qu'ils obtiennent l'armure de bronze de la Licorne!"

Kentaro ne mit guère de temps pour comprendre:

"Hmm...Je vois...Vous êtes le mentor de Jabu, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu as deviné, jeune imprudent, approuva Ahmed. Sous ma conduite, le jeune Jabu a gagné l'armure de la Licorne et est devenu chevalier sacré! Et toi, fils de chien, qui oses t'en prendre à un serviteur de la justice, je ne te laisserai pas souiller le sol algérien de son sang!"

Kentaro sourit narquoisement:

"Vous ne manquez pas de culot, Ahmed...Vous osez me traiter de "fils de chien", alors que votre disciple a trahi la cause qu'il était censé servir au départ? Vous me peinez!"

"L'heure n'est plus aux discussions, mais au combat, jeune imbécile! répliqua Ahmed avec un regard noir. Tu as touché à mon disciple, tu mérites de mourir!"

Kentaro soupira:

"Que vous êtes navrant...J'espérais pouvoir éviter l'affrontement, car vous n'êtes pas ma cible, mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas le choix...En garde, Ahmed! Je suis

Kentaro, chevalier de bronze du Lynx!"

En un éclair, Ahmed sortit son cimeterre du fourreau dans lequel il se trouvait. Il regarda fixement Kentaro, et se précipita sur lui, son arme entre les mains. Le chevalier du Lynx était resté immobile, sourire aux lèvres. Ne comprenant pas la supposée imprudence de son adversaire, Ahmed lui dit:

"Tu as tort de ne pas vouloir te défendre, fils de chacal! Cela te vaudra de perdre ta tête!"

Ahmed abattit aussitôt son cimeterre, prêt à décapiter Kentaro...quand il sentit qu'il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser son arme. Il baissa les yeux et vit, à sa grande surprise, Kentaro qui bloquait le cimeterre des deux mains. Le chevalier du Lynx donna quelques explications:

"Il s'agit d'une prise de lame, qui fait partie des rudiments du _budo_, un art martial japonais. Je ne connais pas grand-chose des techniques de combat des Berbères du désert, Ahmed, mais vous n'avez pas non plus l'air de savoir quelque chose des arts martiaux!"

Tout à coup, une lueur se mit à briller entre les mains de Kentaro. Cette lueur se répandit petit à petit autour du cimeterre d'Ahmed puis, lorsqu'elle enveloppa totalement l'arme du Berbère, brilla plus intensément durant deux secondes...et réduisit le cimeterre en poussière. Ahmed n'eut guère plus de temps pour manifester sa surprise; Kentaro venait de l'envoyer au tapis d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il s'adressa alors à son adversaire en ces termes:

"C'était un jeu d'enfant pour moi que de détruire votre épée! Après tout, elle est composée d'atomes, comme tout ce qui existe en ce monde! Et briser les atomes fait partie des rudiments du chevalier sacré!"

De son côté, Jabu avait suivi attentivement la lutte entre son mentor et son ancien camarade, et il n'en revenait pas:

_"C'est incroyable...Même mon propre maître, pourtant au courant des techniques des chevaliers sacrés, n'arrive pas à maîtriser Kentaro! Serait...Serait-il invincible?"_

Quant à Ahmed, il venait de se relever, bien qu'un peu sonné par le violent coup de pied du chevalier de bronze. Il fixa son adversaire droit dans les yeux et lui dit:

"Fils de chien, je jure sur Allah et le prophète Mohammed que je vais te faire payer ton insolence!"

Paraissant très sûr de lui, Kentaro répliqua:

"Vous devriez prendre garde à ce que vous dites, Ahmed...Il parait que c'est imprudent de jurer sur Dieu en vain!"

Tout à coup, un halo qui ressemblait de très près à une cosmo-énergie vint entourer le corps d'Ahmed, qui venait de croiser ses bras. Le mystérieux Berbère cria alors:

"Que les cavaliers du Prophète t'écrasent!"

Et, sous les yeux médusés de Kentaro et de Jabu, ce qui ressemblait à une horde de cavaliers masqués dans leurs habits se dirigea, l'air menaçant, vers le chevalier du Lynx. Surpris par la parade de son adversaire, Kentaro ne put éviter que quelques coups, mais encaissa la plupart d'entre eux. Il se sentit comme piétiné par des chevaux en furie, comme s'il était tombé dans le piège des cavaliers du désert qui servaient le prophète Mohammed au VIIème siècle. Finalement, après dix à quinze secondes, les mystérieux cavaliers disparurent et Kentaro tomba à terre. Ahmed, d'un ton solennel, dit alors:

"Chevalier du Lynx, ton insolence t'aura coûté la vie! Je souhaite qu'Allah le tout-puissant soit miséricordieux à ton égard!"

"Désolé, Ahmed, mais la miséricorde d'Allah attendra encore!"

"Comment!"

Kentaro, à la grande surprise d'Ahmed, s'était relevé rapidement et paraissait prêt à reprendre le combat. Le Berbère lui demanda, la voix tremblante:

"Comment...Comment as-tu pu échapper à la colère des cavaliers du Prophète?"

"Il en faut bien plus pour m'enterrer, Ahmed! répliqua Kentaro. J'ai une mission à accomplir au nom d'Athéna et ce n'est pas vous qui allez me mettre des bâtons dans les roues!"

"Qui sait?...Que les cavaliers du Prophète t'écrasent!"

Mais cette fois-ci, le résultat de l'attaque d'Ahmed fut nettement différent de la fois précédente. Kentaro, sourire aux lèvres, esquiva ou bloqua tous les coups envoyés par le mystérieux Berbère. Celui-ci laissa échapper:

"Comment est-ce possible?"

"Vous qui avez entraîné Jabu pour qu'il devienne chevalier, vous devriez pourtant le savoir! répondit Kentaro. Une même attaque ne marche qu'une seule fois sur le même chevalier! Cela dit, Ahmed, vous vous débrouillez mieux que je ne le pensais! Vous connaissez bien les techniques des chevaliers sacrés...mais vous n'êtes pas chevalier sacré! Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Sous le regard stupéfait d'Ahmed, une foule de coups portés à la vitesse du son arriva vers lui et traversa son corps de part en part, déchirant même la plupart des vêtements qu'il portait. Au bout du compte, le Berbère finit par se retrouver au sol, ensanglanté. Kentaro s'avança vers lui, l'air distrait, et lui dit:

"Ahmed, j'ai pris soin d'éviter tous vos points vitaux. Je ne vous tuerai pas, car je n'en ai aucune envie, et de plus, vous n'êtes pas ma cible. C'est Jabu que je dois tuer, car il a trahi la déesse Athéna en se battant pour des intérêts personnels. Vous feriez mieux de partir et de me laisser accomplir la mission que le Sanctuaire m'a confiée."

Jabu, toujours à terre, avait eu le souffle coupé en voyant son propre maître se faire laminer par Kentaro. Le chevalier de la Licorne avait beau savoir qu'il était parvenu à dépasser son maître au bout de six années d'entraînement, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait résister face au chevalier du Lynx. Ce fut alors qu'Ahmed se leva péniblement, fit quelques pas vers son disciple et lui dit:

"Jabu, j'ai du mal à croire que tu aies pu manquer à ton devoir de chevalier. Cependant, le fait que ton adversaire soit envoyé par le Sanctuaire lui confère une certaine crédibilité. Aussi, Jabu, je vais te laisser te battre tout seul, et si tu ne survis pas à ce combat, j'aurai eu la preuve que tu n'étais pas digne de l'armure de la Licorne. Au revoir...ou adieu, cela ne dépend que de la volonté d'Allah."

Ahmed s'enfonça alors dans le désert, sans accorder le moindre regard à son disciple, qui était dépité de ne plus pouvoir compter sur le soutien de son maître. Kentaro

survint alors non loin de lui et lui dit, d'un air enthousiaste:

"J'admire la déontologie dont a fait preuve ton maître, Jabu! Tu aurais dû prendre exemple sur lui, cela t'aurait évité bien des ennuis!"

Jabu serra les dents et maugréa:

"Ferme...Ferme-la, Kentaro! Je ne sais toujours pas où tu veux en venir! La seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que tu as trahi mademoiselle Saori en ne rentrant pas au Japon après avoir gagné l'armure du Lynx! Rien que pour ça, tu mérites une leçon!"

Le chevalier de la Licorne se remit aussitôt sur ses deux pieds, jeta un regard noir à un Kentaro impassible et lui dit:

"Kentaro, j'ai assez perdu de temps à me faire malmener par toi! Tu vas connaître l'attaque de la Licorne!"

Un halo de lumière violette vint alors entourer le corps de Jabu, qui continuait à serrer des dents, tant il était en colère contre Kentaro. Soudain, il bondit dans les airs et poussa son cri d'attaque:

"Par le Galop de la Licorne!"

Surpris, Kentaro vit Jabu se déplacer dans les airs, telle une licorne fougueuse galopant dans les plaines de Grèce. Finalement, lorsque seulement dix centimètres séparèrent les deux chevaliers, Jabu envoya à Kentaro une volée de coups de pieds qui finirent par étourdir le jeune chevalier du Lynx; ce dernier tomba à terre. Ravi d'avoir pu renverser la situation, Jabu éclata de rire:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Qu'en dis-tu, Kentaro? Tu es dans la même situation qu'un homme subissant le courroux de la Licorne, ce magnifique cheval pourvu d'une corne sur le front! Je ne pense pas que tu te relèveras de sitôt!..."

Le chevalier de la Licorne s'arrêta net tout à coup. Kentaro avait seulement mis cinq secondes pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il saignait un peu de la lèvre inférieure, mais cela serait insuffisant pour l'arrêter. Il s'adressa à Jabu en ces termes:

"Vu ta force, Jabu, ça n'est pas trop mal! Mais c'est encore bien insuffisant face à moi!"

Furieux, Jabu répliqua:

"Quoi! Attends un peu, Kentaro, cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas te rater!"

Le chevalier de la Licorne sauta dans les airs et cria:

"Par le Galop de la Licorne!"

Jabu reprit alors sa chevauchée dans les airs, afin de frapper Kentaro de manière plus virulente...mais il eut subitement une mauvaise surprise. En effet, le chevalier du Lynx s'était lui aussi déplacé dans les airs, avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Le chevalier de la Licorne essaya tant bien que mal de riposter, mais Kentaro évitait tous ses coups avec une facilité surprenante, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Jabu:

_"Impossible! Il évite tous mes coups! Comme si...Comme s'il avait une vision supérieure à la normale!..."_

Jabu n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus loin, car il entendit un cri:

"Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Une centaine de coups portés à la vitesse du son se dirigea vers l'infortuné chevalier de la Licorne. Celui-ci avait eu beau voir l'attaque de Kentaro plus d'une fois, il ne put toutefois esquiver la majorité des coups, à cause de l'effet de surprise, et se retrouva au tapis une fois de plus. Dans la foulée, le chevalier du Lynx rebondit sur ses deux pieds, s'approcha de son adversaire et lui dit:

"Jabu, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à ton mentor; une même attaque ne peut marcher qu'une seule fois sur le même chevalier! Tu ne peux plus compter sur le Galop de la Licorne, attaque qui, au départ, était de toute façon trop faible pour pouvoir me vaincre!"

Jabu, qui était à terre, demanda alors à Kentaro:

"Kentaro...j'aimerais savoir...quelle était cette lueur dans tes yeux?"

Le chevalier du Lynx sourit, puis répondit:

"C'est très simple, Jabu...Au cours de mon entraînement en Mongolie, mon mentor m'a appris que, pour gagner l'armure du Lynx, je devrais acquérir la vision de douze hommes normaux!"

"Comment ça! Mais...Mais c'est impossible!"protesta Jabu.

"Non, Jabu, ce n'était pas une chose impossible...à la condition _sine qua non _de pouvoir dépasser ses propres limites! Et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé lors de mon ascension de la Montagne Damnée. Bien que mon maître m'ait ôté la vue, j'ai toutefois trouvé le courage de dépasser mes limites en fusionnant avec l'esprit de la constellation du Lynx, qui m'a alors prêté ses pouvoirs! Non seulement j'ai recouvré la vue, Jabu, mais en plus, j'a obtenu une vue nouvelle, égale à celle de douze hommes normaux! Voilà pourquoi tu as vu des éclairs dans mes yeux, Jabu; c'était le signe que je scrutais attentivement le moindre de tes déplacements, le plus petit de tes gestes! Voilà pourquoi j'ai évité aisément le Galop de la Licorne!"

Au tapis, Jabu serra les poings de rage. Au fond de lui, il se sentait humilié de devoir se faire battre par un garçon qui était plus jeune que lui, mais également bien plus fort. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la même situation que contre Shun, au Tournoi Intergalactique. Finalement, la colère prenant le dessus, il se releva promptement, une aura de couleur violette entourant son corps. Kentaro, par prudence, avait immédiatement bondi en arrière, se tenant sur ses gardes. Ce fut alors que le chevalier de la Licorne lui dit:

"Kentaro, sache que le Galop de la Licorne n'est pas ma seule attaque! Je vais utiliser cette fois-ci l'attaque la plus puissante du chevalier sacré de la Licorne, et jamais tu ne pourras en réchapper!"

"Vraiment?"fit Kentaro, faussement intimidé.

Tout à coup, la corne qui décorait le diadème de Jabu se mit à scintiller étrangement. Quelque peu étonné par ce phénomène, Kentaro lui demanda:

"Dis-moi, Jabu, que me prépares-tu de nouveau?"

"Ta perte, Kentaro, voilà ce que je te prépare! répondit Jabu avec assurance. Sache que la Licorne, dans la mythologie grecque, était un animal qui ne pouvait être monté que par une jeune vierge, c'était le symbole de la pureté! Et cette pureté, Kentaro, est concentrée dans cette corne, qui est celle de la Licorne mythique! Quand j'aurai fait appel à sa toute-puissance, tu ne pourras rien faire, car la destruction du Mal qui te ronge entraînera également ta destruction!"

Kentaro étouffa furtivement un rire nerveux, ce dont ne se soucia nullement Jabu:

"Tu peux rire, Kentaro, car bientôt, tu n'auras plus de temps pour ça!...Que la Purification Unicorne te châtie!"

Alors, un flot de lumière blanche jaillit de la corne du casque de Jabu et vint illuminer tout le paysage. Intrigué par cette lumière flamboyante, Kentaro se vit contraint de se protéger les yeux de ses mains, pour ne plus perdre la vue de nouveau. Cette lumière blanche brilla pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis s'estompa brusquement. Jabu sourit jusqu'aux oreilles:

"Et voilà le travail! Kentaro, tu as été purifié instantanément par la Purification Unicorne! Tu n'es plus de ce monde à présent, tel aura été ton châtiment pour avoir désobéi à mademoiselle Saori!..."

Soudain, Jabu entendit un franc éclat de rire. Intrigué, il tourna la tête dans la direction de ce rire qui lui semblait vaguement familier, et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. En effet, devant lui, se tenait Kentaro, parfaitement indemne, et qui se tenait les côtes tout en riant de bon coeur. Jabu cligna trois fois des yeux, puis dut se rendre à l'évidence; Kentaro était vivant et indemne. Le chevalier de la Licorne se mit à bégayer:

"Co...Co...Comment ça!...Tu...Tu as pu...pu survivre à...mon...mon attaque?"

Kentaro cessa subitement de rire, puis dit à Jabu:

"Ta réaction me désole, Jabu! Ton attaque est faite pour détruire les incarnations du Mal! Or, moi, je suis un chevalier sacré d'Athéna, qui lutte pour la paix et la justice sur la Terre! La Purification Unicorne est donc inefficace contre moi! En revanche, toi, qui as bafoué les règles de la chevalerie, tu ne peux que mériter la mort!...Et je vais me charger de te la donner rapidement!"

"Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Kentaro! dit Jabu en sautant dans les airs. Tu seras le premier à tomber!..."

"Par la Morsure du Lynx!"

Jabu n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il eut l'impression d'être mordu aux quatre membres par une horde de félins en furie. L'infortuné chevalier de la Licorne se mit à hurler de douleur sous le regard satisfait de Kentaro, qui sentait qu'il allait bientôt accomplir le premier cinquième de sa mission. Après vingt secondes de cris, Jabu se retrouva pour la énième fois au tapis, les bras et les jambes couverts de plaies sanglantes. Kentaro bondit dans la direction de son ancien camarade et lui dit:

"Bien...Jabu, je crois que tu es bientôt à bout de forces, si ce n'est déjà fait!...Dans ces conditions, je vais me charger de te donner le coup de grâce!"

Kentaro plaça aussitôt sa main droite juste au-dessus du coeur de Jabu, qui se mit à avoir des sueurs froides. Il laissa échapper:

"Kentaro, attends..."

"Tais-toi! hurla le chevalier du Lynx. Je n'ai pas à écouter les paroles d'un renégat comme toi!"

Des faisceaux lumineux en forme de griffes se dessinèrent alors depuis les doigts de Kentaro, qui s'adressa de nouveau à Jabu:

"Jabu, au nom de la déesse Athéna, il est grand temps que j'en finisse avec toi! Adieu!..."

"Par le Hurlement Mortel!"

Surpris par cet inattendu retournement de situation, Kentaro ne put éviter une violente décharge d'énergie qui arrivait derrière lui et se retrouva propulsé à plusieurs mètres de Jabu. Il s'écrasa lourdement contre un rocher et perdit conscience durant quelques secondes. Se forçant à continuer le combat, il leva les yeux et laissa échapper un cri de surprise:

"Quoi!"

En effet, aux côtés de Jabu se tenaient quatre chevaliers en armure. Tous regardaient Kentaro avec un sourire étrange, comme s'ils voulaient lui indiquer qu'il allait bientôt passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Le chevalier du Lynx se releva péniblement, regarda plus attentivement les quatre chevaliers, et lâcha, encore plus surpris:

"Comment! Mais...Mais vous êtes..."

Les quatre chevaliers firent leurs présentations à tour de rôle:

"Nachi, chevalier de bronze du Loup!"

"Geki, chevalier de bronze de l'Ours!"

"Ichi, chevalier de bronze de l'Hydre!"

"Ban, chevalier de bronze du Petit Lion!"

Ichi fit quelques pas vers Kentaro, et lui dit en tendant l'index dans sa direction:

"Jamais nous ne te laisserons tuer l'un des nôtres, chevalier! Qui es-tu?"

Kentaro sourit:

"C'est étonnant que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas...Jabu lui-même n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps pour comprendre!"

Les quatre chevaliers demeurèrent intrigués par les paroles de leur ennemi, durant cinq secondes, jusqu'à ce que Nachi lâchât:

"Attends une seconde...Il...Il me semble t'avoir déjà vu à plusieurs reprises, il y a de cela plusieurs années..."

Le chevalier du Loup réfléchit durant une dizaine de secondes, puis lâcha, frappé de stupeur:

"Non! C'est...C'est impossible...Ce n'est pas vrai, tu...tu ne peux pas être..."

Jabu, qui avait compris les allusions de son ami, lui répondit:

"C'est pourtant la vérité vraie, Nachi...Ce chevalier n'est...n'est autre que..."

"...Kentaro, chevalier de bronze de la constellation du Lynx!" termina Kentaro en personne.

"Comment!"lâchèrent en choeur les quatre chevaliers fraîchement arrivés en Algérie.

De son côté, Kentaro profitait de la stupeur de ses quatre anciens camarades du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Finalement, il se mit à éclater de rire:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Si vous vous voyiez dans une glace!...On jurerait que vous avez vu un fantôme!"

"Impossible...Tatsumi et Saori nous avaient pourtant dit que seuls dix chevaliers étaient revenus au Japon avec une armure sacrée!"dit Ban.

"C'est exact, approuva Kentaro. Mais ils ne savaient pas que seul l'un des cent orphelins envoyés aux quatre coins du monde avait eu la sagesse de faire ce que n'importe quel chevalier sacré digne de ce nom aurait dû faire: se rendre au Sanctuaire de la déesse Athéna!"

Geki protesta vivement:

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes là, Kentaro? Tu le sais aussi bien que nous; ceux qui avaient gagné une armure devaient repartir au Japon avec elle!"

Kentaro soupira:

"Pff...Quel pitoyable sens du devoir...C'est le sens du devoir qui ne se retrouve que chez ceux qui ignorent ce que cela implique de porter une armure! Un chevalier sacré ne se bat que pour la justice, jamais pour ses propres intérêts! Et vous, sales renégats, qui avez bafoué l'honneur de la chevalerie, vous devez être punis de mort!"dit-il en tendant un doigt accusateur dans la direction de ses cinq anciens camarades.

Geki répliqua:

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Kentaro! Nous ne nous sommes pas battus pour rien! Lors du Tournoi Intergalactique, nous nous sommes battus pour une récompense suprême, l'armure d'or! Celle que seul le chevalier le plus puissant est digne de porter!"

A ces mots, Kentaro resta silencieux durant une dizaine de secondes, ne manifestant aucun sentiment identifiable. Durant ce bref instant, les cinq autres chevaliers crurent l'avoir ramené à la raison, mais ils déchantèrent rapidement quand le chevalier du Lynx se mit à pousser un profond soupir de désolation:

"Pfff...C'est vraiment lamentable...Et en plus vous croyiez que c'était la vraie armure d'or..."

"Comment!"lâcha Jabu, qui venait à peine de se relever.

"J'ai pourtant été très clair, Jabu, répéta Kentaro. Ce n'était qu'une armure de pacotille, digne d'un vulgaire tournoi local de lutte! La vraie armure d'or, elle, est portée disparue depuis treize ans, quand son propriétaire, le chevalier Aiolos, a trahi le Sanctuaire et s'est enfui avec elle!"

Ce fut un nouveau choc pour les quatre arrivants. Ils se mirent à penser qu'ils avaient été bernés, manipulés par la fondation Graad de Tokyo. Seul Jabu refusa de croire les propos de Kentaro:

"Tu mens, Kentaro! hurla-t-il. Jamais mademoiselle Saori ne nous aurait menti au sujet de cette armure!"

"Jabu, répliqua Kentaro, si tu étais aussi dévoué envers la déesse Athéna qu'envers cette fille, tu serais un véritable chevalier sacré!"

"Mais je le suis, Kentaro! Nous devons tout à mademoiselle, nous devons lui obéir aveuglément! Je te l'avais dit d'ailleurs, six ans auparavant!"

Au souvenir du jeu du cheval et du cochon, Kentaro commença à enrager entre ses dents. L'espace de deux secondes, une lueur de haine envers l'héritière de Mitsumasa Kido apparut dans ses yeux, haine qui finit par se manifester dans ses propres paroles:

"Je ne te laisserai plus jamais dire du bien de cette garce, Jabu! Elle n'a rien d'une sainte, ça n'est qu'une peste capricieuse et égoïste! J'irai même plus loin, cette fille est une...!"

Il dit le mot. Un mot de six lettres, trois consonnes et trois voyelles, qui commençait par la dix-neuvième lettre de l'alphabet latin et se terminait par la cinquième. Entendre ce mot fut un choc pour les cinq chevaliers présents, particulièrement pour Jabu, qui se mit à hurler:

"Comment oses-tu insulter mademoiselle de la sorte? Tu mérites de mourir, Kentaro! Yaaah!"

Jabu s'était alors élancé vers un Kentaro circonspect, qui s'était contenté d'avancer le poing et de frapper le chevalier de la Licorne en plein dans l'estomac. Après avoir renvoyé son adversaire près de Nachi et des autres, le chevalier du Lynx soupira:

"Tu es lamentable, Jabu, pour quelqu'un qui se dit chevalier sacré...En fin de compte, tu tiens plus du poney ou de la vieille rosse que de la Licorne! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Jabu enragea à terre, mais il n'avait plus assez de forces pour tenir debout. Ban fit alors deux pas vers Kentaro et lui dit:

"Kentaro, si tu as vraiment l'intention de nous tuer, sache que nous ne nous laisserons pas faire!"

"Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, sourit Kentaro. A ce sujet, j'aimerais savoir...Comment avez-vous fait pour parvenir jusqu'ici?"

Ban répondit:

"J'ignore encore comment cela a été possible, mais moi et les autres avons pourtant senti simultanément le cosmos de Jabu qui défaillait, même à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Avec l'accord de nos maîtres respectifs, nous nous sommes précipités à son secours et nous sommes arrivés _in extremis_ pour le sauver!"

Kentaro pensa alors:

_"Vraiment suprenant...J'ai beau savoir que Jabu n'était pas très apprécié dans son enfance, en fin de compte, les liens du sang restent les plus forts! Mais pour moi, qui suis un véritable chevalier sacré d'Athéna, cela n'a guère d'importance! Ces traîtres sont peut-être mes frères, mais ce sont des traîtres avant tout!"_

Le chevalier du Lynx fut alors sorti de ses pensées par un appel de Ban:

"Kentaro, moi, Ban de la constellation du Petit Lion, je te lance un défi!"

"Et je l'accepte, Ban! répondit Kentaro. Mais tu devrais prendre garde à toi!"

Pour toute réponse, Ban se jeta sur son ancien camarade, pieds en avant et cria:

"Par le Sursaut du Lionet!"

Kentaro sentit alors une pression sur son cou. C'était Ban qui l'exerçait au moyen de ses pieds. Le chevalier du Petit Lion se dirigeait avec sa cible sur un rocher à proximité, prêt à l'y écraser. Toutefois, Kentaro refusa de se laisser faire et se saisit des mollets de Ban, qui lâcha:

"Quoi! Mais...Mais que vas-tu faire, Kentaro?"

Le chevalier du Lynx sourit:

"A ton avis?"

Et, sous les yeux ébahis des autres chevaliers de bronze, Kentaro réussit à se dégager de la pression des pieds de Ban, le souleva par les mollets alors que le chevalier du Petit Lion n'avait pas cessé sa course, et le projeta contre le rocher, tête en avant. Le chevalier du Lynx déposa ensuite un genou à terre et entendit un fort fracas, qui ressemblait à un éboulement. Toutefois, il ne se retourna pas; il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il jeta un oeil vers les quatre chevaliers de bronze et eut la confirmation de ses pensées en voyant leurs regards terrifiés. Ban s'était écrasé contre le rocher destiné à Kentaro. Son armure était partiellement endommagée et son casque était en triste état. Du sang coulait de son front, et il était fort probable que le chevalier du Petit Lion n'avait dû sa survie qu'à la protection de sa tête. Kentaro se décida enfin à se retourner et éclata de rire:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ban, croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais me faire avoir comme ça? Tu as beau être protégé par un félin comme moi, ce n'est néanmoins qu'un tout petit félin, rien à voir avec le Grand Lion rugissant qui fait partie des douze constellations du Zodiaque!"

Ban se relevait péniblement, portant la main à son front ensanglanté. Il se rendit compte que le choc avait été rude:

_"C'est incroyable, _songea-t-il._ Kentaro a utilisé la puissance de...de ma propre attaque pour renverser la situation! Je ne me doutais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi fort malgré son jeune âge..."_

Kentaro dit alors:

"Ban, il y avait six ans, je t'avais bien dit que tu n'étais qu'un gros plein de soupe sans cervelle! Et aujourd'hui, tu as beau être devenu un chevalier sacré, ça n'a pas vraiment changé, en fin de compte!"

A ces mots, Ban serra les dents de rage, mais cela n'intimida nullement Kentaro:

"Tu peux grogner entre tes dents, Ban, tu ne m'impressionnes pas!"

Le chevalier du Lynx leva alors les mains en l'air, au bout desquelles des griffes semblèrent apparaître. Jabu reconnut aussitôt l'attaque des Griffes du Lynx, mais il était trop épuisé pour pouvoir avertir son ami. Kentaro en profita largement:

"Goûte-moi ça, Ban! Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Ban vit alors des centaines de coups partir vers lui à la vitesse du son. Il n'eut pas le temps de sauter dans les airs pour les esquiver et fut frappé par la quasi-totalité d'entre eux. L'infortuné chevalier du Petit Lion hurla de douleur pendant dix secondes, puis retomba au tapis, non loin de ses camarades. Ravi par la déroute de son adversaire, Kentaro lui dit:

"Qu'en dis-tu? Tu n'arrives même pas à atteindre la vitesse du son, alors que je la maîtrise sans difficultés! Comment peux-tu espérer me vaincre avec cette puissance ridicule?...Bon, assez bavardé, j'ai une mission à accomplir: exécuter les chevaliers renégats qui ont violé les lois du Sanctuaire d'Athéna! Et je pense que je vais commencer par toi, Ban!"

"Attends!"

Surpris, Kentaro regarda attentivement en face de lui et vit un chevalier au physique atypique et en armure violacée se placer devant Ban. Le chevalier du Lynx le reconnut immédiatement:

"Ichi? Cela faisait bien longtemps!"

"Kentaro, répliqua Ichi, je suis sous la protection de la constellation de l'Hydre femelle, l'Hydre venimeuse! Et je vais te faire goûter à son poison mortel!"

Nullement intimidé, Kentaro sourit:

"Mesure tes paroles, Ichi...Je doute fortement que tu puisses m'atteindre avec le poison dont tu parles!"

"Assez! Tais-toi!" hurla Ichi.

Le chevalier de l'Hydre se jeta ausitôt sur son adversaire en poussant son cri d'attaque:

"Par les Griffes de l'Hydre!"

"Pff...Tu fais pitié, Ichi, tu es bien trop lent..."

"Non, je suis suffisamment rapide pour t'atteindre, Kentaro!"

Soudain, des griffes acérées sortirent des poignets d'Ichi. Le chevalier de l'Hydre dit alors:

"C'en est fait de toi, Kentaro! Les griffes de mon armure sont imbibées du poison que renfermait l'Hydre des Marais dans la mythologie grecque! Elles peuvent traverser n'importe quelle protection! Bientôt, le venin qui s'est répandu dans ton corps agira, et tu mourras dans une agonie épouvantable! Qu'en dis-tu?"sourit Ichi.

Kentaro répondit:

"Vraiment? C'est un charmant programme...Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il devienne réalité..."

Ichi ricana:

"Hé, hé, hé..On dirait que mon venin t'a déjà rendu fou, Kentaro, tu as complètement perdu la raison..."

"Oh, que non, Ichi! Regarde en-dessous de toi..."répliqua le chevalier du Lynx.

"Quoi!"

Grisé par la perspective d'avoir pu porter un coup mortel à son adversaire, Ichi n'avait en effet pas remarqué que ses griffes avaient bien atteint une cible...mais pas celle que le chevalier de l'Hydre visait. Kentaro avait bougé son bras de sorte à ce qu'Ichi frappât le rocher qui était près du chevalier du Lynx. Et l'infortuné chevalier de l'Hydre, emporté par sa supposée réussite, n'avait pas songé à les retirer. A l'inverse, Kentaro profita amplement de la situation; il leva son bras droit juste en-dessous du bras de son adversaire prisonnier et cria:

"Par la Morsure du Lynx!"

Ichi poussa alors un cri de douleur aigu, tant il avait l'impression de se faire mordre par un animal sauvage. Kentaro sauta en arrière, puis éclata de rire:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ton arrogance t'a perdu, Ichi! Emporté dans ton élan, tu n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais fait appel à l'esprit de la constellation du Lynx, qui m'a alors fourni ses capacités visuelles hors du commun et m'a permis d'esquiver ton attaque! Et à présent, tu ne peux plus faire grand-chose, ton bras droit est cassé, tu ne pourras plus t'en servir!"

Ichi serra les dents de rage, puis répliqua:

"Tais-toi! Sache que, même si je ne peux plus me servir de mon bras droit, il me reste encore le bras gauche et mes genoux, dont les protections renferment aussi des crochets empoisonnés! Et je vais t'y faire goûter maintenant!"

Le chevalier de l'Hydre sauta aussitôt dans les airs, juste au-dessus de Kentaro. Il s'apprêtait à retomber près de lui, afin de le pourfendre de ses crochets venimeux, quand le chevalier du Lynx lui dit:

"Tu as commis une grosse erreur, Ichi, j'ai une grande marge de manoeuvre pour pouvoir riposter!...Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

"Quoi!"

Le malheureux Ichi venait en effet de voir une volée de coups lumineux aller dans sa direction. Il ne put en esquiver aucun, et, à défaut de faire subir à son ancien camarade les Griffes de l'Hydre, dut endurer le pouvoir des Griffes du Lynx pendant une quinzaine de secondes, puis il retomba non loin de ses amis, dans le même état que Ban. Jabu, qui s'était relevé, Nachi et Geki se regardèrent et se dirent:

"Incroyable...Après Ban, c'est Ichi que Kentaro a mis au tapis!"dit Jabu.

"Il...Il faut nous rendre à l'évidence, lâcha Nachi, Kentaro a beau être plus jeune que nous, sa...sa puissance surpasse de très loin les nôtres!"

Kentaro éclata de rire en écoutant le désarroi de ses adversaires:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Alors, vous avez enfin compris! Quel que soit celui qui voudra me défier, il ne pourra rien contre moi! Si vous voulez me vaincre, il faudra vous y mettre tous les cinq!"

Jabu serra les poings, regarda Kentaro d'un air noir et lui dit:

"Très bien, Kentaro! C'est toi qui l'auras voulu! Nous allons nous battre ensemble contre toi!..."

Ce fut alors que Geki posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui dit:

"Attends, Jabu! Laisse-moi m'occuper de Kentaro personnellement!"

Interloqué, le chevalier de la Licorne se retourna brutalement et répondit au chevalier de l'Ours:

"Tu es complètement fou, Geki? Tu as pourtant vu de quoi Kentaro est capable, ni Ban, ni Ichi ne sont parvenus à le dominer!"

Geki ne se laissa pas démonter et répondit en souriant:

"Fais-moi confiance, Jabu, je sais ce que je fais!"

Jabu regarda Geki d'un air effaré durant dix secondes, mais finit par hausser les épaules et dit:

"D'accord, Geki, tu peux te battre contre Kentaro...Mais si jamais cela tourne mal, nous viendrons te porter main forte!"

"Vous n'aurez pas à le faire, ne vous en faites pas." sourit Geki.

Le chevalier de l'Ours interpella aussitôt son ancien camarade:

"Kentaro?"

"Oui, Geki?"

"Je te défie au combat, Kentaro!"

"Imprudent! sourit Kentaro. Mais si tu veux connaître le même sort que ces deux imbéciles de Ban et Ichi, c'est ton choix!"

"Tu ferais mieux de mesurer tes paroles, Kentaro! répliqua Geki. Regarde bien!"

Tout à coup, sous les yeux médusés de tous les chevaliers qui se trouvaient dans le désert, une aura bleue vint entourer Geki. Dans la foulée, un ours apparut derrière le géant, qui dit à Kentaro:

"Kentaro, désormais, je suis pareil à l'un de ces ours que j'ai combattus dans les Montagnes Rocheuses! Je ne donne plus cher de ta peau, à présent!"

Kentaro sourit:

"Pff...Je suis un chevalier sacré, je ne devrais donc avoir aucun mal à terrasser un ours de ton espèce, pauvre gros plein de soupe!"

Contrairement à six années auparavant, Geki ne s'emporta pas stupidement. Au contraire, il garda son calme, regarda Kentaro dans les yeux et lui dit:

"C'est bientôt fini pour toi, Kentaro!"

Geki se précipita alors sur Kentaro, tel un joueur de rugby prêt à plaquer son adversaire. Surpris par l'attitude du chevalier de l'Ours, Kentaro n'osa pas riposter, ce dont Geki profita aisément:

"Parfait! Goûte à ça, Kentaro! Par l'Attaque de l'Ours!"

Avant que Kentaro n'ait pu dire un mot, Geki lui envoya un violent _uppercut_, pareil à un ours qui donnerait un coup de patte à sa victime. Kentaro ne put rien faire et fut projeté dans les airs durant quelques secondes avant de retomber brutalement au tapis. Le chevalier du Lynx resta inconscient pendant cinq secondes, puis reprit ses esprits et réalisa que son visage était ensanglanté, comme s'il avait été attaqué par un ours. Aussi pensa-t-il:

_"J'ai...J'ai eu tort de sous-estimer Geki! Si je l'avais pris au sérieux, je n'en serais pas là! Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner, il faut que je me relève et que je châtie ces renégats comme il se doit!"_

Kentaro se remit donc sur ses deux pieds, prêt à attaquer...mais il vit dans la seconde suivante Geki qui fonçait sur lui de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait porté à Kentaro l'Attaque de l'Ours. Le jeune chevalier sourit:

"Imbécile! J'ai déjà vu cette attaque, ça ne marchera pas une seconde fois!..."

Mais, alors que Kentaro s'attendait à ce que Geki lui porte l'Attaque de l'Ours pour la deuxième fois d'affilée, celui-ci le plaqua contre un rocher, puis le souleva par le cou au moyen de ses deux grands bras musclés. Jabu, qui suivait attentivement le combat avec ses trois camarades, lâcha:

"Je reconnais cette attaque! C'est la Prise de l'Ours, que Geki avait utilisée contre Seiya au Tournoi Intergalactique!"

De son côté, Geki dit à Kentaro, qui commençait à avoir des difficultés pour respirer:

"Grâce à la Prise de l'Ours, j'ai tué des dizaines de milliers d'ours dans les Montagnes Rocheuses! Bien que cette prise ait échoué contre Seiya au Tournoi Intergalactique, j'ai néanmoins pu la perfectionner au cours de mon nouvel entraînement! Kentaro, d'ici à deux minutes, ton cou sera broyé et tu mourras!...A moins que tu ne me demandes grâce et que tu renonces à nous tuer!"

"Jamais!" répondit Kentaro d'une voix étouffée.

Geki soupira:

"Pfff...Tu l'auras voulu, Kentaro! Je vais réduire ton cou en miettes, et tu ne seras plus de ce monde, vaincu par la Prise de l'Ours! Alors profite bien du peu de temps qu'il te reste à vivre!"

Le chevalier de l'Ours se mit ensuite à rire d'un rire bref, mais nerveux, tant il exultait de pouvoir dominer ce chevalier dont deux de ses camarades n'avaient pu venir à bout.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: Des vérités horribles**

Kentaro était désormais à la merci de Geki. Le chevalier de l'Ours appliquait sa prise de sorte à ce que son adversaire perde peu à peu conscience. Les quatre autres chevaliers de bronze regardaient attentivement ce spectacle, avec des avis toutefois très partagés:

"ça y est! Geki va enfin neutraliser Kentaro!"jubila Ichi.

"Hmm...N'empêche, à ce rythme, il va le tuer!"lâcha Ban.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire qu'il fasse ça! Kentaro veut peut-être nous tuer, mais en fait, il me semble qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait! Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas demander à Geki de lui laisser la vie sauve..."ajouta Nachi, l'air préoccupé.

Jabu se mêla à son tour de la conversation:

"Bah! Laissons-le mourir, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite!"

"Comment ça?"demanda Nachi.

"Kentaro, répondit le chevalier de la Licorne, n'a pas tenu sa promesse! Il a trahi mademoiselle Saori et son grand-père, à qui nous devons tout! Alors, qu'il meure, il l'aura bien mérité!"

Le chevalier du Loup n'apprécia guère les propos de son camarade, mais préféra ne rien dire et grommela entre ses dents.

De son côté, Geki exerçait la pression de ses bras de plus belle sur Kentaro. Le teint du visage du chevalier du Lynx commença à devenir pâle, puis prit une coloration bleue, comme s'il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Cependant, avec le peu de conscience qui lui restait, Kentaro balança mollement les jambes dans le vide, afin de frapper les bras de Geki, mais ne parvint pas à les atteindre, ce qui fit bien rire le géant en armure:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu ne penses quand même pas m'abattre de cette façon, Kentaro? Je te rappelle que tu subis la Prise de l'Ours depuis déjà plus d'une minute, ta force a diminué de 75! Tu es désormais pratiquement aussi inoffensif qu'un nourrisson, Kentaro! Je ne vais plus perdre mon temps avec toi, je vais broyer ce qui te sert de cou! Meurs!"

Geki exerça de plus belle son emprise sur le cou de Kentaro, qui avait à peine la force de penser:

_"Je...Je n'ai plus de force!...Je ne sens plus mon corps, j'ai l'impression de...de tomber dans un gouffre profond!...Est-ce que...cela veut dire que je vais mourir? Vais-je faillir à ma mission?..."_

Soudain, des flashs apparurent dans la tête du jeune chevalier du Lynx. Il apercevait épisodiquement des images de sa courte vie:

_"Je...Je revois des images de ma vie...Quand...Quand j'étais à la fondation Graad...Tatsumi qui m'avait réprimandé...Saori, cette...cette garce qui m'avait fait faire le cheval, puis le cochon...Non! Je...Je ne peux pas permettre à ces traîtres de gagner!..."_

Kentaro ouvrit alors les yeux, qui étaient devenus d'un blanc profond et balança de nouveau ses pieds dans le vide, ce qui fit sourire Geki:

"Hé, hé, hé...Toujours pas décidé à mourir, Kentaro? Il va pourtant bien falloir que tu t'y fasses; mes deux bras ont fait de moi un chevalier sacré et j'en suis très fier!"

Le chevalier du Lynx pensa alors:

_"Non...Geki n'est pas un chevalier sacré, il a violé les règles du Sanctuaire!...Je me vois en Mongolie avec maître Venceslas, qui m'a permis de...de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui!...Je...Je me revois au Sanctuaire en...en compagnie du Grand Pope, le serviteur de la déesse Athéna...Cet homme, symbole parfait de la justice et rempli d'amour, m'a...m'a confié une mission, je ne peux...je ne peux le décevoir!"_

Kentaro se balança de nouveau dans les airs, bien qu'il fût toujours maintenu fermement entre les bras de Geki, qui s'amusait beaucoup devant ce spectacle:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu es pitoyable, Kentaro! J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi, Kentaro! Je vais te porter le coup de grâce!"

Ce fut alors que Kentaro eut un nouveau flash dans son esprit. Il était en train de se voir avec Lydia, la jeune orpheline qu'il considérait comme sa petite soeur. Il se revoyait avec elle lors des moments heureux qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Ce fut le déclic dans ses pensées:

_"Lydia...Petite soeur...Non, je...je n'ai pas le droit de mourir! Je ne supporterais pas de la voir plongée dans le chagrin à cause de moi, elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça! Petite soeur, je...je n'abandonnerai pas, je suis un chevalier sacré d'Athéna, j'ai promis de défendre la justice et...petite soeur, je t'ai promis de revenir, je ne manquerai pas à ma parole!"_

Geki, qui ignorait tout des états d'âme de son adversaire, sourit à son visage rendu bleu par le manque d'oxygène et lui dit:

"C'est fini pour toi, Kentaro, Meurs!..."

Tout à coup, le chevalier du Lynx poussa un cri terrible:

"PETITE SOEUR!"

Geki s'arrêta net devant le brutal réveil de son ennemi qui, quelques instants auparavant, était sur le point de mourir. Les quatre autres chevaliers de bronze étaient tout autant abasourdis par le cri de Kentaro:

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"lâcha Ichi.

"Il...Il a parlé d'une...d'une "petite soeur", si j'ai bien compris..."poursuivit Nachi.

Jabu répliqua d'un air narquois:

"Il délire! Il va bientôt mourir, il ne respire quasiment plus, il ne doit plus savoir ce qu'il dit ou pense!"

Pourtant, Kentaro commençait à reprendre conscience et était parfaitement conscient de ce à quoi il songeait:

_"Saori...Cette sale garce égoïste...Il faut que j'élimine ces chevaliers qui l'ont préférée à la déesse Athéna!...Petite soeur, je...je te jure que je reviendrai!"_

Kentaro poussa un nouveau cri:

"Je te jure de revenir, petite soeur!"

A ces mots, Geki secoua la tête:

"Tu fais peine à voir, Kentaro! Autant abréger tes souffrances!..."

Tout à coup, un halo de lumière dorée vint entourer le corps pourtant moribond de Kentaro. Celui-ci se mit à balancer de nouveau ses jambes dans le vide, de façon de plus en plus saccadée. Ce qui n'intimida nullement le chevalier de l'Ours:

"J'en ai assez de te voir gigoter comme ça, Kentaro! Cette fois-ci, c'est décidé, je vais broyer tes vertèbres cervicales!..."

Ce fut alors que Nachi intervint:

"Attends, Geki!"

Intrigué, Geki répliqua, sans pour autant se retourner:

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Nachi? Ne me dis pas d'épargner ce misérable, je te rappelle qu'il a voulu tous nous tuer!..."

"Geki, poursuivit Nachi, ce halo autour de...de Kentaro ne me semble pas habituel...J'ai un mauvais pressentiment! Si tu essaies d'en finir avec lui dans ces conditions, tu risques de le payer très cher!"

Le géant se mit à éclater de rire:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes pressentiments, Nachi! J'ai un ennemi à éliminer, et je vais le faire dès maintenant!"

"Geki, non!"supplia Nachi.

Ne tenant pas compte des avertissements de son ami, Geki hurla:

"Meurs, Kentaro!"

Tout à coup, Jabu, Nachi, Ichi et Ban entendirent un hurlement épouvantable en face d'eux. Ils regardèrent dans leur direction et furent épouvantés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Le halo de lumière qui entourait alors Kentaro s'était déplacé autour des bras de Geki, qui hurlait à la mort, comme s'il recevait plusieurs dizaines de milliers de volts dans le corps. Dans la foulée, ils virent Kentaro écarter les bras du chevalier de l'Ours sans problème, tandis que Geki hurlait sans s'arrêter. Le chevalier du Lynx regarda ensuite son adversaire droit dans les yeux et une lueur intense se mit à briller. Les quatre autres chevaliers de bronze ne s'y trompèrent pas; ils eurent tout bonnement l'impression que Kentaro avait désormais les yeux d'un félin sauvage...les yeux d'un lynx!

De son côté, Geki avait abominablement mal aux bras depuis quelques instants. Il avait carrément l'impression d'avoir reçu une violente décharge électrique dans ses membres supérieurs, sans compter que Kentaro s'était dégagé de la Prise de l'Ours. Il se mit à penser:

_"C'est insensé...Il y a à peine une minute, il était quasiment mort, et là, il semble plus menaçant que jamais! Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu se passer?"_

Le chevalier de l'Ours n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses élécubrations plus loin; il reçut subitement un violent coup de pied de la part de Kentaro qui l'envoya contre un rocher, juste à côté de ses compagnons d'armes. Ces derniers vinrent immédiatement s'enquérir de lui:

"Geki? Est-ce que...Est-ce que ça va?"demanda Ban.

Geki resta inconscient durant une dizaine de secondes, puis se releva péniblement, tout en ayant toujours mal aux bras. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil et vit que des traces rouges et enflées les couvraient. Paraissant affolé, le chevalier de l'Ours se tourna vers Kentaro et lui demanda:

"Kentaro...Comment as-tu pu réussir à t'en sortir?"

Le chevalier du Lynx, dont les yeux étaient toujours aussi étranges, lança à Geki un sourire narquois, puis lui répondit:

"Apparemment, Geki, tu sembles bien moins sûr de toi que tu ne l'étais tout à l'heure! Comme je suis généreux, je vais te répondre! Alors que j'étais sur le point de mourir, j'ai revu toute ma vie défiler dans ma tête, et j'ai notamment revu les deux personnes qui suscitent en moi le plus d'émotions fortes! Ces deux personnes ne sont autres que cette peste de Saori Kido, pour laquelle j'ai une aversion des plus aigües, et ma petite soeur, à laquelle je tiens plus que tout autre chose au monde!"

Intrigué, Geki insista:

"Kentaro, je ne te suis plus, là! De qui parles-tu en tant que "petite soeur"?"

"Cela ne te regarde pas, Geki! répliqua Kentaro. C'est mon secret, et il est trop doux pour que je le partage avec un renégat de ton espèce! Sache seulement que le fait d'avoir revu ces deux personnes dans ma tête a déclenché en moi une très violente réaction, qui a réveillé mon cosmos défaillant et m'a permis, une fois de plus, d'obtenir le secours de l'esprit du Lynx, ma constellation protectrice! C'est grâce à ça, Geki, que j'ai pu me sortir de ta prise de l'Ours et retourner la situation à mon avantage!"

Le chevalier de l'Ours resta muet durant quelques secondes, avant de répliquer violemment:

"Non, c'est impossible! Tu mens, Kentaro! Jamais un minable comme toi ne pourrait faire une telle chose!"

"Kentaro dit pourtant la vérité, Geki!" intervint Nachi.

"Quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là, Nachi?"demanda Geki.

Le chevalier du Loup répondit catégoriquement:

"Mon maître m'en avait parlé, lors de mon entraînement. Il m'avait dit que, lorsqu'un chevalier était devant les portes de la mort, s'il voyait dans ses derniers moments les personnes qui suscitaient en lui les sentiments les plus violents, c'est à dire l'amour et la haine, il pouvait revenir d'entre les morts en se servant de ses souvenirs pour intensifier son cosmos vacillant! C'est ce que Kentaro a fait contre toi, Geki! En apercevant dans ses pensées Saori et celle qu'il appelle "petite soeur", il est parvenu à reprendre ses esprits et à briser ta prise de l'Ours! Et son cosmos était si bouillonnant qu'il a sérieusement estropié tes bras, Geki! Voilà pourquoi je t'avais mis en garde!"

En entendant les paroles de Nachi, Geki se mit à trembler sur ses jambes, tant il avait été choqué par les propos de son ami. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été imprudent face à Kentaro, il n'avait pas été capable de tirer des leçons de sa défaite contre Seiya au premier tour du Tournoi Intergalactique. Ce fut alors que Jabu reprit la parole et dit à Kentaro:

"Tu me déçois, Kentaro! Comment peux-tu avoir autant de haine envers mademoiselle Saori?"

Le chevalier du Lynx répondit tout en secouant la tête:

"Je pourrais te retourner la question en sens inverse, Jabu...Si tu étais au courant des manigances de la fondation Graad depuis plusieurs années, tu ravalerais tes paroles!"

"Comment ça? s'indigna le chevalier de la Licorne. Je vais t'apprendre à insulter cette fondation à qui nous devons tout depuis notre enfance!"

Il s'avança dans la foulée vers le chevalier du Lynx, prêt à en découdre avec lui une nouvelle fois, mais Nachi le retint en posant sa main sur son épaule:

"Attends, Jabu! Je pense que nous devrions demander à Kentaro ce qu'il entend par "les manigances de la fondation Graad"..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nachi?répliqua Jabu. Tu ne fais maintenant plus confiance à mademoiselle Saori?"

Nachi répondit:

"Jabu, je pense que Kentaro en sait bien plus que nous sur la fondation Graad, malgré son jeune âge...Nous devrions lui demander ce qu'il sait sur ce sujet..."

Kentaro interrompit le dialogue entre les deux chevaliers de bronze:

"Cela ne sert à rien, Nachi! Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer auprès de traîtres comme vous!"

Nachi soupira:

"Pfff...Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir me battre contre toi, Kentaro!"

Jabu protesta:

"Non, Nachi! C'est à moi de lui régler son compte, il a insulté mademoiselle Saori à plusieurs reprises!"

Nachi répondit du tac au tac:

"Jabu, oublie Saori pour le moment...Pour l'instant, il faut nous battre contre Kentaro, il ne nous laisse pas le choix, et peut-être avons-nous une chance de découvrir bien

des choses sur la fondation Graad au cours de ce combat!"

Jabu regarda Nachi pendant quelques secondes, avant de lâcher avec une voix empreinte de lassitude:

"Très bien, Nachi...Mais sois prudent."

Le chevalier du Loup sourit et s'avança rapidement vers le chevalier du Lynx, qui était prêt au combat. Nachi hurla aussitôt:

"Par la Griffure Mortelle!"

Surpris par l'assurance de son adversaire, Kentaro ne put esquiver l'attaque et fut balayé plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il resta au tapis durant un bref laps de temps avant de rebondir sur ses deux pieds, et s'adressa à Nachi en ces termes:

"Nachi, ton attaque n'était pas mal du tout, mais elle ne vaut pas grand-chose contre moi! N'as-tu rien de mieux en réserve?"

Nachi répondit en souriant:

"Si, malheureusement pour toi, Kentaro! Par le Hurlement Mortel!"

Une violente décharge d'énergie partit alors vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kentaro, à une vitesse proche de celle du son, et explosa quand elle atteignit sa cible. Nachi resta immobile pendant quelques instants, puis lâcha, sur un ton laissant penser qu'il avait du mal à y croire:

"J'ai...J'ai réussi! J'ai vaincu Kentaro, le chevalier du Lynx!"

Le chevalier du Loup se retourna alors vers ses camarades, afin de leur confirmer la bonne nouvelle, quand il entendit tout à coup une voix familière:

"Par la Morsure du Lynx!"

Incapable de pouvoir réagir à temps, Nachi fut frappé par une centaine de coups et hurla de douleur, comme s'il était en train d'être mordu par des félins voraces. Dix secondes après, il se retrouva au tapis et, frappé de stupeur, aperçut Kentaro qui ne portait aucune trace de coup. Malgré ses blessures, Nachi eut la force de demander à son adversaire:

"Kentaro...Comment as-tu pu survivre au Hurlement Mortel?"

En guise de réponse, Kentaro ricana de bon coeur:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Nachi, le Hurlement Mortel est l'attaque avec laquelle tu m'as frappé pour sauver Jabu au moment où je m'apprêtais à l'achever! Or, tu le sais aussi bien que moi; une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur le même chevalier! Bon, assez de temps perdu, Nachi!"

Le chevalier du Lynx souleva alors son adversaire par le col, leva sa main au-dessus de lui et poussa son cri d'attaque:

"Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

En quelques secondes, Nachi se retrouva frappé par des coups de griffes nombreux et violents, qui l'envoyèrent contre le rocher près duquel les autres chevaliers de bronze se trouvaient. Jabu accourut aussitôt auprès de lui:

"Nachi! Est-ce que tu vas bien? Nachi, réponds-moi!"

Le chevalier de la Licorne dut attendre dix secondes avant que le chevalier du Loup ne puisse se relever péniblement, dix secondes durant lesquelles il craignit le pire, mais

finit par soupirer de soulagement:

"Ouf! Tu nous as fait peur, Nachi!"

Mais les chevaliers de bronze n'eurent pas plus le temps de parler de la survie de Nachi, car ils durent entendre rapidement le rire enthousiaste de Kentaro:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous disais? Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, aucun d'entre vous n'est capable de me vaincre tout seul! Alors, si vous voulez vraiment me régler mon compte, ne vous gênez pas, mais attaquez-moi tous les cinq, sauf si vous êtes fatigués de vivre!"

Les cinq chevaliers restèrent silencieux tout en regardant Kentaro, dont le visage affichait une lueur de défi. Finalement, Jabu lâcha:

"Très bien, Kentaro! Tu l'auras voulu! Nous allons nous y mettre tous les cinq pour te vaincre! Allons-y!"

"D'accord!" répondirent en choeur Nachi, Geki, Ichi et Ban.

Aussitôt, les cinq chevaliers de bronze bondirent sur Kentaro en poussant leurs cris d'attaques respectifs:

"Par le Galop de la Licorne!"

"Par la Griffure Mortelle!"

"Par l'Attaque de l'Ours!"

"Par les Griffes de l'Hydre!"

"Par le Sursaut du Lionet!"

Mais Kentaro ne semblait pas impressionné le moins du monde. Au contraire, il répliqua:

"Imbéciles! Vous vous bornez à utiliser des attaques que j'ai déjà vues auparavant, ça ne marchera jamais contre moi! Goûtez plutôt à ça!"

Kentaro croisa alors les bras, puis les déplia et fit exploser son cosmos à proximité. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre longtemps: les cinq chevaliers de bronze furent balayés et renvoyés contre le rocher près duquel ils se trouvaient auparavant. Le chevalier du Lynx se mit à rire de bon coeur:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Même en s'y mettant à cinq, ils ne peuvent rien contre moi! Je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps, avec eux, autant en finir tout de suite!..."

"Attends un peu, Kentaro!"

C'était la voix de Jabu. Le chevalier de la Licorne venait de se relever de nouveau, en dépit de ses blessures, ce qui fit sourire Kentaro:

"Tu es vraiment très résistant, Jabu! Je regrette que tu n'aies pas mis ton endurance au service d'une noble cause!"

"Tu te trompes, Kentaro! répliqua Jabu. Je me bats vraiment pour une cause juste! Je me bats pour protéger mademoiselle Saori, à laquelle nous devons obéir sans hésiter! Et toi, Kentaro, qui as déshonoré mademoiselle, tu dois payer pour ton crime!"

En entendant ces mots, Kentaro serra les dents de rage et ses yeux se mirent à briller intensément. Jabu crut déceler une lueur de haine dans le regard de son adversaire, ce qui fut rapidement confirmé par les propos de ce dernier:

"Je...Je ne peux te permettre de dire une telle chose, Jabu! Je vais te faire payer pour ton insolence!"

Et, sans hésiter, le chevalier du Lynx se jeta sur son ancien camarade et le frappa d'un violent coup de pied au visage. Jabu se retrouva de nouveau projeté contre le rocher près duquel ses compagnons d'armes se trouvaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, comme il se rendit compte que ses adversaires commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits, Kentaro leur dit, la voix empreinte de fureur:

"Je ne pourrai jamais vous permettre de continuer à vous battre pour une garce comme Saori Kido! Je suis un chevalier sacré, qui se bat pour la paix et la justice sur Terre, je fais honneur à ma cause! Mais vous, vous...vous avez déshonoré Athéna! C'est vous, les traîtres!"dit-il en les désignant d'un index accusateur.

Aucun des chevaliers de bronze ne comprit vraiment ce que disait Kentaro. Toutefois, Jabu se hasarda à répliquer:

"Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Kentaro. Mais sache que c'est toi qui es dans l'erreur! Aurais-tu oublié ce que tu dois au grand-père de mademoiselle Saori?"

"Comment ça!"répliqua Kentaro, toujours aussi furieux.

"C'est grâce à monsieur Mitsumasa Kido que nous sommes sortis des orphelinats où nous vivions et que nous avons passé notre enfance dans la fondation Graad! Nous lui devons une reconnaissance éternelle! Et puisqu'il est mort depuis cinq ans, c'est désormais à sa petite-fille que nous devons respect et obéissance!"

A ces mots, la rage de Kentaro décupla:

"Tais-toi, Jabu!"hurla-t-il.

Le chevalier du Lynx envoya alors à son ancien camarade une décharge d'énergie qui le propulsa contre le rocher pour la énième fois d'affilée. Dans la foulée, il lui dit:

"Alors, comme ça, Mitsumasa Kido est mort depuis plusieurs années? Pour moi, c'est une excellente nouvelle!"

"Comment oses-tu? répliqua Jabu. Comment oses-tu insulter ce saint homme?..."

"Tu te trompes, Jabu! rugit presque Kentaro, qui avait le plus grand mal à maîtriser sa haine. Mitsumasa Kido n'était pas un saint, c'était un démon! Un homme cupide et égoïste, qui s'est servi de sa fortune et de son pouvoir pour réaliser tous ses désirs, même les plus effroyables qui soient! C'était par exemple le cas du Tournoi Intergalactique, dans lequel vous vous êtes tous fourvoyés et où vous avez sali l'honneur de la chevalerie d'Athéna! C'était Mitsumasa Kido qui avait demandé à ce que ce spectacle soit organisé, pour l'argent et rien d'autre!..."

Kentaro s'arrêta subitement de parler pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis reprit, avec une boule dans la gorge:

"Là où il est, sait-il...Sait-il seulement combien de larmes ont coulé par sa faute? Combien de vies ont été détruites par sa faute?"

Les paroles de Kentaro semèrent alors le trouble dans l'esprit des chevaliers de bronze, y compris dans celui de Jabu, qui pensait:

_"Kentaro est bizarre...J'ai...J'ai l'impression qu'il veut nous dire quelque chose d'horrible..."_

Toutefois, ce fut Geki qui osa demander au chevalier du Lynx:

"Kentaro, où...où veux-tu en venir?"

Kentaro regarda alors les cinq chevaliers de bronze droit dans les yeux et leur répondit:

"Je pense que j'ai pourtant été très clair...Vous avez été manipulés par Mitsumasa Kido...Vous n'avez été rien d'autre que les jouets de la fondation Graad, dont le dirigeant a poussé le cynisme jusqu'à l'innommable, en sacrifiant sur l'autel de l'argent sa propre chair et son propre sang!"

A ces mots, les cinq chevaliers laissèrent échapper un cri, qui s'apparentait bien plus à un cri d'horreur qu'à un cri de surprise. Kentaro resta impassible devant l'effroi de ces chevaliers qui étaient ses propres frères. Nachi lui demanda néanmoins:

"Que...Que viens-tu de dire, Kentaro?"

"La vérité vraie, Nachi. Mitsumasa Kido a envoyé aux quatre coins du monde cent orphelins, qui étaient ses propres enfants! Cet homme infâme était notre père! Le sang de ce monstre coule dans mes veines...Dans tes veines, Nachi!...Dans vos veines!"

La réponse de Kentaro glaça le sang de Nachi, de Geki, d'Ichi et de Ban, qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ils avaient bien du mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient frères de sang, du moins par leur père, leurs mères étant différentes. Seul Jabu ne fut pas touché par l'aveu de Kentaro. Bien au contraire, il répliqua:

"Mes amis, arrêtez de faire ces têtes-là! Vous ne voyez donc pas que Kentaro nous mène en bateau?"

Le chevalier du Lynx resta impassible. Y compris quand Jabu lui dit:

"Tu fais pitié, Kentaro! Ta colère te fait perdre la tête! Comment peux-tu oser dire des choses pareilles?"

Kentaro sourit tristement, puis répondit:

"Parce que c'est la vérité, Jabu. Il y a six ans, juste avant de partir pour la Mongolie, je me suis promené dans les couloirs de la fondation, près du bureau de Mitsumasa Kido, et je l'ai entendu discuter avec Tatsumi, et voici ce qu'il lui a dit, mot pour mot: _"Tatsumi, ce tournoi donnera lieu à des combats entre frères...Entre des frères dont le père commun est en face de toi!"_

Ce fut au tour de Jabu d'être frappé par le choc. Peu à peu, il commença à réaliser que les propos de Kentaro étaient véridiques:

_"Non!...Alors, Kentaro...Kentaro dirait la vérité...Nous...Nous sommes bien nés de père identique...Il...Il est mon frère, comme je suis celui de Seiya, Shun et de tous les autres orphelins qui vivaient dans la fondation, six années auparavant! Mais pourquoi?..."_

Puis tout haut:

"Kentaro, je ne comprends pas...Si Mitsumasa Kido est vraiment notre père, pourquoi nous a-t-il envoyés aux quatre coins du monde?"

Kentaro répliqua violemment:

"Mais enfin, tu ne comprends toujours pas, Jabu! Pas plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, d'ailleurs! Vous êtes pourtant mes grands frères, vous devriez avoir plus de jugeote que moi! C'est pour son propre profit qu'il nous a utilisés! Pour que l'on devienne de simples amusements pour les foules, comme de vulgaires singes savants! Et tant pis s'il a fallu que 89 de ses enfants disparaissent, pourvu qu'il y en ait encore pour participer à son fichu Tournoi Intergalactique et remporter une armure d'or factice!"

Kentaro avait le plus grand mal à ravaler ses larmes, tant la douleur que lui procuraient ces souvenirs était vivace. De leur côté, Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze étaient encore abasourdis par les révélations de celui qui s'avérait être nul autre que leur jeune frère. Geki regarda de nouveau le chevalier du Lynx et lui demanda:

"Kentaro, s'il te plaît, explique-nous...Explique-nous pourquoi tu veux nous tuer...Voudrais-tu nous faire payer ce que Mitsumasa Kido nous a fait à tous?"

Kentaro serra les poings et répondit:

"Non! J'ai pourtant été très clair là-dessus, Geki! Je viens de Grèce, je suis envoyé par le Sanctuaire pour vous éliminer, parce que vous avez violé les règles de la chevalerie! Je viens dans le même but que Hyoga, quand il est venu au Japon! Mais, contrairement au chevalier du Cygne, je n'hésiterai pas à accomplir ma mission! Je dois le faire au nom de la déesse Athéna! Et ce, bien que vous soyez mes propres frères..."

Un silence de plusieurs secondes régna entre Kentaro et ses frères, puis fut rompu par Ban:

"Kentaro, je...j'admets que l'on soit puni pour s'être battu pour ses propres intérêts...Mais nous ne pensions pas faire quelque chose de mal..."

Le chevalier du Lynx répliqua fermement:

"Qu'importe! Ce que vous pensiez m'importe peu! La seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que le Grand Pope, représentant terrestre d'Athéna, m'a donné l'ordre de vous exécuter pour avoir violé la loi du Sanctuaire! Et je suis bien décidé à obéir à ses ordres!"

Ban soupira:

"Pff...C'est vraiment regrettable de t'entendre parler de la sorte, Kentaro...Tu as perdu tous les sentiments que tu avais, tu n'es plus qu'une machine au service du Sanctuaire!"

"Non, Ban! protesta Kentaro. Je suis un chevalier sacré de la déesse Athéna, je combats pour la justice, sans avoir aucune pitié envers le Mal! Et c'est pour ça que je dois vous éliminer, bien que le même sang coule dans nos veines!..."

"Attends un instant, Kentaro!"

Kentaro leva les yeux et se rendit compte que c'était Jabu qui l'avait interpellé. Le chevalier de la Licorne poursuivit:

"J'ai à te parler, Kentaro!"

Pressentant le pire, Nachi tenta de mettre son frère en garde:

"Jabu, si tu penses faire ce à quoi je pense, renonces-y! Tu ne feras qu'aggraver la situation!"

Jabu se retourna et répondit au chevalier du Loup d'une voix assurée:

"Fais-moi confiance, Nachi, je sais ce que je fais!"

Puis, se tournant vers Kentaro:

"Kentaro, écoute-moi bien! J'ignore qui est cette déesse Athéna dont tu nous as parlé, mais sache que pour moi et certainement pour Nachi et les autres, mademoiselle Saori est une vraie déesse! Tu l'as toi-même dit; nous sommes tous des fils de Mitsumasa Kido! Et je suis sûr qu'il nous a fait devenir des chevaliers sacrés afin de protéger cette grande demoiselle! Kentaro, dit le chevalier de la Licorne en le montrant du doigt, à présent que notre père est mort, c'est devant sa petite-fille que nous devons nous incliner! Alors, en tant que frère aîné, et au nom des autres chevaliers de bronze ici présents, je te l'ordonne; renonce à nous tuer et viens te battre à nos côtés, pour protéger mademoiselle Saori!"

Il ne se passa rien pendant trois secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kentaro serrât les poings de rage, sous les yeux ébahis du chevalier de la Licorne:

"Kentaro? Que...Que fais-tu?"

Soudain, le chevalier du Lynx poussa un cri de rage si fort que l'on aurait cru entendre un animal sauvage rugir. Geki, Ban et Ichi se mirent à trembler sur leurs jambes, tandis que Nachi commença à faire des reproches à Jabu:

"Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, Jabu! En persistant dans ton dévouement aveugle envers Saori, tu ne nous auras qu'attiré des ennuis, espèce de crétin!"

Et Nachi avait d'excellentes raisons d'être en colère contre le chevalier de la Licorne. Car pendant ce temps, au fond de lui, Kentaro ruminait:

_"C'est impossible! J'ai beau leur avoir tout dit au sujet de nos origines, ils persistent dans leur bêtise! Et...Et dire que ce sont mes frères! Je...Je..."_

Brutalement, le chevalier du Lynx hurla:

"Je ne peux plus supporter une telle chose! Je ne peux plus supporter d'avoir des traîtres à leur cause comme frères! Je ne peux tolérer plus longtemps votre mépris du Sanctuaire et de la déesse Athéna! Vous n'auriez jamais dû devenir des chevaliers sacrés, vous souillez sans vergogne les armures que vous portez!"

Aussitôt, Kentaro fit s'enflammer son cosmos, faisant même trembler le sol sous ses pieds et sous ceux de ses frères. Ce fut alors que Jabu regarda le chevalier du Lynx dans les yeux et sursauta sur place:

"Comment! Mais...Mais je rêve ou quoi! Kentaro...Ses yeux...Regardez ses yeux..."

Les autres chevaliers de bronze regardèrent eux aussi les yeux de leur jeune frère, et furent intrigués par la lueur rouge qui s'y trouvait. Pour Nachi, cela ne fit aucun doute:

"Je reconnais ce regard! Kentaro...Kentaro a le même regard qu'Ikki quand il est venu perturber le Tournoi Intergalactique...Le même regard de haine!"

Le chevalier du Loup n'avait pas tort. Tout en continuant de concentrer sa cosmo-énergie, Kentaro songeait:

_"Je n'ai plus aucune trace de compassion à l'égard de ces misérables! Maître Venceslas a beau m'avoir dit de ne jamais avoir la haine contre l'ennemi, comment faire autrement quand l'ennemi a trahi une noble cause et l'assume effrontément? Oui, autant que ma haine se déchaîne contre eux, j'aurai plus rapidement accompli ma mission!"_

Tout à coup, une étrange silhouette se manifesta derrière Kentaro, qui concentrait toujours sa force et sa haine afin de les faire exploser tôt ou tard. Les cinq chevaliers de bronze se mirent à scruter attentivement cette apparition, qui prenait forme peu à peu jusqu'à se révéler au grand jour:

"C'est incroyable! lâcha Geki. Un...Un lynx est apparu derrière Kentaro!"

"Alors, en ce moment, Kentaro serait pareil à un lynx en colère, prêt à éliminer ses proies sans pitié..."ajouta Nachi.

"Dans ce cas, je...je ne donne pas cher de nos vies!"gémit presque Ichi.

"Tu peux être fier de toi, Jabu, bravo! Grâce à toi, nous allons tous y passer!"dit Ban, mécontent à l'égard de son frère.

Le chevalier de la Licorne n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car dans la seconde qui suivit, tous entendirent le cri de rage de Kentaro:

"Mourez, sales traîtres! Subissez le Piège des Félins du Nord!"

Les yeux de Kentaro se mirent aussitôt à briller de mille feux, tandis que les cinq chevaliers de bronze se sentirent subitement paralysés par la seule volonté de leur jeune frère. Dans la seconde qui suivit, ils se mirent à pousser des cris de douleur épouvantables, car ils avaient tout bonnement l'impression de se faire mordre _et_ de se faire griffer par une meute de félins enragés et avides de sang. Le supplice des chevaliers de bronze dura bien plus de trente secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kentaro, par la seule force de son esprit, les fît se déplacer de quelques mètres dans les airs avant de les renvoyer contre des rochers proches, car telle était la touche finale du Piège des Félins du Nord. Jabu, Nachi, Geki, Ichi et Ban retombèrent au sol, leurs corps mutilés par les coups de leur propre frère. Subitement, la rage de Kentaro retomba en une fraction de seconde et le chevalier du Lynx posa un genou à terre afin de souffler un peu, tant sa haine l'avait épuisé. Après un bref repos de dix secondes, il se releva, regarda attentivement en face de lui et fit le constat suivant:

"Jabu, Geki, Nachi, Ichi et Ban...Ces chevaliers avaient souillé le code d'honneur des chevaliers sacrés en se battant pour leurs intérêts personnels. Au nom de la déesse Athéna et du Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, j'ai rendu la justice en exécutant ces cinq renégats. Je peux repartir en Grèce et faire mon rapport au Grand Pope."

Kentaro se retourna donc, prêt à partir, quand il entendit un râle bref. Le chevalier du Lynx se retourna vivement et dit avec un sourire amusé:

"Tiens donc! Tu n'es toujours pas résigné à mourir, Jabu?"

Le chevalier de la Licorne était sérieusement blessé, mais encore vivant. Il eut la force de lever la tête pour dire à Kentaro d'un ton faible:

"Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Kentaro? Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné de !..."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase; Kentaro, dont la rage avait été ravivée, l'avait interrompu d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il répéta son geste trois fois de plus, faisant cracher du sang à son propre frère. Il lui dit ensuite:

"Tais-toi, Jabu! Je ne te permets pas de me donner des ordres, même si tu es mon frère aîné! Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne, excepté mes deux supérieurs naturels; la déesse Athéna et son représentant, le Grand Pope!"

Jabu, étendu sur le dos, de plus en plus affaibli, parvint toutefois à demander à son jeune frère:

"Kentaro...Pourquoi...Pourquoi obéis-tu aussi aveuglément à ce Grand Pope?"

Kentaro sourit, puis répondit:

"Tout simplement parce que, contrairement à cette sale peste de Saori, le Grand Pope a un sens de la justice des plus développés, et il est un symbole de paix et d'amour! Je l'ai vu à l'hospice pour enfants à Rodorio, en Grèce, et il a fait preuve d'un comportement exemplaire à l'égard d'infortunés orphelins, comme Jésus se comportait envers les enfants devant ses disciples!"

Kentaro leva alors sa main droite au-dessus de la gorge de Jabu. Des rayons lumineux en forme de griffes se dessinèrent au bout de ses doigts, et le chevalier du Lynx poursuivit d'un ton emphatique:

"Oui, Jabu, je vais t'exécuter, conformément aux ordres du Grand Pope! Car le Grand Pope n'est pas que le serviteur d'Athéna sur Terre, il est aussi l'égal de Dieu!"

Mais, alors que Kentaro s'apprêtait à trancher la gorge de son frère, une lueur survint autour de lui, puis l'éblouit. Kentaro pensa alors:

_"Mais que...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je...Je ne peux plus bouger, je suis paralysé par une...une étrange cosmo-énergie! Pourtant, ce cosmos n'est pas du tout agressif, au contraire, il...il est plein de douceur et de chaleur!...Mais qui...qui peut bien émettre une pareille énergie?"_

L'étrange lueur avait peu à peu tiré de leur torpeur les chevaliers de bronze frappés par le chevalier du Lynx. Ils se relevèrent peu à peu, avec toutefois une grande douleur dans leurs corps, et purent contempler l'énergie qui entourait Kentaro et l'avait empêché de tuer Jabu.

"Quelle est cette cosmo-énergie? Je n'ai jamais senti une énergie aussi intense!"murumura Geki.

Tout à coup, l'énergie qui recouvrait Kentaro vint entourer les autres chevaliers de bronze et une voix féminine s'adressa à eux dans leurs têtes:

_"Ecoutez-moi, chevaliers! Il est temps que vous connaissiez toute la vérité sur vous et sur moi!"_

Les chevaliers de bronze ne mirent pas bien longtemps pour identifier la voix qui leur parlait par télépathie:

"Mais...Mais je reconnais cette voix, c'est celle de..."balbutia Nachi.

"Oui, c'est bien la voix de mademoiselle Saori!"murmura Jabu.

"Comment!"lâcha Kentaro, complètement abasourdi par ce retournement de situation.

_La fondation Graad, au Japon_

Dans sa chambre, Saori était agenouillée, comme si elle voulait prier Dieu. De son corps se dégageait une bien étrange cosmo-énergie, bien plus intense que celle d'un chevalier d'or. Le corps de la jeune fille était entouré d'un halo doré et chaud. Les yeux fermés, elle songeait:

_"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'entraînement de Jabu et des autres soit perturbé par un tel événement! J'étais loin de me douter que Kentaro puisse partir au Sanctuaire au lieu de retourner au Japon! L'on dit souvent que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, et je crois que Kentaro entre dans cette catégorie! Je n'ai plus le choix, il faut que je révèle tout aux autres chevaliers de bronze, comme je l'ai fait avec Seiya et les autres, et que je fasse en sorte que Kentaro ouvre les yeux!"_

_Près des monts de Daïa, en Algérie_

Malgré sa faiblesse, Jabu eut la force de demander:

"Mademoiselle Saori, est-ce...est-ce bien vous?"

_"C'est exact, Jabu, _confirma la jeune fille, _il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de très important!..."_

"Attendez, mademoiselle, il...il faut que je sache une chose...Kentaro nous a dit que...que votre grand-père était notre père à tous!...Dites-moi...il...il mentait, n'est-ce pas?"

Il y eut un court silence de trois secondes, puis Saori répondit:

_"Kentaro vous a dit la vérité. Il était le seul à connaître cette histoire avec Ikki, et peut-être même avec Hyoga!"_

Frappé de stupeur, Jabu ne sut quoi répondre. Saori ne s'en soucia guère et préféra interpeller le chevalier du Lynx:

_"Kentaro! Ecoute-moi!"_

La colère de Kentaro était loin d'être éteinte, car il répliqua avec virulence:

"Peut-on savoir ce que tu me veux?"

_"Kentaro, _répondit Saori_, je t'ordonne d'épargner Jabu et les autres!"_

Le chevalier du Lynx répliqua avec rage:

"Je suis un chevalier sacré, à présent! Je ne reçois d'ordres que de la déesse Athéna et du Grand Pope du Sanctuaire! Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, espèce de ...!"

Kentaro répéta le même mot de six lettres qui avait scandalisé Jabu. Mais, contrairement au chevalier de la Licorne, Saori ne s'emporta pas et répondit d'une voix douce:

_"Je comprends ta fureur, Kentaro. J'aurais voulu ne pas te le dire, mais tu es dans le même cas qu'Ikki, dont la haine s'est réveillée quand il a appris que Mitsumasa Kido était le père des cent orphelins présents dans la fondation Graad! Il avait alors décidé de faire disparaître tout ce qui avait un lien avec lui, y compris ses frères de sang!"_

Kentaro protesta:

"Tu te trompes! Ikki n'a agi que pour ses propres intérêts, ce qui l'a poussé à se compromettre avec les chevaliers noirs! Moi, je ne souhaite éliminer Jabu et les autres que parce que le Grand Pope me l'a ordonné! Et la volonté du Grand Pope est la volonté de la déesse Athéna! Je suis un chevalier sacré, qui lutte pour la justice!"

Saori soupira:

_"C'est triste...Triste de voir que tu peux être aveugle à ce point, Kentaro...Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous tous de connaître la vérité sur vous, sur mon grand-père et sur moi!"_

La lueur qui entourait les six chevaliers de bronze se mit à briller de plus belle, puis les six chevaliers virent dans le ciel se dessiner un paysage étrange...celui du Sanctuaire. Comme s'ils voyaient un film et que le ciel était un écran de cinéma. Saori poursuivit alors:

_"Tout a commencé il y a treize ans, alors que Mitsumasa Kido était en voyage en Grèce..."_

_La Grèce, treize années auparavant_

Le vieil homme fut intrigué par un bruit sourd, non loin des ruines d'Athènes. Intrigué, il avança de quelques pas et fut surpris par l'apparition qui se tenait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains, âgé d'une quinzaine d'années environ, et gravement blessé, torse nu et marqué de plusieurs traces de coups. Il était à bout de forces et les instants qui lui restaient à vivre se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Il tenait dans ses bras un bébé emmailloté et une urne en or dont l'emblème était un centaure ailé armé d'un arc et de flèches. Le vieil homme, qui s'appelait Mitsumasa Kido et venait du Japon, s'approcha lentement du jeune garçon. En dépit de son état de santé, celui-ci eut la force de décliner son identité dans la langue de Shakespeare:

"Je...Je me nomme Aiolos...Je suis chevalier d'or de la constellation du Sagittaire...Je suis un...un chevalier sacré de la déesse Athéna..."

Tout à coup, le garçon nommé Aiolos chancela. Mitsumasa Kido fit quelques pas, semblant s'enquérir de son état de santé, mais Aiolos leva lentement la tête et poursuivit son histoire:

"Le Mal s'est emparé du Sanctuaire et quelqu'un a essayé de la tuer, dit-il en parlant certainement du bébé qui souriait dans ses bras. J'ai tout fait pour la protéger, je vais bientôt mourir pour elle. Mais désormais, les autres chevaliers d'or sont sous son emprise et je ne peux plus fuir..."

Aiolos regarda un peu plus attentivement Mitsumasa Kido dans les yeux et lui demanda une faveur:

"Je voudrais que vous protégiez cette enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle grandisse. Elle est la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna que les dieux n'envoient sur Terre qu'une fois tous les deux cents ou trois cents ans, lorsque les forces du Mal se réveillent! Plus tard, de jeunes garçons courageux et vaillants se rassembleront auprès d'elle pour combattre le Mal et défendre la justice...A celui d'entre eux qui aura su se conduire en véritable chevalier, donnez cette armure d'or du Sagittaire!..."

Ce fut alors que la tête d'Aiolos retomba au sol. Mitsumasa Kido s'agenouilla près de lui, prit son pouls, mais ne put que constater la mort du chevalier d'or. Il resta silencieux durant cinq secondes puis, en dépit de son âge avancé, prit l'urne d'or sur son dos et le bébé dans ses bras. Il marcha pendant trois minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât en haut d'une petite butte. Durant ce court trajet, son visage resta fixe et sombre, tant il était stupéfait par ce qui venait de lui arriver, lui qui n'était qu'un simple Japonais en voyage touristique. Lorsqu'il parvint au sommet de la butte, il déposa l'urne contenant l'armure du Sagittaire au sol, posa un genou à terre, regarda vers l'horizon et murmura:

"Mon Dieu, pourquoi me confiez-vous cette enfant et cette armure sacrée? Je ne suis malheureusement plus qu'un vieil homme à qui il ne reste plus beaucoup d'années à vivre. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour elle et encore moins pour défendre la justice..."

Kido se mit alors à réfléchir de nouveau sur cette rencontre avec le défunt chevalier d'or. Il pensa également à sa propre situation familiale. Il n'avait jamais été capable de se caser et, avec l'âge, s'était même découvert des capacités de Don Juan, mettant enceintes des dizaines de femmes un peu partout dans le monde, mais principalement au Japon. En quatre années, il s'était constitué une belle descendance, ce qui l'intrigua par rapport à sa rencontre avec Aiolos:

"Seigneur! Est-ce que vous m'avez confié Athéna parce que vous saviez que j'avais déjà cent enfants?"

Le magnat japonais se mit de nouveau à réfléchir...et un terrible pressentiment jaillit dans son cerveau:

"A moins que...A moins que...Vous ne voulez quand même pas que comme Abraham dans l'Ancien Testament...je vous offre mes enfants en sacrifice!"

A ce moment précis, le tonnerre gronda au-dessus du vieil homme et du bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Pour Mitsumasa Kido, c'était clair; ce n'était pas un hasard, mais la réponse du Créateur. Le magnat pâlit, puis murmura:

"C'est horrible...Si je fais ça, jamais mes enfants ne me comprendront et ils me haïront profondément..."

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. Kido lâcha, d'une voix plus forte:

"Mais même en sachant ça, vous voulez que je le fasse! Mon Dieu!"

Les six chevaliers de bronze étaient restés muets en voyant ce qui s'était passé sous leurs yeux. Particulièrement Jabu et les quatre autres participants au Tournoi Intergalactique, qui se mirent à penser:

_"Alors...Alors si tout cela est vrai..."_

_"La déesse Athéna que les chevaliers sacrés sont censés protéger..."_

_"Pour combattre le Mal et pour la paix et la justice sur Terre..."_

_"C'est...C'est mademoiselle Saori!"_

_"Je...Je commence à comprendre le pourquoi de la chose...Cela a dû être terrible pour notre père d'accomplir cette mission divine..."_

_"Il savait que ses enfants ne le lui pardonneraient jamais et...et pourtant il l'a fait!"_

Jabu, Geki, Nachi, Ichi et Ban avaient les yeux levés au ciel, bien qu'ils ne puissent plus voir les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en Grèce, il y a treize ans. Soudain, ce consensus fut brisé par le sixième chevalier de bronze, Kentaro du Lynx:

"Arrêtez de faire ces têtes-là! dit-il avec un drôle de sourire. Vous n'avez donc pas compris qu'il s'agit de balivernes? Comment une sale garce telle que Saori Kido pourrait-elle être la déeese Athéna, protectrice de l'humanité?"

Ce fut Saori qui répondit au chevalier du Lynx par télépathie:

_"C'est la vérité vraie, Kentaro, et l'armure d'or, enjeu du Tournoi Intergalactique, est là pour le prouver."_

"Ne me fais pas rire! répliqua Kentaro. Ce n'est qu'une armure de pacotille, la vraie armure d'or, elle, est portée disparue depuis treize ans!"

_"Non, Kentaro, il s'agit bien de la vraie armure d'or du Sagittaire, _insista Saori. _Quand Mitsumasa Kido est revenu au Japon, il a fait modifier son apparence par précaution et a prétendu à une acquisition chez un antiquaire scandinave. C'est sur son lit de mort, il y a cinq ans, qu'il m'a raconté pour la première fois cette histoire."_

Kentaro répliqua de nouveau:

"Ne crois pas que je vais considérer cet homme comme un saint pour autant! Comment pourrais-je appeler ce monstre mon père, alors qu'il nous a tous envoyés dans des orphelinats, avant de nous emmener à la fondation Graad et nous envoyer aux quatre coins du monde?"

_"S'il a confié ses cent enfants à des orphelinats, c'était pour éviter que ne se tissent des liens d'affection qui auraient pu les faire souffrir dans un avenir proche...Il a agi pour ton bien et celui de tes frères, Kentaro, et non pas par égoïsme..."_

Kentaro éclata d'un rire nerveux:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! J'ai beau n'avoir que douze ans, Saori, je suis quand même bien moins naïf que les cinq clowns qui se trouvent près de moi!"

Hors de lui, Jabu dit à Kentaro:

"Comment oses-tu, Kentaro! Je vais te..."

Ce fut alors que Nachi lui prit le bras droit:

"Jabu, par pitié, ne te mêle pas de ça, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment!"

Kentaro enchaîna:

"Cette histoire n'est rien d'autre qu'un tissu de mensonges! Je sais la vérité! La déesse Athéna se trouve dans son palais depuis treize ans! Aiolos avait tenté de l'assassiner, mais il a échoué et a payé son crime de sa vie! Ne me trompe pas, Saori, je ne suis pas Jabu, moi!"

Saori soupira:

_"Tu es plus à plaindre qu'autre chose, Kentaro...Tu considères Aiolos comme un traître, alors qu'il a donné sa vie pour la paix et la justice sur Terre...Tu as vraiment besoin de connaître la véritable identité de celui qui voulut me tuer, il y a treize ans de cela..."_

Un flash apparut dans le ciel et les six chevaliers commencèrent alors à voir une nouvelle scène du passé.

Kentaro, Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze virent un édifice constitué dans le style dorique. C'était le temple d'Athéna, là où vivait la déesse de la Guerre. Le Sanctuaire était plongé dans une nuit étoilée. Ce fut alors que quelqu'un pénétra dans le temple. Il portait une toge noire et était coiffé d'un casque d'or qui lui masquait complètement le visage. Si cette silhouette ne disait rien à Jabu et ses quatre frères d'armes, en revanche, Kentaro l'identifia aisément:

_"Mais...Mais c'est...c'est le Grand Pope que je vois là!"_

Le Grand Pope, car c'était bien lui, avançait lentement dans les couloirs du temple, en haletant toutefois à plusieurs reprises, soit en raison de sa fatigue, soit parce qu'il souffrait d'un mal mystérieux. Guidé par la lueur des torches, il finit par se trouver en face d'une porte de bois. Haletant toujours, il ouvrit la porte de sa main tremblante, puis pénétra dans une petite pièce. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette pièce qu'un petit bébé emmailloté, qui dormait dans un berceau. Le Grand Pope se plaça au-dessus du bébé, le regarda quelques secondes sans cesser d'haleter nerveusement...puis leva sa main droite au-dessus du berceau. La main du Grand Pope était armée.

Armée d'une dague en or pur, une arme utilisée pour les cérémonies dédiées au Maître des Ténèbres. En voyant cette scène, Kentaro sentit que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête.

Le Grand Pope resta immobile pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, haletant de plus en plus, comme si son esprit était tiraillé entre deux forces antagonistes. A un moment, les six chevaliers de bronze purent vaguement voir le regard du Grand Pope, qui semblait mal à l'aise, puis ils l'entendirent brièvement gémir:

"Ah...Aaah!"

Le Grand Pope abaissa alors sa dague en or pur sur le berceau, prêt à transpercer le bébé assoupi...quand tout à coup, il se sentit bloqué dans son geste. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et lâcha:

"Aiolos!"

Certainement grâce à la volonté de la Providence, le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire s'était rendu au temple d'Athéna et avait vu le Grand Pope tenter de tuer le nourrisson endormi. Il était alors intervenu et, _in extremis_, avait saisi le bras armé de son supérieur. Profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, Aiolos demanda, l'air incompréhensif:

"Grand Pope! Auriez-vous perdu la raison?..."

Le Grand Pope, furieux de l'apparition de ce gêneur, répliqua:

"Ecarte-toi!"

La voix du Grand Pope n'était pas celle que Kentaro avait toujours entendue. Il s'agissait d'une voix au ton plus sardonique, plus diabolique. Comme si le représentant terrestre d'Athéna était à ce moment possédé par une espèce de folie meurtrière. Toujours fut-il que le Grand Pope abattit sa dague en or pur sur le berceau, mais Aiolos, au dernier moment, se précipita pour sauver le nourrisson de la folie du Grand Pope, et ce dernier ne put que trancher le petit matelas du berceau. Dans la foulée, il se remit à haleter de plus belle. Quant à Aiolos, ne comprenant plus rien à rien, il tâcha d'oublier momentanément les pleurs du bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras, et s'adressa à son supérieur, d'une voix indignée:

"Grand Pope! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire? Cette enfant est la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna que Dieu n'envoie sur Terre que tous les deux cents ou trois cents ans..."

Nullement calmé par les paroles du chevalier d'or, le Grand Pope retira sa dague du berceau, puis se précipita vers lui en répliquant, d'un ton toujours aussi diabolique:

"N'essaie pas de m'arrêter, Aiolos!"

Cette fois-ci, le chevalier d'or comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il ignorait totalement les raisons de l'acte du Grand Pope, mais il se devait de protéger Athéna avant tout.

Alors que le Pope s'apprêtait à frapper le bébé de sa dague, le chevalier du Sagittaire para le coup à l'aide de sa seule main:

"Arrêtez!"

Mais le choc fut si violent que ce ne fut pas seulement la dague qui tomba au sol, mais aussi le casque d'or du Grand Pope. Les six chevaliers de bronze ne virent rien du visage du chef des chevaliers sacrés. En revanche, Aiolos l'avait vu brièvement, mais suffisamment pour être frappé de stupeur:

"Quoi? Grand Pope, vous ?..."

Cachant son visage avec son bras gauche, le Grand Pope répondit d'une voix ressemblant à celle d'un démon:

"Tu as vu, Aiolos..."

Il leva les yeux vers le chevalier d'or et, dans l'obscurité, deux lueurs rouges se mirent à brilller intensément. Du même ton démoniaque, le Grand Pope poursuivit:

"Je ne peux laisser vivre ceux qui ont vu mon visage! Vous allez donc mourir tous les deux, toi et Athéna!"

Dans la foulée, le Grand Pope remit son casque d'or sur sa tête, tendit sa main droite vers Aiolos et Athéna et leur lança une vague d'énergie qui les projeta hors du temple. Ne perdant pas de temps, il cria ensuite d'une voix forte:

"La garde! Il y a un traître au Sanctuaire!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, la majeure partie des gardes arrivèrent devant le temple d'Athéna et se prosternèrent devant le Grand Pope, qui leur dit:

"Aiolos a tenté d'assassiner Athéna. Rattrapez-le! Il ne doit pas quitter le Sanctuaire vivant! Retrouvez-le et tuez-le!"

De son côté, Aiolos tentait de fuir avec l'urne de son armure sur le dos et Athéna dans ses bras. Malgré les coups qu'il avait reçus, il murmura au bébé:

"Athéna...Je vous protégerai, même si je dois y laisser la vie!"

Le spectacle céleste du passé se dissipa alors sans laisser de traces.

Jabu, Geki, Nachi, Ichi et Ban étaient profondément bouleversés par ce qu'il venaient de voir:

"C'est...C'est terrible...Comment ce Grand Pope a-t-il pu faire une telle chose?"murmura Ban.

"Et dire qu'après ça, il a fait passer Aiolos pour un traître...Quel monstre!"s'indigna Geki.

"Aiolos a eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur notre père, ajouta Nachi. Sinon, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu d'Athéna..."

"C'est exact, approuva Ichi. Après avoir vu ça, je pense que nous avons tout intérêt à protéger notre déesse!"

Jabu conclut sur un ton goguenard:

"Quand je pense que Kentaro disait du Grand Pope qu'il était l'égal de Dieu! A présent, j'espère qu'il s'est rendu compte de son erreur, n'est-ce pas, Kentaro?...Kentaro?...Kentaro?"

Le chevalier de la Licorne venait de se retourner vers son frère, et lui et les autres chevaliers de bronze furent pétrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient devant eux. Kentaro n'était plus le même, physiquement parlant. Son teint asiatique avait viré au livide, il était aussi blanc et raide qu'un cadavre. Le chevalier du Lynx lui-même ne s'y trompait pas; il avait l'impression que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre et que son sang ne coulait plus dans ses veines. Il n'y avait pas de doute: cette découverte l'avait choqué, glacé d'horreur, ce qui était bien compréhensible; le Grand Pope, qu'il avait comparé à Jésus, voire à l'égal de Dieu, était apparu comme l'incarnation du Mal. Kentaro resta cloué sur place pendant une vingtaine de secondes, sous les regards médusés de ses frères, puis tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler de désespoir:

"Non! C'est impossible! C'est une hallucination!"

Il se releva après et continua à clamer son incrédulité:

"C'est impossible! J'ai souvent côtoyé le Grand Pope, c'est un homme bon et juste, il est adoré par tous les miséreux de Grèce, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux! Jamais il n'aurait pu commettre une telle horreur!"

Nachi, qui comprenait l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère, lui dit toutefois:

"Kentaro...Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais...mais comme nous, tu as bien vu ce qui s'était passé...Ce n'était pas une hallucination, c'était on ne peut plus réel!"

Le chevalier du Lynx protesta, la gorge serrée par la rage:

"Non, je ne peux y croire! Le Grand Pope est le serviteur direct d'Athéna, son coeur est pur! ça ne fait aucun doute pour moi!"

"Vraiment? fit Geki, l'air perplexe. Jamais il ne t'a intrigué?"

Kentaro répondit d'un ton catégorique:

"Jamais, Geki! Jamais je n'ai douté de lui, jamais je n'ai vu..."

Soudain, Kentaro s'arrêta net. Il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose qui s'était produit à deux reprises et qui l'avait intrigué. Les halètements du Grand Pope, l'état étrange dans lequel il s'était parfois trouvé...ces phénomènes étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux qu'il venait de voir! Le coeur battant la chamade, Kentaro se dit en lui-même:

_"Je...Je commence à m'en souvenir...Quand le Grand Pope a voulu tuer Athéna, il...il a haleté à plusieurs reprises, il semblait souffrant...Comme...Comme si le Bien et le Mal s'affrontaient en lui! Et ces halètements, je...j'ai aussi vu le Grand Pope souffrant au Sanctuaire, à un moment, il...il se tordait la tête de douleur et m'avait ordonné de...de partir, comme s'il voulait me cacher quelque chose de...de terrible!..."_

Le chevalier du Lynx s'interrompit alors dans ses pensées durant quelques secondes, avant de s'y replonger:

_"Non...ces halètements étaient tout à fait identiques, alors cette histoire serait...serait..."_

Se rendant compte du désarroi de Kentaro, Jabu s'avança vers lui et lui demanda:

"Eh bien, Kentaro, t'es-tu enfin rendu à l'évidence?..."

Pour toute réponse, Kentaro poussa un cri de douleur, un cri correspondant aux interrogations dans lesquelles il était plongé, puis tomba à genoux et posa ses mains au sol. Il grommela entre ses dents durant presque dix secondes, poussa un profond soupir, se releva rapidement et s'adressa à ses frères en ces termes:

"Je dois avouer que tout ce que je viens de voir était merveilleusement mis en scène...Merveilleusement, car ces spectacles ont réussi à semer le doute dans mon esprit! A présent, je ne sais plus où se trouve la vérité, si elle se trouve dans les paroles de Saori Kido ou dans celles du Grand Pope!"

Ne comprenant nullement la réaction de son frère, Jabu protesta:

"Kentaro! Comment oses-tu douter de la parole de mademoiselle?"

Geki réagit:

"S'il te plaît, Jabu, calme-toi et laisse parler Kentaro..."

Jabu se tut donc et laissa son frère poursuivre ses élécubrations:

"Ecoutez-moi bien, vous tous. J'ai décidé de vous laisser la vie sauve...pour le moment."

"Comment ça?"s'étonna Ichi.

"Je vais repartir au Sanctuaire et, durant quelques jours, je tâcherai de faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire, afin de savoir si le Grand Pope est l'égal de Dieu ou l'incarnation du Mal!..."

Le chevalier du Lynx s'interrompit de nouveau, avant de reprendre, en montrant ses frères du doigt:

"Mais si jamais j'apprenais que vous m'aviez trompé, je reviendrais immédiatement près de vous! Et je vous le jure, cette fois-ci, je n'hésiterai pas à vous ôter la vie!"

Sur ce, Kentaro tourna le dos à ses frères avec mépris. Stupéfait par la réaction de son jeune frère, Jabu tenta de l'interpeller:

"Kentaro! Reviens ici immédiatement!"

Nachi intervint alors une fois de plus:

"Cela ne sert à rien, Jabu..."

"Comment ça? Moi, je crois à l'histoire de mademoiselle Saori, n'importe quelle personne capable de faire un jugement éclairé sur cette scène dirait la même chose que moi!"

Nachi soupira:

"C'est justement là que se trouve le problème, Jabu...Tant que Kentaro sera rongé par la rancoeur qu'il éprouve à l'égard de notre père, de Saori et du nôtre, jamais il ne pourra faire la part des choses et sera toujours plongé dans le doute..."

Le chevalier de la Licorne regarda son frère partir et songea, encore troublé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en une dizaine de minutes:

_"Kentaro..."_

De son côté, Kentaro marchait d'un bon pas, tout en se posant des questions sur les révélations de Saori, qui était peut-être la réincarnation d'Athéna:

_"J'ai du mal à croire ce que m'a raconté Saori...Le Grand Pope que j'ai connu a toujours été un être possédé par l'amour et la justice, jamais il ne s'est comporté comme un être maléfique!...Et pourtant, son état de santé me tracasse...Quels sont les secrets qu'il peut bien cacher?"_

Dans la foulée, le chevalier du Lynx pensa à la cosmo-énergie qui l'avait empêché de justesse de tuer Jabu:

_"Cette cosmo-énergie était pleine de douceur et de chaleur...Il se pourrait que ce soit Saori qui l'ait émise, mais...mais j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire, ça n'est pas typique de la Saori que j'ai connue dans mon enfance, qui n'était qu'une peste égoïste et capricieuse...Pourtant...Pourtant, d'un autre côté, il me semble que j'ai déjà senti une cosmo-énergie similaire, mais j'ai du mal à m'en rappeler..."_

Soudain, l'esprit de Kentaro fut traversé par un éclair, l'avertissant de la présence d'un nouveau tiers dans les parages. Le chevalier du Lynx s'immobilisa durant une dizaine de secondes, puis mumura:

"Non...C'est...C'est impossible...Comment se fait-il que..."

De leur côté, Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze avaient vu que Kentaro s'était brutalement arrêté en cours de route, sans explication visible. Ils virent dans la foulée leur frère se retourner vers eux, mais furent incapables d'entendre ses paroles. Jabu cria aussitôt:

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Kentaro? Je n'entends absolument rien!"

Ban lâcha:

"Je ne sais pas ce que Kentaro veut nous dire, mais à mon avis, tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille..."

Tout à coup, un grondement se fit entendre sous les pieds des six chevaliers de bronze. Le sol se mit à trembler, sembla se dérober sous les pieds des chevaliers de bronze, qui voyaient des copeaux de terre aride flotter dans les airs. Jabu dit alors:

"Je...Je sens une cosmo-énergie très puissante...D'où peut-elle bien provenir?"

Soudain, le sol parut imploser, projetant dans les airs les six chevaliers de bronze, qui ne purent réagir, tant l'explosion créée par la puissance du cosmos inconnu était subite. Ils flottèrent dans les airs pendant dix secondes avant de retomber brutalement au tapis. Kentaro fut le premier à se remettre de ses émotions, aussi, il leva les yeux et lâcha, frappé de stupeur:

"Non! Ce...ça ne peut pas être lui!"

A leur tour, Jabu et ses compagnons d'armes relevèrent la tête et virent enfin celui qui avait déclenché l'explosion. Il était installé sur une butte toute proche. C'était un jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux vert émeraude, qui devait avoir autour de dix-huit ans. Il portait des vêtements blancs et, surtout, une armure entre le bleu foncé et le vert foncé, qui protégeait la plus grande partie de ses jambes et recouvrait son torse, ne laissant apparaître que son ventre. Il était coiffé d'un étrange casque, dont l'emblème était une tête d'oiseau. Cependant, les chevaliers de bronze furent surtout frappés par la longue trainée de plumes multicolores accrochée à son dos. Il n'y avait pas de doute; le jeune homme était lui aussi un chevalier sacré. Il regarda attentivement Jabu, Nachi, Geki, Ichi et Ban durant une dizaine de secondes, puis dit d'une voix haute:

"Voilà donc les cinq renégats que le Grand Pope m'a chargés d'exécuter...En vous observant, j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que vous puissiez être frères de sang!"

Intrigué par les propos du chevalier, Jabu lui demanda:

"Qui es-tu?"

"Jeune chevalier de bronze, répondit le chevalier, je fais partie comme toi de l'ordre des chevaliers sacrés. Cependant, je suis membre de l'ordre supérieur aux chevaliers de bronze; je suis un chevalier d'argent!"

"Un chevalier d'argent?"lâcha Jabu, étonné.

Le chevalier d'argent répondit tout en souriant:

"C'est exact. Je suis Venceslas de la constellation du Paon!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Venceslas entre en scène!**

Les six chevaliers de bronze étaient stupéfaits par ce qui venait de se produire devant eux. Après avoir tout appris au sujet de Mitsumasa Kido, de Saori et du Grand Pope, voilà qu'un chevalier du Sanctuaire venait d'arriver devant eux. Bien évidemment, le plus surpris de tous fut Kentaro, qui se mit à penser:

_"C'est...C'est insensé...que vient faire maître Venceslas ici?"_

Les cinq autres chevaliers de bronze n'étaient pas en reste, eux non plus, tant l'apparition du chevalier d'argent les avaient surpris, particulièrement Jabu, qui murmura:

"Un chevalier d'argent?...Qu'est-ce donc que cette catégorie de chevaliers? Voudrait...Voudrait-il nous liquider?"

De son côté, Venceslas était impassible. Les bras croisés, il se contentait d'observer silencieusement les chevaliers de bronze, y compris Kentaro, son propre disciple. Ce fut alors qu'il pensa:

_"Ainsi donc, Kentaro n'a pas éliminé ces renégats qui sont aussi ses propres frères...En fin de compte, peut-être que les inquiétudes du Grand Pope étaient fondées...Et dire que j'ai osé douter de sa parole quand il m'a convoqué..."_

Venceslas ferma les yeux et se souvint de ce qui s'était passé, une heure auparavant.

_Le Sanctuaire, en Grèce, une heure plus tôt_

Venceslas était seul dans la maison de la Vierge. Ayant pris la position du Lotus, il méditait depuis une demi-heure. Il avait auparavant senti que Kentaro avait traversé la sixième maison du Zodiaque au pas de course, sans doute parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Depuis qu'il était rentré au Sanctuaire en compagnie de son disciple, le chevalier du Paon habitait avec lui dans la maison de la Vierge, en raison de l'absence prolongée de Shaka, qui méditait dans la vallée du Gange, probablement pour y converser avec Dieu, comme il le faisait régulièrement. Dans son enfance, Venceslas avait été impressionné par la sérénité qui s'était dégagée de son mentor, dont les yeux ne s'étaient jamais ouverts. Il s'était alors juré de donner le meilleur de lui-même, pour ne pas décevoir le chevalier de la Vierge, qui avait fondé beaucoup d'espoirs sur lui, autant que Venceslas en avait fondés sur Kentaro. Et le chevalier du Paon appréciait alors de plus belle la confiance que le Grand Pope semblait avoir en son disciple.

Tout à coup, Venceslas sentit que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la maison de la Vierge. Il se releva aussitôt, se retourna et vit l'un des gardes du Sanctuaire, qui était arrivé depuis le palais du Grand Pope. Le subalterne s'adressa au chevalier d'argent en ces termes:

"Chevalier du Paon, le Grand Pope demande à vous voir!"

Intrigué, Venceslas répondit:

"Et pour quelle raison?"

Le garde répondit catégoriquement:

"Tout ce qu'il m'a dit était qu'il s'agissait d'un cas d'extrême urgence! Je pense que vous devriez vous dépêcher, chevalier!"

Venceslas haussa les épaules, puis répondit:

"Très bien, je vais me rendre de ce pas dans le palais du Pope. Tu peux disposer."

Le garde inclina la tête et quitta précipitamment la maison de la Vierge. De son côté, Venceslas commença à courir hors de la sixième maison zodiacale, mais dans le sens opposé du chemin du garde. Il se déplaça alors à mach 5, de sorte qu'il arriva en une demi-heure devant les portes du palais. Lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de deux gardes qui gardaient l'entrée, il leur dit:

"Je suis Venceslas de la constellation du Paon, le Grand Pope a demandé à me voir d'urgence!"

Sans discuter, les gardes ouvrirent les portes et laissèrent passer le chevalier d'argent. Ce dernier s'avança lentement dans la salle du trône puis, quand il estima qu'il était suffisamment proche du Grand Pope, il s'agenouilla devant lui et dit:

"Venceslas du Paon, pour vous servir. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Grand Pope?"

Le représentant terrestre d'Athéna répondit:

"Venceslas, la situation actuelle est grave! Très grave! Peut-être le sais-tu, les chevaliers de bronze se sont battus avec les chevaliers noirs au cours de combats à mort, avec pour seul enjeu une fausse armure d'or, enjeu du Tournoi Intergalactique ayant eu lieu au Japon!"

"J'en ai vaguement entendu parler."avoua Venceslas.

"Venceslas, poursuivit le Grand Pope, tu le sais, se battre pour ses intérêts personnels est puni de mort! J'ai donc ordonné à dix chevaliers d'argent d'éliminer les chevaliers de bronze et de détruire le Colisée de la fondation Graad, qui avait organisé le Tournoi Intergalactique. Quelques jours plus tard, un seul de ces chevaliers d'argent est revenu, et m'a informé que sept de ses camarades avaient été éliminés par ces chevaliers de bronze!"

En entendant ces mots, Venceslas releva brusquement la tête et lâcha:

"Comment! Des chevaliers d'argent ont été tués par de simples chevaliers de bronze! Mais...Mais c'est impossible, Grand Pope!"

"C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé, affirma le Pope. Quant aux deux autres, Shaina du Serpentaire n'est toujours pas revenue au Sanctuaire et, ce qui est plus grave, Marine de l'Aigle nous aurait trahis!"

Le chevalier du Paon allait de surprise en surprise:

"Que...Que venez-vous de dire, Grand Pope?"

"Tu m'as bien entendu, Venceslas. Le Sanctuaire traverse une crise grave en ce moment."

"Grand Pope, insista Venceslas, je...je ne comprends pas...Quel rapport tout cela a-t-il avec moi?"

Le Pope resta muet durant cinq secondes, puis reprit:

"Venceslas, ton disciple, Kentaro du Lynx, était présent dans cette salle, quand j'ai été informé de tous ces événements. J'ai alors décidé de faire disparaître les dix chevaliers de bronze, y compris ceux qui n'avaient pas pris part au combat contre les chevaliers noirs, afin de faire un exemple au nom de la déesse Athéna! Et, Venceslas, j'ai chargé ton propre disciple, Kentaro du Lynx, d'éliminer les cinq chevaliers de bronze qui n'avaient pas affronté les chevaliers noirs, pour le tester!"

Venceslas sourit; le Grand Pope allait permettre à son apprenti de montrer enfin sa vraie valeur. Ce fut alors que le chevalier d'argent fut rappelé à l'ordre:

"Cependant, Venceslas...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

"Lequel, Grand Pope?"demanda Venceslas, intrigué.

"Juste avant de partir, Kentaro m'a confié que lui et les autres chevaliers de bronze étaient frères de sang!"

Ce fut une belle surprise pour le chevalier du Paon, qui insista:

"Grand Pope...Que...Que venez-vous de dire?"

"Kentaro m'a dit au dernier moment que les cent orphelins vivant dans la fondation Graad étaient tous frères! Du moins, ils étaient nés de père identique...et c'est cette nouvelle qui me tracasse..."

"Pour quelle raison, Grand Pope?" demanda Venceslas, de plus en plus intrigué.

"Venceslas, ton disciple est le plus jeune des chevaliers du Sanctuaire. C'est sa première mission, il est fort prometteur, mais il est néanmoins bien humain, et je crains que cela ne l'empêche d'accomplir son devoir..."

Venceslas écarquilla les yeux et lâcha:

"Grand Pope, je ne vous comprends pas...Comment Kentaro pourrait-il manquer à son devoir de chevalier sacré?"

"Les liens du sang, insista le Grand Pope, sont parfois plus forts qu'on ne le pense. Et ils pourraient bien empêcher Kentaro de tuer ces cinq renégats. Aussi, Venceslas, je te confie la mission suivante; revêts ton armure et élimine ces chevaliers de bronze qui ont enfreint les lois du Sanctuaire! Et s'il le faut, élimine Kentaro si tu as le moindre soupçon à son égard, même s'il est ton propre disciple!"

Les paroles du Grand Pope semèrent le trouble dans l'esprit du chevalier du Paon. Il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que le chef des chevaliers sacrés prenne une telle décision. En dépit de son statut de subalterne, Venceslas se hasarda à répliquer:

"Grand Pope...Avec tout le respect qui vous est dû, je ne vous comprends pas. Kentaro est un garçon de valeur, jamais il ne pourrait manquer à son devoir...Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me confiez cette mission, Grand Pope, et..."

Ce fut alors que le représentant terrestre d'Athéna s'emporta d'une voix forte contre le chevalier d'argent:

"Venceslas!"

Intimidé, Venceslas baissa les yeux et murmura:

"Oui, Grand Pope?"

"Aurais-tu l'intention de me désobéir?"

Le chevalier d'argent resta muet pendant cinq secondes, puis murmura:

"Non, Grand Pope, loin de moi cette idée."

Le Pope sourit sous son casque et dit:

"Je préfère t'entendre parler ainsi, Venceslas...Assez parlé, maintenant, va, revêts ton armure sacrée, et que par ta main s'abatte le châtiment divin contre ceux qui osent s'élever contre la déesse Athéna!"

"Oui, Grand Pope."répondit Venceslas.

Dans la foulée, le chevalier du Paon se releva, puis quitta la salle du Grand Pope. Durant le temps que dura sa traversée des six dernières maisons zodiacales, depuis celle des Poissons jusqu'à celle de la Vierge, il repensa aux paroles du Pope:

_"J'ai encore du mal à comprendre le Grand Pope...Pourquoi doute-t-il désormais de Kentaro, lui à qui il avait accordé toute sa confiance? J'ai beau savoir que le Sanctuaire traverse une crise grave, le Grand Pope ne devrait pas se montrer aussi méfiant à l'égard de ses serviteurs! Et pour Kentaro, comment se pourrait-il qu'il n'accomplisse pas sa mission, lui qui m'avait dit qu'il avait voulu devenir chevalier pour servir Athéna et défendre la justice? Mais...Mais si tel est le cas, je devrai lui ôter la vie, même si cela doit me fendre le coeur! La volonté du Grand Pope est celle d'Athéna, et les intérêts d'Athéna passent avant les miens!"_

En une quarantaine de minutes, Venceslas parvint à la maison de la Vierge. Il se dirigea ensuite dans un coin de la sixième maison du Zodiaque et se trouva en face d'une urne grise dont l'emblème était un oiseau paré d'une longue queue couverte de plumes: le Paon, l'animal favori de la déesse Héra, dont la constellation protégeait Venceslas. Le chevalier d'argent regarda d'un air pensif l'urne de son armure cinq secondes durant, puis en tira la poignée. L'urne s'ouvrit alors dans un flot de lumière et l'armure d'argent du Paon apparut sous les yeux de Venceslas, qui dit simplement:

"Armure sacrée! Viens recouvrir mon corps!"

En quelques secondes, les parties de l'armure se séparèrent et vinrent recouvrir le corps de Venceslas. Il ne l'avait plus portée depuis le jour où il l'avait gagnée sous la conduite de Shaka de la Vierge. Il s'avança vers la sortie (ou plutôt l'entrée) de la maison de la Vierge et dit tout haut:

"Les dés sont jetés. J'espère qu'Athéna me soutiendra dans ma mission."

Quelques instants plus tard, Venceslas était arrivé en Algérie. Grâce à son sixième sens, il avait perçu les cosmos des six chevaliers de bronze et s'était déplacé dans leur direction. Le court tremblement de terre qu'il avait provoqué n'avait été qu'un échauffement avant le vrai combat, un avant-goût de ce qui attendrait les cinq renégats qui avaient trahi la déesse Athéna. Et maintenant, Venceslas observait les chevaliers de bronze sans dire un mot, malgré un petit sourire en coin. Comme le chevalier du Paon s'était enfermé dans un profond mutisme, ce fut Jabu qui s'adressa à lui:

"D'où viens-tu? Que viens-tu faire ici?"

Venceslas répondit d'un ton calme:

"En tant que chevalier sacré de la déesse Athéna, je suis envoyé par le Sanctuaire pour vous éliminer. Le Grand Pope, représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, vous a condamnés à mort pour avoir transgressé les règles de la chevalerie en vous battant pour vos intérêts personnels."

Kentaro, Jabu et les autres poussèrent en choeur un cri de surprise:

"Comment!"

Kentaro commença alors à se sentir mal à l'aise:

_"Je n'y comprends plus rien! Depuis mon arrivée au Sanctuaire, la confiance du Grand Pope envers moi n'avait jamais failli! Pourquoi...Pourquoi a-t-il demandé à mon maître d'accomplir ma mission à ma place?"_

Le chevalier du Lynx fut cependant ramené sur Terre par les paroles de Jabu, qui répondit à Venceslas:

"Eh bien, Venceslas, si tu veux nous tuer, sache qu'il va falloir que tu te battes contre nous! Nous sommes bien décidés à ne pas nous laisser faire!"

Le chevalier du Paon sourit malicieusement, puis étouffa un petit rire nerveux:

"Hé, hé, hé...Tu ne manques pas d'audace, chevalier...On voit bien que c'est la première fois que tu te trouves en face d'un chevalier d'argent!"

"Aucune importance! répondit Jabu d'une voix très assurée. Moi, Jabu, chevalier de bronze de la Licorne, je vais te mettre rapidement au tapis!"

Jabu bondit dans les airs et dit:

"Venceslas, prépare-toi à connaître le courroux de la Licorne! Par le Galop de la !..."

Jabu sentit brusquement une violente douleur à l'estomac. Les cinq autres chevaliers de bronze en virent immédiatement l'origine; Venceslas s'était déplacé à une vitesse foudroyante et avait frappé le chevalier de la Licorne d'un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac. Jabu retomba alors sur le dos, les mains sur l'abdomen et gémissant par moments. Venceslas vint le retrouver, jeta un coup d'oeil vers son adversaire et dit en souriant:

"Dieu, que tu es lent! Si c'est là la vitesse maximale à laquelle tu peux te déplacer, chevalier, tu ne feras pas long feu face à moi!"

Malgré sa douleur, Jabu put lâcher d'une voix étouffée:

"Comment...Comment as-tu pu faire?"

Venceslas sourit, puis, de l'index, montra le ciel à Jabu:

"Chevalier, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de te montrer?"

Jabu murmura:

"Le...Le ciel..."

"Non! répliqua Venceslas. Je connais un dicton qui dit que quand le sage montre la lune, l'imbécile regarde le doigt! Je suis en train de te montrer la distance entre le ciel et la terre. Et cette distance-là est équivalente à celle qui sépare la force d'un chevalier de bronze de la force d'un chevalier d'argent! Autrement dit, Jabu, l'issue de ce combat est connue d'avance!"

Jabu protesta d'une voix faible, tout en remuant ses doigts:

"Non...Venceslas...Je...Je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu...pour...pour..."

Le chevalier du Paon prit son adversaire au col et lui dit d'un ton moqueur:

"Pour quoi ou qui donc? Tu as déshonoré la chevalerie d'Athéna, alors je ne vois pas au nom de quoi tu pourrais continuer ce combat!"

Et, dans la foulée, Venceslas administra à Jabu un violent coup de poing au visage qui propulsa le chevalier de la Licorne à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait le mentor de Kentaro. A l'exception du chevalier du Lynx, qui avait préféré rester neutre, les chevaliers de bronze accoururent aussitôt vers leur frère:

"Jabu! Est-ce que ça va?"demanda Ichi.

Jabu se releva péniblement, il tremblait sur ses pieds. Toutefois, il parvint à articuler:

"Oui...Oui, ça peut aller...Il...Il faut que je continue le combat contre ce chevalier d'argent, il le faut!"

Ce fut alors que Nachi répliqua:

"Non, Jabu, n'y va pas, tu vas te faire mettre en pièces! Laisse-moi prendre le relais!"

Etonné, Jabu demanda au chevalier du Loup:

"Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Nachi?"

Nachi répondit catégoriquement:

"J'en suis parfaitement certain, Jabu. N'oublie pas que, depuis dix minutes, nous savons que nous sommes frères! Il faut oublier les rancoeurs du passé et être solidaires les uns des autres!"

Jabu fut au départ surpris par la réponse de Nachi, car il savait au fond de lui-même que les autres chevaliers de bronze ne l'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié. Toutefois, au bout de dix secondes, il sourit et dit:

"Merci...Merci encore, Nachi...Je compte sur toi!"

Nachi sourit puis se retourna vers Venceslas, qui paraissait impassible. Le chevalier du Loup se présenta à son adversaire:

"Chevalier du Paon, je suis Nachi, chevalier de bronze du Loup! Et je me permets de te défier!"

Venceslas sourit, puis soupira:

"Pff...Je ne peux dire qu'une chose, Nachi; votre inconscience vous perdra tous, toi et tes frères!"

Nachi concentra sa cosmo-énergie, faisant apparaître un halo vert derrière lui, puis serra les poings et cria:

"Par le Hurlement Mortel!"

Une grande déflagration d'énergie partit alors des poings du chevalier du Loup vers Venceslas, qui ne semblait pas inquiet. Au contraire, le chevalier du Paon ferma les yeux, croisa ses mains et parut attendre que le Hurlement Mortel le percute, ce qui surprit totalement Nachi:

"C'est incroyable...On...On dirait que Venceslas a l'intention de se laisser faire!"laissa échapper le chevalier du Loup.

Toutefois, les impressions du chevalier de bronze allaient rapidement être démenties par les faits. En effet, alors que la vague d'énergie n'était plus qu'à deux mètres du chevalier d'argent, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un drôle de son:

"OHM!"

Un cosmos apparut alors dans les mains de Venceslas, brilla en une fraction de seconde et, sans aucune explication, le Hurlement Mortel s'évapora sous les yeux médusés de son expéditeur:

"Comment! C'est impossible, Venceslas, comment...comment as-tu pu réaliser ce prodige?"

Et le chevalier du Paon d'éclater de rire:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Quel prodige, chevalier? Je te rappelle que je suis un chevalier d'argent et que tu n'es que chevalier de bronze, donc ce que je viens de faire là n'a rien de prodigieux! Bon, assez parlé comme ça, j'ai une mission à remplir au nom du Sanctuaire!"

Nachi répliqua:

"Venceslas, sache qu'il est hors de question que je me laisse mourir! Je me battrai jusqu'au bout! Par la Griffure Mortelle!"

Nachi s'élança alors vers Venceslas qui, contre toute attente, croisa les bras. Voulant profiter de l'occasion, Nachi s'efforça de l'atteindre du premier coup...mais se rendit compte juste après qu'il avait donné un coup dans le vide. Venceslas, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, ne se priva pas de le narguer:

"Eh bien, Nachi, est-ce donc tout ce dont tu es capable? Tu es vraiment décevant!"

Le chevalier du Loup serra les dents de rage avant de répondre:

"Tais-toi, Venceslas! Je me battrai jusqu'au bout, dussé-je me battre jusqu'à la mort! Par la Griffure Mortelle!"

Nachi s'élança vers le chevalier du Paon, mais donna un nouveau coup dans le vide, alors que Venceslas n'avait pourtant toujours pas décroisé les bras. A bout de nerfs, Nachi poussa un cri de rage, puis s'élança de nouveau vers son adversaire mais, à quatre ou cinq reprises, ce fut le même résultat; Venceslas évitait aisément tous les coups de son adversaire sans bouger le petit doigt. Ce curieux manège dura bien une minute jusqu'à ce que le chevalier du Paon, sans doute par lassitude, envoya un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de Nachi, mettant le chevalier de bronze au tapis en un instant. Venceslas regarda brièvement son adversaire étendu sur le ventre, puis lui dit:

"Ta vitesse d'exécution atteint à peine mach 1. En revanche, je suis tout à fait capable de me déplacer à mach 5, la vitesse maximale d'un chevalier d'argent! Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'atteindre, Nachi! Alors, tu as compris, maintenant? Laisse-moi te donner le coup de grâce, cela vaudrait mieux pour toi!"

Nachi protesta, tout en se relevant lentement:

"C'est hors de question, Venceslas! Je te l'ai dit, je me battrai jusqu'à la mort!"

Venceslas soupira:

"Pfff...Dans ce cas, tu l'auras voulu, Nachi!"

N'écoutant que son audace, le chevalier du Loup se précipita dans les airs, puis se jeta sur Venceslas avec l'intention de le frapper d'un coup de pied au visage. Nullement alarmé, le chevalier du Paon déplaça lentement ses deux mains, puis, alors que son adversaire était tout près de lui, il cria:

"Par l'Attaque du Million de Mains!"

Alors, sous les yeux médusés des autres chevaliers de bronze, Nachi fut frappé à plusieurs reprises par Venceslas. Kentaro, Jabu et les autres ne voyaient nullement les coups que le chevalier d'argent portait, mais ils eurent l'impression que les mains de Venceslas s'étaient multipliées, devenant des milliers, voire des millions de mains. Quant à Nachi, il poussait des cris de douleur terribles, il ne pouvait pas réagir, tant la vitesse d'exécution de Venceslas était fulgurante. Le supplice de l'Attaque du Million de Mains dura bien une vingtaine de secondes, puis Venceslas baissa les bras, laissant tomber au sol Nachi, dont le corps portait désormais de multiples traces de coups. Les chevaliers de bronze n'en revenaient toujours pas, en particulier Kentaro, qui se mit à penser:

_"Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe...Il me semble que Venceslas avait déjà utilisé cette technique contre Temuchin, quand celui-ci s'était retourné contre lui, et j'avais pu distinguer le moindre de ses coups! Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pu voir que le mouvement initial de ses deux mains, et après, je n'ai plus rien vu! Pourquoi?"_

Ce fut alors que Venceslas, qui n'avait pourtant pas le don de lire dans les pensées, se tourna vers son disciple, et lui dit froidement:

"Ne te pose pas autant de questions, Kentaro. Tu avais pu voir mon attaque la première fois simplement parce que je l'avais utilisée à la vitesse du son. En revanche, contre Nachi, je l'ai utilisée à mach 5, ce qui fait que ni lui, ni toi, ni les autres chevaliers de bronze n'avez pu distinguer le moindre de mes mouvements."

Le ton qu'avait employé le chevalier du Paon à son égard fit frissonner Kentaro. Le chevalier du Lynx était désormais pris entre deux feux; d'un côté son devoir de chevalier sacré, de l'autre, les doutes qu'il avait désormais sur la véritable nature du Grand Pope. A présent, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester neutre dans la bataille qui opposait son maître à ses frères. Kentaro regarda Nachi, qui se trouvait toujours à terre et qui pensait:

_"Incroyable!...En une fraction de seconde, il m'a frappé de plusieurs millions de coups de poings, et je n'ai rien pu voir!...Déjà que Kentaro nous a donné du fil à retordre, si en plus il faut maintenant nous battre contre son mentor, alors!..."_

Nachi n'eut pas plus de temps pour se plonger dans ses réflexions; Venceslas venait de le prendre par le col. Le chevalier du Paon s'adressa à son adversaire en ces termes:

"Tu es aussi faible que ton frère, le chevalier de la Licorne! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi, le Grand Pope m'a donné l'ordre de vous supprimer!"

Venceslas laissa de nouveau tomber Nachi, puis leva son poing au-dessus de son coeur et lui dit:

"Nachi, au nom de la déesse Athéna, tu vas mourir de mes mains! Adieu!..."

Soudain, alors que Venceslas allait porter le coup de grâce au chevalier du Loup, il sentit que quelqu'un essayait de le plaquer comme au rugby. Le chevalier d'argent regarda droit devant lui et aperçut son vis-à-vis:

"Qui es-tu?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Je suis Geki, chevalier de l'Ours! Celui qui va t'envoyer en enfer!"

Dans la foulée, Geki empoigna Venceslas par le cou et le souleva dans les airs.

"C'est fini pour toi, Venceslas! En ce moment, tu subis la Prise de l'Ours, une technique grâce à laquelle j'ai tué des dizaines de milliers d'ours dans les Montagnes Rocheuses! D'ici à deux minutes, j'aurai brisé ton cou comme du verre! Qu'en dis-tu?"

Curieusement, Venceslas paraissait beaucoup moins souffrir que Kentaro, lorsque le chevalier du Lynx avait goûté à la technique de Geki et avait manqué d'y succomber. Le chevalier du Paon semblait serein, il avait les yeux fermés et les mains posées sur les bras du chevalier de l'Ours, qui lui demanda:

"Que t'arrive-t-il, Venceslas? Ma prise t'aurait-elle déjà fait perdre conscience?"

Et Venceslas de répondre:

"Absolument pas, Geki. Et si tu crois pouvoir m'abattre avec cette stupide technique, tu es bien naïf..."

Geki éclata de rire:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Cesse de fanfaronner, Venceslas! A présent que je t'ai attrapé, je ne te lâcherai plus!...Que!"

En effet, sous les yeux abasourdis de Geki et à la grande surprise des autres chevaliers de bronze, un halo doré venait d'entourer Venceslas, qui paraissait toujours aussi serein. Malgré sa surprise, Geki voulut continuer à afficher sa confiance face à son adversaire:

"Je ne sais pas d'où te vient ce tour de passe-passe, Venceslas, mais sache que ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de te vaincre! Je te l'ai dit; grâce à mes deux bras, j'ai tué des tas d'ours dans les Montagnes Rocheuses!"

Venceslas laissa alors échapper un petit rire nerveux:

"Hé, hé, hé...C'est justement là que se trouve le problème, Geki...Tuer des ours est une chose, tuer un chevalier sacré en est une autre! A plus forte raison quand il s'agit d'un chevalier d'argent!"

"Que veux-tu dire, Venceslas? demanda Geki, intrigué. Mais!..."

En effet, à ce moment précis, Venceslas, de ses deux bras, commençait à écarter les bras de Geki, pour leur faire relâcher leur pression sur son cou. Geki serra les dents, essaya de résister, mais en vain; en seulement sept secondes, le chevalier du Paon parvint à se libérer des poings de Geki. Puis, dans la foulée, lentement mais sûrement, il écarta les bras de Geki, qui n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour garder le contrôle de la situation. Une fois que la Prise de l'Ours fût totalement défaite, Venceslas flotta brièvement dans les airs, puis retrouva la terre ferme...et souleva Geki par ses deux énormes bras, alors que ceux du chevalier d'argent étaient bien moins musclés. Les autres chevaliers de bronze n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux:

"Mais...Mais c'est impossible! Il soulève Geki à bout de bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de plumes!"dit Jabu.

"Les pouvoirs de ce chevalier dépassent l'imagination! Je comprends pourquoi Kentaro est devenu aussi fort sous sa conduite!"ajouta Ban.

"D'abord le disciple, puis le maître! On n'est décidément pas sortis de l'auberge!"pâlit Ichi.

Venceslas regarda alors les chevaliers de bronze avec un drôle de sourire, puis, sans crier gare, balança Geki sur le rocher près duquel ses frères se trouvaient. Le choc fut rude, et contraignit même certains chevaliers à s'écarter pour ne pas recevoir des pierres sur la tête. Ensuite, à l'exception de Kentaro, qui s'accrochait à sa position de neutralité, tous accoururent vers Geki. Le chevalier de l'Ours avait été victimes de contusions, mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Les chevaliers de bronze furent soulagés, mais furent rapidement ramenés à la réalité par les propos de Venceslas:

"Ridicule et lamentable. Voilà quels sont les mots qui me viennent à l'esprit pour qualifier ta Prise de l'Ours, Geki."

Geki se releva aussitôt, mais sentit rapidement des douleurs aux bras. Les séquelles de son combat contre Kentaro venaient de se raviver, ce qui n'échappa nullement au chevalier d'argent:

"Ce sont les traces de ton combat contre Kentaro, n'est-ce pas? Je vois qu'il ne t'a pas ménagé...Dommage qu'il n'ait pas fini le travail!"finit Venceslas en regardant son

disciple d'un air sévère.

Kentaro frissonna de plus belle. Il ne savait pas comment ce combat se finirait mais, désormais, il ne donnait plus cher de sa peau, à cause de ses hésitations. Venceslas poursuivit en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Geki:

"Mais ne te méprends pas, Geki. Même si tes deux bras avaient été indemnes, le résultat de notre combat aurait été le même!"

Malgré sa douleur, Geki eut la force de demander à son adversaire:

"Venceslas, comment...comment as-tu pu réaliser un tel tour de force?"

"Tu as un gabarit très impressionnant, Geki, reconnut Venceslas, mais dans un combat, la force physique n'est pas tout, la force de l'esprit compte autant, et même plus!

Le halo de lumière que tu as vu briller autour de moi pendant notre affrontement était le signe que ma force mentale était arrivée à son maximum! En faisant abstraction de l'aspect physique du combat, j'ai pu me concentrer et me dire que je pouvais aisément te soulever, malgré ton poids supérieur au mien! De plus, l'intensité de la cosmo-énergie compte aussi beaucoup dans un combat singulier! Et comme tu n'es qu'un vulgaire chevalier de bronze et que je suis chevalier d'argent, briser ta Prise de l'Ours n'en a été que plus aisé!"

Jabu et les autres chevaliers que Venceslas devait éliminer commencèrent à trembler sur leurs jambes, tant ils avaient du mal à résister à la puissance de leur nouvel ennemi. Aussi, le chevalier de la Licorne se hasarda à demander au chevalier d'argent:

"Venceslas...Serais...Serais-tu invincible?"

Le chevalier du Paon sourit, puis répondit:

"Eh bien, au risque de vous décevoir...non!"

Devant les mines incompréhensives de ses adversaires, Venceslas s'expliqua:

"Si je m'exprime de la sorte, c'est pour vous dire que, bien que ma puissance soit de loin supérieure aux vôtres, vous avez de la chance de ne pas être tombés sur plus fort que moi!

"Plus fort que toi? De qui parles-tu?"insista Jabu.

Et Venceslas de répondre sans cesser de sourire:

"Je parle tout simplement de l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna; les douze chevaliers d'or, protégés par les constellations du Zodiaque!"

"Les douze chevaliers d'or!"lâchèrent en choeur les chevaliers de bronze, à l'exception de Kentaro.

En effet, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ces combattants d'élite lors de leurs entraînements respectifs, aucun de leurs maîtres n'étant des chevaliers sacrés. Cependant, Jabu se mit à réfléchir pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant de dire:

"Maintenant que j'y pense...Nous avons entendu parler d'Aiolos, chevalier d'or de la constellation du Sagittaire...Le Sagittaire fait partie des constellations du Zodiaque et...et mademoiselle Saori m'avait dit que seuls douze chevaliers étaient habilités à porter une armure d'or...Donc, en toute logique, s'il y a déjà le Sagittaire, il doit donc y avoir également les autres constellations du Zodiaque, ce qui fait bien douze chevaliers d'or!"

Venceslas sourit en entendant les paroles du chevalier de la Licorne, puis lui dit:

"Bravo...Tu es bien plus perspicace que tes frères, Jabu! Et justement, puisqu'on parle des chevaliers d'or, sachez à leur sujet que leur vitesse d'exécution égale celle de la lumière!"

"Comment!"firent de nouveau en choeur Jabu et ses compagnons.

Il leur fallut bien une dizaine de secondes avant de pouvoir réaliser:

"La...La vitesse de la lumière...Et...Et dire que nous atteignons à peine la vitesse du son...Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé face à un chevalier d'or..."murmura Jabu.

Venceslas s'empressa de le rassurer:

"Rassure-toi, Jabu, cela n'aurait pas risqué d'arriver! Le Grand Pope, dans sa grande sagesse, n'aurait jamais demandé une chose pareille à un chevalier d'or! Autant demander à un lion d'écraser des fourmis!"

Ce fut alors qu'Ichi, qui était plutôt resté discret depuis l'arrivée du chevalier d'argent, se décida à sortir de ses gonds:

"Venceslas, tu as peut-être mis facilement au tapis trois de mes frères, mais face à moi, tu n'auras aucune chance! Moi, Ichi, chevalier de l'Hydre!"

Venceslas observa attentivement son adversaire, puis lui dit:

"J'en doute fort, Ichi! Ton frère Geki, qui était beaucoup plus costaud que toi, n'a rien pu faire contre moi!"

"Le gabarit ne fait pas tout, Venceslas! répliqua Ichi en souriant. J'ai à ma disposition une arme redoutable! Par les Griffes de l'Hydre"!

Ichi se jeta sur le chevalier du Paon, bras gauche en avant. Venceslas dit alors d'un air sarcastique:

"Quelle lenteur! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir me terrasser de la sorte, Ichi?"

"Bien sûr que oui!" répondit affirmativement le chevalier de l'Hydre.

Et sur ce, des crochets sortirent de la protection du bras gauche d'Ichi, qui enchaîna:

"C'est fini pour toi, Venceslas! Mes crochets sont capables de traverser n'importe quelle protection et de transpercer ton corps! Tu mourras bientôt sous l'effet du poison de l'Hydre, Venceslas!...Comment!"

En effet, Ichi venait juste de se rendre compte que les Griffes de l'Hydre n'avaient pas été capables de traverser l'armure de Venceslas. Bien plus encore, celle-ci scintillait épisodiquement, avant de s'illuminer...et elle sembla se recouvrir d'or pur. Les chevaliers de bronze qui assistaient au combat n'en revenaient pas, en particulier Kentaro, qui pensa:

_"Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là?...L'armure...L'armure du Paon s'est mise à briller de mille feux, elle...elle ressemble désormais à l'une des douze armures d'or!"_

Venceslas paraissait être recouvert d'une armure du Paon en or pur, ce qui surprit totalement Ichi:

"C'est...C'est impossible! Je...Je dois avoir des hallucinations!"

Et Venceslas de sourire, puis de dire:

"Non, tu ne rêves pas, Ichi! Mon armure brille bien en ce moment comme de l'or pur! Voudrais-tu savoir pourquoi, chevalier?"

Ichi n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Venceslas se chargea de tout lui dire, avec des larmes dans la voix:

"Chaque...Chaque fois que je pense à cette histoire, je ne peux m'empêcher de verser des larmes..."

Kentaro fut le premier étonné, car il voyait pour la première fois une faille dans le caractère de son maître, lui qui était si peu enclin d'ordinaire à montrer ses sentiments. Le chevalier du Paon poursuivit, sans cesser de pleurer:

"Cela remonte à 243 ans, lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte, quand Athéna s'est battue contre les forces du Mal...Le porteur de l'armure du Paon, qui se nommait Thérava, avait été entraîné par le chevalier d'or de la Vierge, qui s'appelait Gautama. Le maître et l'élève étaient tous les deux très proches, aussi, ils se sont battus ensemble lors d'une escarmouche qui les avait opposés à des sbires du maître des Ténèbres...Thérava...Thérava a été sérieusement blessé dans la bataille et son armure a...a...a été pulvérisée par ses adversaires!...Heureusement...Gautama l'a sauvé grâce à sa toute-puissance...Après la bataille, il s'est rendu compte que l'armure de son disciple était morte!"

"Morte!"lâcha Jabu.

"En effet, répondit Venceslas, une...une armure sacrée est toujours dotée de vie...Mais quand elle meurt, elle ne peut plus...elle ne peut plus se régénérer!...Et...Et il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de ressusciter une armure morte; le sang d'un chevalier sacré!"

Aucun des chevaliers de bronze, pas même Kentaro, ne put ouvrir la bouche, tant ils étaient captivés par l'histoire de leur adversaire. Venceslas enchaîna, la voix tremblante:

"Dans...Dans le cas de l'armure de...de Thérava, il fallait bien le tiers du sang d'un chevalier sacré!...Autrement dit, la vie d'un chevalier sacré était nécessaire pour pouvoir redonner vie à l'amure d'argent du Paon!...Que s'est-il passé, d'après vous, chevaliers de bronze?"

Un pressentiment commun parcourut les esprits des chevaliers de bronze et les glaça d'horreur. Seul Kentaro eut le courage de lâcher:

"Non!...Gautama a...il a..."

"Exactement, sourit Venceslas. Gautama s'est alors tranché les veines à mains nues et a versé son sang sur les débris de l'armure du Paon! Quelques minutes plus tard, l'armure du Paon a repris vie, et Gautama est tombé à terre, sans vie. Mais il était mort heureux...Quand...Quand Thérava a repris conscience, il a rapidement compris ce qui s'était passé, et...et la douleur fut grande pour lui...Mais...Mais il a juré de se battre jusqu'au bout, pour que la mort de son mentor ne fût pas vaine...Bien qu'il n'ait pas survécu à cette Guerre Sainte, il est néanmoins tombé bravement au combat, comme un digne chevalier d'Athéna! Et aujourd'hui, je porte l'armure du Paon ressuscitée par le sang de Gautama de la Vierge...Et cette armure est devenue pratiquement aussi résistante qu'une armure d'or, voilà...voilà pourquoi tu as échoué, Ichi..."

L'histoire tragique que Venceslas avait racontée à ses adversaires les avait fortement troublés. Le sacrifice de l'ancien chevalier de la Vierge pour pouvoir ressusciter l'armure de son disciple les avait émus au point qu'ils laissèrent échapper quelques larmes. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser attendrir; leurs vies étaient en danger. Soudain, Venceslas fronça les sourcills et, d'un ton colérique, dit aux chevaliers de bronze:

"Et vous, sales renégats que vous êtes, je ne peux vous permettre de rester en vie! Je jure sur le souvenir de Gautama de la Vierge et de Thérava du Paon que je vous châtierai pour avoir trahi le Sanctuaire!"

Dans la foulée, le poing du chevalier du Paon s'abattit sur le bras gauche d'Ichi. Un flot de sang s'en échappa et le chevalier de l'Hydre hurla de douleur. Venceslas regarda attentivement les deux bras de son adversaire et lui dit:

"Il me semble que tu t'es auparavant battu contre Kentaro et que celui-ci n'a pas laissé ton bras droit indemne! Je me répète, mais qu'importe; il est fâcheux que mon propre disciple n'ait pas accompli sa mission!"

Le malaise du chevalier du Lynx n'en fut que plus grand. Venceslas ne regarda pas son apprenti et préféra se concentrer sur Ichi pour lui dire:

"Ichi, on dirait que tes Griffes de l'Hydre ont rapidement montré leurs limites! Autant que je me débarrasse de toi rapidement! Par l'Attaque du Million de Mains!"

En un centième de seconde, Ichi reçut dans la figure et dans le corps plusieurs millions de coups de poings et fut renvoyé près de ses compagnons d'armes. Il était encore en vie, mais dans un bien triste état; son visage était en sang, son armure était fissurée de tous parts, et les traces de coups sur son corps ne manquaient pas. D'un air goguenard, Venceslas demanda:

"Et de quatre! Qui reste-t-il à écraser?"

"Moi, Ban, chevalier de bronze du Petit Lion! Mais, Venceslas, je ne voudrais pas t'attrister, mais c'est plutôt moi qui vais t'écraser!"

"C'est ce qu'on va voir!" répliqua le chevalier du Paon sans cesser de sourire.

Ban se jeta alors sur le chevalier d'argent, les deux pieds en avant, et poussa son cri d'attaque:

"Par le Sursaut du Lionet!"

Mais, juste au moment où il allait atteindre sa cible, Ban vit Venceslas sauter en l'air, puis se retourner et lui flanquer un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya à terre. Grimaçant de rage, Ban leva les yeux vers Venceslas qui éclatait de rire:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu bats tous les records de médiocrité, Ban! On voit bien que tu n'es protégé que par la consellation du Petit Lion! Rien à voir avec la constellation zodiacale du Lion rugissant face à sa proie!"

Le chevalier du Petit Lion venait à ce moment précis de se remettre sur ses pieds. L'air furieux, il hurla en face de son adversaire:

"Venceslas, tu me méprises, mais tu as tort! Je vais te faire payer ton arrogance!"

Et Ban de se jeter avec colère sur le chevalier du Paon, qui répliqua:

"Et moi, Ban, je vais te faire payer ton inconscience! Par l'Attaque du Million de Mains!"

Pour la cinquième fois de suite, le même scénario se répéta; le chevalier d'argent prit le dessus sur le chevalier de bronze et le renvoya non loin de ses frères. Après quoi, Venceslas porta la main à sa bouche, bâilla bruyamment et lâcha:

"Vous êtes à pleurer! J'ai l'impression que votre nouvel entraînement n'a guère porté ses fruits! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour perdre mon temps avec vous, je vais donc vous expédier tous les cinq en enfer!"

"Attends un instant, Venceslas! Je n'ai pas encore joué ma dernière carte!"

Intrigué, Venceslas jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite et vit Jabu qui se tenait en face de lui. Le chevalier de la Licorne paraissait très sûr de lui, la corne de son diadème brillait intensément. Etonné par ce fait, le chevalier du Paon demanda à son adversaire:

"Pourrais-je savoir ce qui arrive à la corne de ton casque, Jabu?"

"Venceslas, répondit Jabu avec entrain, dans quelques instants, tu périras, victime de la Purification Unicorne! La corne que tu vois attachée à mon casque est la corne de la Licorne de la mythologie grecque! Symbole de la pureté, elle ne pouvait être montée que par une jeune vierge! En faisant appel à son pouvoir, Venceslas, je vais détruire le Mal qui se trouve en toi, et tu périras à coup sûr! Que la Purification Unicorne te châtie!"

La corne du casque de Jabu brilla encore quelques secondes, puis un flot de lumière en jaillit et vint éblouir Venceslas, qui ne put rien faire d'autre que protéger son visage de ses mains. Le paysage dans lequel se trouvaient les chevaliers fut illuminé pendant une quinzaine de secondes, puis la lumière blanche disparut brutalement. Le sourire aux lèvres, Jabu se retourna vers ses frères de sang et leur dit:

"Mes frères, soyez rassurés! La Purification Unicorne a détruit le Mal qui était en Venceslas, et son propriétaire avec! Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre, désormais! Kentaro, pardonne-moi d'avoir fait ça, mais c'était pour sauver nos vies!"

Le chevalier de la Licorne s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, puis exulta de joie:

"J'ai gagné! Moi, Jabu, j'ai battu un chevalier d'argent! Je suis bien le plus puissant de tous les chevaliers de bronze! Ha! Ha! Ha!..."

Jabu fut brusquement interrompu dans son emportement par un franc éclat de rire dont la source se trouvait derrière lui. Mal à l'aise, les mains tremblantes, le chevalier de

la Licorne se retourna lentement et eut la désagréable impression que son coeur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. En effet, devant lui, se trouvait...Venceslas du Paon, qui riait à gorge déployée en se tenant les côtes. Jabu se mit à bégayer:

"Je...Je...ne comprends pas...pas...La...La Puri...Puri...fication...U...Unicorne aurait...dû...dû...te...te...terrasser..."

Venceslas rit encore de bon coeur durant dix secondes, puis, décidé à redevenir sérieux, s'adressa à Jabu en ces termes:

"Jabu, tu m'avais bien dit que ton attaque était destinée à detruire le Mal, n'est-ce pas?"

Jabu balbutia:

"C'est...C'est exact..."

"Bon. Or, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis un chevalier sacré de la déesse Athéna. A ce titre, je combats pour la justice, contre les forces du Mal. Autrement dit, toi, qui as déshonoré le Sanctuaire en te battant pour défendre tes intérêts personnels, tu es extrêmement culotté de considérer que j'incarne le Mal!"

Les paroles de Venceslas troublèrent profondément Jabu. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. D'un côté, il avait bien entendu Saori lui dire que celle-ci était la réincarnation d'Athéna qui avait manqué d'être tuée par le Grand Pope, chef du Sanctuaire. A ce titre, Venceslas, qui obéissait aux ordres du Pope, incarnait le Mal et aurait dû être pulvérisé. Mais de l'autre côté, c'était tout le contraire qui s'était passé; Venceslas était ressorti indemne de la Purification Unicorne. Voyant l'embarras du chevalier de la Licorne, Venceslas sourit, puis lui dit:

"Tu ne sais plus où tu en es, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne sais plus si tu as eu raison ou tort de participer au Tournoi Intergalactique, n'est-ce pas? Aucune importance; c'est trop tard, le Grand Pope t'a condamné à mort, je vais donc exécuter ses ordres!"

Une vague d'énergie déferlante partit des bras de Venceslas et percuta Jabu qui fut envoyé au tapis. Plus endolori que jamais, le chevalier de la Licorne eut à peine la force de penser:

_"Je ne sais plus où j'en suis! Venceslas n'a pas été abattu par ma Purification Unicorne alors qu'il sert le Grand Pope, véritable incarnation du Mal!...Les paroles de mademoiselle Saori étaient empreintes de sincérité!...Mais...Mais je vois bien que ça ne marche pas!...Qui dit vrai? Kentaro, Venceslas, ou mademoiselle Saori? Je...Je vais finir par perdre la tête!"_

Soudain, une nouvelle lumière vint entourer le paysage et se concentra sur Jabu. Kentaro la reconnut immédiatement:

"C'est...C'est la cosmo-énergie que Saori émet depuis le Japon et qui m'avait empêché de tuer Jabu!"

"Mademoiselle Saori! Est-ce vous?"demanda Jabu.

Une voix douce répondit affirmativement:

_"C'est exact, Jabu. Je viens vous soutenir moralement, il ne faut pas que vous abandonniez contre ce chevalier d'argent!..."_

"Mademoiselle, attendez un instant! implora Jabu. Pourquoi...Pourquoi ma Purification Unicorne n'a t-elle pas fonctionné contre Venceslas? Si...S'il est vraiment envoyé par le Mal, en l'occurence, le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, il aurait dû être détruit!"

_"Jabu, _expliqua Saori, _ta technique ne peut marcher que sur ceux qui ont le Mal gravé dans leurs coeurs! Or, Venceslas, lui, ignore tout de la vraie nature du Grand Pope! Il est convaincu de se battre pour la justice, mais il est dans l'erreur! Si vous n'arrivez pas à le battre, essayez de le convaincre de sa méprise! Je t'en ai assez dit, Jabu, bonne chance..."_

La cosmo-énergie émise par Saori se dissipa rapidement, sous les yeux éberlués de tous. Notamment ceux de Kentaro, qui continuait à se poser des questions:

_"C'est vraiment étrange, _songeait-il._ Je suis persuadé d'avoir déjà senti une cosmo-énergie semblable dans un passé proche...Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir quand exactement..."_

Quant à Jabu, il venait tout juste de se relever et regardait désormais fixement Venceslas, qui continuait à être aussi impressionné par les chevaliers de bronze que par un insecte:

"Ton entêtement te perdra, Jabu! N'as-tu donc toujours pas compris que tu as d'ores et déjà perdu cet affrontement?"

Jabu répliqua:

"Il n'est pas question que je m'avoue vaincu, Venceslas! Je sais pourquoi je me bats et je continuerai à m'accrocher à cette raison!"

Venceslas éclata de rire à nouveau:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu me fais vraiment rire, Jabu! Et quelle est cette raison?"

Le chevalier de la Licorne répondit:

"Venceslas, écoute-moi bien! Sache que tu es dans l'erreur!"

"Comment ça?"fit le chevalier du Paon d'un air dédaigneux.

"Dis-moi, Venceslas, où se trouve la déesse Athéna?"

Le chevalier d'argent soupira:

"Pff...Je ne sais pas si un traître comme toi mérite que je lui donne cette réponse...mais, puisque ta mort est proche, je vais quand même te répondre. La déesse Athéna s'est réincarnée, il y a de cela treize ans, et est revenue sur Terre! Depuis, elle n'a pas quitté son temple! Es-tu satisfait, Jabu?"

Jabu répliqua du tac au tac:

"Non, Venceslas...Tu te trompes! Cela fait treize ans qu'Athéna a quitté le Sanctuaire!"

Venceslas leva les sourcils:

"Que me chantes-tu là, Jabu?"

"La vérité, Venceslas! Toute la vérité et rien que la vérité! affirma Jabu d'un ton enthousiaste. Elle vit désormais au Japon sous le nom de Saori Kido! Il y a treize ans,

Aiolos, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire lui a sauvé la vie et l'a confiée à Mitsumasa Kido, mon père et celui des autres chevaliers de bronze ici présents! Et sais-tu qui a voulu tuer Athéna, Venceslas?"

Le chevalier du Paon répondit en grimaçant:

"Pour autant que je sache, c'est Aiolos qui a tenté de l'assassiner! Il s'est ensuite enfui en emportant son armure, mais a été rattrapé et tué par Shura du Capricorne!..."

"Non, Venceslas, tu te trompes! objecta Jabu. Celui a voulu tuer Athéna, c'est le Grand Pope! Il a fait passer Aiolos pour un traître après qu'il l'ait empêché de commettre son crime! Tu crois servir la justice, Venceslas, mais tu te trompes! A ton insu, tu sers le Mal incarné!"

A ces mots, Venceslas fut frappé de stupeur et resta muet dix secondes. Durant ce bref laps de temps, Jabu songea:

_"C'est magnifique! J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi à convaincre Venceslas qu'il était dans le mauvais camp! En fin de compte, je n'avais pas à me battre, la force de ma parole a été la plus forte!..."_

Tout à coup, le chevalier de la Licorne sentit une brutale montée de cosmo-énergie près de lui. Il leva les yeux et, stupéfait, aperçut Venceslas qui semblait vraiment en colère; le chevalier du Paon regardait son adversaire d'un oeil noir. Avant que Jabu n'ait pu dire un mot, Venceslas lui dit d'une voix forte:

"Jabu, comment...comment oses-tu insulter le Grand Pope? Il n'est pas l'incarnation du Mal, au contraire! Il est adoré par tous les miséreux de Grèce, à qui il donne amour et espoir! Le Grand Pope est quasiment, non, il est l'égal de Dieu! Sa volonté est la volonté de la déesse Athéna! Et toi, Jabu, qui as insulté cet homme remarquable, je ne te permettrai pas de blasphémer plus longtemps!"

"Non, Venceslas! Attends!..."implora Jabu.

Mais le chevalier de la Licorne n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'expliquer; la colère au coeur, Venceslas s'était jeté sur lui et l'assommait désormais à coups de poings et de pieds. Submergé par les attaques de son adversaire, Jabu ne put esquiver ou riposter. Finalement, au bout d'une minute, d'un ultime coup de poing, Venceslas envoya Jabu paître contre un rocher et le laissa retomber à ses pieds. Le chevalier de la Licorne était dans un bien triste état; son visage était en sang, son armure de bronze, déjà endommagée lors du combat contre Kentaro, était fissurée de partout et il ne pouvait plus que se traîner lamentablement au sol. Venceslas sourit:

"Tu n'étais vraiment pas de taille contre moi, Jabu! Je pense que je ferais mieux de faire ce que Kentaro n'a pas été capable de faire; te porter le coup de grâce!"

Pendant ce temps, Kentaro était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions sur la vraie nature de la cosmo-énergie qui l'avait empêché de tuer Jabu et qui était revenue près du chevalier de la Licorne, quelques minutes auparavant. Le chevalier du Lynx n'en finissait pas de se creuser la tête:

_"Je...Je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir quand j'avais senti une cosmo-énegie pareille! Réfléchissons bien...Ces deux cosmo-énergies étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, elles étaient empreintes de douceur et de chaleur, celui qui se sentait enveloppé par elle sentait la force de l'amour à ses côtés!...Il...Il faut que j'arrive à me rappeler quand j'avais déjà senti cette cosmo-énergie!"_

De son côté, Venceslas avait retourné Jabu sur le dos d'un léger coup de pied. Il regarda ensuite fixement le visage abattu et ensanglanté du chevalier de la Licorne et lui dit:

"Jabu, tu seras le premier des cinq traîtres à périr! Si ça peut te consoler, sache qu'ainsi, tu ne verras pas la mort de tes autres frères!"

Malgré son état de faiblesse, Jabu parvint à murmurer:

"Venceslas...Que...Qu'adviendra-t-il de Kentaro?"

Le chevalier du Paon répondit:

"Je n'en sais encore strictement rien..."

Kentaro, quant à lui, essayait toujours de se replonger dans ses souvenirs, les plus proches comme les plus lointains:

_"Je finirai bien par trouver! _se disait-il._ Après tout, c'est bien moins compliqué que d'avoir à se battre contre les forces du Mal!"_

Tout à coup, une lueur jaillit dans le cerveau du chevalier du Lynx. Ses souvenirs commencèrent à revenir vers lui:

_"Attends...Je...Je commence à m'en rappeler...C'était...C'était au sommet de la Montagne Damnée...J'étais en train de me faire attaquer par la horde de lynxs qui y vivait, et j'allais y passer, quand...quand une cosmo-énergie empreinte de douceur et d'amour est venue me redonner du courage!...J'étais...J'étais tellement transporté par ce soutien providentiel que j'ai pu terrasser tous les lynxs et gagner mon armure!...Et...Et cette cosmo-énergie était d'une puissance quasiment divine, bien plus puissante que celle de tous les chevaliers d'or réunis!..."_

Kentaro s'interrompit brutalement dans ses pensées, le temps de réaliser, puis s'y replongea, les yeux grands ouverts:

_"Mais...Mais alors, cette...cette cosmo-énergie ne...ne pouvait provenir que...que de la déesse Athéna en personne!"_

Ce fut le choc. Kentaro avait essayé au départ de trouver une cosmo-énergie semblable à celle qui était venue l'empêcher de tuer Jabu _in extremis_, et voilà qu'il avait trouvé qu'elle venait d'Athéna en personne! Tout à coup, le chevalier du Lynx eut une illumination dans son esprit:

_"Attends...Mais...Mais si c'est vraiment la cosmo-énergie d'Athéna qui est venue me porter secours, et j'en suis certain, d'ailleurs...et...qu'elle était similaire à celle qui était venue m'empêcher de tuer Jabu, alors..."_

Il y eut une brève pause dans les réflexions de Kentaro, puis une nouvelle pensée éclata dans son cerveau:

_"Alors cela voudrait dire que...que non seulement Saori est bien la réincarnation d'Athéna, mais que c'est en plus elle qui est venue me porter secours contre les lynxs de la Montagne Damnée!"_

Venceslas, qui avait totalement oublié son disciple, ne le vit pas trembler tout le long de son corps, tant Kentaro avait du mal à réaliser que la personne qu'il haïssait le plus sur cette Terre était non seulement celle à qui il avait juré fidélité en tant que chevalier, mais également celle à qui il devait d'être encore en vie. Plus préoccupé d'accomplir sa mission le plus rapidement possible, le chevalier du Paon regarda fixement Jabu, leva son poing juste au-dessus de son coeur et lui dit:

"Jabu, en tant que chevalier sacré d'Athéna, je vais t'exécuter pour avoir transgressé les lois du Sanctuaire! Adieu, Jabu!..."

"Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Venceslas n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et fut frappé de plein fouet par l'attaque de son propre disciple, qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres de Jabu. Le chevalier de la Licorne, encore très affaibli, mit plusieurs secondes avant de lever les yeux vers son sauveur et de lâcher brusquement:

"Kentaro!"

Le cri de Jabu réveilla de leur torpeur les autres chevaliers de bronze mis hors de combat par les attaques de Venceslas. Nachi, Geki, Ichi et Ban, tous levèrent les yeux vers celui qui était venu les tuer et qui, dans un impensable retournement de situation, venait de sauver la vie de l'un d'entre eux. Jabu dit à son jeune frère:

"Kentaro...comment...comment est-ce possible?"

Le chevalier du Lynx répondit en souriant:

"Je n'ai guère de temps pour tout t'expliquer en détails, Jabu. Sache seulement que, à cause de mon coeur rongé par la rancune, je n'avais pas été capable de voir immédiatement que j'étais dans l'erreur et que j'en étais même arrivé à haïr celle qui m'a sauvé la vie et que je dois protéger!"

L'air éberlué, Jabu balbutia:

"Tu...Tu veux dire que...que mademoiselle Saori t'a!..."

Kentaro sourit, puis enchaîna:

"C'est pourtant ce que j'ai dû reconnaître...Mes frères, pardonnez-moi de m'être égaré dans la mauvaise direction. J'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux, et cette fois-ci, je vais me battre réellement en tant que chevalier d'Athéna!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: La protection du Lynx contre la protection de la Vierge!**

Un sourire venait d'apparaître sur les visages des cinq chevaliers de bronze menacés par Venceslas. Kentaro, leur plus jeune frère, qui était venu au départ pour les éliminer avait fini par se ranger à leurs côtés. Encore surpris par ce que venait de lui dire le chevalier du Lynx, Jabu insista:

"Kentaro...tu as bien dit que...que mademoiselle Saori, je veux dire Athéna, t'avait sauvé la vie?"

"En effet, approuva Kentaro. J'ignore comment et pourquoi elle a fait ça, mais c'est sa cosmo-énergie qui m'a sauvé alors que j'allais échouer dans l'ultime épreuve pour devenir chevalier sacré. La seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que, maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux, je vais me battre à vos côtés, mes frères!"

Jabu et ses compagnons sourirent de plus belle, mais ils furent subitement interrompus par un bruit sourd; Venceslas venait de se remettre debout. Le chevalier du Paon regarda ensuite fixement son disciple et songea:

_"Finalement, le Grand Pope n'avait pas tort! En levant la main sur moi, Kentaro a trahi à son tour le Sanctuaire! Je sais maintenant ce qu'il me reste à faire!"_

Kentaro était intimidé par le regard fixe et sombre que lui adressait son propre mentor. Ce fut alors que Geki avança de trois pas et dit au chevalier d'argent:

"Venceslas, à présent, tu vas devoir affronter six chevaliers de bronze! Kentaro a finalement ouvert les yeux, lui aussi, et il va se battre avec nous!"

Pour toute réponse, Venceslas afficha un sourire méprisant, puis répliqua:

"Pff...Je ne vois pas très bien où est la différence avec la situation de départ! Que vous soyez six, vingt ou cent ne change strictement rien pour moi! Même si vous vous y mettez tous ensemble contre moi, je saurai aisément vous vaincre!"

"Attends un peu, Venceslas, je vais te faire ravaler ton orgueil!"

Geki s'apprêtait à administrer un coup de poing au chevalier du Paon, quand une main bien moins musclée se posa sur son épaule. C'était Kentaro.

"Geki, dit le chevalier du Lynx à son frère aîné, laisse-moi faire! Cela ne regarde que maître Venceslas et moi!"

"Tu...Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Kentaro?"insista Geki.

Kentaro ne répondit pas et s'avança vers son maître, l'air sombre. Lorsque seulement deux mètres séparèrent les deux chevaliers, Kentaro prit la parole:

"Maître Venceslas...depuis le temps que je vous connais, je ne pensais sérieusement pas qu'un jour, nous aurions à lutter l'un contre l'autre. Maître, grâce à vous, je suis devenu un chevalier sacré, fidèle à ma cause!"

La fin de la phrase fit sourire Venceslas, qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. S'efforçant de ne pas en tenir compte, Kentaro poursuivit:

"Maître, pendant ces six années, vous avez été presque comme un père pour moi...Aussi, je vous en conjure; écoutez-moi d'abord avant de vous battre!..."

Kentaro n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase; Venceslas venait de se jeter sur lui et de le frapper d'un coup de poing. Son propre disciple se retrouva au tapis. Jabu, l'air révolté, se jeta sur Venceslas en lui criant:

"Espèce de lâche! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Kentaro!"

Mais Venceslas, nullement intimidé, se contenta d'envoyer vers le chevalier de la Licorne une vague d'énergie déferlante qui le renvoya près de ses frères. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le chevalier d'argent lâcha:

"Si tu veux mourir avant ton frère, Jabu, tu n'as qu'à me le dire!"

Puis, se retournant vers Kentaro:

"Kentaro, je n'ai pas à écouter tes désidératas! La seule chose que je constate, c'est que tu t'es non seulement retourné contre moi, qui suis ton maître, mais aussi contre le Sanctuaire, auquel tu avais pourtant prêté serment! Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que celui de t'ôter la vie!"

Kentaro répliqua, malgré sa lèvre inférieure saignante:

"Non, maître!...Vous...Vous vous trompez, je...je vous en supplie!..."

Pour toute réponse, le chevalier du Lynx reçut un violent coup de pied au visage, qui l'envoya deux mètres plus loin. Venceslas s'avança vers son propre disciple, l'air impassible. Il le regarda d'un air nonchalant durant une dizaine de secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kentaro trouvât la force de se relever. Le chevalier du Paon cria alors:

"Par l'Attaque du Million de Mains!"

Kentaro, sans pouvoir réagir l'espace d'une seconde, fut balayé en une dizaine de secondes par plusieurs un million de coups de poings. Venceslas croisa les bras durant quelques secondes, le temps de laisser son apprenti se relever, puis lui dit:

"Cela fait plus d'une minute que notre combat a commencé, et je ne t'ai toujours pas vu attaquer, Kentaro! Allez!"

Le visage de Kentaro se crispa instantanément. Il avait beau savoir que son mentor était devenu son ennemi, il n'arrivait toujours pas à en vouloir à celui qu'il considérait presque comme son père, d'autant que Venceslas ignorait tout de la vraie nature du Grand Pope, lui aussi. Le chevalier du Lynx serra les dents et les poings, concentra sa cosmo-énergie durant quelques secondes, puis hurla:

"Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Deux secondes après avoir attaqué, Kentaro vit son propre maître arriver tout près de lui et lui administrer un nouveau coup de pied au visage. Kentaro se retrouva de nouveau au tapis; il eut à peine la force d'entendre Venceslas lui dire:

"Pff...Tu es bien en-deçà de ton vrai potentiel, Kentaro! Tu n'arrives pas à oublier "l'image du père" qui est ancrée en toi depuis plusieurs années! Et tes sentiments t'ont empêché de m'attaquer comme tu aurais dû le faire, Kentaro!...Cela dit, même si tu avais donné le meilleur de toi-même, je t'aurais de toute façon envoyé à terre!"

Le chevalier du Paon resta ensuite silencieux pendant cinq secondes, puis enchaîna:

"C'est normal, Kentaro! Tu n'as pas été capable d'assimiler l'une de mes premières leçons; rester insensible face à l'ennemi! Or, moi, qui sais pertinemment que je suis en train de combattre un traître au Sanctuaire, il ne m'est nullement difficile de me montrer impitoyable envers toi!"

Ulcéré par les paroles de Venceslas, Jabu hurla derrière lui:

"Comment oses-tu, Venceslas? Je vais te..."

Nachi intervint aussitôt:

"C'est inutile, Jabu! Tu l'as constaté toi-même; Venceslas ne veut rien entendre! Tu n'arrangeras pas les choses de cette manière! Pour le moment, nous devons avoir confiance en Kentaro et n'intervenir qu'en cas d'extrême-urgence!"

Jabu soupira. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'avait pas été capable de convaincre le chevalier d'argent de sa méprise, il ne voyait pas comment Kentaro pourrait se battre contre son propre mentor. Cependant, il dut se résigner à voir son jeune frère combattre. Kentaro venait juste de se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Il regarda en face Venceslas et lui dit:

"Maître, j'ignore ce qui vous pousse à être aussi obstiné que ça, mais vous devriez au moins réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissée!"

Venceslas répondit catégoriquement:

"La volonté du Grand Pope est la volonté de la déesse Athéna! Voilà ce qui me pousse à me battre, Kentaro! La parole de ces renégats n'a aucun intérêt pour moi! Et je suis désolé que tu aies fini par les croire!"

Kentaro répliqua, la voix tremblante:

"Je...J'ai de très bonnes raisons pour ça, maître...Au départ, je ne voulais pas m'y résoudre, mais j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux, moi aussi!"

"Tu commences à me fatiguer, Kentaro! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre!"

Sur ce, Venceslas se jeta sur son disciple qui, pris par la surprise, n'eut pas le temps de riposter et encaissa plusieurs coups de poings et de pieds. Après un ultime coup de poing dans le ventre, Venceslas dit à Kentaro:

"Kentaro, pendant six ans, tu as été un disciple exemplaire! J'étais parvenu à faire de toi un chevalier sacré! Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais combattre pour la justice, mais, comme tes frères chevaliers de bronze, tu as toi aussi trahi la cause à laquelle tu avais juré fidélité! Aussi, au nom de la déesse Athéna et du Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, je vais t'envoyer dans l'autre monde!..."

Soudain, une aura dorée vint envelopper Kentaro. Le chevalier du Lynx releva lentement la tête et regarda son maître avec des yeux brillants. Venceslas ne mit que peu de temps pour comprendre:

"Hmm...Visiblement, tu es de nouveau possédé par l'esprit du Lynx, Kentaro...Cela t'avait bien aidé pour remporter l'ultime épreuve de la Montagne Damnée, mais cette fois-ci, cela ne te sera d'aucune utilité face à moi! Adieu, Kentaro! Par l'Attaque du Million de Mains!"

Mais, alors que Venceslas venait à peine de déclencher son attaque, il vit Kentaro éviter instantanément la totalité de ses coups. Le chevalier du Paon n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi; il reçut subitement dans le ventre un violent coup de poing de la part de Kentaro, dont les yeux brillaient toujours intensément. Venceslas tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre à deux mains, tout en pensant:

_"C'est...C'est impossible...Un simple chevalier de bronze ne peut éviter une telle attaque!"_

Venceslas reçut brusquement un coup de pied dans la figure, envoyé par Kentaro. La vitesse du coup surprit de nouveau le chevalier d'argent:

"Cette...Cette fois-ci, je me demande si je ne rêve pas!...Kentaro a...a porté son coup à une vitesse fulgurante, que même moi je ne maîtrise pas!"

Quant aux autres chevaliers de bronze, ils étaient ravis par ce retournement de situation:

"C'est magnifique! Kentaro a administré deux coups d'affilée à Venceslas!"se réjouit Ichi.

"En fin de compte, peut-être qu'il va gagner le combat!"ajouta Geki.

Ce fut alors que la lueur qui se trouvait dans les yeux de Kentaro s'estompa subitement. Le chevalier du Lynx jeta un coup d'oeil à son maître, qui portait quelques traces de coups, et lâcha alors:

"Comment! J'ai...J'ai réussi à porter un coup à mon maître!"

"Oui, Kentaro, approuva Venceslas. Tu as été soutenu par l'esprit de la constellation du Lynx, voilà pourquoi tu as pu surpasser ma vitesse d'exécution! Je me demande pourquoi ta constellation est venue t'aider, toi qui as trahi le Sanctuaire, mais les faits sont là! Cela dit, si la chance a été avec toi une fois, elle ne se trouvera pas à tes côtés une deuxième fois!"

Venceslas fit un bond en avant, de sorte à se retrouver à deux mètres de son disciple, puis lui dit:

"Kentaro, cette fois-ci, je vais remporter notre combat! Adieu! Par l'Attaque du Million de Mains!"

Mais, à la grande surprise du chevalier du Paon, les yeux de Kentaro se mirent de nouveau à briller intensément...jusqu'à ressembler aux yeux d'un félin! Aux yeux d'un lynx! Venceslas, sous le coup de la surprise, ouvrit grand la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot; Kentaro, tout en esquivant l'Attaque du Million de Mains, porta à son maître une dizaine de coups de poings, qui ressemblaient fort à des coups de griffes. Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze regardaient ce spectacle avec des yeux émerveillés:

"C'est merveilleux! La vitesse de Kentaro est fulgurante!"dit Ban.

"Je savais qu'il fallait lui faire confiance!"ajouta Nachi.

Finalement au bout de dix secondes, Kentaro porta un dernier coup au visage de Venceslas et l'envoya au tapis. Le chevalier du Paon y resta pendant quelques secondes, le temps de songer:

_"Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence; je ne rêve pas! Kentaro est bien protégé par la constellation du Lynx! Mais il est hors de question que j'abdique, j'ai une mission à accomplir au nom du Sanctuaire!"_

Aussi, non sans mal, le chevalier du Paon se releva, le visage légèrement ensanglanté, et regarda fixement son disciple. Ce fut alors que Jabu prit la parole:

"Venceslas, je crois que tu as fini par trouver ton maître! Cette fois-ci, ton Attaque du Million de Mains ne fonctionnera plus contre Kentaro!"

Venceslas répliqua, avec un drôle de sourire en coin:

"Parce que tu crois que c'est la seule carte que j'ai en mains, Jabu?"

"Que veux-tu dire?"demanda le chevalier de la Licorne, intrigué.

Le chevalier du Paon ferma les yeux, joignit ses mains et commença à prononcer des mots étranges, dans une langue qui était inconnue aux oreilles des chevaliers de bronze:

"Que...Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?"se demanda Nachi.

"Il a l'air de bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles..."fit Ban.

Kentaro, qui n'était pourtant pas plus doué que ses frères dans les langues étrangères, se hasarda toutefois à lancer une réponse:

"J'ai...J'ai bien l'impression que Venceslas est en train de...de parler indien!"

"Parler indien?lâcha Jabu. Comment est-ce possible, d'après son accent, Venceslas semble venir d'une contrée d'Europe centrale!"

"Le mentor de Venceslas vient de la vallée du Gange, en Inde! Il...Il s'agit de...!"

Kentaro s'arrêta subitement de parler. A présent, lui et ses frères voyaient quelque chose pour le moins étrange; les plumes de paon qui étaient collées derrière la protection du torse de Venceslas s'étaient illluminées. Tandis que le chevalier d'argent continuait de parler dans la langue de Gandhi, les plumes de paon se mirent à briller de plus en plus intensément, puis se mouvèrent dans les airs, se mirent à flotter à un rythme saccadé, puis s'ouvrirent en éventail ou, plus précisément, en roue. Désormais, Venceslas était pareil à un paon qui faisait la roue. Mais cette roue était illuminée par une lumière très vive, qui aveuglait par moments les chevaliers de bronze. Tout à coup, Venceslas cessa subitement de parler en indien, et dit à son disciple:

"Kentaro, il est temps que tu connaisses ma toute-puissance! Que les Poignards Volants te terrassent!"

Alors, de la roue formée derrière Venceslas, des jets de lumière similaires à des poignards partirent vers un Kentaro affolé, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir; l'attaque des Poignards Volants l'atteignit aux bras, aux jambes et au torse. Le chevalier du Lynx fut balayé en un éclair. Inquiet pour la vie de son jeune frère, Jabu se précipita vers lui:

"Kentaro! Kentaro, il faut que tu tiennes!"

Le chevalier de la Licorne dut attendre cinq secondes avant que Kentaro n'ouvrît les yeux. Il se releva ensuite péniblement et demanda à Venceslas:

"Maître...Dites-moi...que venez-vous de faire?"

"Tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te livrer les secrets de ma technique! sourit Venceslas. Sache seulement qu'il s'agit de l'une des techniques les plus dévastatrices du chevalier du Paon! Je vais réitérer cette technique plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que tu trépasses, Kentaro! Et tu ne pourras jamais y échapper! Adieu! Que les Poignards Volants te terrassent!"

De nouveaux jets de lumière partirent alors de la roue de Venceslas. Kentaro ne put rien faire d'autre que se protéger le corps avec ses bras pourtant touchés par la première attaque de son mentor. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait y passer, quand tout à coup, il sentit que des personnes s'étaient placées juste devant lui. Subitement inquiet, il leva les yeux...le temps de voir Jabu, Ichi, Geki, Nachi et Ban se faire balayer par les Poignards Volants. Horrifié, il accourut vers Nachi, qui était tombé juste devant lui:

"Nachi! Est-ce que tu vas bien?..."

Le chevalier du Loup répondit d'une voix fébrile:

"Kentaro...Par pitié, ne...ne te préoccupe pas de nous...Concentre-toi sur Venceslas, tu dois le vaincre!"

Ce fut alors que Nachi sombra dans l'inconscience. Craignant le pire, Kentaro poussa un cri de douleur, puis se retourna vers Venceslas en serrant les poings. Le chevalier du Paon scruta attentivement le regard de son disciple et décela du feu qui dansait dans ses rétines. Il soupira, puis dit à son disciple:

"J'ai bien l'impression que tu n'as pas totalement assimilé mes leçons, Kentaro. En ce moment, tu éprouves de la haine envers moi, parce que je viens d'abattre tes cinq frères d'un seul coup! Mais, si tu comptes sur ta haine pour me vaincre, tu te trompes lourdement, Kentaro!"

"Taisez-vous! vociféra Kentaro. Vous...Vous avez beau être mon maître, je...je ne pourrai jamais vous pardonner ce crime!"

Venceslas ricana:

"Ha, ha, ha...C'est toi qui as trahi le Sanctuaire et c'est moi que tu traites de criminel? L'amour fraternel te perdra, Kentaro! Je te l'ai pourtant dit; si tu combats avec tes sentiments personnels, tu as bien peu de chances de terrasser ton ennemi!"

"C'est ce qu'on va voir! rugit presque le chevalier du Lynx! Prenez ça! Par la Morsure du Lynx!"

Mettant toute sa rage dans son attaque, Kentaro expédia la Morsure du Lynx à une vitesse légèrement supérieure à mach 1. Mais c'était encore bien insuffisant pour pouvoir atteindre le chevalier d'argent, qui esquiva tous les coups sans jamais décroiser les bras, puis se déplaça vers Kentaro, et lui administra un nouveau coup de pied au visage, faisant saigner son disciple de plus belle.

"Tu vois bien que j'avais raison, Kentaro! Ta haine t'a été inutile! Quelque soient tes efforts, tu ne pourras jamais vaincre un chevalier d'argent!"

Kentaro porta la main à sa bouche, le temps d'ôter le sang de sa lèvre d'un revers de la main, puis répliqua:

"Pour...Pour autant que je sache, maître, le Grand Pope m'a fait savoir que sept chevaliers d'argent ont été tués par des chevaliers de bronze! Rien n'est impossible!"

Le chevalier du Paon soupira:

"Pfff...Je suppose que tu veux parler de ceux qui ont accompagné Marine et Shaina? Ils ne méritent pas qu'on en parle, ils ont déshonoré le Sanctuaire! En revanche, Kentaro, moi, je ne faillirai pas à ma tâche, et je t'exécuterai, au nom d'Athéna et du Grand Pope!"

"Non, maître! protesta Kentaro. Attendez un instant..."

Mais Venceslas, toujours aussi rétif à toute forme d'explication, répliqua par son cri d'attaque:

"Que les Poignards Volants te terrassent!"

La nouvelle attaque du chevalier d'argent fut plus puissante que les deux premières; lorsque Kentaro fut touché, il ne put retenir des cris de douleur, tant les poignards envoyés par son mentor étaient tranchants. Dix secondes après, le chevalier du Lynx retomba au sol, dans son propre sang, qui coulait de ses membres et de son torse.

Venceslas secoua la tête, puis murmura:

"Kentaro, tu avais beau être mon meilleur disciple, tu ne m'en as pas moins déçu en trahissant ta cause! J'espère qu'Athéna te pardonnera!..."

Soudain, le corps de Kentaro fut recouvert par une aura dorée, puis le chevalier du Lynx se releva progressivement. Les doutes que Venceslas eut au sujet de son disciple furent confirmés quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux...des yeux scintillants!"

"Ainsi donc, l'esprit de la constellation du Lynx est venu te prêter main forte une nouvelle fois, Kentaro...Je ne comprend pas très bien la logique de ton étoile protectrice, mais ça n'a aucune importance! Ma prochaine attaque te coûtera la vie, Kentaro! Adieu!..."

"Par la Morsure du Lynx!"

Non seulement Venceslas n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer Kentaro, mais en plus il ne put absolument pas discerner les coups que son disciple venait de lui porter. Toujours fut-il que le chevalier d'argent fut frappé douloureusement par la Morsure du Lynx et violemment envoyé au sol.

_"Je n'y comprends plus rien! _songea Venceslas. _Pour la deuxième fois, Kentaro parvient à dépasser ma vitesse d'exécution! Je...Je suis pourtant un chevalier d'argent au service de la déesse Athéna, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre face à lui, un chevalier de bronze qui a trahi le Sanctuaire!"_

Dans la foulée, Venceslas se releva et vit que les yeux de Kentaro continuaient de briller intensément, comme les yeux d'un lynx. Tâchant de dissimuler son embarras, le chevalier du Paon dit à son disciple:

"Kentaro, j'ignore comment et surtout pourquoi l'esprit de la constellation du Lynx est venu te porter secours! Normalement, étant donné que tu as trahi le Sanctuaire, tu aurais dû perdre son soutien! Mais ça n'a guère d'importance! Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est d'accomplir ma mission!"

Ce fut alors que Kentaro répliqua:

"Maître...qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que vous êtes dans votre bon droit? Si la constellation du Lynx est venue me protéger, c'est bien parce qu'il y avait une raison valable, non?"

A ces mots, le chevalier du Paon se tut pendant une dizaine de secondes, le temps de réfléchir:

_"Non...ça ne peut pas être possible...L'histoire que Jabu m'a racontée ne tient pas debout...Lors de ma première année d'entraînement, j'avais appris que le Grand Pope symbolisait en permanence la justice, étant donné qu'il était à la base le chevalier d'or le plus dévoué envers Athéna! De plus, lorsque je suis venu au Sanctuaire pour la première fois, il y a six ans, j'ai senti l'amour et la justice se dégager du Grand Pope! Le Grand Pope est un ardent défenseur de la justice!"_

Cependant, une autre pensée vint l'animer au sujet de ce que venait de lui dire Kentaro:

_"Pour autant, j'avais également appris qu'un chevalier qui trahissait sa cause ne pouvait plus être secouru par sa constellation protectrice! Et pourtant, à deux reprises dans ce combat, Kentaro a été secouru par l'esprit de la constellation du Lynx! Pourquoi?"_

Décelant l'embarras qui gagnait son mentor, Kentaro lâcha:

"Eh bien, maître? Il me semble que vous ne savez plus où vous en êtes à présent! Allez-vous finir par comprendre?"

Venceslas poussa alors un cri similaire à une explosion:

"Jamais! Je ne dois jamais douter, maître Shaka m'avait dit que je devais parvenir à bannir tout doute de mon esprit! Douter du Grand Pope, ce serait douter de la déesse Athéna et ce serait également déshonorer maître Shaka, qui m'a tant appris! Kentaro, cette fois-ci, tu vas périr!"

"Maître, je vous en supplie!..."implora Kentaro.

Mais la roue lumineuse apparut alors derrière Venceslas, qui poussa son cri d'attaque:

"Que les Poignards Volants te terrassent!"

Plusieurs dizaines de coups tranchants vinrent atteindre Kentaro, qui hurla à la mort, puis se retrouva au tapis une quinzaine de secondes plus tard. Venceslas resta attentif pendant quelques secondes, puis fit ce constat:

"La cosmo-énergie de Kentaro n'est plus. Tout comme celles de ses frères, d'ailleurs. Ainsi donc, j'ai accompli ma mission et j'ai lavé l'affront que ces chevaliers de bronze avaient commis contre la déesse Athéna."

Le chevalier du Paon se retourna alors, prêt à repartir pour le Sanctuaire...mais sentit subitement le brutal réveil d'une cosmo-énergie. Sans se retourner, il lâcha, bouche bée:

"C'est insensé! Je dois être en plein cauchemar!"

Aussi, Venceslas se retourna et dut se rendre à l'évidence; une fois de plus, Kentaro s'était réveillé et ses yeux brillaient toujours. L'esprit de la constellation du Lynx était de nouveau venu lui porter secours.

"Kentaro...Tu...Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu es immortel?" balbutia Venceslas.

"Immortel, certainement pas, répliqua Kentaro. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser battre!"

"J'en doute, Kentaro! Cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas te rater! Que les Poignards Volants te terrassent!"

Mais, à peine Venceslas avait-il déclenché son attaque que l'impensable se produisit. Les Poignards Volants avaient beau se déplacer à mach 5, Kentaro les esquiva tous, sans le moindre mal, au grand dam du chevalier du Paon:

"C'est impossible! Je...Je n'arrive pas l'atteindre!...Il se déplace plus rapidement que...que mes Poignards!...Que...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?..."

Venceslas n'eut pas plus de temps pour se plonger dans ses interrogations; Kentaro lui envoya au visage un violent coup de pied qui le projeta à terre. Le choc fut si rude que Venceslas mit bien vingt secondes avant de pouvoir se relever. Ensuite, il regarda de nouveau fixement son disciple et songea:

_"Cela fait la troisième fois que Kentaro surpasse ma vitesse d'exécution! Pourtant, je suis l'un des rares chevaliers d'argent à pouvoir atteindre mach 5! Kentaro n'est qu'un simple chevalier de bronze, il a beau avoir la vue de douze hommes normaux, il ne devrait normalement pas excéder la vitesse du son!...Non!...Non, il n'aurait quand même pas...même avec le soutien de la constellation du Lynx..."_

Pour une raison inconnue, Venceslas commença à blémir, ce qui n'échappa pas au chevalier du Lynx, qui lui dit d'un ton malicieux:

"Que vous arrive-t-il, maître? Vous avez l'air beaucoup moins confiant qu'au début de notre affrontement!"

Venceslas ne répondit pas et continua de penser:

_"Je lui ai pourtant fait subir l'Attaque du Million de Mains, puis celle des Poignards Volants...Il a déjà perdu une certaine quantité de sang, il devrait être plus mort que vif, et pourtant, il semble plus vaillant que jamais...Non...Non, c'est impossible, il me semble que ça n'est jamais arrivé dans le passé!"_

Puis, plus haut:

"Kentaro! J'ignore comment, mais la chance te sourit insolemment! Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin! Cela doit faire la énième fois que je le dis, mais cette fois-ci sera la bonne! Tu vas!..."

Venceslas n'eut pas le temps d'achever; Kentaro, comme poussé par une sorte d'énergie sauvage, venait de se jeter sur son mentor, poings et pieds en avant, ou plutôt, toutes griffes dehors. En effet, non seulement Venceslas n'arrivait pas à esquiver les coups du chevalier du Lynx, mais il avait en plus le sentiment de combattre un animal sauvage:

_"Cela me rappelle l'un de nos combats d'entraînement_, parvint-il à penser. _A un moment, j'avais l'impression que Kentaro me portait de vrais coups de griffes! Ce n'est plus un humain, c'est un vrai animal qui combat en face de moi! Mais comment peut-il réaliser un miracle pareil?"_

Venceslas reçut alors un violent coup de poing, ou plutôt un coup de patte au visage, et se retrouva encore à terre. Il porta sa main à sa joue gauche, la tâta brièvement, puis pensa tout haut:

"Je ne m'étais pas trompé...Kentaro est bien protégé par sa constellation, le Lynx! Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment cette protection peut durer aussi longtemps!"

Le chevalier du Paon se replongea aussitôt dans certains de ses souvenirs d'entraînement:

_"Quelques mois avant que Nersaki, l'ancien chevalier du Paon, ne décède, il nous avait enseigné, à moi et ses autres disciples, que quand un chevalier sacré était en danger, il pouvait, en poussant son cosmos à son maximum, ne faire qu'un avec sa constellation protectrice, ou plus précisément avec l'esprit de sa constellation! Mais il nous avait également dit que le laps de temps que durait cette fusion variait selon le rang du chevalier! Ainsi, dans le cas de Kentaro, il n'aurait dû avoir cette opportunité qu'à une seule reprise, et pour une dizaine de secondes seulement! Et pourtant...Pourtant..."_

Venceslas fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par un appel de son disciple:

"Eh bien, maître, seriez-vous en train de rêver? Notre combat n'est pas terminé!"

"Très bien, Kentaro, mais c'est à tes risques et périls!"répliqua le chevalier d'argent.

Kentaro et Venceslas se jetèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Venceslas avait beau faire, il n'arrivait plus à frapper Kentaro et avait le plus grand mal à atteindre son disciple. Profitant de son court avantage, le chevalier du Lynx envoya à son mentor un violent coup de poing dans le ventre et l'expédia contre un rocher. Venceslas perdit alors conscience. Se rendant compte qu'il était parvenu à maîtriser son maître, Kentaro posa un genou à terre et haleta pendant quelques secondes, le temps de souffler. Ensuite, il regarda son maître, qui était effectivement inconscient, et mumura:

"Je...Je dois profiter de l'occasion!...Il...Il faut que je porte le coup de grâce à mon maître!"

Le poing serré, le chevalier du Lynx s'avança alors vers Venceslas en le regardant fixement du regard. Quand il n'y eut plus que vingt centimètres qui le séparaient du chevalier du Paon, Kentaro leva lentement son poing, le desserra, et fit briller sa main droite. Au bout de cinq secondes, des jets lumineux ressemblant à des griffes apparurent au bout des doigts de Kentaro, qui sentit subitement sa main qui tremblait. Ses griffes étaient à seulement cinq centimètres de la veine jugulaire de Venceslas. Une vingtaine de secondes après, ce ne fut pas seulement la main droite de Kentaro qui tremblait, mais aussi ses chevilles, puis ses jambes, son bras gauche...Finalement Kentaro se mit à trembler tout le long de son corps et même à avoir des sueurs froides, tant il hésitait à tuer son propre maître:

_"C'est...C'est maintenant ou jamais!...Il est...Il est possible que ce soit ma seule occasion de vaincre Venceslas!...Mais...Mais Venceslas est...mon maître!...Sans lui, je ne serais pas aujourd'hui ce que je suis devenu!..."_

Le chevalier du Lynx trembla de plus belle quand il se remémora toutes les années passées en Mongolie avec le chevalier du Paon. La bonté et la bienveillance de son mentor, qui avait été sévère avec lui, mais qui lui avait aussi prodigué un excellent savoir et un entraînement judicieux...L'admiration qu'il avait pour son maître avait grandi au fil des années, et avait atteint son point le plus haut quand il avait gagné l'armure du Lynx. Il lui avait tout appris sur la chevalerie d'Athéna, il avait eu lui-même pour mentor l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Et désormais, son maître, manipulé par le Grand Pope, était devenu un ennemi à éliminer. Pourtant, Kentaro hésitait toujours:

_"Je...Je n'en aurai jamais le courage...Venceslas est, avec Lydia, la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus en ce monde!...Je...Je ne peux pas!"_

Et, joignant les actes aux pensées, Kentaro baissa son bras droit et fit disparaître son énergie. Il poussa un soupir de désolation...qui fut subitement interrompu par un violent coup de poing. Le chevalier du Lynx, avant de chuter à terre, vit la personne qui l'avait frappé. C'était bien évidemment Venceslas.

"Kentaro, dit le chevalier du Paon. J'étais à demi-inconscient, j'ai donc pu sentir tes hésitations! Ton attitude était pathétique! Tu as fait passer ma vie avant la tienne, quelle tristesse!"

Kentaro regarda son maître d'un air insatisfait et lui rétorqua, malgré la douleur:

"Vous...Vous devriez avoir honte, maître...Vous étiez quelque peu conscient et...et vous m'avez piégé!"

"Silence! hurla Venceslas. Ce n'est pas à toi de me juger! Je n'ai pas à recevoir de leçons de morale de la part d'un chevalier renégat comme toi!"

Se souvenant brutalement de la méprise actuelle de son maître, Kentaro répondit en gémissant à moitié:

"Non...Maître...S'il vous plaît, écoutez...écoutez-moi..."

Semblant exaspéré, Venceslas prit son disciple par le col et l'envoya contre le rocher près duquel lui-même s'était trouvé auparavant. Le regard empreint de colère, il dit à Kentaro:

"Tais-toi, Kentaro! Je te l'ai pourtant dit; j'ai confiance dans la parole du Grand Pope! Ce n'est pas celle de ces cinq chevaliers de bronze qui va trouver grâce à mes yeux!

La parole du Grand Pope est la parole d'Athéna! Par conséquent, Kentaro, je dois exécuter ses ordres! Tu vas mourir au nom d'Athéna!"

Venceslas joignit ses mains, puis se mit de nouveau à parler en langue indienne. Lorsque les plumes qui étaient scellées à l'amure du Paon se mirent à briller et à former une roue, Kentaro tressaillit, puis songea:

_"Cette fois-ci, tout...tout est fini...Athéna, mes frères...pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur et de ne pas vous avoir écoutés plus tôt!"_

Faisant fi des états d'âme de son disciple, Venceslas lui dit:

"Adieu, Kentaro! Qu'Athéna te pardonne!..."

Soudain, Venceslas sentit que la lumière qui se trouvait derrière lui s'était estompée comme par magie. Il se retourna vivement et vit, non sans stupéfaction, les plumes de paon de son armure qui gisaient à terre. Elles paraissaient avoir été arrachées comme par un coup de griffes. Le chevalier d'argent maugréa:

"Mais qui a osé m'attaquer par derrière?...Comment!"

En effet, en regardant sur sa droite, Venceslas venait d'apercevoir un chevalier à la chevelure argentée, aux yeux morbides et à l'armure violacée...Ichi, le chevalier de

bronze de l'Hydre! Complètement abasourdi, Venceslas lâcha:

"Ichi! Comment as-tu pu survivre à mon attaque?"

"Hé, hé, hé...Venceslas, sache qu'il en faut plus pour m'abattre! Alors que tu étais en train de malmener Kentaro, j'en ai profité pour me relever et lui sauver la vie à temps!

Tant que tu ne déclenches pas ton attaque des Poignards Volants, il est facile de pouvoir de te priver de tes plumes! Et c'est ce que j'ai fait grâce aux Griffes de l'Hydre!"

répondit Ichi en souriant.

Venceslas balbutia:

"C'est...C'est impossible...Tes deux bras sont hors d'usage, tu n'aurais jamais pu utiliser tes griffes!"

Le chevalier de l'Hydre sourit de plus belle, puis fit sortir les griffes des protections de ses genoux. Le chevalier du Paon comprit rapidement:

"Très bien...Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir des griffes à tes genoux...Mais en fin de compte, ça n'a aucune importance! Ichi, tu l'as constaté; jamais tu ne pourras transpercer mon armure! Aussi, avant d'en finir avec Kentaro, je vais m'occuper de toi!..."

"Par le Sursaut du Lionet!"

Venceslas sentit alors une violente charge lui rentrer dans le corps et le bloquer contre le rocher près duquel se trouvait Kentaro. Ban, car c'était lui qui était intervenu, dit à Venceslas:

"Venceslas, j'ai beau n'être protégé que par la constellation du Petit Lion, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir mangé du lion!"

Puis, se tournant vers Ichi:

"Ichi, dépêche-toi de mettre Kentaro en lieu sûr, je m'occupe de Venceslas!"

Ichi hocha la tête puis prit Kentaro sous son bras et se chargea de l'emmener hors de portée de son maître. Quant à Ban, il s'adressa à Venceslas en ces termes:

"Venceslas, j'ai beau être le plus faible des chevaliers de bronze, je n'en reste pas moins un chevalier sacré! Et je vais te le prouver immédiatement!"

Le chevalier du Paon répliqua en serrant les poings:

"Eh bien, Ban, je vais te faire déchanter très rapidement!..."

"Par le Galop de la Licorne!"

Surpris, Venceslas n'eut pas le temps de réagir et reçut un violent coup de pied...de la part de Jabu, qui dit dans la foulée:

"Allez-y, c'est le moment!"

Avant que Venceslas n'ait eu le temps de retomber au sol, il entendit un cri d'attaque:

"Par le Hurlement Mortel!"

Une violente rafale d'énergie percuta aussitôt le chevalier d'argent, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Il était en train de se faire malmener par de simples chevaliers de bronze, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il allait se retrouver au tapis, victime de l'attaque de Nachi, quand il entendit la voix de Geki, le chevalier de l'Ours:

"Que te frappe le coup du grizzli des Montagnes Rocheuses! Par l'Attaque de l'Ours!"

Venceslas reçut un violent coup de poing qui le projeta définitivement au tapis. En une vingtaine de secondes, le chevalier du Paon, l'un des plus puissants chevaliers d'argent, venait de se faire humilier par cinq chevaliers de bronze. Au sol, le visage saignant, Venceslas songea:

_"Quelle honte! Je me suis fait piéger par le stratagème de ces cinq chevaliers de bronze! Ils...Ils vont me payer cher cette humiliation!"_

Jabu et ses frères ne s'y trompaient pas; ils arboraient de grands sourires, tant ils étaient heureux et fiers d'avoir enfin pu mettre en difficulté un chevalier d'argent. Lorsque Venceslas se décida à se relever, il entendit Jabu lui dire:

"Venceslas, sache que tant qu'il restera un souffle de vie en nous, nous n'abandonnerons jamais! Pendant que tu te battais contre Kentaro, nous en avons profité pour reprendre nos esprits et sauver notre petit frère de la mort! Venceslas, non seulement ton Attaque du Million de Mains a montré ses limites, mais en plus, tu as été privé de ton plumage magique! Considère désormais que tu es pareil à un animal sauvage privé de ses crocs! Venceslas, tu as perdu ce combat, alors abandonne et rentre en Grèce pour avouer ta défaite au Grand Pope!"

Mais, contre toute attente, Venceslas ferma les yeux et éclata de rire:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ta naïveté me fait mourir de rire, Jabu! Ha! Ha! Ha! Si tu crois que je suis aussi inoffensif qu'un nourrisson, tu te trompes grandement!"

Intrigué, le chevalier de la Licorne demanda à son adversaire:

"Que veux-tu dire, Venceslas?"

Pour toute réponse, Venceslas joignit ses mains et recommença à parler indien. Jabu laissa alors échapper un rire nerveux:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir utiliser ton attaque des Poignards Volants contre nous? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Ichi t'a privé de ta parure!"

Mais Ban n'était pas de cet avis:

"Jabu, je...comme toi, je ne comprends pas l'indien, mais il me semble que Venceslas prononce des mots différents de ceux qu'il avait prononcés pour déclencher l'attaque des Poignards Volants!"

"Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille..."laissa échapper Geki.

Jabu n'était guère convaincu par les craintes de ses frères:

"C'est insensé!...Il ne peut plus faire grand chose sans ses plumes!...Mais!"

En effet, devant cinq paires d'yeux éberlués, la cosmo-énergie de Venceslas augmentait petit à petit, faisant apparaître un halo doré qui entourait le corps du chevalier du Paon. L'intensité de ce halo fut tellement forte qu'elle réveilla Kentaro, inconscient jusque là:

"Que...Que s'est-il passé?...Mais! Qu'arrive-t-il à Venceslas?"

"Ichi, expliqua Nachi à son jeune frère, a rogné les plumes de paon de ton maître...mais je crains que cela n'ait pas été suffisant; la puissance de Venceslas augmente sans discontinuer depuis quelques instants!"

Ce fut alors que Venceslas prit la parole, sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux:

"Chevaliers de bronze, en me privant de mes plumes de paon, vous m'avez obligé à sortir de mes gonds! Je dois reconnaître que je vous ai sous-estimé, mais vous avez encore plus sous-estimé ma puissance!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes là?"demanda Jabu.

Venceslas répondit en faisant croître sa cosmo-énergie de manière encore plus poussée, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les chevaliers de bronze:

"C'est terrible...J'ai comme l'impression que...que la terre tremble!"murmura Ichi.

"Serait-ce là le véritable pouvoir de mon maître?" se demanda Kentaro.

"Ce cosmos...il n'est pas habituel...Venceslas avait raison; nous l'avons terriblement sous-estimé!"lâcha amèrement Nachi.

Jabu répliqua:

"Il n'est pas question que nous te laissions agir à ta guise, Venceslas! Prends ça!"

"Non, Jabu!"lâcha Geki.

Ne voulant rien entendre, le chevalier de la Licorne sauta dans les airs et cria:

"Par le Galop de la Licorne!"

Mais, alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à dix centimètres du halo de lumière, Jabu sentit une violente décharge électrique pénétrer tout son corps. Une décharge électrique d'environ 10000 volts, autant que la décharge émise par la chaîne nébulaire d'Andromède. Le chevalier de la Licorne poussa un cri de douleur qui fit vriller les tympans de ses cinq frères, puis il fut renvoyé près d'eux, contre un rocher. Le choc fut si violent que l'armure de Jabu, déjà exposée aux coups de Kentaro, puis à ceux de Venceslas, fut pulvérisée. Jabu mit dix secondes avant de reprendre conscience, puis il se rendit compte que son armure avait été détruite:

"Mon armure!"

Venceslas prit alors la parole:

"Visiblement, ton armure n'a pas supporté ce long combat! Cela dit, Jabu, si ma cosmo-énergie avait atteint son paroxysme, alors non seulement ton armure, mais aussi ton corps auraient été réduits en poussière!"

Tremblant tout le long de son corps, Jabu songea:

_"10000 volts, c'est...c'est autant que ce que la chaîne d'Andromède peut émettre...Et dire que Venceslas n'a pas encore déployé tout son cosmos..."_

Tout à coup, un bruit semblable à un gong résonna dans tout le paysage. Puis, une étrange silhouette se dessina derrière Venceslas. Une silhouette vêtue d'une armure d'or, dont l'élément le plus marquant était un casque ailé pourvu de quatre branches. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Kentaro, qui laissa échapper, d'un ton ahuri:

"C'est...C'est impossible!...On...On dirait le chevalier d'or de la Vierge!"

"Le chevalier d'or de la Vierge!"lâchèrent en choeur Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze.

Ravi du désarroi de ses adversaires, Venceslas se mit à rire de bon coeur:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! J'ai beau avoir les yeux fermés, je peux sentir votre embarras!"

Malgré sa peur, Nachi parvint à demander:

"Venceslas...quelle est cette silhouette?"

"Je veux bien répondre à la dernière question du condamné, sourit le chevalier du Paon. Sachez, toi et tes frères, que j'ai suivi mon entraînement sous la tutelle de l'ancien chevalier du Paon pendant deux ans, puis, durant les quatre années restantes, sous celle de Shaka, chevalier d'or de la constellation de la Vierge! La puissance de Shaka est incommensurable, il est non seulement le plus puissant de tous les chevaliers d'or, mais aussi l'être le plus proche de Dieu!"

"L'être le plus proche de Dieu!" répéta Jabu.

"C'est exact, approuva Venceslas. Durant mon combat contre Kentaro, celui-ci a bénéficié à plusieurs reprises de la protection du Lynx, sa constellation! Or, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai la possibilité de faire appel aux pouvoirs de la constellation de la Vierge!"

A ces mots, Jabu, Nachi, Geki, Ichi et Ban se mirent à trembler tout le long de leurs corps. Seul Kentaro parvint à garder la maîtrise de soi en s'adressant à son maître en ces termes:

"C'est impossible...Vous m'aviez dit, maître, qu'un chevalier ne pouvait être protégé que par une seule constellation!"

"C'est exact, Kentaro, reconnut le chevalier du Paon. Seulement voilà: je peux bénéficier de la protection de la Vierge non seulement grâce à mon entraînement avec Shaka, mais aussi grâce à mon armure!"

"Votre armure?"

"Kentaro, aurais-tu déjà oublié? fit Venceslas. Je porte une armure qui, 243 ans auparavant, a été ressuscitée par le sang de l'ancien chevalier de la Vierge! Il n'y a aucun doute que son âme est dans mon armure et qu'il me transmet son soutien!"

Sur ce, l'armure du Paon se mit à scintiller épisodiquement, puis à briller intensément; elle était comme couverte d'or pur. Devant ce phénomène, Ichi se mit à balbutier:

"Voilà...Voilà que ça recommence! L'armure de Venceslas brille de nouveau comme de l'or!"

"Et ce n'est pas tout! ajouta Nachi. Son cosmos grandit dans des proportions de plus en plus effroyables!"

Le halo de lumière qui couvrait Venceslas grossissait effectivement de plus en plus, jusqu'à manquer d'aveugler les chevaliers de bronze par son intensité. Soudain, Venceslas bougea légèrement la position de ses mains et y créa une sorte d'énergie lumineuse.

"Il a...Il a créé un cosmos dans ses mains!"dit Jabu.

"Il ne va pas tarder à attaquer!"enchaîna Ban.

"Alors...tout...tout est perdu?"demanda Geki.

"Exactement, approuva Venceslas. Grâce à la protection de la Vierge, je vais vous envoyer dans l'autre monde pour de bon!"

Ce fut alors que le halo de lumière entourant Venceslas disparut subitement...pour se retrouver à une plus petite échelle entre les mains du chevalier d'argent. Néanmoins, sa puissance semblait être toujours aussi importante. Venceslas poursuivit:

"Chevaliers de bronze, vous allez goûter à une technique que maître Shaka m'a enseignée! Il s'agit d'une technique propre au chevalier de la Vierge, mais que je maîtrise également à la perfection!"

Kentaro pâlit:

"Si...S'il va vraiment utiliser l'une des techniques de Shaka, je ne donne plus cher de nos vies!"

Faisant peu de cas du désarroi de Kentaro et de ses frères, Venceslas lâcha:

"Chevaliers de bronze, vous allez mourir au nom de la déesse Athéna!"

Le cosmos qui se trouvait entre ses mains brilla subitement, puis le chevalier du Paon prononça une étrange parole:

"OHM!"

Puis, il enchaîna:

"Par la Capitulation du Démon!"

Venceslas relâcha alors le cosmos qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Celui-ci se transforma en une grosse vague d'énergie qui éblouit les six chevaliers de bronze. Tout au plus purent-ils penser:

_"C'est donc ça, la vraie puissance de Venceslas?"_

_"Cette...Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin, nous allons tous y passer!"_

Dans un grand fracas, la Capitulation du Démon percuta Kentaro et ses frères, les envoyant même contre les parois de l'une des montagnes de Daïa. Mais le choc fut si brutal qu'il provoqua un éboulement d'une grande ampleur. Trop affaiblis par l'attaque de Venceslas, les chevaliers de bronze ne purent éviter les éboulis et furent ensevelis sous des blocs de roche. Ce phénomène dura bien près d'une minute puis, quand le calme revint, Venceslas murmura, les yeux toujours fermés:

"Ainsi les six chevaliers de bronze qui ont osé se rebeller contre le Sanctuaire ont péri grâce à la Capitulation du Démon. Je dois avouer qu'ils n'ont pas manqué de courage et se sont battus comme des braves. Quel dommage que cela n'ait pas été pour leur vraie cause...A présent, je dois retourner au Sanctuaire et dire au Grand Pope que j'ai accompli ma mission."

Venceslas tourna donc les talons et fit quelques pas, l'esprit perdu. Il tâchait désormais d'oublier ce combat durant lequel il avait tant peiné, un combat qui l'avait pourtant opposé à de simples chevaliers de bronze, parmi lesquels son propre disciple. Mais il n'avait pas d'états d'âme; Shaka de la Vierge lui avait dit qu'il devait se montrer impitoyable envers les faibles. Et Venceslas n'aurait pour rien au monde remis en cause les enseignements de l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Aussi marcha-t-il en s'efforçant d'oublier son combat contre les six chevaliers de bronze...quand un éclair lui traversa l'esprit. Le chevalier du Paon resta immobile durant cinq secondes, avant de se dire:

_"Non...C'est insensé...Un miracle pareil ne peut avoir lieu..."_

Toutefois, par acquis de conscience, il se retourna vivement, sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux et se focalisa sur les éboulements grâce à son sixième sens. Tout à coup, une main fébrile sortit entre deux rochers, puis une autre, puis un chevalier parvint finalement à se tirer de la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait alors. C'était Kentaro du Lynx, que Venceslas identifia aisément grâce à son aura chancelante:

"Kentaro!...C'est...C'est impossible, jamais tu n'aurais dû survivre à la Capitulation du Démon!"

Bien qu'étant à bout de forces, le chevalier du Lynx parvint à murmurer:

"C'est...C'est ce que j'ai pensé, moi aussi...Et pourtant, le miracle s'est...s'est produit!...Mes frères n'ont...n'ont certainement pas survécu à cette attaque, je...je suis donc le seul à pouvoir continuer le combat!"

Venceslas sourit:

"Tu n'es pas sérieux, Kentaro...Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, tu es plus mort que vif!"

Kentaro répliqua:

"Maître...tant qu'il...qu'il restera la moindre étincelle de vie en moi, je ne trouverai aucune raison valable pour abandonner ce combat!"

Intrigué, le chevalier du Paon insista:

"Mais enfin, pour quelle raison te bats-tu, Kentaro?"

Le chevalier du Lynx répondit:

"C'est inutile que je vous donne la réponse, maître; vous êtes trop figé dans vos certitudes!"

Venceslas répliqua, tout en haussant les épaules:

"Très bien...Kentaro, tu as pu réchapper à mon attaque une première fois, mais tu n'auras pas autant de chance la deuxième fois!"

Venceslas se concentra de nouveau durant une trentaine de secondes, sans que Kentaro ne tentât quoi que ce fût, puis un cosmos apparut entre les mains du chevalier du Paon, qui laissa échapper:

"OHM!"

Puis, dans la foulée:

"Par la Capitulation du Démon!"

Une nouvelle vague foudroyante partit alors vers Kentaro et illumina tout le paysage. Venceslas resta stoïque durant le temps que dura ce phénomène et se contenta de penser:

_"Kentaro n'en a plus pour très longtemps...Bien qu'il ait trahi le Sanctuaire, j'admire son courage!"_

Toutefois, au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, Venceslas se rendit compte que le paysage était toujours illuminé par l'énergie dégagée par la Capitulation du Démon. Utilisant son sixème sens, il sentit la présence du cosmos de Kentaro qui était stable, mais en pleine lutte. Le chevalier du Paon comprit alors que l'impensable s'était produit. Devant lui, Kentaro, un genou à terre, les bras en avant, était parvenu à bloquer la Capitulation du Démon.

"Kentaro, dit Venceslas, comment...comment es-tu parvenu à contrer l'attaque que m'a enseignée Shaka de la Vierge?"

Bien qu'il sentît qu'il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les bras, Kentaro eut la force de répondre:

"Maître...je vous l'ai dit; jamais je n'abandonnerai ce combat! J'ai donc fait tous les efforts possibles pour pouvoir contrer votre technique!"

Venceslas n'était pas convaincu:

"C'est...C'est impossible, Kentaro! Tu n'es qu'un chevalier de bronze, jamais tu n'aurais pu contrer la Capitulation du Démon!..."

Tout à coup, une silhouette féline apparut juste derrière le chevalier du Lynx. Bien qu'ayant toujours les yeux fermés, Venceslas la reconnut immédiatement:

"Non...C'est...C'est encore la constellation du Lynx! Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit encore venue te protéger?"

Kentaro répondit:

"Vous êtes trop obstiné, maître, c'est inutile de vous répondre...Argh! Cette...Cette énergie me brûle terriblement...Pourtant, je...je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner maintenant!"

S'appuyant alors contre le sol, Kentaro augmenta de nouveau sa cosmo-énergie, puis cria:

"Maître! Je vous renvoie votre attaque!"

Et, sous le regard médusé de Venceslas, le miracle survint; Kentaro renvoya la Capitulation du Démon. Subitement affolé, le chevalier du Paon se déplaça sur sa droite et esquiva de justesse sa propre attaque. Il posa ensuite un genou à terre, le temps de souffler brièvement. L'émotion causée par la riposte de Kentaro avait provoqué des sueurs froides chez le chevalier d'argent:

_"Je...Je n'arrive pas à y croire!...Kentaro parvient...parvient à me tenir tête, lui, un simple chevalier de bronze! Pourtant, je...je suis le disciple de l'être le plus proche de Dieu, je ne peux me permettre de perdre!...Que faut-il que je fasse, nom de Dieu!"_

Il ne fallut que cinq secondes avant que Venceslas n'obtienne la réponse à sa question:

_"Oui...Je vois ce qu'il me reste à faire...Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes!"_

Dans la foulée, Venceslas se releva pour entendre Kentaro lui dire:

"Maître, s'il vous plaît, restons-en là! Ce combat ne nous mènera à rien de bon, je vous ai prouvé que je pouvais vous mettre en échec!"

Contre toute attente, Venceslas répondit avec un drôle de sourire:

"Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, Kentaro...Je n'ai pas encore joué ma dernière carte!"

Tout à coup, Venceslas joignit ses deux mains et en fit échapper d'étranges cercles de lumière qui vinrent entourer Kentaro. Le chevalier du Lynx, étonné par ce phénomène, ne bougea pas néanmoins, car il ne voyait pas comment ces cercles pourraient lui nuire. Il entendit alors le bruit d'un gong puis, devant ses yeux ébahis, des images de Bouddha apparurent autour de lui et de Venceslas. Aussitôt, le chevalier du Paon dit à son disciple:

"Ton heure est arrivée, Kentaro! Cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras rien faire contre moi!"

Kentaro répliqua:

"Ne vendez pas la peau du Lynx avant de l'avoir tué, maître! Je saurai vous atteindre avant que vous n'ayez pu déclencher votre attaque! Yaaah!"

Kentaro bondit alors sur son maître, qui lui dit en souriant:

"J'en doute fort, Kentaro!"

Soudain, les yeux de Venceslas s'ouvrirent devant Kentaro, qui lâcha:

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Venceslas dit aussitôt:

"Ablation du premier sens!"

Une lueur jaillit des yeux de Venceslas et vint éblouir Kentaro, qui se retrouva projeté au sol par la fulgurance de l'attaque du chevalier d'argent. Le chevalier du Lynx resta

évanoui durant une dizaine de secondes, puis se décida à ouvrir les yeux...mais eut une très désagréable surprise. En effet, devant lui, il y avait un noir total! Il ne voyait plus rien du tout, et pourtant ses yeux étaient intacts. L'air affolé, Kentaro se releva et demanda à Venceslas:

"Maître! Je...Je ne vois plus rien du tout!...Que...Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?"

L'air franchement ravi, le chevalier du Paon répondit:

"Kentaro, tu viens de commencer à goûter aux effets du Trésor du Ciel!"

"Le Trésor du Ciel! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attaque?"

"C'est l'attaque la plus puissante du chevalier d'or de la Vierge, Kentaro! Comme tu le sais, l'âme de l'ancien chevalier d'or de la Vierge se trouve dans mon armure! Et il est fort probable que sa mémoire m'ait aidé à maîtriser cette technique!"

Abasourdi par les propos de son mentor, Kentaro put toutefois lui demander:

"En quoi consiste cette attaque?"

"C'est certainement l'attaque la plus puissante de toute la chevalerie d'Athéna, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle combine à la fois l'attaque _et _la défense! Le Trésor du Ciel est certainement la vérité la plus profonde de l'Univers! Maintenant que tu as été atteint par cette attaque, Kentaro, tu ne pourras ni esquiver mes coups ni riposter! Je vais, tour à tour, te priver de tes cinq sens!"

En entendant les paroles de son mentor, Kentaro blémit. Déjà il avait été privé de la vue, qui lui était fort utile en tant que chevalier du Lynx, mais si en plus il devait perdre tous ses sens et se trouver réduit à l'état de mort-vivant, sa défaite serait assurée. Toutefois, il tâcha de se reprendre et répliqua:

"Non, maître! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire! Vous ne me priverez jamais de l'usage de mes cinq sens!"

Le chevalier du Lynx bondit alors sur Venceslas, qui dit en souriant:

"Pauvre inconscient! Ablation du deuxième sens!"

Un cosmos jaillit des mains de Venceslas et vint percuter Kentaro, qui se retrouva au tapis, avec quelques traces de coups en plus. Mais quand il voulut se relever, il dut déchanter rapidement:

"Quoi?...Je...Je n'arrive plus à me relever, je...je suis complètement paralysé, je ne sens plus mon corps!"

"C'est exact, Kentaro, approuva Venceslas. Car je viens de te priver du toucher! Non seulement tu ne peux plus utiliser ta vue extrêmement perçante, mais en plus, tu ne peux plus te défendre ou attaquer!"

Le coeur de Kentaro se mit à battre la chamade. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que son maître puisse maîtriser une technique aussi dévastatrice. Le chevalier du Paon reprit alors la parole:

"Apparemment, entendre mes paroles ne te fait pas le plus grand bien, Kentaro! Autant y remédier tout de suite! Ablation du troisième sens!"

Kentaro fut de nouveau frappé par un cosmos très puissant. Il mit vingt secondes avant de pouvoir reprendre conscience et de réaliser immédiatement qu'il ne parvenait plus à entendre le moindre bruit; Venceslas l'avait privé du sens de l'ouïe. Le jeune chevalier de bronze poussa un terrible cri de désespoir:

"Non! Je...Je ne peux plus rien faire! Je ne veux pas finir à l'état de légume!"

Venceslas fronça les sourcils:

"J'en ai assez de t'entendre gémir de la sorte, Kentaro! Ablation du quatrième sens!"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le goût qui fut annihilé par le Trésor du Ciel. Juste après avoir reçu la quatrième attaque de son mentor, Kentaro sentit en effet que sa langue était devenue aussi dure que de la pierre, il n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Venceslas dit alors:

"Kentaro, tu t'es battu comme un vrai chevalier! Quel dommage que tu aies trahi le Sanctuaire, car tu aurais pu vraiment être un digne défenseur de la déesse Athéna! A présent, il ne te reste plus qu'un seul sens, dont je vais très rapidement te débarrasser!"

Venceslas fit brûler rapidement un cosmos entre ses mains, puis cria:

"Ablation du cinquième sens!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: La fin de Kentaro**

Kentaro fut frappé par une violente décharge d'énergie et s'écroula tout le long de son corps. Il avait désormais beaucoup de mal à respirer et ne parvenait plus à sentir la présence de Venceslas. Malgré son état de santé fragile, il comprit immédiatement que son mentor l'avait privé de l'odorat, le seul sens qu'il avait conservé jusque là.

De son côté, le chevalier du Paon regardait attentivement le corps étendu de son disciple, puis lâcha:

"Kentaro, désormais, tu ne peux plus voir, ni ressentir, ni entendre, ni parler, ni sentir! Tu es désormais pareil à un mort-vivant! Bien que tes capacités mentales soient encore intactes, tu ne peux plus que penser à ta déchéance! Tu as souffert, non seulement en encaissant le Trésor du Ciel, mais aussi à cause de mes coups lors de notre affrontement! Autrement dit, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps! Cette fois-ci, le combat est bel et bien terminé! Je m'en vais retourner au Sanctuaire et faire part au Grand Pope que je n'ai pas failli à ma mission, comme tout chevalier d'Athéna qui se respecte! Adieu, Kentaro!"

Sur ce, Venceslas tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas lent, car il ressentait encore les séquelles physiques de son combat contre les chevaliers de bronze. Tout en marchant, il pensait:

_"J'ai encore du mal à croire que de vulgaires chevaliers de bronze aient pu me tenir tête aussi longtemps!...Comme quoi, il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences! D'un autre côté, j'ai fini par les vaincre, et c'est bien ça qui compte!..."_

Brusquement, Venceslas entendit un bruit sec non loin derrière lui. Intrigué, le chevalier du Paon se retourna et vit une, puis deux pierres être dégagées du haut d'un monticule. Dans la seconde qui suivit, une main musclée, mais tremblante, apparut à la surface. Une autre main suivit, puis une tête coiffée d'un diadème sombre surgit. C'était Geki de l'Ours. Il paraissait avoir été sérieusement touché par la Capitulation du Démon, mais était encore bien vivant, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Venceslas:

"Quoi! Comment...Comment as-tu fait pour rester en vie?"

Geki répondit en dépit de son épuisement:

"Hé, hé, hé...Nous avons peut-être sous-estimé ta puissance, Venceslas, mais toi, tu as largement sous-évalué notre capacité d'endurance!"

Une nouvelle tête jaillit alors juste à côté de Geki. C'était celle de Ban, qui écarta quelques pierres qui le gênaient. Le chevalier du Petit Lion dit à son adversaire:

"Aussi grande que puisse être ta force, Venceslas, nous ne mourrons pas avant de t'avoir emmené avec nous dans l'autre monde!"

Malgré la stupeur qu'il éprouvait légitimement, Venceslas se borna à répondre en souriant:

"Vous êtes toujours aussi audacieux, ma parole! Mais vous devriez prendre garde à ce que vous dites!"

Soudain, de nouvelles têtes supposées disparues sortirent hors des amas de rochers. Il s'agissait de Nachi et d'Ichi, qui n'étaient pas bien loin de leurs frères aînés. Dans la foulée, Geki tira par son col Jabu, qui était vivant, mais évanoui. Ban s'adressa au chevalier d'argent en ces termes:

"Juste avant que les rochers nous tombent dessus, moi et les autres chevaliers de bronze avons utilisé nos corps pour protéger Jabu! Faute de quoi, il aurait certainement péri écrasé, sans son armure!"

"Que c'est beau, l'amour fraternel! répliqua ironiquement Venceslas. Bon, fini de rire, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire?"

Nachi répondit:

"Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, Venceslas; t'envoyer en enfer!"

Venceslas eut le plus grand mal du monde à se retenir de rire aux éclats durant une quinzaine de secondes. Puis, il parvint à répliquer:

"Vous avez beau être blessés, vous n'avez pas perdu pour autant votre sens de l'humour, c'est bien!...A moins que vous ne soyez assez masochistes pour connaître le sort de votre petit frère!"

Jabu, qui sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur, vit subitement le corps étendu de Kentaro. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour:

"Venceslas! Que...Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Kentaro?"dit-il d'un air furieux.

Venceslas sourit:

"Moi? Peu de chose...J'ai juste utilisé contre lui le Trésor du Ciel!"

"Le Trésor du Ciel!"

"C'est une attaque à la fois offensive et défensive, qui prive l'adversaire de ses cinq sens, un à un! A présent, Kentaro n'a plus que sa faible conscience et son coeur qui bat pour l'aider à survivre! Mais vu son état de santé, je ne donne plus cher de sa peau!"

Les chevaliers de bronze furent horrifiés par le traitement que le chevalier du Paon avait infligé à son disciple, particulièrement Jabu, qui vociféra, malgré ses blessures:

"Espèce d'ordure! Comment as-tu pu agir de façon aussi monstrueuse?"

Venceslas fronça les sourcils:

"Tu me traites de monstre alors que je ne fais qu'obéir à mon devoir de chevalier...Tu es toujours aussi culotté malgré ta faiblesse, Jabu, d'après ce que je vois...Franchement, on peut relativiser bien des choses en comparant l'état de Kentaro et le vôtre, chevaliers!"

"Comment ça?"demanda Nachi.

Avec un sourire plus narquois que jamais, Venceslas s'expliqua:

"Regardez-vous! Vous êtes couverts de plaies et de bosses du cuir chevelu jusqu'aux orteils, vos armures sont fissurées de partout, et même en morceaux pour la tienne, Jabu! Vous avez encaissé les attaques de Kentaro quand celui-ci avait encore toute sa raison, vous avez subi l'Attaque du Million de Mains, les Poignards Volants, la Capitulation du Démon et vous avez manqué de vous faire écraser par des éboulements! Vous tremblez sur vos jambes, c'est tout juste si vous n'avez pas besoin de béquilles pour rester debout! Vous avez le plus grand mal à faire le moindre mouvement, fût-ce de vos doigts, et vous avez le regard livide! Il me suffirait d'une seule attaque pour vous envoyer _ad patres_! Alors, chevaliers de bronze, ne me critiquez pas parce que j'ai ôté à Kentaro la totalité de ses cinq sens! Comparé à vous, il se porte comme un charme! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Jabu et ses frères enrageaient intérieurement, tant Venceslas prenait du plaisir à les narguer. Mais ils étaient bien trop affaiblis pour tenter le moindre coup contre le chevalier d'argent. Celui-ci les regarda de nouveau fixement et leur dit:

"Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses, désormais...Lequel d'entre vous vais-je exécuter en premier?"

Les chevaliers de bronze se mirent à trembler comme des feuilles, à cause de la perspective d'une mort prochaine, mais aussi de leur faiblesse physique, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Venceslas, qui se frotta les mains en pensant à sa future victoire. Finalement, le chevalier du Paon leur dit:

"En fin de compte, je ne vais pas me creuser la tête! Je vais vous tuer tous en même temps! Adieu, chevaliers de bronze!..."

Mais, alors que Venceslas allait se mettre en position d'attaque, il sentit un réveil de cosmo-énergie tout près de lui. Il s'arrêta de bouger et laissa échapper, les lèvres tremblantes:

"Non...Non...Je dois halluciner, c'est impossible..."

Puis, d'un air hésitant, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur sa droite et ouvrit grand les yeux pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas. Juste à côté de lui se trouvait le corps inanimé de Kentaro, mais dont la cosmo-énergie irradiait petit à petit.

"Que...Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il est sérieusement blessé, il a perdu l'usage de ses cinq sens, et pourtant sa cosmo-énergie ne s'est pas éteinte, et s'enflamme même peu à peu! C'est impossible, ça relève de la science-fiction!"

Mais Venceslas n'avait pas fini d'être stupéfait. En effet, une quinzaine de secondes après que la cosmo-énergie de son disciple se fût ravivée, Kentaro bougea lentement une main tremblante, puis une autre, puis, avec le plus grand mal, se remit sur ses deux pieds. Il ouvrit les yeux; sa vue n'avait pas intégralement disparu. Il percevait faiblement les bruits, mais son ouïe fonctionnait encore un peu. Il se mit à haleter nerveusement, montrant la fragilité de son odorat. Il tira lentement la langue, puis émit quelques fragments de phrase:

"Maî...Maître...Vous..."

Venceslas posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour mieux entendre son coeur battre la chamade, puis dit, d'une voix abasourdie:

"C'est insensé!...C'est un vrai cauchemar! Tu ne peux pas avoir tes cinq sens qui fonctionnent encore un peu, je te les ai supprimés les uns après les autres!"

Toujours haletant, Kentaro répliqua:

"Pour...Pourtant..."

Le chevalier du Paon sentit que ses sueurs froides le reprenaient de nouveau. Il tâcha d'en faire abstraction et répliqua:

"Je...Je ne peux y croire! Le Trésor du Ciel est...est censé être une attaque dévastatrice!"

De sa voix affaiblie, Kentaro approuva:

"Mais...Mais elle l'est effectivement, maître! C'est...C'est de loin l'attaque la...la plus...redoutable de...toute la...la chevalerie d'Athéna!..."

Le chevalier du Lynx marqua une courte pause, puis s'efforça de reprendre:

"Ce...Cependant, il...il y a un détail que...vous avez préféré...oublier, maître!"

"Quel détail?"

Kentaro répondit, avec un petit sourire en coin:

"Le...Le Trésor du Ciel est bien une attaque...très puissante...J'irai même plus...plus loin; si...si Shaka de la Vierge me l'avait...envoyé...j'aurais péri à coup sûr!"

Venceslas était de plus en plus perplexe:

"Alors...pourquoi...pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas marché à la perfection?"

"Contrairement à...à la Capitulation du Démon, expliqua Kentaro, vous...vous n'avez pas...appris à...à maîtriser le Trésor du Ciel!...Obtenir le souvenir de cette attaque grâce...grâce à l'âme de l'ancien...chevalier de la Vierge...ne suffit pas!...Vous...Vous êtes bien...débrouillé avec cette technique, maître...mais vous ne la maîtrisez qu'à 80!...Voilà...pourquoi...je suis parvenu à conserver un peu l'usage...de mes cinq sens!"

Venceslas ouvrit grand la bouche en entendant les propos de son disciple. Lui, qui pensait pouvoir vaincre Kentaro grâce à l'attaque-phare du chevalier de la Vierge, devait désormais déchanter:

"Non...C'est...C'est impossible..."balbutia-t-il.

"Les...Les faits sont pourtant là, répliqua Kentaro. Et le pire, c'est que vous saviez vous...vous-même que vous n'aviez pas la pleine maîtrise de cette technique...et pourtant, vous l'avez utilisée!...Pour...Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'utiliser une technique que vous ne maîtrisez pas totalement?"

Venceslas ne sut quoi répondre, ce qui fit sourire Kentaro:

"Maître, vous...vous connaissez la réponse! Mais puisque...vous ne voulez pas la livrer, je...je vais m'en charger! Vous...Vous avez commencé à paniquer quand...quand je suis...parvenu à bloquer la...la Capitulation du...du Démon et à...à vous la renvoyer! Cela faisait déjà...plusieurs dizaines de minutes que vous n'arriviez pas...pas à accomplir votre mission!...Alors, pris de panique, vous avez...décidé de recourir au...au Trésor du Ciel, tout en sachant que vous ne le contrôliez pas parfaitement! Et...Et au final, vous...vous voilà revenu à...à la situation de départ!"

Profondément troublé, Venceslas protesta:

"Non...Non, tu te trompes, Kentaro!"

"Ne...Ne niez pas l'évidence, maître, répliqua le chevalier du Lynx. Vous le savez au fond de vous, mais vous refusez de...de le reconnaître!...De reconnaître que...que vous aviez peur de la défaite!..."

De plus en plus perturbé par les paroles de son disciple, Venceslas serra les poings, avant de penser:

_"En...En y repensant, je...j'avais été frappé de stupeur en voyant que Kentaro avait pu survivre à la Capitulation du Démon, puis la contrer lors de la deuxième fois! Déjà qu'il...qu'il avait pu me tenir en échec en dépassant ma...ma vitesse d'exécution, tout...tout ça était trop pour...pour moi...Oui, au fond...de moi, j'ai paniqué et...et j'ai joué le tout pour le tout, même si je savais que je n'avais pas une maîtrise parfaite du Trésor du Ciel, tant...tant j'avais peur!...Tant je commençais à douter devant la résistance de Kentaro et...et de ses frères!"_

Le visage du chevalier du Paon se crispa alors, puis ce dernier tomba à genoux en implorant le Ciel:

"Mon Dieu! Pourquoi suis-je incapable de vaincre ces misérables chevaliers de bronze?"

Devant le désespoir de Venceslas, Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze esquissèrent un bref sourire, en dépit de leur état de santé précaire. Quant à Kentaro, il esquissa une réponse à la question que son maître avait adressée au Créateur:

"Si...Si vous n'étiez pas aussi têtu, maître, je pourrais vous le dire!...Mais puisque...puisque vous ne voulez rien entendre, ça...ça ne vaut pas la peine!"

Venceslas se releva alors, puis dit à son disciple:

"Aucune importance! Kentaro, toi et tes frères êtes plus morts que vifs! Pour vous tuer, il me faudra simplement un coup!"

Kentaro sourit entre ses dents:

"Maître...vous devriez prendre garde à ce que vous venez de dire...Car...Car vous m'avez donné le...le moyen de vous vaincre!"

Un halo doré vint alors recouvrir le corps de Kentaro, qui s'arc-bouta sur ses pieds et fit trembler la Terre. Sa cosmo-énergie se mit à croître de manière faramineuse, sous les yeux ébahis de ses cinq frères:

"C'est...C'est incroyable! Kentaro est...est encore décidé à se battre!" dit Geki.

"Regardez! Malgré...Malgré son état, son...son cosmos grandit sans cesse...dans...dans des proportions que nous n'imaginions pas!"enchaîna Nachi.

"Sa...Sa cosmo-énergie va même jusqu'à déplacer des fragments de sol dans les airs! Mais...Mais d'où peut lui venir une telle force?"se demanda Jabu.

Quant à Venceslas, il voyait le halo de lumière doubler, tripler de volume autour de Kentaro. Bien malgré lui, le chevalier du Paon commença à trembler sur ses jambes et à être repris par des sueurs froides:

"Non...Non...C'est impossible!...Sa...Sa cosmo-énergie croît sans cesse...Et...Et pourtant, chacun...chacun de ses sens ne...ne fonctionne plus qu'à 20 de ses capacités!...Puisque...Puisque c'est comme ça, je...je vais en finir avec toi, Kentaro!"

Le chevalier du Lynx répliqua:

"Renoncez-y, maître! Auriez-vous déjà oublié ce que je vous ai dit?"

Ne voulant rien entendre, Venceslas créa un cosmos entre ses mains, puis cria:

"Par le Trésor du Ciel!"

Les autres chevaliers de bronze crièrent en choeur, d'un air horrifié:

"Kentaro!"

Mais, alors que Venceslas venait à peine d'envoyer son attaque vers son disciple, ce dernier la lui retourna à une vitesse prodigieuse, et seule une chance surhumaine permit au chevalier d'argent de ne pas être touché par le Trésor du Ciel. Venceslas posa un genou à terre. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré subitement, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient de son front et la pâleur le gagnait. Regardant de nouveau le chevalier du Lynx, dont le cosmos n'en finissait plus d'augmenter, il lâcha:

"Je...Je divague!...Il a...Il a dépassé largement le niveau de puissance que j'avais atteint grâce à la protection de la Vierge! Kentaro...Comment as-tu pu réaliser pareil miracle?"

La réponse du chevalier du Lynx fut sans appel:

"Maître Venceslas!...Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est vous qui m'avez donné le moyen de vous vaincre! Je ne sais comment, mais j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi vous aviez décidé de garder les yeux fermés, tandis que vous aviez recours à la protection de la Vierge! C'était pour augmenter votre cosmo-énergie! Un jour, vous m'aviez dit que quelqu'un qui avait été privé de l'un de ses sens pouvait en profiter pour développer ceux qui lui restaient! Et vous avez fonctionné comme ça; vous avez accru votre puissance en vous privant délibérément de la vue! C'est comme ça que vous avez pu déclencher la Capitulation du Démon! De plus, quand vous ouvrez les yeux, toute l'énergie accumulée est libérée et explose! Voilà comment vous avez pu reproduire le Trésor du Ciel!"

"Hmm...Tu es très perspicace, Kentaro, reconnut Venceslas. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'a donné le moyen de me vaincre!"

Kentaro sourit:

"Maître...vous devriez pourtant...le savoir...Maintenant que mes cinq sens ne...ne fonctionnent plus qu'à 20...de leurs capacités, je peux en profiter pour accroître...mon...mon cosmos!..."

Le halo de lumière qui entourait le chevalier du Lynx grandit alors encore plus, jusqu'à frôler le fil du ciel. Devant ce spectacle, Jabu murmura:

"Quelle...Quelle puissance...Franchement, je...je crois que je devrai encore beaucoup m'entraîner avant de pouvoir rattraper le niveau de mon petit frère!"

Venceslas ajouta, la voix tremblante:

"Si...Si je ne riposte pas, je...je ne donne pas cher de ma vie!...Mais...Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire, à présent!"

Tout à coup, Kentaro croisa les bras et hurla:

"Brûle, mon cosmos! Brûle jusqu'à atteindre ton plein niveau de puissance!"

Le cosmos de Kentaro brûla aussitôt de plus belle durant cinq secondes, jusqu'à ce que Venceslas aperçût une silhouette bien familière...la silhouette d'un lynx!

"Encore la silhouette du Lynx? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" se demanda le chevalier d'argent.

Ce fut alors que Kentaro leva ses bras, fit apparaître d'étranges griffes au bout de ses doigts, et poussa son cri d'attaque:

"Par les Griffes du Lynx!"

Venceslas sourit:

"Pff...C'est inutile, Kentaro...Je connais déjà cette attaque, elle ne pourra fonctionner contre moi!..."

Soudain, le chevalier du Paon leva les yeux et vit que les coups de Kentaro devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus rapides:

"La...La vitesse et le nombre des coups de Kentaro augmente sans cesse!...Je...Je ne vais pas résister longtemps!...Mais!"

En effet, devant six paires d'yeux ébahis, les coups de Kentaro, plus ou moins visibles, s'étaient subitement métamorphosés, devenant aussi rapides que la lumière:

"Quoi!...Des jets de lumière? Les coups de Kentaro sont devenus des jets de lumière!...Aaaargh!"

Venceslas venait juste d'être atteint par plusieurs milliers, voire des millions de coups de griffes. Le chevalier d'argent n'avait pas été capable d'en esquiver ou d'en parer un seul. Il poussa des cris terribles durant dix secondes, puis les derniers coups de Kentaro se chargèrent de l'expédier violemment au tapis, faisant même voltiger son casque. A présent, le chevalier du Paon gisait au sol, le corps sanguinolant et couvert de coups. En voyant leur adversaire hors de combat, Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze avancèrent vers Kentaro d'un pas chancelant, un sourire éclairant leurs visages déformés par les traces de coups. Le chevalier du Lynx sourit en voyant arriver ses frères. Jabu posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère et lui dit:

"Kentaro...je te félicite! Tu as beau être le plus jeune d'entre nous, tu es néanmoins le meilleur! Tu as vaincu ton propre maître, l'un des plus puissants chevaliers d'argent! Bravo à toi, Kentaro!"

Nachi demanda à son jeune frère:

"Kentaro...j'aimerais savoir...Comment se fait-il qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait pu apercevoir les coups que tu as portés à Venceslas? Pourtant, tu es chevalier de bronze comme nous, tu ne maîtrises que la vitesse du son!"

Kentaro répondit:

"Je ne saurais te répondre, Nachi...A mon avis, je dois ce miracle à la protection de la constellation du Lynx!"

Geki ajouta:

"Kentaro, tu as montré que tu étais un vrai chevalier sacré! Nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous, mon frère!"

Kentaro allait répondre en souriant...quand un éclair traversa son esprit. Le sourire du chevalier du Lynx s'affaissa alors brutalement pour laisser place à une moue de stupéfaction, qui n'échappa pas aux autres chevaliers de bronze:

"Kentaro?...Que t'arrive-t-il?"demanda Ban.

Pour toute réponse, Kentaro se retourna lentement et tendit son index plusieurs mètres devant lui. Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze regardèrent dans la direction que leur frère leur indiquait et furent frappés de stupeur. Devant eux, Venceslas, bien que blessé, se relevait lentement après être resté inconscient durant près d'une minute. Le chevalier d'argent avait survécu aux coups de son disciple.

"Venceslas...il est encore vivant!"lâcha Jabu d'un ton incrédule.

"C'est...C'est une catastrophe! Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin pour nous tous!"commença à paniquer Ichi.

Toutefois, quand le chevalier du Paon fut tout à fait debout sur ses jambes, la mine qu'il affichait surprit encore plus Kentaro et ses frères. En effet, Venceslas paraissait tétanisé par un important choc psychologique. Bien qu'il eut survécu aux attaques de Kentaro, il était encore surpris par le potentiel de son disciple, comme en témoignaient ses pensées:

_"Il n'y a pas de doute; je suis en plein cauchemar! Kentaro...il...il a porté ses coups à...à la vitesse de la lumière!...Comment un chevalier de bronze a-t-il pu atteindre cette vitesse que seuls les douze chevaliers d'or sont censés maîtriser?..."_

Venceslas réfléchit brièvement, puis se rappela d'un épisode de son combat contre son disciple:

_"Attends...Ce...Ce n'est pas la première fois que Kentaro avait atteint cette vitesse...Il l'avait en fait déjà atteinte lorsqu'il était parvenu à éviter mon attaque du Million de Mains, puis quand il a esquivé à plusieurs reprises les Poignards Volants, toujours avec le soutien de la constellation du Lynx!...Pourtant, n'étant qu'un simple chevalier de bronze, il n'aurait pas dû bénéficier de ce privilège! Mon premier maître, Nersaki du Paon, m'avait dit que seuls ceux qui s'étaient éveillés à l'origine du cosmos pouvaient réitérer cet exploit!..."_

Venceslas eut alors le sentiment qu'une bombe venait d'exploser dans sa tête. Ce qu'il refusait de voir depuis le début de son combat contre le chevalier du Lynx se matérialisait désormais peu à peu:

_"Oh non...Non...Si Kentaro a pu recourir à la protection du Lynx plusieurs fois de suite et porter ses coups à la vitesse de la lumière, alors...Non..."_

Le chevalier du Paon lâcha alors d'une voix faiblement audible:

"Alors...Ce que je craignais s'est avéré véridique!...Kentaro s'est éveillé à l'ultime cosmos! Il s'est éveillé au septième sens!"

De leur côté, les chevaliers de bronze ne pouvaient que voir la mine abattue de Venceslas, tant sa voix était bloquée par la peur.

"Vous comprenez quelque chose à ce qu'il marmonne?"demanda Jabu.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Kentaro, mais maître Venceslas semble plus anxieux que jamais!"

Venceslas leva alors les yeux au ciel, puis tomba à genoux en criant d'un air désespéré:

"Non! Athéna, pourquoi? Pourquoi, moi, qui suis l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs du Sanctuaire, dois-je subir cette humiliation? Pourquoi un renégat comme Kentaro a-t-il pu parvenir à ce privilège que seuls les douze chevaliers d'or possèdent?"

Les chevaliers de bronze n'en revenaient pas:

"Comment? Kentaro...à quel privilège réservé aux chevaliers d'or as-tu bien pu parvenir?"demanda Ban.

Le chevalier du Lynx répondit catégoriquement:

"Franchement, Ban, je n'en sais strictement rien! Tout ce que je constate, c'est que maître Venceslas semble bien moins sûr de lui que lors de son arrivée ici!"

Toujours en proie à la frustration, Venceslas continuait de se lamenter:

"C'est le monde à l'envers! J'ai été entraîné par l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, j'ai servi fidèlement le Grand Pope, et Athéna par la même occasion, depuis que je suis chevalier sacré...Et voilà que mon disciple, qui a trahi le Sanctuaire, vient de s'éveiller à l'ultime cosmos! Pourquoi! Pourquoi!"

Jabu se frotta les mains devant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Venceslas, le chevalier d'argent qui les avait méprisés depuis le début. D'ailleurs, il ne se priva pas de le narguer:

"Eh bien, Venceslas, que t'arrive-t-il? Tu fais moins le malin, depuis quelque temps! Commencerais-tu à réaliser que c'est nous qui sommes dans le vrai?"

Loin de calmer le chevalier du Paon, les paroles de Jabu ne firent qu'attiser sa colère, qui germait en lui depuis quelque temps:

"Tais-toi, Jabu! Je ne te permettrai pas de dire des choses pareilles!"

Venceslas se releva subitement, puis fit exploser sa cosmo-énergie, faisant voltiger dans les airs les six chevaliers de bronze pendant une vingtaine de secondes. Lorsque Kentaro, Jabu et les autres chevaliers se retrouvèrent au tapis, ils étaient encore plus mal en point.

"Quel...Quel entêtement!...Si...S'il y avait eu une constellation de la Mule, je suis sûr que Venceslas aurait obtenu sa protection!" ironisa Jabu.

Kentaro répliqua:

"Pourtant, je...je pense que Venceslas est bien fidèle à sa constellation protectrice, le Paon!"

"Comment ça?" fit Ichi.

"Souvenez-vous que...que dans la mythologie grecque, le Paon était...était l'animal favori de la déesse Héra! Il...Il était pourvu d'un superbe plumage dont il était extrêmement fier, ce qui en faisait aisément le symbole de la vanité! Et...Et mon maître suit le même schéma que sa constellation; son entraînement sous la tutelle de Shaka et sa foi inébranlable dans le Grand Pope ne font rien pour apaiser son orgueil! Voilà pourquoi il ne veut rien entendre!"

Jabu soupira en entendant les explications de son jeune frère:

"Pfff...Eh bien, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge! Il va donc falloir nous relever de nouveau et finir ce combat contre ce chevalier d'argent!"

Joignant lentement les actes aux paroles, les chevaliers de bronze se remirent sur leurs jambes et firent face pour la énième fois à Venceslas, dont la colère se lisait sur le visage, ainsi que dans les pensées:

_"Je...Je suis l'un des plus puissants chevaliers d'argent, sinon le plus puissant! Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre face à de minables chevaliers de bronze, mon amour-propre me l'interdit!"_

Puis, plus haut:

"Allez-y! Attaquez-moi tous les six, si vous voulez me tuer! M'attaquer seul équivaudrait à un suicide!"

Jabu répliqua instantanément:

"Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Tu as donc oublié l'humiliation que t'a infligée Kentaro, il y a plusieurs minutes?"

Kentaro intervint alors:

"Jabu, mieux vaut s'y mettre à plusieurs...Mon maître semble être vraiment en colère, il ne serait pas prudent de s'engager dans une lutte seul à seul!"

"Kentaro a raison, approuva Nachi. Nous ne sommes pas du même niveau que Venceslas, il vaut mieux s'unir contre lui, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles!"

"Dans ce cas, poursuivit Geki, allons-y! A l'attaque!"

Les chevaliers de bronze reprirent tous en choeur:

"A l'attaque!"

Bondissant dans les airs, Kentaro, Jabu et leurs frères se jetèrent sur Venceslas, poings et pieds en avant. Toutefois, le chevalier du Paon ne fut nullement intimidé par ce sextuple assaut, bien au contraire. Il leva les bras et fit exploser de nouveau sa cosmo-énergie, balayant en un éclair ses adversaires. Les chevaliers de bronze retombèrent au sol dans un plus triste état qu'auparavant; Jabu était plus sévèrement estropié et les armures de ses autres frères étaient largement fissurées, et pouvaient voler en morceaux d'un instant à l'autre. Profondément enthousiasmé par la situation de ses ennemis, Venceslas ferma les yeux, puis rit à gorge déployée:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Vous voilà dans un bel état! Même à six, vous êtes incapables de me porter un coup!"

Jabu, malgré sa douleur croissante, parvint à se relever de nouveau, puis répliqua:

"Venceslas, pour ta gouverne, je te rappelle que nous avons encaissé de nombreux coups durant ce combat! Tu dois donc ta réussite à notre état!"

Le chevalier du Paon lâcha d'un air méprisant:

"Pff...La belle excuse! Même si vous aviez été indemnes, je vous aurais balayés en un clin d'oeil, de toute façon!"

Venceslas s'interrompit ensuite, le temps de laisser Geki, Ban, Nachi et Ichi se relever, puis poursuivit:

"Cela dit, votre état est tel que votre vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil! Cette fois-ci, vous n'échapperez pas à la mort!"

Des cercles de lumière vinrent alors entourer les cinq chevaliers de bronze. Un mauvais pressentiment gagna Jabu:

"Non...Venceslas...Tu...Tu ne vas pas..."

"...si, Jabu! Vous allez subir le Trésor du Ciel!"

"Quoi! Alors que tu ne le maîtrises pas parfaitement?"demanda Nachi.

Venceslas afficha un sourire presque arrogant, avant de répliquer:

"Pfff...Vous êtes plus morts que vifs, utiliser le Trésor du Ciel à 80 de son pouvoir suffira amplement! J'irai même plus loin; vous mourrez tous au premier coup encaissé!"

A ces mots, aucun des cinq chevaliers de bronze sous l'emprise du Trésor du Ciel ne put articuler un seul mot, tant la perspective de subir le coup le plus puissant de toute la chevalerie d'Athéna leur avait coupé le souffle. Devant ce spectacle, Venceslas éclata de rire:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Votre heure a sonné, chevaliers de bronze! Adieu!..."

Soudain, Venceslas se sentit retenu par derrière. Il connut rapidement l'identité de son agresseur grâce à la surprise des chevaliers de bronze:

"Kentaro!"

Le chevalier du Lynx hocha la tête, puis dit à ses frères:

"Mes frères, c'est le moment! Concentrez vos cosmo-énergies, puis unissez-les dans un seul point!"

"Comment! dit Jabu. Kentaro, tu...tu voudrais que nous profitions de la situation pour abattre Venceslas? Tu...Tu n'y songes pas?"

"Et pourquoi donc?"

Le chevalier de la Licorne poursuivit:

"Kentaro, il...il n'est pas question que nous te laissions te sacrifier pour que nous puissions vaincre Venceslas! Jamais nous ne pourrions faire une chose pareille!"

"Jabu, répliqua Kentaro, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes tous des chevaliers sacrés! Nous devons donc être prêts à donner nos vies pour servir notre cause!"

Nachi pâlit:

"Kentaro...Non...Je suis sûr qu'il existe un autre moyen de vaincre Venceslas!"

Kentaro secoua la tête:

"Malheureusement non, Nachi...Mon maître est le plus puissant de tous les chevaliers d'argent! Il n'existe pas d'autre alternative!"

Ichi dit presque en gémissant:

"Kentaro, s'il te plaît, ne te sacrifie pas pour nous! Nous ne voulons pas perdre un de nos frères!"

Kentaro sourit tristement:

"Ichi, n'oublie pas que notre père nous a sacrifiés pour la déesse Athéna, pour assurer la sauvergarde du genre humain! 89 d'entre nous sont déjà morts pour ça! Nous sommes onze à être devenus des chevaliers sacrés, et autant à devoir donner notre vie pour notre cause!"

Les paroles de Kentaro rendirent mal à l'aise les cinq autres chevaliers de bronze. Ils se rappelèrent alors de Mitsumasa Kido, leur propre père, à qui le Créateur avait ordonné de sacrifier ses enfants...Cela voulait-il dire que, tôt ou tard, les chevaliers sacrés étaient destinés à périr? Cette perspective commença à gagner les pensées de

Jabu et de ses frères. Les larmes leur montèrent aux yeux, puis le chevalier de la Licorne murmura:

"Kentaro...tu...tu t'étais donc préparé à mourir en...en affrontant Venceslas..."

Geki ajouta dans la foulée:

"Si...Si tel est notre destin, alors nous devons l'accepter...Qu'importe que nos vies nous soient enlevées si des milliards d'autres peuvent être préservées! Kentaro, nous allons donc suivre ta volonté!"

Cinq cosmo-énergies se mirent donc à augmenter rapidement. Venceslas, qui était jusque là resté muet, dit subitement à son disciple:

"Kentaro! Relâche-moi immédiatement!

"Quoi!"

"Tu as bien entendu, Kentaro! Relâche-moi, je te l'ordonne!"

Devant les hésitations de Kentaro, le chevalier du Paon persista:

"Kentaro, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis ton maître! Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit le premier jour de ton entraînement?"

Kentaro réfléchit cinq secondes, puis la mémoire lui revint:

"Oui...Vous m'aviez dit que je devais obéir...à tous vos ordres, sans exception!"

"Tu as une bonne mémoire, sourit Venceslas. Kentaro, je te l'ordonne; relâche-moi!"

Ce fut alors que Jabu, qui avait pu écouter le bref dialogue entre Kentaro et son mentor, se décida à intervenir:

"Ne l'écoute pas, Kentaro! Je t'en conjure, ne l'écoute pas!"

Venceslas repartit à l'attaque:

"Kentaro, grâce à moi, tu es devenu un chevalier sacré! Voudrais-tu me désobéir à présent? Tu me dois tout!"

"Kentaro, implora Jabu, ne l'écoute pas! N'oublie pas pourquoi tu as voulu devenir chevalier sacré!"

La mine du chevalier du Lynx se crispa alors pendant près d'une minute, tant le dilemme était terrible pour lui. Désobéir à son maître, qui était presque comme un père pour lui, ou trahir ses frères, et sa cause par la même occasion. Toutes ces pensées se mélangèrent dans son esprit:

_"Non...Comment pourrais-je désobéir à mon maître, à qui je dois tout...Et Athéna, qui...qui m'a sauvé la vie...Mes frères, que...que j'ai manqués de tuer...et qui...qui étaient dans le vrai...Mais...maître Venceslas, lui...lui qui m'a tout appris...Argh!"_

Le dilemme tourna alors dans la tête de Kentaro durant quelques instants encore, puis, sous les yeux ébahis de ses frères, il commença à desserrer l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur Venceslas. Le chevalier du Paon sourit et se prépara à s'échapper...quand il sentit qu'il était de nouveau prisonnier des bras de Kentaro. Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze poussèrent alors un profond soupir de soulagement.

"Mes frères, dit Kentaro, continuez de pousser vos cosmo-énergies jusqu'à leur paroxysme, puis unissez-les dans un seul point!"

Malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, Jabu put dire à son jeune frère:

"Kentaro...Merci d'avoir fait le bon choix...Ta mort ne sera pas vaine..."

En revanche, Venceslas ne comprenait absolument pas le revirement de son disciple, et ne manqua pas de le lui faire savoir:

"Kentaro! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné de me lâcher! Je te l'ai pourtant dit; je suis ton maître, tu me dois obéissance dans tous les cas!"

Le chevalier du Lynx ferma les yeux, puis répondit:

"Il...Il est vrai que je ne peux désobéir à mon maître, car je lui dois tout, à commencer par mon armure!...Mais...Mais en ce moment, ce n'est pas lui que je maintiens entre mes bras!"

"Que dis-tu?"lâcha Venceslas d'un air surpris.

Kentaro répondit en souriant:

"En effet, ce n'est pas mon maître qui me parle en ce moment! Celui qui me parle, c'est un traître à la déesse Athéna!"

Incrédule, Venceslas répliqua:

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kentaro? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi; ce sont tes frères, en se battant pour leurs intérêts personnels, et toi, en désobéissant aux ordres du Grand Pope, qui avez trahi Athéna!"

Le chevalier du Lynx ne se laissa pas démonter, et persista:

"Maître...Vous êtes bien fidèle à votre constellation...Malheureusement, cela ne vous portera pas chance; votre orgueil vous perdra!"

Tout à coup, une violente explosion de cosmo-énergie se fit entendre. Kentaro et Venceslas tournèrent la tête et virent une boule d'énergie concentrée près des mains des cinq chevaliers de bronze. Si Venceslas n'était pas rassuré par ce phénomène, Kentaro, lui s'en réjouissait profondément:

"C'est bien...Mes frères, vous êtes dignes de faire partie de la chevalerie d'Athéna!"

Soudain, une étrange silhouette se dessina derrière les cinq chevaliers de bronze. La silhouette d'une femme portant une armure et tenant dans sa main droite une femme à corps de chouette et un bouclier dans sa main gauche, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Venceslas:

"Comment? Mais...Mais je rêve ou quoi? Cette silhouette, c'est...c'est..."

Kentaro, qui avait identifié la silhouette protégeant ses frères, dit à Jabu par télépathie:

_"Mes frères...Athéna est...est avec vous...Allez-y, déclenchez votre attaque!"_

Puis, il se dit à lui-même:

_"Si j'avais encore des doutes sur ce que j'avais à faire, désormais, je n'en ai plus!"_

Les larmes aux yeux, Jabu murmura:

"Kentaro...jamais nous ne t'oublierons...Tu as été un grand combattant..."

Puis, plus haut:

"Allons-y, mes frères! Que la dernière volonté de Kentaro soit accomplie! Pour Athéna!"

"Pour Athéna"! répétèrent en choeur les autres chevaliers de bronze.

L'énergie née de la fusion des puissances de Jabu, Geki, Nachi, Ichi et Ban partit alors à la vitesse du son, sous les yeux ravis de Kentaro et ceux, horrifiés, de Venceslas. Ce dernier pensait:

_"Je dois rêver...Cette silhouette qui se trouve derrière eux, c'est...c'est celle de..."_

Tout à coup, Venceslas se sentit être poussé sur le côté et se retrouva au sol. L'énergie que Jabu et ses frères avaient envoyée brilla intensément durant cinq secondes, puis se dissipa rapidement. Les cinq chevaliers de bronze regardèrent attentivement devant eux et le spectacle qui se tenait devant eux les glaça d'horreur.

En effet, Kentaro se tenait douloureusement le ventre, d'où s'échappait peu à peu son sang. A sa gauche se trouvait Venceslas, dont la mine était encore marquée par un fort choc psychologique. Jabu hurla:

"Kentaro! Non!"

Nachi, Geki, Ichi et Ban étaient paralysés par la vue de leur frère, qui était plus sérieusement blessé que jamais. Il était diffficile de savoir s'il pourrait encore tenir longtemps. Le chevalier du Lynx se tourna alors vers son maître et lui dit:

"Maître...Vous...Vous avez eu beau...beau me dire qu'un chevalier doit...doit rester impitoyable face...face à l'ennemi...un...un chevalier n'en reste pas moins un...un homme qui éprouve des...des sentiments...Et...Et vous le savez bien, vous avez été presque comme un père pour moi...depuis toujours...Je...Je n'ai pas pu me résigner à vous voir mourir...Argh!"

Kentaro tomba sur le ventre, dans son sang s'écoulant de son corps, sous les yeux troublés de Venceslas. Mais ce n'était pas la volte-face inattendue de son disciple qui perturbait le chevalier d'argent:

_"Je...Je dois me rendre à l'évidence; c'est bien la silhouette d'Athéna que j'ai vue derrière ces cinq misérables! Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas soutenu, moi qui _

_l'ai toujours servie fidèlement?"_

Quant à Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze, ils étaient horrifiés par la vue de leur frère gisant au sol. Jabu balbutia:

"Kentaro...Non...Tes sentiments ont pris le...le dessus...tu as préféré la vie de ton maître à la nôtre! Pourquoi?"

"Cette fois-ci, tout...tout est fini..."enchaîna Nachi.

"Oui, approuva Ban. Nous avons épuisé la totalité de nos forces. Venceslas n'a besoin que de nous porter un seul coup pour nous anéantir..."

Ce fut alors que Venceslas se retourna vers ses adversaires et les regarda étrangement. Sa stupeur provoquée par la vision de la silhouette d'Athéna n'avait pas disparu:

_"Ces chevaliers ont transgressé les règles du Sanctuaire et...et pourtant j'ai bien vu Athéna apparaître derrière eux! Pourquoi? Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle est de leur côté? Non...Non, c'est impossible...Je ne dois pas douter de la parole du Grand Pope, cela m'est interdit! Je ferais honte à maître Shaka en agissant de la sorte!"_

Le chevalier du Paon haussa alors le ton:

"Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par ces hallucinations! Cela fait des dizaines de fois que je le dis, mais maintenant, c'est officiel: vous allez mourir, chevaliers de bronze, et rejoindre Kentaro dans l'autre monde!..."

"Attendez un instant, maître!"

Devant six paires d'yeux médusés, Kentaro se releva lentement, ses mains cachant son ventre ensanglanté, puis s'adressa à ses frères en ces termes:

"Mes frères, laissez-moi m'occuper de mon maître! Je le battrai, même si je dois y laisser la vie!"

"Que viens-tu de dire!"frémit Jabu.

"Souviens...Souviens-toi que nous sommes prédestinés à nous sacrifier pour...pour la déesse Athéna, Jabu!...Mais, en ce qui me concerne, je pense...que...que ma mort aura un double sens; donner ma vie pour Athéna, mais aussi...payer ma trahison!...J'ai...J'ai été atteint par votre boule d'énergie, mais ce n'était pas ma punition pour m'être laissé emporter par mes sentiments! C'était pour avoir refusé de voir immédiatement la vérité en face, car j'étais rongé par ma rancoeur!...A présent que j'ai été puni pour mon aveuglement, je...je peux me battre l'esprit libéré contre maître Venceslas!"

Puis, à Venceslas:

"Maître...Je vais vous affronter et vous vaincre! Vous...Vous ne pourrez pas échapper à la Horde des Lynxs Célestes, l'attaque la plus puissante du chevalier du Lynx!"

Venceslas répliqua:

"Attends, Kentaro! Tu n'y songes pas!"

"Si, pourquoi?"sourit le chevalier du Lynx.

"L'attaque de la Horde des Lynxs Célestes nécessite une grosse débauche d'énergie! Pour cela, il faut non seulement intensifier son cosmos à son paroxysme, mais aussi être en parfaite santé! Si jamais tu utilises cette attaque, Kentaro, dans l'état où tu es, ton corps ne supportera pas ces efforts et tes veines vont éclater rapidement!

Autrement dit, tu me vaincras peut-être, mais tu mourras également!"

Les paroles de Venceslas furent un choc pour les cinq chevaliers de bronze qui assistaient à la scène. La perspective de la mort de Kentaro semblait très proche, plus que jamais:

"Non...Kentaro disait-il vrai? Etait-il vraiment prêt à mourir dès le départ?"lâcha Nachi.

"Il...Il ne faut pas qu'il meure! Nous avons besoin de lui pour servir Athéna!" ajouta Ichi.

Quant à Kentaro, il n'avait montré aucune émotion suite aux propos de son maître, si ce ne fut un sourire pâle. Il pensa ensuite:

_"Si je dois mourir, alors...alors que ce soit en me comportant enfin comme un vrai chevalier d'Athéna!"_

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Kentaro contracta ses muscles afin d'accroître sa cosmo-énergie. Quelques secondes plus tard, il poussa un bruyant cri de douleur, mais ne céda pas. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre; ses veines éclatèrent progressivement, faisant couler sur tout son corps de longs flux d'hémoglobine. Venceslas était complètement abasourdi par la détermination de son disciple:

"Quel imbécile! On...On dirait qu'il veut se suicider!"

Quant à Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze, ils étaient horrifiés par le spectacle de leur frère ensanglanté de son propre gré. Jabu cria aux oreilles de Kentaro, d'un air affolé:

"Kentaro! Non! Par pitié, arrête cette folie! Nous allons nous-mêmes nous charger de Venceslas!"

Trop occupé à concentrer sa cosmo-énergie, le chevalier du Lynx répondit par télépathie:

_"Jabu, toi et les autres chevaliers de bronze êtes beaucoup trop affaiblis pour faire quoi que ce soit! C'est à moi de vaincre mon maître! Qu'importe que je meure, c'est le prix à payer pour expier le fait de ne pas avoir voulu vous croire immédiatement! C'est la seule occasion que j'ai de me comporter en digne chevalier d'Athéna!"_

"Kentaro..."balbutia Jabu, les larmes aux yeux.

Affolé par l'état de santé de son jeune frère, Ichi lâcha:

"Jabu...On...On ne peut pas laisser Kentaro faire une chose pareille! Il faut intervenir!"

La gorge nouée, le chevalier de la Licorne répliqua:

"Nous...Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir...Kentaro a choisi de mourir en chevalier d'Athéna, nous devons respecter sa décision..."

L'aveu fut terrible pour les chevaliers de bronze, qui sentirent les larmes leur monter aux yeux.

Quant à Venceslas, en dépit de son malaise, il bondit en arrière, puis s'adressa à Kentaro en ces termes:

"Kentaro! Arrête! Je te l'ai dit; si tu persistes dans cette direction, tu n'en réchapperas pas!"

Le chevalier du Lynx répliqua, avec un sourire livide:

"Vous devriez...vous soucier plus de vous que de moi, maître!...Je mourrai peut-être, mais vous m'accompagnerez aussi dans la mort!"

L'air effaré, Venceslas dit d'un ton trahissant sa surprise:

"Tu tiens donc autant que ça à gagner? Je ne te comprends pas, Kentaro; à quoi bon gagner un combat si l'on doit y laisser sa vie? Serait-ce ta fierté qui te pousse à agir de la sorte?"

Kentaro répondit sans cesser de sourire:

"Vous ne manquez pas de culot, maître! Après tout, c'est votre orgueil qui vous pousse à rester figé dans vos certitudes! Puisque...Puisque je vais bientôt mourir, je vais vous dire pour qui je donne ma vie: pour la déesse Athéna!"

"Comment?"

Venceslas resta muet durant cinq secondes, puis se reprit:

"Ne me raconte pas de bêtises, Kentaro! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as trahi Athéna, au même titre que tes frères!"

Le chevalier du Lynx soupira:

"Pfff...Autant cesser de parler avec vous, c'est inutile! Aaaah!"

Redoublant d'efforts, Kentaro augmenta sa cosmo-énergie de plus belle, faisant gicler encore plus son sang. Venceslas resta pétrifié par cette vision...quand tout à coup, il vit une silhouette se dessiner derrière Kentaro. Ce fut le choc:

"Quoi! C'est...C'est encore Athéna que je vois là! Comme je l'avais vue derrière les autres chevaliers de bronze! Pourquoi?"

"Voyons, maître, sourit Kentaro, si l'image d'Athéna est derrière moi, comme elle l'avait été derrière mes frères, c'est bien parce qu'elle me soutient, non? C'est bien la preuve que je suis du bon côté! Et ma mort expiera le fait de ne pas avoir voulu voir immédiatement la vérité en face!"

Le chevalier du Paon se mit alors à trembler tout le long de son corps, tant les propos de son disciple commençaient à semer le trouble en lui:

_"C'est...C'en est trop pour moi...Kentaro parvient à s'éveiller au septième sens, à survivre à la Capitulation du Démon et au Trésor du Ciel...Il s'est relevé à chaque fois qu'il était tombé, et maintenant, il est prêt à donner sa vie pour me vaincre, avec le soutien d'Athéna! Non...Tout ça n'est pas un hasard, même si maître Shaka m'a dit de ne jamais douter, cette fois-ci, je ne peux m'en empêcher!...Mais...Mais si Kentaro a réellement pu s'éveiller à l'ultime cosmos et est soutenu par Athéna, alors..."_

Un violent choc retentit alors dans le cerveau de Venceslas. D'un seul coup, l'écran noir derrière lequel il s'était réfugié depuis le début du combat contre les chevaliers de bronze disparut, et son obstination avec. Le teint du chevalier du Paon devint brutalement blème, des gouttes de sueur ruissellèrent sur son front, et l'évidence jaillit:

_"Non...Alors, le...le Grand Pope serait vraiment un..."_

Profitant de l'embarras de son mentor, Kentaro, dont la cosmo-énergie avait atteint son paroxysme, lui cria:

"Maître! Préparez-vous à vous défendre, car je ne vous ferai pas de cadeau! Par la Horde des Lynxs Célestes!"

Les coups du chevalier du Lynx partirent alors à la vitesse de la lumière; il s'était de nouveau éveillé au septième sens. Presque immédiatement, Venceslas croisa ses bras, faisant apparaître un halo de lumière autour de lui. Mais la suite des événements ne fut pas celle à laquelle s'attendait Kentaro. En effet, Venceslas hurla pendant deux secondes, puis décroisa ses bras...et toutes les parties de son armure quittèrent son corps, pour ensuite se reformer en totem. Puis, le chevalier du Paon laissa traîner ses bras, tout en regardant Kentaro d'un sourire triste. Le chevalier du Lynx, dont l'attaque n'était désormais plus très loin du chevalier d'argent, cria d'une voix horrifiée:

"MAÎTRE!"

Puis, ce fut l'impact. Les Lynxs Célestes vinrent frapper Venceslas sur tout son corps, le blessant sauvagement, sans que le chevalier du Paon ne cherchât à se défendre ou à riposter. Quant aux autres chevaliers de bronze, ils étaient paralysés par la stupeur que leur inspirait cette scène. La Horde des Lynxs Célestes s'acharna sur un Venceslas désarmé de son propre chef, puis se dissipa brutalement. Le chevalier d'argent s'écroula au sol, le corps gisant dans une mare de sang. Sous le choc, Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze ne pouvaient que murmurer:

"C'est...C'est insensé...Venceslas a lui-même retiré son armure!...Et après, il n'a...rien...rien fait contre l'attaque de Kentaro!"

"Oui...comme s'il...s'il avait voulu mourir de...de la main de son propre disciple!"

Quant à Kentaro, terrifié par l'état de son mentor, il s'avança vers lui lentement, en dépit de ses forces qui l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Tant bien que mal, il parvint aux côtés de Venceslas et lui demanda, avec des larmes dans la voix:

"Pourquoi, maître? Pourquoi avez-vous agi de la sorte?"

Malgré son état, Venceslas eut la force de lever les yeux vers son disciple pour lui répondre:

"Parce que...Parce que quelqu'un qui a trahi les règles de la chevalerie n'est plus digne de porter son armure...Et moi, qui ai trahi Athéna malgré moi, je ne pouvais plus décemment porter cette armure sacrée...Kentaro, si tu dis t'être sacrifié pour expier ta faute envers tes...tes frères, moi, j'ai ôté mon armure pour me punir également..."

Venceslas cracha subitement du sang, sous les yeux horrifiés de son disciple, mais eut la force de reprendre:

"Kentaro...Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas été capable d'admettre...que j'étais dans l'erreur...Mon orgueil...m'interdisait de douter de la parole...du Grand Pope...je ne voulais pas déshonorer les enseignements de...de maître Shaka...et voilà ce que ça...ça m'a apporté..."

Kentaro répliqua, les larmes aux yeux:

"Maître...j'aurais...tant...tant voulu ne pas en...en arriver là..."

"Tu n'y es pour rien, lui assura Venceslas. Le seul responsable, c'est...c'est le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, qui nous a manipulés tous les deux...Tu ne dois pas...pas me

regretter, Kentaro...Je suis fier de...de t'avoir eu comme...comme disciple...Tu as dépassé toutes mes...mes espérances...Tu m'as même dépassé...Tu as pu atteindre ce...ce que seuls les chevaliers d'or possèdent...Tu t'es éveillé au septième sens!...A l'ultime cosmos!..."

Surpris par les paroles de son maître, Kentaro ne put dire un seul mot. La voix tremblante, Venceslas poursuivit:

"Je...J'aurais tant voulu que tu...tu puisses continuer à vivre pour servir Athéna, mais...mais je ne peux...plus rien faire...Je vais bientôt quitter ce monde...Tu...Tu avais raison, Kentaro; mon...mon orgueil m'a perdu!...Pardonne-moi!...Argh!"

Venceslas cracha un nouveau filet de sang, puis sa tête retomba au sol. Sous le choc, Kentaro ne put extérioriser sa douleur. Avant de s'éteindre, le chevalier du Paon songea:

_"Maître Shaka...J'espère que...que vous ouvrirez les yeux sur...sur le Grand Pope!...Rien...Rien n'est pire que de rester figé dans ses certitudes, je l'ai appris aujoud'hui à...à mes dépens...Adieu, maître...Puissiez-vous un jour vous battre du bon côté..."_

Puis, ce qui restait de la cosmo-énergie du chevalier d'argent s'éteignit. Venceslas du Paon n'était plus. Les larmes aux yeux, Kentaro se retourna et pensa:

_"Maître...Lors de notre combat, vous m'avez poussé à dépasser mes limites et à m'éveiller au septième sens, que seuls les chevaliers d'or possèdent...Je vous dois énormément, maître...Vous avez toujours été presque un père pour moi, c'est...c'est grâce à vous que je suis devenu un chevalier sacré...Maître...Vous m'avez dit de ne pas vous regretter, mais je n'aurai pas à le faire...Car je ne vais pas tarder à vous rejoindre..."_

Kentaro tomba alors sur le ventre, ce qui fit sortir les chevaliers de bronze de la torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient plongés depuis un certain temps. Jabu en tête, ils accoururent vers Kentaro. Le chevalier de la Licorne prit son jeune frère dans ses bras et l'implora, la gorge serrée:

"Kentaro!...Tiens bon, je t'en supplie! Tu ne dois pas mourir!"

Le chevalier du Lynx ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis murmura:

"Si...Je...Je dois payer pour avoir trahi...Athéna...La haine que...que j'éprouvais à l'égard de Saori m'a...m'a empêché d'ouvrir tout de suite les yeux...Je ne vais pas...tarder

à vous quitter, mes frères...alors, je...je vous demande une faveur..."

Jabu ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, tant la douleur lui rongeait le coeur. Tâchant d'en faire abstraction, Kentaro poursuivit d'une voix de plus en plus faible:

"Promettez-moi de...de veiller sur Athéna et...et de la protéger sans...sans hésiter, fût-ce au péril de vos vies, comme...comme j'aurais dû le faire moi-même...Adieu, mes frères!"

"Non!" lâcha Jabu.

Un sourire pâle sur les lèvres, Kentaro songea:

_"Petite soeur...Pardonne-moi, je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse...Je ne reviendrai pas, mais...mais je ferai en sorte de ne pas mourir totalement pour toi...Adieu, petite soeur..."_

Puis, d'une voix de plus en plus étouffée, Kentaro parvint à lâcher:

"Athéna..."

Ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent alors pour toujours. C'en était fini de Kentaro de la constellation du Lynx.

_Le siège de la fondation Graad, au Japon_

Dans sa chambre, Saori priait sans cesse depuis un long moment, tant elle souhaitait à la fois que Kentaro se range de son côté et que les chevaliers de bronze puissent revenir vivants de la dure épreuve qu'ils devaient subir. Elle priait encore quand, tout à coup, un éclair traversa son cerveau. La jeune fille se leva brutalement et resta coite pendant cinq secondes, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait senti l'extinction de la cosmo-énergie de Kentaro. Les lèvres tremblantes, elle ne put que songer:

_"Kentaro...Non...Pas toi..."_

Elle se jeta alors sur son lit, s'y effondra et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais ce n'était pas seulement la douleur d'avoir perdu un chevalier sacré qui occupait son esprit. Saori était également possédée par un fort sentiment de culpabilité; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le comportement capricieux de son enfance avait été indirectement responsable de la mort du chevalier du Lynx:

_"C'est...C'est à cause de moi! Tout est de ma faute...Kentaro...Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi!..."_

Après ça, la jeune fille s'abandonna aux larmes, tant elle se reprochait la mort du onzième chevalier de bronze.

_En Algérie, au même moment_

La douleur au coeur plus forte que jamais, Jabu serra le corps encore chaud de son frère tout en gémissant:

"Non!...Kentaro...Petit frère...Non!"

Les larmes coulèrent ensuite sur les joues de Geki, Nachi, Ban et Ichi. Le chevalier de l'Hydre balbutia:

"Kentaro...Non...Notre propre frère!"

La rage au coeur, Geki donna un coup de poing dans le sol et fulmina:

"Non! Non! Et tout ça par la faute de ce maudit Grand Pope!"

"Et dire que, malgré son jeune âge, il...il était le meilleur de nous tous...C'est une lourde perte que nous venons de subir..."soupira Ban.

En dépit de ses larmes, Jabu put dire:

"Kentaro...Nous te le jurons; le responsable de ta mort et de celle de ton maître ne restera pas impuni!"

"En attendant, ajouta Nachi, il va falloir concevoir une sépulture pour lui, ainsi que pour Venceslas..."

Malgré leur chagrin, les chevaliers de bronze s'exécutèrent et creusèrent deux tombes de leurs propres mains. Ils ôtèrent ensuite l'armure du Lynx du cadavre de Kentaro, puis placèrent les corps dans leurs tombes respectives. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant les deux sépultures et prièrent en silence:

_"Venceslas...Malgré ton orgueil, tu étais un combattant très puissant, fidèle à sa cause jusqu'au bout...Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas été capable de voir que tu étais dans l'erreur...Si tu dois renaître un jour, pourvu que ce soit dans le corps d'un serviteur de la justice plus humble, mais tout aussi fort..."_

_"Kentaro...Petit frère...Tu avais beau être le plus jeune des chevaliers sacrés, tu étais certainement meilleur que nous tous...Tu as vaincu l'un des plus puissants chevaliers, qui était aussi ton propre mentor, mais tu y as laissé ta vie par la même occasion...Kentaro, nous t'en faisons le serment; tu ne seras pas mort en vain! Car nous te jurons que nous protégerons Athéna au péril de nos vies, comme tu aurais voulu le faire!"_

Les prières des chevaliers de bronze durèrent bien cinq à dix minutes, puis ils se décidèrent à se relever. Leurs yeux étaient encore gonflés et rougis par les larmes, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient rapidement relever la tête et faire leur deuil de leur frère disparu trop tôt. Jabu lâcha d'une voix monocorde:

"Bon...Mes frères, je pense que nous pourrions faire le bilan de notre combat contre Kentaro, puis contre Venceslas...Nous sommes sérieusement blessés, vos armures sont en piteux état, quant à la mienne, elle a été pulvérisée! Je pense que nous devrions voir mon mentor, le Berbère Ahmed! Il saura nous apporter des soins nécessaires, et peut-être même nous dire comment réparer nos armures!"

Les chevaliers de bronze hochèrent la tête, puis suivirent d'un pas lent le chevalier de la Licorne, à l'exception de Geki, qui restait pensif devant la tombe de son frère. S'en apercevant, Nachi signala à Jabu, Ichi et Ban:

"Partez en avant, je vous rattraperai..."

Les chevaliers acquiescèrent et laissèrent Nachi avec Geki. Le chevalier du Loup demanda donc à son frère aîné:

"A quoi penses-tu, Geki?"

Le chevalier de l'Ours répondit:

"Je repensais à un épisode de mon combat contre Kentaro...A un moment, il avait parlé d'une "petite soeur"...Cette pensée lui avait redonné du poil de la bête et lui avait permis de me vaincre...Je me demande bien de qui il pouvait parler..."

Nachi soupira tristement:

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, Geki...Kentaro a emporté son secret dans la tombe...Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut rattraper Jabu et les autres..."

Geki hocha la tête, puis suivit son frère d'une allure nonchalante.

_Le soir même, à l'hospice pour enfants de Rodorio, en Grèce_

Lydia n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait pourtant vingt minutes que le couvre-feu avait été décrété dans l'hospice. La jeune orpheline n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Kentaro toute la journée, depuis que celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il partait en mission. Elle avait beau avoir confiance en son ami, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il ne lui arrivât malheur. Essayant de chasser ses idées noires, la petite fille quitta son lit et colla son nez à la fenêtre en pensant:

_"Je me souviens de ce que Kentaro m'avait dit, un soir...Il m'avait dit que nous étions tous sous la protection d'une étoile...J'espère que la sienne l'a soutenu pendant sa mission..."_

Soudain, il se produisit quelque chose qui interpella Lydia. Une étoile filante était partie dans le ciel vers l'une des 88 constellations. Lydia n'eut guère de mal pour la reconnaître:

"Mais, c'est...la constellation du Lynx?"murmura-t-elle.

Un sombre pressentiment gagna son coeur:

"Kentaro...lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose?"

Ce fut alors qu'une voix résonna dans la tête de Lydia:

_"Lydia? M'entends-tu, Lydia?"_

La petite fille répondit à voix basse, pour ne pas attirer l'attention:

"Kentaro? Est-ce...Est-ce bien toi?"

_"C'est exact...Lydia, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé...Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse, je ne pourrai pas revenir auprès de toi..."_

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur de Lydia. La jeune orpheline sentit ses jambes trembler, sa gorge se nouer, ses yeux s'humidifier...Elle tenta durant dix secondes de ne pas se laisser aller aux larmes, mais finit par craquer et pleurer en silence. Elle ne pouvait que dire entre deux sanglots:

"Kentaro...Non...Après mes parents, toi...Pourquoi?...Pourquoi suis-je née sous une aussi mauvaise étoile?..."

La voix de Kentaro lui répondit depuis l'au-delà:

_"Ne pleure pas pour moi, Lydia...C'était le sort que je méritais pour n'avoir pas su ouvrir les yeux à temps..."_

"Kentaro, sanglota Lydia. Que...Que vais-je faire maintenant? Je suis toute seule, il n'y a plus personne pour veiller sur moi!"

_"Détrompe-toi, petite soeur, _répliqua Kentaro. _Je ne suis pas vraiment mort..."_

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda Lydia d'une voix basse.

_"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais j'ai pu accéder à un privilège qui n'est accordé qu'à quelques élus depuis la nuit des temps! J'estimais pourtant que je ne le méritais pas, mais peut-être que mon sacrifice a permis de me laver de mes péchés! Mais surtout, Lydia, sache que, si je suis mort officiellement, je continuerai à vivre à jamais dans ton coeur!"_

L'étoile principale de la constellation du Lynx se mit alors à briller intensément dans les yeux de Lydia, puis Kentaro reprit:

_"Chaque fois que cette étoile brillera dans le ciel, Lydia, cela te rappellera que je veille sur toi depuis l'au-delà! Je pense t'en avoir assez dit...J'ai été heureux de t'avoir connue...Adieu, petite soeur..."_

Lydia ne sentit plus la présence de l'âme de Kentaro près d'elle. Elle resta impassible, les larmes aux yeux, durant près d'une minute, puis finit par se recoucher en pensant:

_"Kentaro...Je ne t'oublierai jamais, je sais que tu vivras toujours dans mon coeur! Et je sais que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras, même si tu es mort! Adieu, grand frère..."_

Un sourire pâle aux lèvres, Lydia ferma les yeux en pensant au chevalier du Lynx, qui lui avait apporté un peu de bonheur dans sa vie d'orpheline.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jabu et ses frères étaient parvenus à se remettre de leurs blessures, grâce à la médecine très efficace d'Ahmed. Le chevalier de la Licorne parla alors à son maître de l'état dans lequel se trouvaient leurs armures, ce à quoi le Berbère répondit:

"Il existe un endroit isolé, entre l'Inde et la Chine, du nom de Jamir, où vit un homme du nom de Mû. Il est l'héritier de la tradition de son peuple, qui avait pour don de réparer les armures des chevaliers sacrés. Jabu, si toi et tes frères tenez à faire réparer vos armures, sachez cependant que le voyage vers Jamir est long et semé d'embuches, notamment dans un endroit appelé le Cimetière des Armures!"

"Le Cimetière des Armures?" répéta Jabu.

"C'est là où finissent les chevaliers à bout de forces, qui veulent se rendre à Jamir. Plusieurs dizaines, voire plusieurs centaines de chevaliers reposent dans ce cimetière!"

Jabu répliqua:

"Maître, nous devons nous rendre à Jamir, afin d'y faire réparer nos armures! Vous l'avez vu; j'ai survécu à cette bataille, je suis donc bien digne d'être un chevalier d'Athéna! La bataille contre les forces du Mal ne fait que commencer!"

Ahmed resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, puis reprit:

"Si tel est votre choix, je le respecte. Cependant, laissez-moi vous dire une chose, chevaliers; dans votre périple dans le Cimetière des Armures, continuez toujours tout droit ou vous ne parviendrez jamais au palais de Mû! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

"Très bien, maître, répondit Jabu. Nous suivrons vos conseils à la lettre! Nous partirons dès demain matin!"

"Dans ce cas, conclut Ahmed, je prierai pour qu'Allah le tout-puissant vous accompagne jusqu'à Jamir."

Le lendemain, Jabu et ses frères partirent en amenant non seulement leurs armures, mais aussi celles de Kentaro et de Venceslas, par respect pour les deux disparus. Leur voyage dura plusieurs jours et fut semé d'embûches. Dans le Cimetière des Armures, les cinq chevaliers de bronze furent confrontés aux fantômes des chevaliers défunts, mais parvinrent à les vaincre sans trop de difficultés. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du Cimetière des Armures, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se trouvaient juste au dessus d'un précipice et d'un sol couvert de rochers tranchants et aiguisés. Les conseils d'Ahmed s'étaient donc avérés précieux. Après trois minutes de marche, ils parvinrent devant le palais de Mû. Un jeune homme aux traits androgynes et à la chevelure violette les y attendait. Il les salua:

"Je suis Mû de Jamir, gardien de ce palais. Que puis-je pour vous?"

Jabu répondit:

"Nous sommes venus pour vous demander la même chose que tous ceux qui viennent ici!"

Les chevaliers de bronze déposèrent leurs urnes au sol, ainsi que celles du Lynx et du Paon (respectivement portées par Ban et Geki en plus de leurs urnes personnelles) et les ouvrirent devant Mû. Le jeune homme, qui était aussi chevalier d'or de la constellation du Bélier, regarda attentivement les armures, puis livra son verdict:

"Hmm...Il va bien me falloir plusieurs heures pour réparer ces armures...Du moins, pour six d'entre elles!"

"Que venez-vous de dire?"fit Jabu, intrigué.

Mû désigna du doigt l'armure de la Licorne, avant de répondre, l'air navré:

"Je ne peux rien faire pour cette armure, chevalier! Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est morte!"

"Morte?"lâchèrent en choeur les chevaliers de bronze, qui s'étaient souvenus de l'histoire de l'armure du Paon ressuscitée par le sang de l'ancien chevalier de la Vierge.

Mû hocha la tête:

"Exactement. Cependant, il existe un moyen de redonner vie à cette armure..."

"Que je donne mon propre sang?" demanda Jabu.

Le chevalier du Bélier sourit:

"Tu es bien renseigné...Il te faudra donner entre un quart et un tiers de ton sang, ce qui équivaut à risquer ta vie! Acceptes-tu, chevalier?"

Le chevalier de la Licorne répondit en serrant le poing:

"Je suis prêt à risquer ma vie pour redonner vie à mon armure!"

"Attends, Jabu! dit Nachi. Tu n'es rétabli que depuis une semaine! Je vais moi aussi donner une partie de mon propre sang!"

"Et moi aussi!" lâcha Geki.

"Je vais me montrer solidaire de vous!" dit Ban.

"Pour Athéna et pour ton armure, je vais donner aussi mon sang, Jabu!"dit Ichi.

Les cinq chevaliers de bronze se tranchèrent alors presque simultanément les veines, sous le regard stupéfait de Kiki, l'apprenti de Mû qui venait d'arriver, et sous le regard bienveillant du chevalier d'or, qui dit simplement:

"Votre foi en l'amitié est remarquable, chevaliers de bronze!"

Jabu répliqua:

"Ce n'est pas l'amitié qui nous unit, mais un amour fraternel! Le même sang coule dans nos veines!"

Le sang des cinq chevaliers de bronze coula pendant quelques minutes, puis l'armure de la Licorne finit par revenir à la vie. Mû s'avança alors et, d'un simple toucher de main, fit cesser les hémorragies volontaires de Jabu et de ses frères. Dans la foulée, il s'adressa à Kiki en ces termes:

"Kiki, prépare mes outils, ainsi que de la poussière d'étoile et de l'orichalque. L'armure de la Licorne ne sera que peu modifiée...Chevaliers, il va me falloir plusieurs heures pour réparer vos armures...Vous pouvez aller vous sustenter dans ma demeure."

Répondant favorablement à l'invitation de Mû, Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze partirent se restaurer et se reposer dans la demeure de leur hôte, tandis que celui-ci réparait leurs armures. Au bout de trois heures, le chevalier du Bélier entra et dit aux chevaliers de bronze:

"Vos armures sont prêtes, chevaliers!"

Lorsque Jabu et ses frères sortirent, les cinq armures de bronze vinrent les recouvrir. Elles étaient en parfait état. L'armure de Jabu avait très légèrement changé au niveau du diadème, et plus encore au niveau des protections des chevilles, qui étaient plus importantes. Le chevalier de la Licorne remercia grandement Mû:

"Merci à vous, Mû! Grâce à vous, nos armures sont plus résistantes que jamais!"

Ce fut alors que Jabu vit que les armures du Lynx et du Paon avaient disparu. Devinant sa surprise, Mû se chargea de lui fournir quelques explications:

"Les armures du Lynx et du Paon sont reparties vers leurs sites d'origine, en attendant leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Mais elles sont en parfait état."

Jabu sourit, puis se retourna vers Nachi, Geki, Ichi et Ban:

"Mes frères, à présent, nos chemins vont se séparer! Nous allons devoir retourner auprès de nos maîtres respectifs! Jurons-nous de revenir plus forts que jamais, afin de protéger Athéna, comme Kentaro nous l'a demandé avant de mourir!"

Les chevaliers de bronze hochèrent la tête, puis se saluèrent et prirent des chemins différents, sous le regard impassible de Mû, qui songea:

_"Bientôt, le grand affrontement qui lavera le Sanctuaire du Mal qui le ronge depuis treize ans aura lieu..."_

_Quelques mois plus tard, au Sanctuaire_

Le Grand Pope était soucieux. Depuis quelque temps, la méfiance à son égard augmentait de jour en jour au Sanctuaire, notamment depuis que l'on avait retrouvé près de son palais les cadavres de quelques-uns de ses gardes et de ses serviteurs. De plus, après la perte de plusieurs chevaliers d'argent, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Kentaro du Lynx, ni de Venceslas du Paon. Il se pouvait donc que ces chevaliers l'aient trahi ou aient perdu la vie contre cinq des dix chevaliers de bronze ayant participé au Tournoi Intergalactique. Mais c'était bien le cas des chevaliers de bronze qui avaient vaincu Misty, Algol et cinq autres chevaliers d'argent qui le préoccupait le plus, notamment parce qu'ils protégeaient une jeune fille dont le grand-père avait récupéré l'armure d'or du Sagittaire. En effet, après une brève enquête personnelle depuis son palais, le représentant terrestre d'Athéna avait dû se rendre à l'évidence; l'armure d'or était réelle et se trouvait au Japon. Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop pour le Grand Pope, qui murmura:

"J'aurais voulu éviter d'en arriver là, car il y va de l'honneur de la chevalerie, mais ces renégats ne me laissent plus le choix!"

Puis, d'une voix plus forte, le Grand Pope convoqua deux de ses gardes:

"Gardes! Venez ici immédiatement!"

Les deux gardes pénétrèrent dans la salle en courant, s'agenouillèrent devant le Grand Pope, qui leur donna les ordres suivants:

"Rendez-vous dans les maisons du Scorpion et du Lion et dites à leurs gardiens que je les attends de toute urgence!"

"Oui, Grand Pope!"

Les deux gardes partirent alors prévenir Milo du Scorpion, puis Aiolia du Lion. Le jeune frère de feu Aiolos du Sagittaire arriva légèrement en retard, ce dont Milo ne se priva pas de lui dire. Le Grand Pope mit au courant les deux chevaliers d'or de la rébellion des chevaliers de bronze; le Tournoi Intergalactique, la trahison de Hyoga du Cygne, le combat contre Ikki et les chevaliers noirs de l'Ile de la Mort, ainsi que la défaite des chevaliers d'argent et la trahison de Marine, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Milo et Aiolia. Le Grand Pope leur fit enfin part de la présence de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire au Japon, ainsi que de la trahison de deux de leurs frères d'armes, les chevaliers du Bélier et de la Balance. L'hypothétique présence de trois armures d'or auprès des chevaliers de bronze renégats nécessitait donc le recours à l'élite de la chevalerie, même si cela pouvait salir leur honneur. Aussi, Aiolia prit lui-même la décision de se charger tout seul de cette mission, sans doute pour effacer la faute tenace de son frère aîné, qui avait trahi le Sanctuaire treize ans auparavant. Cependant, le Grand Pope avait préféré ne pas parler de la disparition du chevalier de bronze du Lynx et du chevalier d'argent du Paon, sans doute pour éviter une nouvelle honte au Sanctuaire.

Quant à Aiolia, il était en train de traverser les douze maisons du Zodiaque dans l'ordre inverse. Il était juste en face de la maison de la Vierge et songeait:

_"Mon frère...Je vais enfin avoir l'occasion d'effacer ta trahison...Mon frère..."_

Puis, ne voulant plus avoir en tête ce passé douloureux, il effectua un brusque mouvement de la tête et pénétra dans la sixième maison du Zodiaque et eut une grande surprise. En effet, Shaka de la Vierge se tenait devant lui, prenant la position du Lotus, comme il le faisait souvent. Il salua le chevalier du Lion:

"Bonjour, Aiolia...Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus revus...Que fais-tu ici?"

"Bonjour, Shaka...Le Grand Pope m'a confié une mission, il me faut donc traverser les douze maisons du Zodiaque...Shaka, pourquoi es-tu revenu dans ta demeure?"

Shaka sourit:

"Tout simplement parce que ceux qui l'occupaient provisoirement ne sont plus de ce monde depuis quelques mois!"

Ce fut un choc pour Aiolia. Il avait compris de qui Shaka voulait parler:

"Tu...Tu veux parler de Kentaro du Lynx et de ton disciple, Venceslas du Paon?"

"Exactement, approuva Shaka. J'ai senti leurs cosmo-énergies s'éteindre depuis la vallée du Gange où je me trouvais...Sans doute ont-ils péri contre certains de ces renégats portant une armure de bronze..."

La nouvelle attrista Aiolia, qui connaissait un peu Venceslas et qui était le chevalier d'or le plus proche de Kentaro. Il baissa les yeux durant quelques instants, avant de reprendre:

"Je suis vraiment navré, Shaka...Je suppose que tu dois être peiné par leurs disparitions..."

Le chevalier de la Vierge répondit avec un grand sourire:

"Bien sûr que non!"

"Comment ça!" lâcha Aiolia d'un air incompréhensif.

"Ils étaient bien plus forts que ces misérables, ils auraient dû normalement les vaincre sans aucune difficulté! Leur défaite est la preuve de leur faiblesse! Et, Aiolia, j'ai beau être l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, il n'en reste pas moins que Dieu a une chose que je n'ai pas: la pitié envers les faibles! Je n'ai pas suivi leur combat par la pensée, et je suis heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait! J'ai même honte de Venceslas, qui était un disciple brillant, et j'ai honte de Kentaro, que j'avais pourtant soutenu moralement, car je pensais qu'il avait un grand avenir devant lui! Si jamais ils devaient renaître un jour dans les corps de défenseurs de la justice, j'espère qu'ils la serviront mieux qu'ils ne l'ont fait dans leurs vies précédentes!...Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Aiolia, le Grand Pope t'a confié une mission, et je ne voudrais pas te retarder! Montre-toi plus brillant que ces deux misérables!" répondit longuement Shaka.

Profondément navré par le mépris du chevalier de la Vierge, Aiolia préféra toutefois ne pas répondre et quitta la maison de la Vierge en songeant:

_"Kentaro...Venceslas...Vous étiez de grands chevaliers...Au nom de la déesse Athéna, je vous promets que votre mort sera vengée!"_

Ensuite, le chevalier du Lion marcha d'un pas plus rapide, prêt à en découdre avec les chevaliers de bronze qui avaient enfreint les lois du Sanctuaire.

_Deux heures plus tard, dans le bureau de Saori Kido, à Tokyo_

Accoudée à la fenêtre, Saori était pensive. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Kentaro n'était plus de ce monde. Lorsqu'elle avait fait part à Tatsumi de cette histoire, ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'elle ne devait pas se culpabiliser à cause de la mort du chevalier du Lynx, mais elle n'avait été guère convaincue au fond d'elle-même. Et maintenant, elle regardait d'un air mélancolique le ciel étoilé. Tout à coup, une étoile se mit à briller fortement dans sa direction, puis une voix familière lui parla:

_"Déesse Athéna? M'entendez-vous?"_

"Kentaro?"lâcha la jeune fille d'un ton surpris.

_"C'est bien moi, déesse. Depuis ma mort, je veille sur vous depuis l'au-delà, comme j'aurais dû le faire de mon vivant, mais mes rancoeurs d'enfant m'en ont empêché..."_

"Je suis sincèrement désolée, Kentaro, dit Saori. J'étais loin de me douter que mon comportement capricieux aurait eu de telles conséquences sur tes actes..."

_"Vous n'avez pas à être désolée, Athéna. Le seul coupable, c'est moi, à cause de la haine qui rongeait mon coeur...Athéna, je continuerai à veiller sur vous, mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir...Pourquoi, grâce à votre cosmo-énergie, m'avez-vous sauvé des lynxs de la Montagne Damnée et permis de devenir chevalier sacré?"_

Saori resta silencieuse pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis avoua:

"Kentaro...grâce à mes pouvoirs divins balbutiants, j'avais pu sentir ton sens de la justice...J'avais pu sentir que, des cent orphelins envoyés aux quatre coins du monde, tu étais le seul qui voulait devenir chevalier pour défendre la justice! Estimant que cela serait un atout de taille pour le combat futur contre les forces du Mal, j'avais décidé de te soutenir grâce à ma cosmo-énergie...Malheureusement, j'étais loin de me douter que tu avais l'intention de partir au Sanctuaire plutôt que de rentrer au Japon..."

Kentaro répliqua:

_"Vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser, déesse Athéna. Le seul responsable de ma mort, c'est moi. A présent que j'ai expié mon péché, je peux enfin veiller sur vous depuis l'au-delà, ma déesse! Je souhaite que vous et vos chevaliers de bronze parveniez à terrasser le Mal qui gangrène le Sanctuaire! Adieu, déesse Athéna..."_

"Kentaro!" lâcha Saori.

Mais la présence de l'âme du chevalier du Lynx avait disparu. Les larmes montèrent alors aux yeux de Saori, qui murmura:

"Kentaro...Encore une fois, pardonne-moi...Mais je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vaincre le Mal! Je te promets que tu ne seras pas mort en vain! Je te le promets, Kentaro..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Fiches des personnages**

**Kentaro, chevalier de bronze de la constellation du Lynx**

Age: 6 ans lors de son arrivée en Mongolie, 12 ans lors de sa mort.

Taille: 165 cm

Poids: 52 kg (ces deux données concernent Kentaro à 12 ans)

Date de naissance: 30 août

Groupe sanguin: A

Pays d'origine: Japon

Lieu d'entraînement: Mongolie, dans la région du fleuve Onon.

Attaques: Lynx Claws (les Griffes du Lynx), Lynx Fang (la Morsure du Lynx), Northern Felines Wild Trap (le Piège des Félins du Nord), Heavenly Lynxs Horde (la Horde des Lynxs Célestes).

Notes: bien qu'étant devenu chevalier sacré, il préféra partir en Grèce pour se mettre au service du Sanctuaire plutôt que de disputer le Tournoi Intergalactique au Japon. Avant de mourir, il parvint à s'éveiller au septième sens, après Shun, mais avant Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki et Hyoga.

**Venceslas, chevalier d'argent de la constellation du Paon**

Age: 12 ans quand il commence à entraîner Kentaro, 18 ans lors de sa mort.

Taille: 180 cm

Poids: 65 kg (ces deux données concernent Venceslas à 18 ans)

Date de naissance: 7 septembre

Groupe sanguin: AB

Pays d'origine: Pologne

Lieu d'entraînement: Inde, dans la vallée du Gange.

Attaques: One Million Hands Attack (l'Attaque du Million de Mains), Flying Daggers (les Poignards Volants), Ten Ma Kô Fuku (la Capitulation du Démon), Ten Bu Hô Rin (le Trésor du Ciel).

Notes: mentor de Kentaro, il a été entraîné par Nersaki du Paon et, surtout, par Shaka de la Vierge, l'être le plus proche de Dieu. Il porte une armure ressuscitée par le sang de Gautama de la Vierge, ancien chevalier d'or, il y a 243 ans.

**Temuchin, rival de Kentaro**

Age: 8 ans et demi lors de son arrivée en Mongolie, 12 ans lors de sa mort.

Taille: 170 cm

Poids: 62 kg (ces deux données concernent Temuchin à 12 ans)

Date de naissance: 28 août

Groupe sanguin: O

Pays d'origine: Mongolie

Lieu d'entraînement: Mongolie, dans la région du fleuve Onon.

Attaque: Lynx Claws (les Griffes du Lynx).

Notes: second disciple de Venceslas, il porte le vrai prénom de Gengis Khan (peut-être est-il un de ses nombreux descendants...) et est convaincu que seuls les plus puissants méritent d'incarner et de défendre la justice.

**Lydia, amie de Kentaro**

Age: 8 ans

Taille: 135 cm

Poids: 30 kg

Date de naissance: 2 septembre

Groupe sanguin: A

Pays d'origine: Grèce

Notes: orpheline vivant à l'hospice pour enfants de Rodorio, elle se lie d'amitié avec Kentaro, qui l'"adopte" comme petite soeur et qu'elle considère comme son grand frère.

**Ahmed, mentor de Jabu**

Age: inconnu

Taille: 189 cm

Poids: 82 kg

Date de naissance: inconnue

Groupe sanguin: B

Pays d'origine: Algérie

Attaque: Prophet's Riders (les Cavaliers du Prophète).

Notes: Berbère mystérieux, il fait partie d'une lignée de combattants dont la principale fonction est d'entraîner de jeunes gens pour l'obtention de l'armure de la Licorne.


End file.
